


Lokis Strafe

by uk_1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 102,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_1/pseuds/uk_1
Summary: Loki wird nach den Ereignissen von New York nach Asgard zurückgebracht. Seine Strafe fällt ziemlich drastisch aus - doch Thor lässt seinen 'kleinen Bruder' nicht im Stich. Und auch Odins Absichten hinter seinem schrecklichen Urteil sind nicht ganz so erbarmungslos, wie es den Anschein hat.Zurück auf der Erde muss sich Loki schliesslich nicht nur seinen grössten Feinden, sondern auch seinen inneren Dämonen stellen... Und dann überschlagen sich auf einmal die Ereignisse!





	1. Der Besuch

Loki sass einfach nur da. Die Augen leer und trostlos, der Blick ohne Hoffnung. Sein Atem ging schwer, aber ansonsten bewegte er sich nicht. Die Hände lagen in seinem Schoss, die langen schlanken Finger zitterten leicht. Er war abgemagert und noch blasser als sonst, die schulterlangen Haare nicht wie in früheren Tagen ordentlich zurückgekämmt, sondern wirr und ungepflegt. 

Er trug ein grünes Baumwollhemd, dessen oberste zwei Knöpfe offenstanden, und lange Hosen in derselben Farbe. Die Füsse steckten nicht wie einst in eleganten Lederstiefeln sondern in einfachen halbhohen Schuhen, die unter dem Hosensaum verschwanden. Sie waren dünn, genauso dünn wie die Kleidung. Es war inzwischen tiefster Winter und der Käfig stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle, an der er sich seit Mitte dieses Jahres, seit man Loki hineingeworfen hatte, befand: auf der Seite des grossen Richtplatzes in der Mitte der Stadt. Da, wo jeden Tag unzählige Asgardianer vorbei gingen und er ihren verächtlichen Blicken, ihrem offenen Hohn, ihren spitzen Bemerkungen voller Genugtuung und ihrem Zorn schutzlos preisgegeben war. Genauso schutzlos wie dem Wetter...

Fandral trat ganz nahe an den Käfig heran und blickte auf Loki hinunter. Das Gefängnis war gerade lang genug, dass sich der Eingesperrte einigermassen hinlegen konnte, doch nur so hoch, dass es zum Sitzen reichte – stehen konnte er darin nicht. Alle vier Seiten sowie das Dach waren vergittert, sodass er in Kauf nehmen musste, die eiskalten Metallstäbe im Rücken zu spüren, wenn er sich irgendwo anlehnen wollte. Eine zusätzlich zur Kälte auch noch äusserst unbequeme Position. Trotzdem sass Loki genauso da: Kopf und Rücken resigniert an die Gitterstäbe gelehnt, fast so, als habe er gar nicht mehr die Kraft, eine andere Stellung einzunehmen. 

Als Fandral zu sprechen begann, schlossen sich Lokis Augen flüchtig, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und seinen ehemaligen Waffengefährten und Thors besten Freund trostlos anschaute. Er hörte zu, ohne eine Antwort zu geben, und reagierte nicht auf die grausamen Worte.

«Na Loki, wie fühlt man sich so als Liebling des Volkes?» spottete Fandral. «Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn man jeden Tag hundertmal zu hören bekommt, was für ein toller Prinz man doch ist?»

Loki erwiderte nichts, seine müden Augen richteten sich weiterhin auf Fandral. Dieser war ein wenig verunsichert und versuchte, es hinter gespielter Härte zu verbergen: «Weisst du nicht, dass du zu antworten hast, wenn du etwas gefragt wirst? Ich dachte, du hättest deine Lektion gelernt und inzwischen begriffen, wie sich ein Stück Dreck wie du zu benehmen hat!»

Der Gefangene schluckte. Ganz flüchtig schlossen sich seine Augen wieder, ehe er langsam sagte: «Entschuldige, Fandral. Ich wusste nicht, dass du... eine Antwort erwartest. Ich dachte, du spottest nur.»

Diese Stimme! Fandral trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, von Lokis Tonfall mehr geschockt als von seinem Äusseren. Die Silberzunge, deren Stimme immer alles und jeden in ihren Bann gezogen und damit um den Finger gewickelt hatte, klang nun derart tonlos und alt, als würde sie aus einem Grab kommen. Doch was ihn am meisten entsetzte war die absolute Hoffnungslosigkeit und der furchtbare Schmerz darin. Fandral musste seine ganze Kraft zusammen nehmen, um seine jäh aufflammende Betroffenheit zu verbergen.  
«Nein, ich erwarte eine Antwort.» entgegnete er schroff– schroffer, als ihm zumute war. «Und eine ehrliche, wenn ich bitten darf!»

«Was willst du denn von mir hören?» gab Loki wiederum tonlos zurück. «Es braucht doch sicher nicht besonders viel Fantasie, um sich in etwa auszumalen, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man jeden Tag solche Sprüche wie die von dir eben an den Kopf geworfen bekommt, oder?»

Die Antwort hätte man als pure Frechheit abtun können, wenn sie nicht so völlig durchtränkt gewesen wäre von Erschöpfung, Resignation und Trostlosigkeit. 

Fandral straffte sich – und dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich daran, dass Loki ein meisterhafter Schauspieler war. Spielte er ihm etwa gerade den völlig Resignierten vor, um sein Mitleid zu erwecken? Seine Betroffenheit wandelte sich in Wut und Verachtung. «Du bekommst, was du verdienst!» schnappte er und spuckte Loki vor die Füsse. «Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass dir das mal jemand sagt.»

Loki stiess ein Lachen aus – kurz und freudlos. «Ich kann dich beruhigen, Fandral: du bist nicht der erste, der mir das sagt. Genau genommen...» Das Lachen verschwand, «...hat es noch fast keiner versäumt, mir das zu versichern.»

«Erwartest du jetzt etwa Mitleid von mir?» Fandrals Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Zumindest war er überzeugt davon, dass es Wut war, die in ihm tobte.  
Loki fuhr sich mit einer müden Geste über die Augen und erwiderte leise: «Keine Angst, das tue ich bestimmt nicht.»

«Gut! Denn Mitleid ist so ungefähr das letzte Gefühl, das ich jetzt empfinde.» Sprach’s und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. 

Doch noch während er eilig davonschritt, wusste Fandral, dass er sich eben selbst belogen hatte. Mitleid war durchaus eines der Gefühle, die in ihm tobten... nebst Betroffenheit, Entsetzen und Verwunderung.

Verwunderung darüber, dass Loki so ruhig dasitzen und seine verbalen Attacken über sich hatte ergehen lassen können - ohne zu schreien, ihn zu verwünschen oder...

...um Erbarmen zu betteln.


	2. Schmerz

Als Fandral weg war, stöhnte Loki leise auf. Die Worte waren wie Dolchstösse gewesen und brannten in seinem Herzen. Dieser Schmerz! Würde es denn nie besser werden? Würde er es nie schaffen, mit Gleichgültigkeit auf solche Sätze zu reagieren?

Doch noch während er sich das verzweifelt fragte, wusste er, dass es sinnlos war. Nein, es würde ihn weiterhin treffen – bis ans Ende seines elend langen Lebens... das er wohl in diesem Käfig verbringen würde.

Ihn fröstelte, und das lag nicht an der Kälte. Diese nahm er zwar durchaus wahr, aber nicht so quälend, wie es hätte sein können: dafür sorgte seine eigentliche Natur. Für einen Frostriesen wie ihn war der Winter im Grunde genommen die beste Jahreszeit, Kälte das ureigenste Element.

Dummerweise war er durch die jahrhundertelange, auf ihm liegende Magie, die ihn äusserlich in einen Asgardianer verwandelte, auch innerlich immer mehr zu einem geworden. Sprich: er war nur noch halb so unempfindlich gegenüber den frostigen Temperaturen wie einst.

Doch der Grund für sein Zittern lag momentan eindeutig nicht an den äusseren Umständen. Nein, was ihn erbeben liess, war die dunkle Schwärze der Verzweiflung, die in ihm tobte. Dies, und die noch viel grauenhaftere Erkenntnis, dass Fandral – wie vor ihm so viele andere! – durchaus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte: er bekam, was ihm zustand.

Doch obwohl das stimmte: gab es denn wirklich keinen, der wenigstens einen Hauch von Erbarmen verspürte? Seit rund einem halben Jahr sass er in diesem Käfig, öffentlich blossgestellt, vollkommen erniedrigt und entehrt, ohne Nahrung, ohne Wasser, ohne Schutz… Davor hatte man ihn gefoltert, hatte ihm mit der magischen Peitsche über zweitausend Hiebe versetzt. Einen Schlag für jedes Menschenleben, das er auf Midgard genommen hatte. Mit einer Peitsche, die ihn nicht verletzte, keine Spuren an seinem Körper hinterliess, die ihre Magie sowieso nur durch die Kleider hindurch entfaltete (weshalb man ihm das Hemd, das er immer noch trug, nicht ausgezogen hatte), ohne auch nur einen Kratzer auf dem Stoff zu hinterlassen, dabei aber doppelt so grausam schmerzte wie es eine normale Peitsche tat… Die Vorteile des grässlichen Instrumentes waren klar: es hinterliess ein Opfer, das unversehrt blieb, ganz gleich wie oft es gefoltert wurde, dem man nichts ansah, weshalb man theoretisch behaupten konnte, dass gar nichts geschehen war, und verursachte dennoch eine Pein, die alles überstieg, was man in Worte fassen konnte. Die perfekte Strafe also für ein Monster wie ihn!

Und natürlich hatte man ihn genauso öffentlich ausgepeitscht, wie man ihn jetzt zur Schau stellte. Ja, er hatte sogar jeden Tag das ‘Vergnügen’, den Ort seiner Bestrafung im Blickfeld zu haben: das halbhohe Gerüst, an das man ihn damals kniend angekettet hatte, stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Die schweren eisernen Ketten baumelten noch immer herab und klirrten bei jedem Windhauch.

Mehr tot als lebendig hatte man ihn nach der Folter in diesen Käfig geworfen – und seitdem sass er hier drin. Tagaus, tagein. Ohne Hoffnung, ohne Aussicht auf eine Verbesserung der Umstände, sei sie noch so gering, Wind und Wetter ebenso schutzlos preisgegeben wie den Asgardianern, die zwar nicht mehr wie anfangs in Scharen kamen, um sich an seinem Elend zu weiden, aber trotzdem immer noch in genügend grosser Zahl auftauchten, dass es reichte, um jeden Tag mehrmals solche Begegnungen wie eben mit Fandral über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Und in all der Zeit hatte er ausser Verachtung, Zorn und Spott nichts zu hören bekommen. Kein einziges, auch nur halbwegs freundliches oder gar tröstliches Wort… Ja, er war ein Monster, ein Ungeheuer, und als solches wurde er behandelt.

Fandral war das erste Mal gekommen, sah man davon ab, dass er natürlich an vorderster Front gestanden hatte, als Loki ausgepeitscht worden war. Doch seitdem hatte er weder ihn noch einen anderen der ‘Grossen Drei’ zu Gesicht bekommen. Genauso wenig wie Lady Sif. Oder Thor. Von Odin ganz zu schweigen…

Nicht, dass er sich darüber beschwert hätte. Er konnte auf ihre ‘Besuche’ wahrlich verzichten. Es reichte schon, was die übrigen Asgardianer ihm so alles an den Kopf warfen – auf das, was er von einem von ihnen zu hören bekommen würde, war er wirklich nicht scharf. Nur eine einzige Person vermisste er schmerzlicher als er es sich eingestehen wollte, und die Tatsache, dass sie mit Sicherheit aus den gleichen Gründen nicht kam, aus denen wohl auch Thor und Odin fernblieben, zerriss ihn innerlich in tausend Stücke.

Ja, Frigga verachtete und verabscheute ihn genauso sehr wie alle anderen. So sehr, dass es offenbar unter ihrer Würde war, ihn in seinem jetzigen Zustand auch nur anschauen zu wollen.

Doch nachdem heute Fandral hier gewesen war, war Loki beinahe dankbar dafür. Er wusste, dass er alles irgendwie ertragen konnte, was über ihm ausgegossen wurde – von allen und jedem. Doch etwas Ähnliches von Frigga zu hören, das würde ihn umbringen… Wenn nicht buchstäblich, so doch innerlich. So wenig inzwischen auch von ihm übrig war: würde sie kommen und ihn verspotten oder ihm ihre Verachtung ins Gesicht schleudern, wäre auch der letzte kleine Rest von ihm weg. Dann wäre er wirklich nur noch das elende zitternde Wrack, zu dem er ohnehin immer mehr wurde…

Stöhnend vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen. ‘Sterben,’ zuckte es verzweifelt durch sein Gehirn, ‘wenn ich doch nur sterben könnte…’

Das hatte er auch gedacht, als sie ihn endlich von diesem Gerüst losgebunden und in den Käfig geworfen hatten. Die Schmerzen, die in ihm getobt hatten, hatten ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Ganz am Anfang der grässlichen Prozedur hatte er versucht, nicht zu schreien, bis er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und seine Qual hinausgebrüllt hatte. Bis heute wusste er nicht, was lauter in seinen Ohren gedröhnt hatte: seine verzweifelten Schreie oder das frenetische Gebrüll der Leute, die sich an seiner Qual weideten… Irgendwann hatte ihn dann die Kraft zum Schreien verlassen, und so ungefähr nach dem tausendsten Hieb hatte er nicht einmal mehr stöhnen können.

Als es vorbei gewesen war, hatte er gehofft, dass es zum Sterben reichen würde – im Wissen, dass es nicht so sein würde. Schliesslich hatte ihm Odin gesagt, dass er ihn nicht töten würde. Trotzdem: entgegen jeglicher Vernunft hatte er sich den Tod herbeigesehnt. Und dabei hatte er noch nicht mal ansatzweise geahnt, dass die entsetzlichen Qualen nicht das Schlimmste sein würden. Das kein körperlicher Schmerz jemals an den heranreichen konnte, den er jetzt in seiner tiefsten Seele empfand…


	3. Mutterliebe / Bruderliebe

In Friggas Augen standen Tränen, und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. «Lass mich zu ihm gehen, bitte!» flehte sie ihren Mann an. «Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.»

Tag für Tag hatte sie das zu ihm sagen und ihn bestürmen wollen, dieser Grausamkeit endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Nur Odins feste Zusicherung, dass er wisse, was er tue, hatte sie bisher davon abgehalten. Aber nachdem sie heute von Fandral aufgesucht worden war und er ihr kleinlaut gestanden hatte, dass er bei Loki gewesen war, konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Was Fandral ihr über Lokis Reaktion erzählt hatte.... Ihr Magen hatte sich verknotet, und sie hatte es nur knapp geschafft, nicht vor dem Krieger in Tränen auszubrechen.

Fandral hatte sie zerknirscht und sichtlich erschüttert um Vergebung für das, was er ihrem Sohn angetan hatte, gebeten, doch Frigga hatte ihrem ersten Impuls – ihn wütend von sich zu stossen – widerstanden und stattdessen seine Offenheit gewürdigt. Er war zu ihr gekommen, weil ihm das Ganze keine Ruhe liess. Und sie war ihm dankbar dafür...

«Frigga...» Odins Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie klang müde und alt. Er trat zu ihr und nahm ihre zarten kleinen Finger in seine grossen Hände. In seinem einen, verbliebenen Auge glitzerte es ebenfalls verdächtig feucht. «Ich verstehe dich gut, und glaube mir: nichts würde ich lieber tun, als dich zu ihm zu lassen. Ja, mehr noch...» Er seufzte schwer und liess die Arme wieder sinken, «...ihn da rausholen. Noch heute. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich darf nicht! Ich will ihn retten, Frigga.»

«Ihn retten?» Sie stöhnte laut. «Du zerstörst ihn.»

«Um ihn zu retten, ist das leider nicht zu umgehen.» Odin versuchte, sich wieder etwas zu straffen, doch er wich dem Blick seiner Frau aus. «Ich zerstöre das Böse in ihm, das Dunkle.»  
«Und was macht dich so sicher, dass danach überhaupt noch etwas übrig bleibt?» fragte sie kaum hörbar.

«Frigga!» Das glich beinahe einem Aufschrei. «Ich glaube daran... Ich weiss es! Es muss so sein.» Dann, mehr zu sich selbst: «Er ist doch mein Sohn...»

Doch Frigga war nicht die einzige, die es nicht mehr aushielt. Loki irrte sich, wenn er glaubte, dass Thor noch nie bei ihm gewesen war. Er war da gewesen – zwar nicht persönlich, aber durch Heimdall. Kein Tag war vergangen, an dem der Donnergott den allsehenden Wächter nicht nach seinem Bruder befragt hatte. Dabei hatte sich Heimdalls anfängliche Genugtuung schon sehr bald in widerwillige Betroffenheit gewandelt. Und in Bewunderung. Nur Thor gegenüber gestand er, dass er Loki niemals für so stark gehalten hätte, so etwas durchzustehen, ohne dabei verrückt zu werden.

An diesem Tag aber suchte Thor ihn nicht auf, um ihn nach Loki zu befragen. Nein, was er von ihm wollte, war weitaus beunruhigender.

«Ich werde ihn jetzt da rausholen,» polterte der blonde Muskelprotz energisch. «Und du, Heimdall, wirst mir den Bifröst öffnen.»

Heimdalls Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft. «Das kann ich nicht, Thor. Ich darf meinen König nicht hintergehen.»

«Ich bin dein zukünftiger König, Heimdall. Und ich befehle dir, mir zu helfen.» Thor raufte sich die Haare. Während er sprach, tigerte er hin und her. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, wie aufgewühlt er war.   
Heimdall seufzte schwer. Er hätte ihm gerne geholfen – inzwischen traf das tatsächlich zu, denn auch ihn liess Lokis Schicksal schon lange nicht mehr kalt – aber ihm waren die Hände gebunden. «Hast du schon mit deinem Vater gesprochen?»

«Der hört nicht auf mich,» erwiderte Thor heftig. «Wenn er nicht mal auf Mutter hört, brauche ich es gar nicht zu versuchen...»

Er hatte sie heimlich belauscht, die Szene vorhin, als Frigga den König von Asgard regelrecht angefleht hatte, Lokis Strafe endlich zu beenden. Und noch immer hallte Odins Stimme in seinen Ohren nach. «Ich will ihn retten...» Beinahe hätte Thor laut aufgelacht gehabt. Nur mit letzter Mühe war es ihm gelungen, den bitteren Sarkasmus, der aus ihm herausbrechen wollte, hinunter zu schlucken. Dann hatte er sich umgedreht und war zu Heimdall geflogen. Er konnte keinen Augenblick mehr länger tatenlos zusehen. Ganz egal, ob er es sich damit nicht nur mit seinem Vater, sondern mit ganz Asgard verscherzte!

Heimdall fühlte seinen Schmerz und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was er tun und sagen sollte. Und dann war ihm, als flüstere ihm eine leise Stimme plötzlich die Antwort zu. «Lokis Magie ist nur gebunden, solange er in diesem Käfig sitzt,» versetzte er langsam. «Sobald du ihn befreist, hat er sie zurück.»

Thor war abrupt stehengeblieben und wirbelte herum. «Ja... und?»

Heimdall atmete tief durch. «Ich darf den Bifröst nicht für dich öffnen. Aber das muss nicht bedeuten, dass du mit Loki nicht fliehen kannst. Denn dein Bruder...» Erneutes tiefes Luftholen – beging er nicht eigentlich doch gerade Verrat am Thron? Schnell weitersprechen, bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte: «Dein Bruder kennt andere Pfade raus aus Asgard. Magische Pfade.»

Mit einem Satz war Thor bei ihm und zog ihn in eine heftige Umarmung. Heimdall war derart überrumpelt, dass er nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. «Danke!» rief der blonde Hüne, ehe er davonstürmte. «Das werde ich dir nie vergessen!»

Und ein wehender roter Umhang flog eilig davon.


	4. Flucht aus Asgard

Loki hörte die nahenden Schritte und hob trübe den Kopf. Eigentlich war es ihm von Herzen egal, wer sich ihm da mal wieder näherte, um etwas Spass zu haben, aber etwas an den forschen, festen Schritten kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Volstagg..? Der war gross und schwer genug, um ein solches Beben auf dem Boden zu hinterlassen. ‘Wie passend!’, dachte er mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. ‘Nachdem Fandral hier gewesen ist, kommen sie jetzt wohl einer nach dem anderen angeschlichen’. Er atmete tief durch und wappnete sich für das Unvermeidliche...

Doch dann blieb beinahe sein Herz stehen. Denn der Mann, der da auf ihn zutrat, war nicht Volstagg. Auch nicht Hogun. Nein, wer sich ihm da mit raschen Schritten näherte war ein blonder Hüne mit wehend rotem Umhang.

Thor! Loki wurde leichenblass und versuchte unbewusst, zurückzuweichen. Es half natürlich nichts, er stiess nur an das gegenüberliegende Gitter. Seine Augen weiteten sich schreckensstarr, und ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, streckte er abwehrend die linke Hand aus. Sie zitterte.

«Loki!» sagte Thor hastig und leise. Er warf einige seltsam gehetzte Blicke um sich. Doch da es bereits zu dämmern begonnen hatte, war ausser ihnen niemand zu sehen. «Ich bin gekommen, um dich hier rauszuholen.»

Loki blickte ihn nur schweigend an. Sein Atem ging heftig, und als Thor vor ihm in die Hocke ging und seine Augen suchte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr. Noch immer streckte er abwehrend die Hand aus – was natürlich völlig idiotisch war. Als hätte er ernsthaft eine Chance, den blonden Riesen abzuwehren!

Seine Erstarrung brachte Thor aus dem Konzept. Ob Loki ihn nicht verstanden hatte? Er versuchte es erneut, während seine Finger gleichzeitig nach dem Schloss des Käfigs tasteten. Er würde es aufbrechen müssen. «Loki, hast du mich gehört? Ich hole dich hier raus... Ich kann das nicht mehr mitansehen.»

Lokis Augen schlossen sich, und er merkte, wie er in sich zusammensackte. Seine Hand fiel nach unten. «Schon... gut...» War das wirklich seine Stimme? Dieses krächzende, kaum verständliche Etwas? Er räusperte sich und sah wieder auf. «Ich kann... verstehen, dass dir... das Spass macht. Aber...» Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn, seine wenige Kraft drohte ihn zu verlassen. Innerlich hörte er sich aufschreien. «...es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich... enttäuschen muss. Ich falle nicht... auf dieses Spielchen herein.»

Thor verhielt mitten in der Bewegung. Nun war er es, der Loki anstarrte. Fassungslos, ungläubig – und erst nach einigen Atemzügen begreifend. «Loki, um Himmels Willen...» Er stockte mitten im Satz. Dieser Blick aus den Augen seines Bruders! So unendlich traurig und... verletzt. Als habe er ihm gerade ein Messer zwischen die Rippen gestossen. «Du glaubst, ich spiele mit dir?» Er schaffte es kaum, verständlich zu sprechen. Die schreckliche Erkenntnis schockte ihn vollkommen.

«Warum... solltest du sonst hier sein?» gab Loki kaum hörbar zurück, ehe er die Augen schloss und den Kopf ans Gitter lehnte. Thor sah, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte – aber nicht vor Kälte. Die linke Hand krallte sich kurz in den Boden, ehe er sie resigniert in den Schoss fallen liess.

Thor begriff instinktiv, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Loki mit Worten überzeugen zu wollen. Er schluckte seine Betroffenheit und seinen Schock hinunter und tat einfach, weshalb er hergekommen war. Seine Hand mit dem Hammer hob sich leicht, ein Blitz schoss heraus, und das Schloss zum Käfig sprang auf.

«Komm raus, Bruder.» stiess Thor hastig hervor. Wieder warf er einen unruhigen Blick über die Schulter. Wenn jetzt bloss niemand kam! Er hätte ungern einen Bürger niedergeschlagen. Aber wenn es nötig sein sollte, würde er es tun.

Loki rührte sich nicht, starrte ihn nur stumm und… mit noch schmerzlicheren Augen an. Thor sah die plötzliche Angst darin. Diesmal begriff er sofort.

Was sollte er tun? Sanfte Worte würden Loki nicht überzeugen, dass er ihm nichts Böses wollte. Ihn einfach raus schleifen? Er war drauf und dran, doch dann entschied er sich für etwas anderes. Mit aller Härte, die er aufbringen konnte, sagte er: «Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich hier bin, um irgendwelche Spielchen mit dir zu spielen, bist du ein Dummkopf, Bruder. Und dass du das nicht bist, wissen wir beide! Also komm jetzt endlich raus… denn sonst, das schwöre ich dir, zerre ich dich eigenhändig aus diesem Käfig.»

Erneut brach ein Stöhnen aus Lokis Mund, und Thor glaubte schon, er müsse seine Drohung wahr machen. Doch da kam Bewegung in seinen Bruder. Langsam und schwach schob er sich nach vorne, auf die Öffnung zu. Thor wollte gerade erleichtert anfangen zu lächeln, als Loki mit derselben uralten, tonlosen Stimme wie vorhin sagte: «Keine Angst, Thor, ich… weiss schon, dass ich… zu gehorchen habe. Aber nur so aus Neugier: was hast du… mit mir vor? Willst du mich… nach all den Monaten mal wieder ein wenig mit der… Peitsche traktieren? Oder planst du noch was… Netteres?» Wiederum ein Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem kurzen trockenen Lachen, das schon mehr einem Aufschluchzen glich. «Nein, lass – ich will… es gar nicht vorher… wissen.»

Wieder hatte Thor das Gefühl, dass sein Herz stehen blieb. Dachte Loki wirklich, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre? Zu so einer Grausamkeit, noch dazu nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte? Am liebsten hätte Thor ihn geschüttelt, doch als er die ausgezehrte Gestalt seines Bruders sah, die sich quälend langsam aus dem Käfig zog, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass Loki gar nichts anderes glauben konnte. Schliesslich wusste er ja nicht, welche Sorgen sich Thor in all der Zeit um ihn gemacht hatte. In seinen Augen war er einfach nur der Bruder, der kein einziges Mal zu ihm gekommen war, ihm mit keinem Wort oder wenigstens irgendeiner Geste zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er mit ihm litt. Dass er sich keineswegs über Lokis Unglück freute… ganz im Gegenteil. Nein, von all dem wusste Loki nichts - weil Thor sich an die strickte Anweisung seines Vaters gehalten und ihn nie aufgesucht hatte. Bis heute...

Das Herz wurde Thor schwer, noch schwerer als ohnehin schon. Und als Loki endlich draussen war und er ihm auf die Beine half, konnte der Donnergott seine Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Sein Bruder zitterte am ganzen Leib, und er zitterte aus Angst – vor ihm! Doch was Thor beinahe ebenso entsetzte war die Tatsache, dass Loki sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gab, es zu verbergen. So, als hätte er tatsächlich aufgegeben, als wäre ihm alles egal. Aber nicht aus Gleichgültigkeit, sondern aus Resignation.

Gerade als Thor sich noch fragte, was er sagen konnte, um seinem Bruder irgendwie zu versichern, dass er wirklich hier war, um zu helfen, fuhr plötzlich ein erneutes Zittern durch den schwachen Körper. Allerdings ein ganz anderes, kräftigeres Zittern, das schon mehr einem Durchschütteln glich - beinahe so, als würde Loki von einer unsichtbaren Macht überwältigt. Thor wusste, was das bedeutete: Lokis Magie kehrte zurück. Die Augen seines Bruders weiteten sich überrascht, als die nun wieder freigesetzten magischen Kräfte in ihn zurückflossen. Er starrte Thor an – und sackte dann in sich zusammen.

«Loki!» Der blonde Hüne fing ihn auf. Seine Stimme klang jetzt ganz weich. Er sprach wie zu einem Kind: sanft und geduldig. «Es wird alles gut, hörst du. Ich lasse nicht mehr zu, dass sie dir weh tun. Nie mehr, ich verspreche es.»

Er strich dem Bruder eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Loki versuchte erneut zu stehen, doch die Beine knickten ihm wieder ein. Kein Wunder: schliesslich hatte er ein halbes Jahr lang nur sitzen und liegen können. «Ganz ruhig, Bruder.» Thor hoffte inständig, dass Loki jetzt langsam begriff, dass er es ernst meinte. «Du musst nicht laufen. Wir werden fliegen. Leg deinen Arm um meinen Hals… Ja, so ist es gut. Und jetzt sag mir, wo ich uns hinbringen muss, damit wir einen deiner geheimen Pfade benutzen können.»

«W… was..?» Zuckte da tatsächlich so etwas wie ein schwacher Hoffnungsschimmer über Lokis bleiches Gesicht? Thor schluckte schwer, dann wiederholte er noch sanfter: «Einen deiner Geheimpfade, Loki. Heimdall hat mir erzählt, dass du Wege aus Asgard heraus kennst, die sonst niemandem bekannt sind. Schaffst du es, uns zu einem von ihnen zu bringen?»

«Thor, das… kannst du nicht tun.» Diese schwache Stimme! Sie versetzte Thor einen Stich nach dem anderen. «Du wirst dich… in Schwierigkeiten bringen.»

«Na und?» Jetzt schaffte der Donnergott doch ein Lächeln. «Du kennst mich doch, Bruder: Schwierigkeiten sind mein zweiter Vorname.» Und während er mit dem linken Arm seinen Bruder an der Hüfte packte, schwang er mit dem anderen seinen Hammer. Sekunden später flogen sie mit Mjölnirs Kraft raus aus der Stadt.

Thor steuerte zunächst auf die hohen Berge im Norden zu und setzte Loki dort vorsichtig in einer der vielen Höhlen, die es hier gab, ab. Immer wieder musterte er ihn besorgt und fragte sich, wie er seinem Bruder nur klar machen sollte, dass er vor ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte. Und vor allem: dass es eigentlich nur eine Welt gab, auf die er ihn bringen konnte... 

Doch wenn er Loki sagte, dass Midgard im Grunde genommen seine einzige Option war, würde er doch sicher sofort wieder annehmen, dass er ihn nur dort hinbringen wollte, damit sich auch die Menschen an ihm rächen konnten. Noch während er sich verzweifelt den Kopf zermarterte, wie er ihm das beibringen sollte, hörte er Loki plötzlich leise sagen: «Du hast Recht.»

«Recht?» Thor zuckte zusammen und starrte seinen Bruder verblüfft an. Loki sass erschöpft am Boden, erwiderte seinen Blick aber das erste Mal offen – jedoch mit einem sehr sonderbaren Ausdruck in den Augen. Fast glaubte der Donnergott, Tränen darin schimmern zu sehen. «Womit habe ich Recht?»

«Midgard.» Lokis Hand fuhr fahrig über seine Stirn. Noch immer zitterte sie leicht. Ob es diesmal wenigstens nur die Kälte war? Thor hoffte es. Dann erst realisierte er, was der andere da eben gesagt hatte.  
«Woher weisst du, dass ich..?»

«Thor.» Loki liess die Hand sinken. Seine Augen sahen ihn schmerzlich an. «Ich habe euch.... immer ein wenig in Unkenntnis gelassen über das wahre Ausmass meiner... magischen Fähigkeiten.» Seine Stimme kratzte wie diejenige eines Mannes, der sie lange nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. 

Thor stockte der Atem. «Was willst du damit sagen?»

«Ich kann so einiges mehr als das, was ihr... in der Vergangenheit von mir gesehen habt. So zum Beispiel auch in das Bewusstsein anderer eindringen. Zumindest in das von fast allen. Es gibt Ausnahmen... wie Heimdall zum Beispiel.» Er räusperte sich und schien zu zögern, ob er weitersprechen sollte. Eine Moment lang starrte er ins Nichts, ehe er den Kopf wieder hob und Thor ansah. Diesmal schimmerten deutlich Tränen in seinen Augen. «Du willst mir wirklich helfen...» Es klang verwundert, als versuche er, ein Rätsel zu lösen, das ihm unbegreiflich war.

Thor war zu erleichtert darüber, dass Loki endlich begriffen hatte, um ihm in irgendeiner Weise böse zu sein, dass er ein derartiges Geheimnis so lange gehütet hatte. Irgendwann würde er ihn fragen, was der Grund dafür gewesen war, doch nicht heute. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und setzte sich neben seinem Bruder auf den Boden. Seine Hand hob sich, um ihm kräftig auf die Schultern zu klopfen – doch im letzten Moment bremste er die Bewegung noch ab, und es wurde ein sanftes Tätscheln daraus. Loki war so schwach, dass er ihn nicht kaputt hauen wollte! «Endlich hast Du’s kapiert!» rief er aus. «Hat ja lange genug gedauert.» Dann wurde er wieder ernst. «Ich nehme an, wenn du nicht meine Gedanken lesen könntest, würdest du mir immer noch nicht vertrauen, stimmt’s?»

«Eigentlich ist es kein ‘Gedankenlesen’» erwiderte Loki mit einem matten Lächeln. «Eher das komplette Erfassen einer anderen Person.» Rasch hob er die Hand. «Aber da mich das ziemlich viel Kraft kostet, habe ich nur gerade lange genug in deinen Kopf reingeschaut um zu erkennen, dass du es ehrlich meinst.» Seine Hand senkte sich langsam, schwankte, und dann legte er sie zögernd auf Thors Arm. «Du solltest das aber nicht tun. Odin wird...»

«Mir egal, was Vater dazu sagen wird.» unterbrach ihn Thor heftig. Es schmerzte ihn, dass Loki ‘Odin’ und nicht ‘Vater’ gesagt hatte, aber er konnte ihn verstehen. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Blick. «Ich habe viel zu lange tatenlos zugesehen. Ich hätte dir schon längst helfen müssen.» Er schluckte schwer, atmete tief durch und fügte dann leise hinzu: «Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages vergeben kannst, Bruder.»

«Ich dir?» Loki hätte beinahe gelacht, hielt aber im letzten Moment inne. «Ich glaube, du verdrehst ein paar Dinge, Thor. Wenn hier jemand um Verzeihung bitten müsste, bin das ja wohl ich. Schliesslich war ich derjenige, der dich zu töten versucht hatte... Mehr als einmal sogar.» Die letzten Sätze kamen nur ganz leise. Lokis Blick verlor sich wieder in der Ferne, doch ehe Thor etwas einwerfen konnte, fuhr er fort: «Aber wenn du mich wirklich aus Asgard wegbringen willst, sollten wir wohl langsam weiter. Meine... Flucht wird sicher inzwischen bemerkt worden sein.»

«Fühlst du dich denn schon stark genug, um einen der Pfade zu öffnen?»

Loki nickte. «Ich denke, es wird gehen.»

«Und du stimmst mir zu, dass Midgard die beste Lösung ist?» Thor wagte trotz allem kaum, zu fragen.

«Die beste...? Das dürfte fraglich sein.» Ein leicht bitteres Lächeln huschte über Lokis bleiche Züge. «Aber es ist die einzige Lösung. Überall sonst würden sie mein Kommen innert kürzester Zeit bemerken und Odin davon unterrichten.» Vermutlich wäre er auch auf Midgard nicht vor dem Zugriff des Allvaters sicher, aber das sagte er nicht laut. Und dass er davon ausgehen durfte, ansonsten wohl von den Menschen in Stücke gerissen zu werden, behielt er erst Recht für sich. Er besass die Gabe, immer eines nach dem anderen zu nehmen, und so tat er nun genau das: einen Schritt nach dem anderen.... Wohin sie führten, würde die Zukunft weisen.

Thor schwang sich auf und streckte ihm die Hand hin. «Bist du auch stark genug, dir wärmere Kleider zu bilden?» fragte er, während er Loki hochzog. «Du zitterst, Bruder.»

«Ja. Eigentlich verrückt, wo ich doch ein Frostriese bin.» Loki grinste flüchtig, dann hob er die rechte Hand und liess sie zweimal vor seinem Körper auf und ab gleiten. Sofort wurden die dünne Hose und das Hemd durch wärmere Kleider aus dicker Baumwolle und Leder ersetzt, die halbhohen Schuhe durch feste Stiefel. Für asgardianische Verhältnisse immer noch sehr einfach, aber dennoch stilvoll. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung richtete Loki sein wirres Haar, dann grinste er flüchtig. «Meinst du, so kann ich mich sehen lassen?»

«Aber sicher!» Thor erwiderte das Grinsen und nahm Loki wieder in seinen Griff. «Also, Bruder: zeig mir den Weg.»

Eine Stunde später landeten sie auf der Erde.


	5. Der Tote, der wieder lebendig wurde

Die Hütte war ziemlich klein, aber es würde genügen. Thor war Jane sehr dankbar, dass sie ihm schliesslich gestattet hatte, Loki hierher zu bringen. Auch wenn so einiges an Überzeugungskraft von seiner Seite nötig gewesen war. Aber nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, was geschehen war, hatte sie nur mit grossen, entsetzten Augen «Oh» gesagt und ihm den Schlüssel überreicht.

Und nun waren Loki und er in der Hütte angelangt, am Fusse des Denali, eines der höchsten Gebirge der USA. Janes Familie, die alle begeisterte Wanderer und väterlicherseits auch Bergsteiger waren, hatte diese Hütte vor rund sechzig Jahren erstanden. «Wann immer wir Ruhe und Erholung suchten, gingen wir da hin,» hatte Jane erklärt. Da sie inzwischen aber ausser ihrer alten, kränklichen Mutter die einzige der Foster-Familie war, stand das kleine Häuschen schon seit über einem Jahr verlassen da. 

«Im Grunde genommen ist es ganz gut, wenn da mal jemand eine Zeitlang drin wohnt,» hatte Jane gemeint und ihre Betroffenheit hinter Resolution zu verstecken versucht. «Loki kann das Haus gerne wieder auf Vordermann bringen – dann tut er wenigstens mal was Nützliches.»

Thor hatte sie nur in die Arme genommen und geküsst.

Und jetzt waren er und Loki also hier. Sein Bruder war sehr schweigsam, die ganze Zeit schon, aber Thor drängte ihn zu nichts. Auch mit Jane hatte er kaum mehr als ein, zwei Worte gewechselt. Aber nicht, wie es früher sicher der Fall gewesen wäre, aus Verachtung und Überheblichkeit, sondern, wie der blonde Donnergott ahnte, eher aus Schuldgefühlen und Scham. Immerhin hatte Loki einen von Janes engsten Freunden, den Astrophysiker Dr. Erik Selvig, mittels des Gedankensteins in seinem Zepter unter seinen Bann gebracht. Selvig war daraufhin zu Lokis willenloser Marionette geworden, bis der Bann schliesslich gebrochen werden konnte. Dass Jane ihn deswegen nicht gerade liebte, konnte er sich somit ausrechnen.

«Glaubst du, dass du zurecht kommst?» fragte Thor und riss Loki, der sich eingehend in der Hütte umsah, aus seinen Betrachtungen. «Du weisst, ich muss zurück.»

«Ich komme klar, keine Angst.» Lokis Blick wurde unruhig, fast ein wenig ängstlich. «Aber bist du sicher, dass du einfach so mir nichts dir nichts zurück nach Asgard kannst? Ich meine, immerhin hast du...» Er brach ab.

«Verrat begangen?» vollendete Thor den Satz. 

«Schlimmeres.» erwiderte Loki leise. «Den Staatsfeind Nummer eins befreit.»

«Loki.» Thor setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und bedeutete seinem Bruder, es ihm gleich zu tun. «Da gibt es etwas, das ich dir noch nicht erzählt habe. Ich zögere auch jetzt, es zu tun... Aber da du ja sowieso in meinen Kopf reinschauen kannst, wäre es wohl ziemlich dumm, nicht von alleine mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken.»

«Das habe ich nur getan, um sicher zu gehen, dass du mir wirklich helfen willst,» verteidigte Loki sich hastig. Noch immer klang seine Stimme müde und matt. «Und sogar das geschah eher automatisch als gewollt. Aber ich versichere dir, Bruder, ich bleibe aus deinem Bewusstsein raus. Wenn du mir etwas sagen willst, dann sage es. Wenn aber nicht, dann habe keine Angst, dass ich mir die Informationen selbst beschaffe.»

«Ich will es dir ja sagen,» gab Thor zurück. Sein Blick forschte in Lokis Gesicht, und er war sicher, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht belog - er würde aus seinen Gedanken heraus bleiben. «Aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich es darf. Für den Moment daher einfach nur so viel: Odin wird mir nichts tun.» Er zögerte, biss sich auf die Lippen und fügte dann hinzu: «Er sieht in dir immer noch seinen Sohn, Loki.» So gerne hätte er ihm gesagt, dass Odin nur deshalb so unerbittlich gewesen war, weil er die Hoffnung hegte, Loki damit zu retten. Auch wenn Thor die Meinung seines Vaters nicht teilte: er hätte seinem Bruder gerne versichert, dass der Allvater aus Liebe dermassen hart gehandelt hatte. Aber er hatte sich schon viel zu sehr über die Anordnungen seines Vaters hinweg gesetzt, und er konnte im Moment nicht noch mehr Scherben zerschlagen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Loki ihm wohl eh kein Wort glauben würde.

Womit er völlig richtig lag, denn bei seinem letzten Satz klaffte Lokis Mund auf, und sekundenlang zuckte Ärger über sein Gesicht. Aber dann siegte sein Sarkasmus, und ein spöttisches Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. «Thor, du machst es mir echt schwer, mein Versprechen zu halten und deinem Bewusstsein fern zu bleiben.» Das Lachen erstarb. «Aber ich will dir mal zugute halten, dass du nicht anders kannst: schliesslich liebst du Vater.»

«Dich liebe ich auch, Bruder.» gab Thor ernst zurück. Er nahm Loki seine Zweifel nicht übel. «Und darum musst du eines wissen: ich würde dich nie belügen.»

Loki winkte ab. «Lassen wir das, Thor. Tu, was du tun musst. Ich hoffe nur...» Er wandte sich um und verschränkte die Arme ineinander, als müsse er sich Halt geben, «...dass du dich nicht irrst. Was Odin und dich anbelangt, meine ich.»

Thor trat zu ihm, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. «Das tue ich nicht.» Dann ging er zum Kühlschrank, lugte kurz hinein und nickte dann zufrieden. «Es ist genügend Essen für etwa zwei Wochen da. Bis dahin sollte ich zurück sein.» Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Loki wie jeder Asgardianer und Frostriese, monate-, im Notfall sogar jahrelang ohne Nahrung und Flüssigkeit auskommen konnte, wenn es sein musste. Aber da sich die Hungergefühle doch nach einiger Zeit deutlich bemerkbar machten, wollte er ihn versorgt wissen. Loki hatte diesbezüglich im letzten halben Jahr wahrlich mehr als genug gelitten!

Loki grinste nur wieder flüchtig, als er Thors fürsorglichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. «Wie ich schon sagte, Bruder: ich komme klar.»

«Wenn etwas ist...»

«Schreie ich laut um Hilfe.» Der Schwarzhaarige lachte. «Jetzt verschwinde endlich.»

Ein letztes Schulterklopfen, dann rauschte der blonde Riese zur Tür hinaus. Loki war allein.

Die nächsten drei Tage geschah nichts Aussergewöhnliches. Loki stellte fest, dass die Schönheit der Bergwelt um ihn herum wie Balsam wirkte, und das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten schien ihm, als würde der schwere Stein, der im letzten halben Jahr auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, ein wenig leichter werden. Doch des nachts kamen die Träume zurück, die gleichen Alpträume, die ihn seit seinem Urteil verfolgten. Bilder von verletzten, toten, schreienden, panischen Menschen, die verzweifelt versuchten, den Chitauri zu entkommen. Ihm zu entkommen...

Er vermied es daher zu schlafen, so gut es ging, und las sich in der Nacht lieber durch die kleine, aber erlesene Bibliothek im Haus. Viele der wissenschaftlichen Bücher, die er hier fand, entlockten ihm zwar nicht viel mehr als ein müdes Lächeln, da einige dieser sogenannten ‘Erkenntnisse’ aus der Sicht eines Asgardianers längst überholt waren. Doch es gab auch Werke, deren Inhalt ihn überraschte.

Am vierten Tag spürte Loki schon früh am Morgen, dass etwas anders war. Er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, was er da genau wahrnahm, aber alle seine Sinne schlugen Alarm: erst leise, dann immer lauter und unmissverständlicher. Er versuchte, sein Bewusstsein auszudehnen, um zu erkennen, was da allenfalls auf ihn zukam, doch er war nach wie vor zu geschwächt, um einen grösseren Radius abdecken zu können Also beschloss er, einfach zu warten. Wenn es sich um Menschen handelte, würde er schon mit ihnen fertig werden. Wenn es aber Asgardianer waren, hatte Gegenwehr eh keinen grossen Sinn...

Gegen Mittag hörte er schliesslich Schritte, die sich der Hütte näherten. Die Gruppe – es waren eindeutig mehrere Leute – verharrte vor der Tür. Loki hörte, wie jemand sagte: «Es gibt Lebenszeichen. Von einer Person.» Und ein anderer: «Menschlich?» Auf die Frage kam keine Antwort, aber Loki war sich sicher, dass der erste gerade den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

Es waren eindeutig Menschen. Loki gab sich keine Mühe, irgendwo ein Versteck zu suchen. Er hatte jetzt, da sie so nahe waren erkannt, um was für Leute es sich handelte, und er wusste, dass er sich der Sache stellen musste. Ihm war eh klar gewesen, dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde... Noch wusste er nicht genau, wie er reagieren sollte, aber eines stand für ihn fest: er würde den SHIELD-Agenten da draussen nichts antun.

Was nicht unbedingt bedeutete, dass er sich nicht zur Wehr setzen würde.

Er hob leicht die Hände und wappnete sich. Ein schwacher Energieblitz würde vermutlich genügen, um die Menschen einigermassen sanft ins Reich der Träume zu schicken. Doch als die Tür schliesslich aufschwang (er hatte sie nicht einmal abgeschlossen) und drei Männer sowie zwei Frauen hereinstürmten, verharrte Loki mitten in der Bewegung. Die Energie, die sich in seinen Händen zu bilden begonnen hatte, erlosch wieder, und mit einer Erstarrung, die schon eher einem Schock glich, wich der schwarzhaarige Asgardianer an die Wand zurück.

«Sie..?» hauchte er und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er das Bild, das sich ihm bot, dadurch los werden könnte. «Das ist... unmöglich. Sie sind... tot!»

Doch Loki war nicht der einzige, der einen Schock hatte. Der mittelgrosse Mann im dunklen Anzug vor ihm sah genauso aus, als hätte er eben einen Geist gesehen. 

«Loki!» entfuhr es Phil Coulson entsetzt.


	6. Wieder gefangen!

Die Läufe von fünf Pistolen waren auf ihn gerichtet, doch Loki nahm das gar nicht wahr. Er stand noch immer wie gelähmt an der Wand der kleinen Hütte und starrte Coulson reglos an. Seine linke Hand hatte sich wieder gesenkt, doch die rechte streckte er noch immer aus, als wolle er das Bild vor sich abwehren.

Die Agenten hatten sich im Gegensatz zu ihm wieder gefasst. Selbst Coulson, der zwar mindestens ebenso blass war wie Loki, sich aber wieder rühren konnte und langsam näher kam. «Wir werden sie jetzt festnehmen,» sagte er gefährlich leise. «Eine falsche Bewegung, und wir schiessen.»

Loki gab keine Antwort, bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Sein Blick war vollkommen starr.

Coulson schien etwas verwirrt. Seine Augen wanderten kurz zu den Kollegen, die sich Loki ebenfalls vorsichtig näherten, die Waffen im Anschlag. Der Agent wusste zwar, dass die Pistolen nicht viel ausrichten würden, sollte der Asgardianer sich tatsächlich zur Wehr setzen, aber da die Schusskraft inzwischen verstärkt werden konnte, hoffte er, dass es den Feind zumindest ein wenig aufhalten würde. Im Idealfall sogar – wenigstens kurzfristig – ausser Gefecht setzen. Und Lokis starre Haltung gab ihm die Hoffnung, dass er damit vielleicht sogar richtig liegen könnte.

Trotzdem verunsicherte ihn der Blick des Mannes ein wenig. Er sah aus, als schaue er durch ihn hindurch... oder vielmehr: in ihn hinein. «Loki?» sagte er fragend, wobei er sich zwingen musste, einigermassen ruhig zu bleiben. «Haben sie mich verstanden?»

Noch immer keine Antwort. 

«Hey!» Das war der grossgewachsene, schwarze Agent hinter Coulson. Alphonso Mackenzie, von allen nur Mack genannt, war fast genauso gross wie Loki und mindestens so muskelbepackt wie Thor. Seine Stimme hatte laut und scharf geklungen. «Der Director hat dich was gefragt, Asgardianer.»

«W... was..?» Loki blinzelte und schien aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen. Sein Gesicht, auf dem sich eben noch keine Reaktion abgezeichnet hatte, wandelte sich innert Sekunden. Müdigkeit und etwas, das Coulson bei jedem anderen als Resignation gedeutet hätte, überschattete die gutgeschnittenen, bleichen Züge auf einmal. Und dann kam die leise Antwort: «Ja, ich habe verstanden. Und keine Angst: ich werde mich nicht zur Wehr setzen.»

Coulson glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, doch als Mack und Melinda May, eine der weiblichen Agenten, zu Loki traten und seine Hände in Handschellen legten, liess er es widerstandslos zu. Dabei blieben seine Augen unverwandt auf Coulson haften, und diesem schien es, als würde Loki in seine tiefste Seele blicken. 

Womit er auch absolut Recht hatte!

Als Coulson so unvermittelt vor ihm stand – der Mann, den er damals, während seines Angriffs auf die Erde, mit dem Zepter erdolcht hatte – waren innert Sekunden unzählige Bilder auf Loki eingestürzt. Ohne es zu wollen oder sich gar bewusst in Phil Coulsons Gedanken einzuschleusen, hatte er alles erfahren, was passiert war. Und was da an Wissen auf ihn eingestürmt war, hatte nacktes Entsetzen in ihm ausgelöst.  
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sich diesen Menschen zu ergeben. Aber Phil Coulson... Nein, bei ihm war es Loki unmöglich, auch nur an Gegenwehr zu denken. Schon gar nicht jetzt, da er alles, aber auch wirklich alles, was mit ihm passiert war, wusste. 

Die laute Stimme des grossgewachsenen Schwarzen holte Loki zurück in die Gegenwart. Er fühlte, wie die Schwäche, die ihn im letzten halben Jahr beherrscht hatte, zurückkehrte. Eine Schwäche, die nichts mit äusseren Umständen zu tun hatte, sondern ihre Ursache nur in einem fand: der grenzenlosen Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte.

Was würden sie wohl mit ihm anstellen? Er sah, dass sie selbst noch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung hatten, verbot sich dann aber sofort, weiter in den Köpfen dieser Leute herumzugeistern. Das war das Mindeste an Respekt, das er ihnen schuldete. Ausserdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt wissen wollte, was sie tun würden, wenn es ihnen denn selbst mal klar geworden sein würde.  
Als er hinter den Agenten aus der Hütte stolperte, kam er sich genauso vor wie damals, als man ihn in Asgard zum Foltergerüst geschleppt hatte. Nur die jubelnde Menge ringsum fehlte... Aber die würde vielleicht noch kommen!


	7. Die Verbindung

Sie brachten Loki auf ein ziemlich grosses Flugzeug – Flugobjekt traf es eigentlich eher – und schlossen ihn in einem kleinen, schalldichten Raum ein. Eine Kapsel, die sich bei Bedarf entfernen liess, wie unschwer zu erkennen war. Die Handschellen hatten sie ihm nicht abgenommen. Obwohl es für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, das schwache Metall zu zerbrechen, tat er es nicht. Er setzte sich auf die Bank in dem Raum und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Über sich sah er eine Kamera, die in jede Ecke der Kapsel reichte. Es war ihm egal. Sollten sie ihn beobachten, wenn ihnen das Spass machte. Die Schwäche kroch wieder durch alle seine Glieder und liess ihn die Augen schliessen.

Ein Fehler: sofort stürzten die Bilder wieder auf ihn ein. Er wollte sie abwehren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stellte er fest, dass es auch nichts änderte. Die Bilder blieben.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Er begab sich nicht freiwillig in Coulsons Gedächtnis, und doch waren es dessen Erlebnisse von dem Moment an, wo Loki ihn niedergestochen hatte, die ihn verfolgten. Er war es inzwischen gewohnt, dass ihn dergleichen in seinen Träumen verfolgte, doch im Moment schlief er nicht. Im Gegenteil: er fühlte sich so hellwach wie selten. Ausgelaugt, aber hellwach.

Es musste irgendeine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Coulson geben. Anders konnte sich Loki das Ganze nicht erklären. Doch je intensiver die Bilder wurden, desto mehr trat diese Frage in den Hintergrund…

Er sah, wie Coulson am Boden lag, Sekunden nachdem er ihn mit dem Zepter niedergestreckt hatte. Sich selbst sah er nicht, dafür fühlte er auf einmal einen brennenden, stechenden Schmerz in der Herzgegend. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, und er realisierte, wie das Leben gnadenlos aus ihm herausfloss. 

Erschrocken wollte er sich erneut von diesen Bildern lösen, doch der Versuch schlug abermals fehl. Er lag ihm Sterben… und dann war er auch schon wirklich tot. Nein, nicht er war es, der da leblos am Boden lag, sondern Coulson. Doch in diesem Augenblick verschmolz er mit dem Agenten. So sehr, dass ihn auf einmal die kalte Finsternis des Todes umfing.

Bis zu jenem Moment, wo er anfing zu betteln. Darum, endlich sterben zu dürfen…

Loki keuchte, fuhr hoch und fiel einen Atemzug später wieder in sich zusammen. Sein Blick wurde starr, seine Pupillen weiteten sich, und ohne dass er es merkte, löste sich die Magie, die auf seinem Äusseren lag, langsam auf… Er nahm die blaue Gestalt eines Frostriesen an.

Aber er war nicht Loki im Moment. Nein, er war Phil Coulson. Und er lag auf einem Operationstisch und litt. Er litt solche Schmerzen, dass er um den Tod bettelte. Immer und immer wieder. Doch sie hörten nicht auf ihn. Man hatte ihm etwas injiziert, eine ausserirdische Substanz, welche die Regeneration seines geschädigten Herzens bewirkte. Langsam und schmerzhaft, aber effizient. Gleichzeitig lag sein halber Schädel offen, und mehrere Apparaturen machten sich an seinem Gehirn zu schaffen, setzten die Synapsen neu zusammen und programmierten eine Realität da hinein, die so nie wirklich stattgefunden hatte. Auch das schmerzte unsäglich, und er hörte sich – Phil! – wieder um den Tod betteln…

Und dann war es endlich vorbei. Phil Coulson glitt in einen gnädigen Traum hinab, wachte auf einer wunderschönen Insel mit kristallblauem Meer auf und lief barfuss den herrlich weissen Sandstrand entlang. Tahiti – er war auf Tahiti gelandet. Verbrachte nach den für ihn traumatischen Ereignissen in New York einen wohlverdienten, längeren Urlaub dort.

Zumindest war es das, was Coulson hatte glauben sollen...

Loki tauchte aus der Trance auf. Der Schock war so gewaltig, dass er nach Luft schnappte wie ein Ertrinkender. Phil Coulson war nie auf Tahiti gewesen – das war nur eine falsche Erinnerung, die sie ihm implantiert hatten. Genauso wie die Behauptung, er wäre nur ein paar Sekunden lang tot gewesen, und man habe ihn mehr oder weniger sofort reanimieren können…

In Wahrheit war Phil Coulson mehrere Tage lang tot gewesen. Und das Serum, das man ihm injiziert hatte, um eine komplette Erneuerung der Zellen, aus denen sein Herz bestand, anzuregen, war nicht einfach irgendeine ausserirdische Substanz gewesen, sondern Blut. 

Sein – Lokis – Blut!

Daher diese Verbindung. Jetzt war für den Magier alles klar. Sein Blut, das nicht nur Bestandteile eines Frostriesen, sondern durch die jahrhundertelange ‘Verwandlung’ in einen Asgardianer und durch den damit verbundenen Einsatz konstanter Magie inzwischen auch Anteile von deren DNA beinhaltete, hatte etwas bewirkt, was wohl keine andere Zusammensetzung geschafft hätte. Denn die enorme Selbstheilung, die Asgardianern und Frostriesen eigen war, liess sich nicht auf andere Lebensformen übertragen. Die Kombination von beiden genetischen Eigenschaften aber offensichtlich schon.

Nur wussten das weder Coulson noch diejenigen, die ihm das Blut injiziert hatten. Coulson, der inzwischen herausgefunden hatte, was wirklich mit ihm geschehen war, glaubte genauso wie seine Ärzte, dass die ausserirdische DNA von den Kree stammte. Loki konnte sich darüber nur verwundern, denn woher um alles in der Welt hätten sie denn plötzlich Kree-Blut herhaben wollen? Ihm war klar, dass zumindest ein Mensch die Wahrheit kennen musste – und das dürfte wohl Fury sein. Der ehemalige Director von SHIELD, der wohl dafür gesorgt hatte, dass von dem Blut, das Loki im Stark Tower vergossen hatte, genügend Proben eingesammelt wurden, um damit den wahnwitzigen Versuch zu unternehmen, seinen besten Agenten zu retten.

Denn Loki war der einzige Ausserirdische gewesen, dessen Blut überhaupt zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Die Chitauri besassen nämlich kein Blut. Und Thor, sein Bruder, hatte keines vergossen. Blieb nur noch er selbst. Und er hatte schon ziemlich geblutet, nachdem der Hulk mit ihm fertig gewesen war…

Aber das war im Grunde genommen völlig nebensächlich, denn er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, Coulson das zu erzählen. Was der Mann durchmachen musste, war auch so schon schlimm genug. Und als Coulson schliesslich die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, hatte ihn das beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Dass die Regeneration seines Zellgewebes im Herzen durch Lokis Blut bewirkt worden war, dürfte also so ziemlich das Letzte sein, was der Agent hören wollte.

Langsam ebbten die Bilder definitiv ab, und Loki realisierte sein verändertes Äusseres. Rasch verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Asgardianer zurück. Nicht aus Angst davor, dass man ihn sehen könnte, wie er wirklich war, denn dafür war es eh zu spät – immerhin hing die Kamera an der Decke wohl kaum nur als Attrappe dort. Nein, er selbst hasste seinen natürlichen Zustand dermassen, dass er ihn kaum ertragen konnte. Und da er sich jetzt sowieso noch ein wenig mehr verabscheute als noch vor ein paar Stunden, brauchte er in der Hinsicht wirklich keinerlei ‘Zugabe’ mehr…

Seine Hände zitterten, und er hatte Mühe, sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Bis eben hatte er nur gewusst, was Coulson passiert war - nun hatte er es selbst durchlebt. Und eines war jetzt definitiv klar: es gab für Phil Coulson eine Menge Gründe, ihn zu hassen. Eine Menge Gründe mehr als er bislang angenommen hatte…

Daisy Johnson, die zusammen mit Melinda, Mack, Fitz und Coulson Loki in Gewahrsam genommen hatte, liess keinen Blick von dem Gefangenen. Sie ignorierte Coulson und die anderen, die im Hintergrund relativ heftig miteinander diskutierten, und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Asgardianer, der ihren geliebten Chef umgebracht hatte. Den Mann, der inzwischen weit mehr ein Vater als ein Vorgesetzter für sie war – und dessen Mörder sie nun an Bord hatten.

Ein leicht grimmiges Lächeln stahl sich um ihre Lippen, als sie sah, dass Loki mit starren Augen reglos dasass. Sie dachte nichts anderes, als dass er mit Sicherheit ziemliche Angst verspüren musste. Gut so – sollte der Bastard nur so richtig schön zittern.

Doch dann stutzte sie auf einmal. Was war denn jetzt los? Narrten sie ihre Augen, stimmte mit der Linse der Kamera etwas nicht, oder…

…wurde der Kerl tatsächlich auf einmal blau?

«Coulson, das müssen sie sich ansehen.» Daisy war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihren Augen trauen konnte. 

Sofort hasteten Coulson und die übrigen Agenten an ihre Seite. Keiner begriff – ausser Phil, der leise vor sich hinmurmelte: «So sieht also ein Frostriese aus.»

Als ihn nur lauter fragende Blicke trafen, klärte er sein Team auf. Obwohl er auch nicht mehr wusste als das, was Thor ihnen damals an Bord des Helicarriers erzählt hatte: dass Loki nicht sein leiblicher Bruder, sondern als Baby adoptiert worden war. Dass er eigentlich aus Jotunheim stammte, der Heimat der sogenannten Frostriesen (und deswegen von seinen Eltern ausgesetzt worden war, weil er für einen Riesen nur die relativ kleine Grösse eines Asgardianers – oder Menschen – besass), deren Haut eine grau-blaue Färbung aufwies. Dass Odin ihn dann mit seiner Magie belegt hatte, die sein Aussehen in das eines Asgardianers verwandelte. «Eigentlich hatte ich gemeint, das sei permanent,» schloss Coulson seinen Bericht. «Aber offensichtlich gibt es Momente, wo die Magie bröckelt.» Es klang trocken.

«Hat Thor auch davon erzählt, dass Frostriesen glühend rote Augen besitzen?» fragte Daisy mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Der Anblick jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

«Nein,» erwiderte Coulson völlig ruhig, «dieses Detail hat er ausgelassen.»

Nach wenigen Minuten schien sich Loki sichtlich zu entspannen, und seine Haut nahm wieder die normale Farbe an. Auch die roten Augen verwandelten sich wieder in die ihnen bestens bekannten grün-blauen Augen zurück. Melinda May empfand sie zwar natürlicherweise als menschlicher, aber deshalb noch lange nicht als weniger unheimlich.

«Was ist da eben passiert?» fragte Jemma Simmons. Die Wissenschaftlerin betrachtete Loki mit einem Gemisch aus Neugier und Faszination. Mit etwas zu viel Faszination, wie Daisy fand. Aber sie konnte es leider nachvollziehen, denn ihr ging es nicht anders. Klar, sie hatte im Internet dutzende Bilder von Loki gesehen, und schon da hatte sie zugeben müssen, dass der Kerl für einen Verbrecher ziemlich gut ausschaute. Aber da er damals ständig diesen Helm getragen hatte, war ein Grossteil seines Gesichtes nicht richtig sichtbar gewesen. Aber nun… ohne Helm und aus der Nähe betrachtet war der Schuft wirklich ein gefährlich gutaussehendes Exemplar von Mann. 

Zumindest solange er sich nicht in einen Frostriesen verwandelte… Diese Augen – Daisy fröstelte es noch immer.

Doch als sie jetzt auf den Monitor und in Lokis Augen starrte, überfiel sie auf einmal das gleiche Frösteln. Nicht, weil sie sie immer noch unheimlich fand, sondern wegen des Ausdrucks darin. Obschon Loki scheinbar wieder völlig entspannt dasass, las sie etwas in seinen Augen, das sie entsetzte: nacktes Grauen. Aber wieso auf einmal? Es konnte doch kaum sein, dass sie, ein paar lächerliche Sterbliche, wie er sie sicher in Gedanken titulierte, ihm einen derart grossen Schrecken einjagten? Einen kleinen Schrecken vielleicht. Wenn sie Glück hatten sogar einen gehörigen Schrecken. Aber das hier - das war mehr als das... Was war los mit ihm?

Und warum sah Coulson plötzlich fast genauso entsetzt aus..?


	8. Quälende Erinnerungen

Philip Coulson trat langsam an die Tür heran, die zu Lokis Gefängnis führte, und fragte sich, ob er sie öffnen sollte. Nicht die Hochsicherheitskapsel, in der Loki sass, natürlich – nur die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem sich die Kapsel befand. 

Er zögerte. Seine Hand, die zum Tastenfeld an der Seite fuhr, zitterte leicht. Was versprach er sich hiervon? Er gab die erste Zahl der Kombination ein… und stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Er sah Loki wieder vor sich, damals, wenige Sekunden vor seinem Tod. Der Asgardianer war drauf und dran, Thor, seinen eigenen Bruder, umzubringen, und er, Coulson, hatte ihn soeben zurück gepfiffen. In den Händen eine von SHIELDs neuesten Waffen, entwickelt, nachdem Loki vor rund einem Jahr den Destroyer geschickt hatte. Damals, als Thor das erste Mal zur Erde gekommen war und sie erfahren hatten, dass es Ausserirdische wirklich gab. Mehr noch: dass es sich bei jenen, die einst als Götter verehrt worden waren, um nichts anderes als eben das handelte. Ausserirdische von einem Planeten namens Asgard.

Mit der Waffe im Anschlag hielt Coulson Loki in Schach – oder dachte zumindest, dass er das tun würde. Denn plötzlich spürte er einen brennenden, unerträglichen Schmerz in der Herzgegend, und im selben Moment löste sich das Bild des Asgardianers vor seinen Augen auf. Es war nur ein Hologramm gewesen. Der echte Loki hatte sich hinter ihn geschlichen und ihn mit der messerscharfen Klinge seines magischen Zepters erdolcht.

Coulson fand zurück in die Gegenwart. Er schwitzte. Ein metallischer Geschmack trat in seinen Mund: Angst. Er wusste genau, wie gefährlich der Mann da drin war. Für Sekunden wallten bunte Schleier vor seinen Augen, dann straffte er sich und wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn. 

Gerade weil er wusste, was für eine Gefahr Loki darstellte, musste er Klarheit haben. Das schuldete er seinem Team… ja, der ganzen Menschheit. Seine Finger tippten die restlichen Zahlen ein, die Tür schwang auf.

Der Raum war ganz in Weiss gehalten, die Wände bestanden aus einer wabenartigen Struktur. Sie waren so konstruiert, dass sie auch extreme Schläge und Angriffe jeglicher Art überstanden. Genauso wie die kleine weisse Kapsel darin. Diese war sogar noch aufwändiger konstruiert und galt als absolut ausbruchssicher. Zudem konnte sie durch keine noch so grosse Kraft zerstört werden. Zumindest nicht durch eine, die es auf dieser Erde gab…

Die Kapsel war eigentlich konstruiert worden, um Inhumans entweder zu schützen oder in Schach zu halten, jene in immer grösserer Zahl auftauchenden Menschen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Sie waren ihnen aufgrund eines ausserirdischen Gens angeboren und wurden durch das Durchlaufen der Terrigenese, eines Verwandlungsprozesses, ausgelöst durch die Terrigen-Kristalle der Kree, aktiviert. Auch Daisy war eine von ihnen. Coulson fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Vielleicht hätte er sie mitnehmen sollen. Wenn er es jemandem zutraute, Loki die Stirn bieten zu können, dann ihr. 

Aber nein, er musste allein zu ihm. Loki würde ihm vermutlich eh keine Auskunft geben – doch wenn er noch jemanden dabei hatte, betrug die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er reden würde, gleich Null.

Der Agent trat ans Fenster der Kapsel heran und war überrascht, dass Loki ihn offenbar erwartet hatte. Er stand unmittelbar vor ihm, und beinahe wäre Coulson zurückgewichen. Sein Herz begann auf einmal wieder zu rasen, und er bemühte krampfhaft, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nach einem tiefen Atemholen konnte er zumindest sprechen.

«Ich frage mich, warum sie so widerstandslos mitgekommen sind,» begann er und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. «Erinnert mich irgendwie an das letzte Mal. Da dachten wir auch, wir hätten sie gefangen genommen – und dabei war es genau das gewesen, was sie gewollt hatten.»

Loki stiess ein kurzes, sarkastisches Lachen aus. «Diesmal nicht, das können sie mir glauben!» Das Lachen erstarb. «Ich wäre lieber überall sonst als hier.»

«Ist das so?» Coulsons Augen verengten sich. «Warum sind sie dann nicht einfach abgehauen? Erzählen sie mir nicht, dass sie es nicht gekonnt hätten.»

«Werde ich nicht,» gab Loki zu. «Es wäre wirklich einfach gewesen, sie an dem zu hindern, was sie getan haben.» Er verhielt einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu: «Sie auszuschalten.» 

Phil stockte der Atem, aber seltsamerweise hatten die letzten Worte nicht nach einer Drohung geklungen… eher betrübt. 

Aber das konnte kaum sein. Ihn narrten entweder seine Sinne, oder Loki spielte mit ihm. Laut Thor war er ein Meister im Manipulieren von anderen – auch ohne Zepter mit Gedankenstein! Ein Genie mit einem eiskalten, messerscharfen Verstand. Coulson sah keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln.

In seinem Kopf schwirrte es. Er hatte sich seine Worte eigentlich sorgfältig zurechtgelegt. Die halbe Nacht hatte er damit verbracht, sich eine Strategie auszudenken, um Loki zum reden zu bringen. Doch nun schien es, als wäre sein Kopf völlig leer, die ganzen hübsch ausgeklügelten Sätze aus seinem Gehirn verschwunden.

Da sagte Loki plötzlich: «Sie sind ein sehr mutiger Mann, Philip Coulson. Nicht jeder würde hierher kommen nach dem, was ich…» Er brach ab und musterte ihn. Der Blick aus den grün-blauen Augen schien seltsam überrascht.

Ein Zittern durchlief Coulson… «Warum haben sie gestern auf einmal ihre Gestalt geändert? Was ist geschehen? Wodurch wurde das ausgelöst?» Was machte er da – das hatte er so doch gar nicht sagen wollen! Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm noch weitere Sätze dieser Art rausrutschten: «Sie sassen da als ob sie völlig erstarrt wären… und irgendwie ganz woanders. Und ich habe etwas gespürt, als ob...» Er stöhnte leise, konnte sich aber nicht mehr bremsen. «Schon in der Hütte hatte ich das unheimliche Gefühl, dass sie in mich hineinsehen. Hatte das also was mit mir zu tun?» Der letzte Satz kam so leise, dass er sich wunderte, ob Loki ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.

Der Gefangene öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, taumelte Coulson plötzlich wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich, genauso wie am Tag zuvor diejenigen von Loki, und die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn wie ein Schlag. Gestern hatte er ein unerklärliches Entsetzen gefühlt, fast so, als wäre er durch ein unsichtbares Band mit dem Asgardianer verknüpft. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, woher sein Entsetzen rührte. Jetzt wusste er es auf einmal, und dieses Wissen liess ihn nach Luft schnappen und nach hinten stolpern. 

Loki wusste es – er wusste alles! Alles, was mit ihm, Coulson, nach seinem Tod geschehen war. All das Grauen, all die Schmerzen… er hatte es gesehen. Der Agent hatte keine Ahnung wie und warum, aber es bestand kein Zweifel daran. Er irrte sich nicht. Er starrte auf Loki und fühlte das Band zwischen ihnen. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, dann brach er auf der Bank in seinem Rücken zusammen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. 

Der Bastard kannte seine schlimmsten Alpträume, seine fürchterlichsten Momente. Alle. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und sicher bereitete es ihm höllisches Vergnügen, dieses Wissen! Coulson wand sich wie im Krampf. Er war sich bewusst, dass er dem Feind gerade noch mehr Munition lieferte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Sein ganzer Körper wurde geschüttelt, und er war unfähig, sich zu rühren.

Da nahm er plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung wahr, und ehe er sich’s versah, spürte er Lokis Hand auf seiner Stirn. Er zuckte zusammen und kam nicht einmal dazu, sich darüber zu wundern, dass der Gefangene auf einmal aus der Kapsel raus war. Instinktiv wollte er nach der Waffe greifen, als er auch schon Lokis leise Stimme hörte: «Ich habe ihren Schmerz gesehen, Coulson. Ich denke, es ist nur fair, wenn sie jetzt meinen zu sehen bekommen.»

Und dann tauchte er ein in Lokis Erinnerungen nach den Ereignissen von New York…

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es schienen ihm Stunden gewesen zu sein, doch es konnte sich wohl nur um wenige Minuten gehandelt haben, weil jetzt die Tür erneut aufschwang und Mack und Melinda in den Raum stürmten, die Waffen auf Loki gerichtet. 

«Lassen sie ihn sofort los!» schrie Mack. «Oder ich schwöre bei Gott, sie sind tot.»

«N…nicht.» Coulson schaffte es, ganz leicht die rechte Hand zu heben. «Lasst… ihn.» 

Die beiden Agenten starrten ihren Chef an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. Doch als Loki ihn jetzt tatsächlich losliess und einen Schritt zurücktrat, fuhr ein Ruck durch Coulson, und seine eben noch zusammen gesunkene Gestalt straffte sich. Er sah kurz auf den Asgardianer, dann zu seinen Leuten hin. Ein sehr merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

«Es geht mir gut,» sagte er fest.

\-----------

Als Coulson zu ihm kam, kannte Loki den Grund dafür sofort. Er hatte sich zwar fest vorgenommen, nicht in das Bewusstsein dieser Menschen hinein zu blicken, aber Phil Coulson sah derart blass und angespannt aus, dass er wenigstens seine Vermutung bestätigt haben wollte. Zumal er bereits wieder spürte, wie sich die Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufzubauen begann...

Nur dass es diesmal den Agenten traf und nicht ihn. Ohne dass er selbst etwas dazu beisteuerte, erlebte Loki mit, wie Coulson auf einmal nach hinten taumelte und ihn starr anblickte. Er wusste sofort, was jetzt passierte – nur ging er eigentlich davon aus, dass Coulson nun einen Blick in sein, Lokis, Inneres tun konnte. Als er feststellte, dass dies nicht der Fall war, warf er seine guten Vorsätze über Bord und drang ganz in Coulsons Bewusstsein ein.

Er spürte die Verwirrung, die der Agent empfand, die vielen Fragen in ihm... aber vor allem die Scham und Verzweiflung darüber, dass der Mann, der ihn umgebracht hatte, nun genau wusste, was danach alles mit ihm geschehen war. Loki begann zu zittern, als er realisierte, dass Coulson davon überzeugt war, dass er sich darüber freuen würde. Dass er glaubte, vor dem Asgardianer völlig bloss gestellt worden zu sein, weil er seine ganzen Schmerzen, seine Ängste und sein Betteln um den Tod mitbekommen hatte. Der Gedanke ‘der Bastard freut sich sicher teuflisch darüber!’, der durch Phils Gehirn zuckte, brannte sich direkt in Lokis Seele.

Was sollte er tun? Er war weit davon entfernt, auch nur einen Hauch von Genugtuung oder Freude zu empfinden. Das einzige, was in ihm tobte, war Entsetzen. Und das Bewusstsein einer grauenhaften Schuld, die er niemals würde tilgen können.

Doch das Coulson zu sagen war sinnlos, das wusste er. Der Mann würde ihm nie glauben, sondern annehmen, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte. Verzweifelt suchte Loki nach einem Weg, dem gequälten Menschen zu helfen...

...und dann wusste er plötzlich, was er tun konnte.

Allerdings war es so ungefähr das Letzte, was er tun wollte. Denn wenn er Coulson sozusagen im Gegenzug offenbarte, was man in Asgard mit ihm alles angestellt hatte, würde das mehr als nur dessen Schmach wegwischen. Es würde ihm das liefern, was er nun von Loki annahm: einen riesigen Grund zu Freude und Genugtuung.

Andererseits hatte er den Mann umgebracht. Er schuldete ihm somit definitiv etwas. 

Alles, um genau zu sein.

Loki atmete tief durch und beschloss dann, es einfach zu tun – bevor er sich die Sache zu genau überlegte und einen Rückzieher machte. Seine Hände berührten die Wände der Kapsel. Wie er vermutet hatte, brauchte er nicht einmal ein Portal zu öffnen, um da durchzukommen. Mochten diese Wände andere Wesen einschliessen, für ihn stellten sie kein Hindernis dar. Er glitt einfach durch sie hindurch. Und noch ehe Phil Coulson ihn richtig bemerkte, hatte Loki die immer noch gefesselten Hände gehoben und ihm die Rechte auf die Stirn gelegt.

Loki konnte in das Bewusstsein anderer eindringen, ohne sie zu berühren. Doch wenn er jemandem seine eigenen Gedanken übermitteln wollte, ging das nur durch persönliches Anfassen. Darum blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig: so sehr ihm klar war, dass Coulson auf eine Berührung seinerseits verzichten konnte... wenn er das bekommen sollte, worüber er sich garantiert freuen würde, musste er da wohl durch.

Coulson Hand fuhr zur Waffe, doch in derselben Sekunde stockte er. Lokis Erinnerungen an das letzte halbe Jahr begannen in seinem Inneren Gestalt anzunehmen, und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken wusste er, was in Asgard geschehen war. Lokis Urteil, die anschliessende Folter und die unerträglichen Schmerzen danach, die Zeit im Käfig, das öffentliche zur Schau gestellt sein... 

Es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen.


	9. Alte Freunde

«Warum haben sie das getan?» fragte Coulson gedehnt. Um seinen Mund spielte ein feines Lächeln, und er hob eine Braue. «Wollten sie, dass ich Mitgefühl für sie entwickle?»  
Loki war im ersten Moment zu verblüfft, um zu lachen. Er starrte den Agenten an, als sähe er einen Verrückten vor sich. «Ja, klar!» Jetzt lachte er doch, nur kurz, aber deutlich spöttisch. «Wollen sie etwa behaupten, es hat nicht geklappt?» 

Coulsons Lächeln blieb. «Nein, hat es nicht.» Er wandte sich an seine Leute. «Nehmen sie ihm die Handschellen ab.» Dann wieder an Loki. «Im Ernst: warum?»

«Die Handschellen abnehmen, Sir?» fragte Mack konsterniert und mit deutlicher Abwehr in der Stimme. «Der Kerl ist gefährlich.»

«Als ob ich das nicht bestens wüsste,» erwiderte Coulson immer noch völlig gelassen. «Aber wie ich jetzt genau weiss, kann er sie sowieso mit Leichtigkeit aufbrechen, wenn er will. Also können wir sie ihm genauso gut abnehmen.» Er ignorierte die irritierten Blicke seiner Agenten und heftete die Augen weiterhin fragend auf Loki. «Nochmal: warum?»

«Ich dachte, ich schulde ihnen was.» Loki grinste leicht säuerlich und zuckte die Schultern. Doch seine ernste Stimme wollte nicht so ganz zu der gespielten Gleichgültigkeit passen. «Betrachten sie’s als kleines Geschenk. Immerhin gefällt es ihnen ja nicht besonders, was ich jetzt so alles über sie weiss...» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Mack behagte es sichtlich nicht, den Befehl seines Vorgesetzten auszuführen. Als er Lokis Handschellen löste, sprach sein Blick Bände. Er fixierte ihn scharf, die eine Hand lag bereits wieder an der Waffe. «Sie planen doch irgendwas,» schnappte er wütend. «Genauso wie vor einem Jahr, kurz vor dem Angriff auf New York.»

Loki wollte etwas sagen, doch Coulson kam ihm zuvor. «Es sieht so aus, als sei unser Möchtegern-Welteroberer hier...» Er dehnte das Wort. «...auf der Flucht.»

«Auf der Flucht?» Das waren Mack und Melinda gleichzeitig. Sie meinten, sich verhört zu haben. «Vor wem?»

Coulson konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. «Vor ganz Asgard, so wie’s aussieht.» Er legte eine kleine Pause ein und fügte dann, schlagartig wieder ernst geworden, hinzu: «Und Thor hat ihn hergebracht.»

«Was?» Melinda trat neben Mack und richtete ihre Waffe wieder auf Lokis Gesicht. «Und das hat er ihnen alles einfach so erzählt?» 

«Nicht so ganz...» antwortete Coulson, doch ehe er weitersprechen konnte, war plötzlich ein lautes Rumpeln über ihren Köpfen zu hören. Das ganze Flugzeug wurde durchgeschüttelt und schien für Sekunden gefährlich aus dem Kurs zu kommen. Melinda wäre am liebsten sofort ins Cockpit gerannt, doch sie hoffte, der Autopilot würde noch für einen Moment genügen. Sie wollte Mack und Coulson nicht mit dem Asgardianer alleine lassen.

«Was war das?» zischte sie gefährlich leise und zielte jetzt direkt auf den Punkt zwischen Lokis Augen. Auch die beiden Männer starrten ihn wütend an. Doch Loki hob nur gelassen die Hände und erwiderte: «Ich bin unschuldig. Schätze, das ist der, den sie eben erwähnt hatten...»

«Thor?» Auf Coulsons Gesicht spiegelten sich Unglauben und leichte Verunsicherung wider, doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, öffnete Loki bereits ein Portal und liess den Bruder ins Stockwerk über ihnen eintreten. Eine Sekunde später tönte auch schon die Stimme eines Agenten aus dem Lautsprecher: «Sir, wir haben plötzlich einen Besucher hier.» Coulson, Mack und Melinda wussten instinktiv, dass Lokis Handbewegung offenbar dazu geführt hatte, den Donnergott ins Flugzeug zu lassen. Sie starrten den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an, doch Loki meinte nur grinsend: «Thor wäre sowieso reingekommen. Auf die Weise demoliert er hier wenigstens nichts.»

Von oben wurde Stimmengewirr laut, und dann polterte Thor auch bereits zur Tür hinein, gefolgt von Jemma und Fitz, die versuchten, ihn zu beschwichtigen. «Wo ist er?» rief Thor und blieb, als er Loki sah, aprubt und erleichtert stehen. «Bruder! Ist alles in Ordnung?»

«Ja, alles bestens.» gab Loki mit einem leicht säuerlichen Lächeln zurück und deutete dann in die Ecke hinter der Kabine, wo sich Coulson bewusst im Hintergrund hielt. «Aber du solltest mal kurz tief Luft holen... und dann bitte daran denken, dass Menschen etwas zerbrechlicher sind als wir!»

«Was meinst du?» fragte Thor, aber dann wurden seine Augen gross, als der auch von ihm totgeglaubte Phil Coulson langsam und etwas unsicher aus dem Schatten trat. «Sohn von Col!» rief Thor freudig überrascht und sprang zu dem Agenten hin. Einen Herzschlag später hatte er ihn bereits in eine heftige Umarmung gezogen. «Wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte, sie sind tot!»

«Thor...» Lokis Stimme schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Gereiztheit. «Was sagte ich gerade? Menschen sind zerbrechlich!»

«Entschuldigung!» Thor liess Coulson loss und schob ihn auf Armhöhe von sich. Er liess seine Augen über seinen Körper gleiten, von Kopf bis Fuss, als wolle er sich davon überzeugen, dass wirklich alles an ihm dran war. Dann fragte er wieder stammelnd: «Wie..?»

Der Agent legte ihm lächelnd eine Hand auf den Arm. «Das erzähle ich ihnen später in Ruhe.» Der Blick, mit dem er Thor mass, zeigte deutlich die freundschaftlichen Gefühle und die Bewunderung, die er für ihn hegte. Doch dann huschte ein Schatten über seine Züge. «Genauso wie sie mir in Ruhe erzählen werden, wie sie auf die Idee kommen konnten, Loki hierher zu bringen.»

Thors Augen schweiften zwischen dem Mann und seinem Bruder hin und her. «Loki wird niemandem mehr etwas tun.» versetzte er beschwörend. «Das müssen sie mir glauben.»

«Was macht sie so sicher?»

Thor zögerte. «Es ist... so einiges passiert.» Er biss sich auf die Lippen und fragte sich, wie viel er dem Mann erzählen sollte. Doch da hörte er auch schon Loki sagen: «Das weiss er, Bruder. Nur ändert es nicht das Geringste daran, dass er glaubt, ich hätte immer noch vor, die Erde zu erobern.» Er grinste flüchtig. «Oder sowas in der Art zumindest...»

«Bleiben sie gefälligst aus meinen Kopf raus!» herrschte Coulson ihn an.

«Oh.» Loki war ein wenig verblüfft. «Das war eigentlich eher ironisch gemeint gewesen...» Sein Grinsen wurde säuerlich. «Ansonsten bin ich im Moment ganz brav und lasse ihr Bewusstsein in Ruhe.» Zumindest solange das ging, doch das sagte er nicht laut.

Thor, der die Anspannung im Raum genau wahrnahm und auch nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte, versuchte abzulenken: «Warum stellen sie mir nicht erst mal ihre Freunde vor, Sohn von Col? Und zeigen mir diese imposante Flugmaschine etwas genauer..?» Er liess seine Blicke umherschweifen, und die Bewunderung darin war nicht gespielt. «Ihr Menschen überrascht mich immer wieder.»

«Danke für die Blumen.» gab Coulson zurück und beschloss, Thor zuliebe auf den Ablenkungsversuch einzugehen. 

So gab er ihm – und notgedrungen auch seinem Bruder, den Thor natürlich dabei haben wollte – schliesslich eine private kleine Führung durch das ‘Flugobjekt’, das sie den ‘Bus’ nannten. Der Donnergott war sichtlich beeindruckt. Loki weniger: er hatte auf anderen Welten schon weitaus faszinierendere Flugmaschinen und sehr viel fortschrittlichere Technik gesehen. Von Asgardianischen Standards ganz zu schweigen. Doch er sagte nichts. Ausserdem musste sogar er zugeben, dass die Menschheit es seit seinem letzten Besuch auf der Erde vor rund siebenhundert Jahren (damals waren er und Thor noch Kinder gewesen) ziemlich weit gebracht hatte.

Irgendwann gelang es Coulson, Thor kurz beiseite zu ziehen und ihn nach Loki zu befragen. «Ich weiss, er ist ihr Bruder,» begann der Agent vorsichtig, «und daher ist es nur verständlich, dass sie ihm vertrauen. Aber ich hoffe, sie verstehen, dass uns das nicht so leicht fällt.»

«Sie irren sich, wenn sie annehmen, dass ich Loki einfach blind vertraue... Ohne einen triftigen Grund dafür zu haben, meine ich.» Thor nahm Coulson am Arm und führte ihn noch etwas weiter von den anderen weg. «Aber Loki hat viel durchgemacht im letzten halben Jahr.» Seine Augen fixierten Coulson scharf. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, was sein Bruder gesagt hatte. «Hat Loki ihnen erzählt, was in Asgard passiert ist? Er hat angetönt, dass sie das wüssten.»

«Nein, erzählt hat er es nicht gerade.» gab Coulson zurück. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, als er an die Bilder dachte, die er gesehen hatte. Er schluckte und setzte leise hinzu: «Es gab... irgendeine Verbindung zwischen uns. Ihr Bruder weiss, wie ich wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt wurde. Das war keine besonders schöne Sache für mich...» Er zögerte, dann holte er tief Luft und berichtete Thor in kurzen Umrissen, was nach seinem Ableben geschehen war. Thors Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und voller Mitgefühl. «Ihr Bruder...» schloss Coulson seinen Bericht, «...hat irgendwie in mich hinein gesehen. Vermutlich wissen sie mehr darüber als ich. Fest steht nur: er weiss alles, was mit mir geschehen ist. Und das fand ich natürlich nicht so toll. Man macht ja nicht gerade... eine besonders gute Figur, wenn man um den Tod bettelt.»

«Es tut mir so leid.» Thor wusste sichtlich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Coulsons Tod hatte ihn damals schwer getroffen. Und so sehr er sich auch freute, ihn jetzt wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen: er hätte sich gewünscht, dass es mit weniger Leiden für den Mann verbunden gewesen wäre. 

Coulson riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. «Ihr Bruder kann Gedanken lesen, nicht wahr?» versetzte der Agent. «Warum haben sie uns das damals nicht gesagt... uns davor gewarnt?» Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern nur fragend.

«Weil ich es selbst nicht wusste.» gestand Thor leise. «Offen gesagt kenne ich bis heute nicht das genaue Ausmass von Lokis Fähigkeiten.» Als er Coulsons alarmierten Blick auffing, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. «Keine Angst: ich werde ihn fragen.»

«Und sie glauben, dass er ihnen antworten wird?»

«Dass er... in das Bewusstsein anderer eindringen kann, hat er mir selbst gebeichtet. Darum: ja, ich bin sicher, er wird mir sagen, wie weit seine Möglichkeiten wirklich reichen.» Thor ahnte, warum Loki sie diesbezüglich im Dunkeln gelassen hatte. Sein Bruder hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass die beste Methode, jemanden zu besiegen, diejenige sei, den anderen in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. Sich selbst schwächer hinzustellen, als man eigentlich war – um dann im richtigen Moment die Maske fallen zu lassen. Aber das behielt er lieber für sich, denn es würde kaum dazu beitragen, Coulsons Misstrauen zu entschärfen. Zudem es ja nur eine Vermutung war. Um von Lokis Fähigkeiten abzulenken, fragte er vorsichtig: «Mein Bruder hat also in ihren Gedanken alles über ihr Schicksal erfahren... und ihnen daraufhin von dem seinen erzählt? Doch weshalb?»

«Davon erzählt hat er mir nicht.» erwiderte Coulson fröstelnd. «Er hat mir die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt, und dann habe ich es einfach gewusst. Alles.»

«Alles?» Thor stockte der Atem. «Sie meinen, er hat ihnen alles offenbart, was in Asgard mit ihm geschehen ist?»

«Ja. Ich fragte ihn, ob er mein Mitgefühl wecken wollte. Aber ich weiss eigentlich genau, dass dies nicht der Grund war.» Coulsons Hand fuhr sich über die Stirn. Sie war schweissnass.

«Und was war der Grund?»

«Ihr Bruder behauptete, dass es nur fair wäre. Weil er meine Geschichte kennt, sagte er...» Coulson liess die Hand wieder sinken. «Aber so leid es mir tut, Thor: ich glaube ihm nicht.» Ich will es nicht, dachte er – doch das behielt er für sich. Loki trauen... Nein, das wäre fahrlässig und dumm. Und für ihn als neuer Director von SHIELD auch geradezu verantwortungslos. «Ich werde das unheimliche Gefühl nicht los, dass er mit all dem einen Plan verfolgt.»

«Ich kann sie verstehen, mein Freund.» Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Thor wahr, dass die übrigen Agenten wieder herzutraten. Hastig fügte er deshalb noch an: «Aber ich hoffe, dass sie wenigstens mir trauen. Meiner... Einschätzung von Loki.»

Coulson schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln. «Sagen wir’s mal so: ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass sie sich nicht in ihm irren.»

«Worüber plaudert ihr beiden denn so angeregt?» fragte Melinda May, als sie heran war.

Thor und Coulson tauschten einen raschen Blick. «Über alte Zeiten,» erwiderte der Agent mit einem Schulterzucken. 

Melinda hob nur die Brauen. «Ach ja?» Dann deutete sie auf Loki, der überraschenderweise nicht ebenfalls näher gekommen war, sondern nach wie vor neben Jemma Simmons stand und interessiert auf eine ihrer Arbeiten starrte. Die junge Wissenschaftlerin war sichtlich unsicher in seiner Gegenwart – was sie jedoch nicht daran hinderte, in ein ziemlich intensives Gespräch mit ihm vertieft zu sein. «Was machen wir nun mit ihm, Sir?»

Als Thor sie etwas konsterniert ansah, wurde die Agentin beinahe rot. «Äh... tut mir leid, Thor. Ich weiss, er ist ihr Bruder... Aber trotzdem...» Sie merkte, dass sie sich verhedderte, und brach ab. Die beiden Halbgötter machten sie verflixt nervös, und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Coulson suchte noch nach der passenden Antwort, als er plötzlich Jemma aufgeregt näherkommen sah. «Sir, das ist unglaublich!» rief sie noch im Gehen. «Loki hat uns gerade die Antwort auf das Rätsel geliefert, das uns seit Wochen beschäftigt.»

«Seit Wochen?» Loki war jetzt ebenfalls hinzugetreten und musterte Jemma ungläubig. «Echt jetzt?»

Die Wissenschaftlerin wirbelte voller Enthusiasmus zu ihm herum. «Könnten sie vielleicht... kurz mitkommen? Ich hätte da noch ein, zwei andere Probleme, bei denen sie mir eventuell helfen könnten!»

Und ehe Coulson noch dazu kam, sie daran zu erinnern, dass Loki nicht eben zu den vertrauenswürdigsten Wesen im Universum gehörte, hatte Jemma den Asgardianer schon am Arm gepackt und mit sich gezogen.

Thor lehnte sich an die Bordwand und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. Sein Gesicht war ein einziges breites Grinsen.


	10. Alpträume

Philip Coulson schrie. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, aber es schien niemanden zu kümmern. Diese Schmerzen... sie waren unerträglich, und er war versucht, um Gnade zu betteln. Doch er wusste genau, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde: sie würden nicht aufhören. 

Er glaubte, in Flammen zu stehen und gleichzeitig in Stücke gerissen zu werden. War überhaupt noch etwas von ihm übrig? Er wusste es nicht, aber eines war klar: wer immer behauptet hatte, dass man bei extremen Schmerzen irgendwann in die Ohnmacht abdriftete, hatte gelogen. Extremer konnte das hier kaum noch werden – doch von so etwas wie einer gnädigen Bewusstlosigkeit war er weit entfernt.

Irgendwann waren sie fertig mit ihm. Grobe Hände packten ihn und warfen ihn in etwas hinein, das verdächtig nach einem Käfig aussah. Wieder schrie er auf, als er unsanft hinein geworfen wurde. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien zu schmerzen. Ausserdem war seine Kehle so ausgetrocknet, dass er für ein bischen Wasser getötet hätte. Aber sie gaben ihm nichts... auch nicht, als er sie darum anflehte.

Die Nacht brach herein, und Phil lag reglos in seinem Gefängnis. Es wurde kalt, und bald zitterte er nicht nur mehr wegen der Schmerzen allein.... Was war das nur? Wo war er? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Phil japste nach Luft, versuchte sich zurecht zu finden... und driftete wieder in die Hölle zurück.

Am nächsten Tag kamen die Schaulustigen. Er wollte auf ihre spöttischen Bemerkungen ein paar bissige Antworten geben, aber das einzige, was sich seiner ausgedörrten Kehle entrang, war ein heiseres Krächzen. Wieder versuchte er, sich in diesem Wahnsinn zurecht zu finden. Er war Philip Coulson, Agent von SHIELD – was machte er in dieser unwirklichen, grauenhaften und vollkommen surrealen Situation? Wie um alles in der Welt war er hierher geraten?

Die Umgebung war ihm völlig fremd. Genauso wie die Leute um ihn herum. Sie trugen seltsame Gewänder. Irgendwo aus den Tiefen seines Gehirns stieg die Erinnerung an ähnliche Kleider in ihm hoch, aber ihm wollte partout nicht einfallen, wann und wo er schon solche Menschen gesehen hatte. 

Menschen..? Der Gedanke liess eine Glocke in ihm läuten. Waren das überhaupt Menschen? Befand er sich überhaupt auf der Erde? Oder war er in...

...Asgard! 

Mit einem letzten lauten Schrei wachte Phil aus seinem Alptraum auf. Sein ganzer Körper war schweissgebadet und zitterte. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, bis er seine Umgebung wieder richtig wahrnahm: der Jet, seine Schlafkammer darin, seine Koje mit den warmen Decken und einem gemütlichen Kissen... Kein eisiger Käfig, keine Schmerzen. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen...

Nein, korrigierte er sich. Kein Traum. Die reale Erinnerung von jemandem... Von demjenigen, den er hasste und verabscheute, von dem er selbst öfters in Alpträumen heimgesucht worden war. Nur dass Loki in diesen Träumen immer der triumphierende Sieger über ihn gewesen war – und über die ganze Welt. Er hatte geträumt, dass Loki ihn mehrmals niederstach, dass er alle seine Freunde niederstach, dass er ihnen allen befahl, vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen, ehe er sie der Reihe nach abschlachtete... Wilde, grässliche Träume waren das gewesen, am intensivsten in den Wochen nach seiner Reanimierung. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Phil das erste Mal wieder eine ruhige Nacht hinter sich gebracht hatte. Aber so schlimm diese Alpträume von Loki und seinen menschenmordenden Chitauri-Horden auch gewesen waren: das von grade eben überstieg das alles bei weitem.

Als er lautes Klopfen an der Tür und Daisy Johnsons besorgte Stimme hörte, wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl zumindest seine Schreie nicht nur geträumt hatte. «Alles in Ordnung, Sir?» fragte die junge Agentin ängstlich. «Sie haben geschrien... Kann ich reinkommen?»

Er öffnete ihr die Tür. Sie würde eh nicht gehen, bevor sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass noch alles an ihm dran war. Mit einem etwas matten Lächeln versetzte er: «War nur ein Alptraum, Daisy. Tut mir leid, dass ich sie geweckt habe. Gehen sie wieder schlafen.»

«Mich geweckt..?» Daisy dehnte die Worte und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Hinter ihr standen die übrigen Agenten – und Thor. Nur Loki war nicht zu sehen. «Sie haben so ziemlich alle geweckt, Sir.»

«Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?» Das war Jemma. Sie beäugte Coulson zweifelnd, und er wusste, dass ihr ärztlicher Instinkt jetzt Alarm schlug. Wieder versuchte er ein Lächeln. Es gelang ihm etwas besser als das erste. «Ja, alles okay. War wohl einfach etwas viel... gestern.» Er setzte sich im Bett auf und versuchte, das Entsetzen, das ihm immer noch in den Gliedern steckte, durch einen barschen Ton zu verdrängen. «Mir geht’ gut, wirklich. Ich wollte euch nicht den Schlaf rauben – es tut mir leid. Doch jetzt verschwindet wieder in eure Schlafkojen. Sonst habe ich morgen lauter übel gelaunte Agents um mich... inklusive eines übel gelaunten Gottes.»

Thor schmunzelte und scheuchte dann die anderen eigenhändig weg. Bevor er selbst ging, wandte er sich jedoch nochmal an Coulson: «Ist es wegen Loki?»

Der Agent schluckte. «Ja,» zwang er sich zu antworten. «Aber anders, als sie denken... Doch darüber - » Er winkte ab, als Thor etwas erwidern wollte, « - möchte ich lieber nicht sprechen.»

Der Blonde zögerte, dann nickte er schliesslich langsam und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Erschöpft sank Coulson wieder auf sein Lager zurück. 

Du meine Güte – wie hatte Loki das alles nur überstehen können?

Und wie konnte er selbst es schaffen, gegen seine Betroffenheit anzukämpfen? Er wollte den Bastard nicht bemitleiden! Wollte sich einreden, dass ihm nur Recht geschehen war! Schliesslich hatte Loki die Erde zu erobern versucht und dabei Unzählige getötet und verletzt. Und sicher hatte er dabei keinen einzigen Gedanken an seine Opfer verschwendet. Schliesslich... wie hatte er die Menschen doch gleich noch mal genannt? Ameisen! Nein - so jemand verdiente allenfalls Schadenfreude, aber kein Erbarmen oder Mitgefühl...

Doch er wäre nicht Phil Coulson gewesen, wenn er etwas anderes als genau das empfunden hätte. 

Sein weiches Herz – manchmal hasste er sich selbst dafür.

\----------------------

Auch Loki hatte Phil Coulson schreien gehört, doch er brauchte nicht erst zu ihm zu gehen, um zu wissen, was los war. Er fragte sich, ob er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Aber nein: er war sich absolut sicher gewesen, dass der Mann nichts anderes als eisige Genugtuung empfinden würde, wenn er erfuhr, wie die Strafe für seine, Lokis Verbrechen, ausgesehen hatte. Dass ihn das jetzt in seinen Träumen verfolgte, hätte er nie gedacht.

Der reissende Schmerz in seiner Brust war wieder da – nichts Körperliches, nein, sondern die Verzweiflung über seine Taten. Und im Moment vor allem darüber, dass er offenbar einen sehr, sehr guten Menschen umgebracht hatte.

Damals hatte er an Phil Coulson keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Er stand ihm Weg – er musste weichen. So einfach und so simpel. Klar, er hätte ihn nicht zu töten brauchen. Ihn nur bewusstlos zu schlagen, hätte völlig ausgereicht. Warum er es dennoch getan hatte? Er wusste es nicht mehr...

Oder besser gesagt: er konnte es nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Wie so vieles andere auch. Genauer gesagt: wie so ziemlich alles, was er in den letzten drei Jahren getan hatte.

Thor hatte Coulson von Anfang an gemocht. Sein Bruder, der eigentlich nicht besonders gut darin war, sich in andere hinein zu versetzen, hatte in Coulson sofort das grosse Potential gesehen – den erstaunlichen Mann, der er war. Er hatte nicht nur das grosse Herz des Agenten erkannt, sondern auch seine unglaubliche Kraft und seinen Mut.

Für das alles war Loki blind gewesen. Phil Coulson war für ihn nur einer von den vielen Milliarden gewesen, die er hatte beherrschen wollen. Ein mickriges kleines Nichts, das gefälligst zu kuschen hatte. Und das, wenn es denn nicht spurte, halt die Konsequenzen tragen musste!

Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, Phil Coulson noch mehr zu quälen. Aber nun gut, zumindest konnte er es diesmal in gewisser Weise korrigieren. Er konzentrierte sich und verknüpfte seinen Geist mit dem des Mannes, liess ihn sanfte, ruhige Gefühle spüren und führte ihn behutsam in einen wenigstens für den Rest der Nacht erholsamen Schlaf. Als er wusste, dass Coulson friedlich schlief, zog er sich wieder zurück. Er seufzte. Sah so aus, als würde er das wohl noch öfters tun müssen...


	11. Gefahr im Anzug

Thor fand Coulsons Fürsorge geradezu rührend. Der Agent hatte darauf bestanden, dass er die beste der noch freien Schlafkojen im ‘Bus’ bekam – sogar mit eigener, direkt angrenzender Toilette. Obwohl der blonde Riese dem Mann versichert hatte, dass er kein WC benötige, da Asgardianer (und Frostriesen) im Gegensatz zu Menschen keine Körperausscheidungen kannten, bestand Coulson darauf, dass er die Koje behielt. Sie war im Gegensatz zu allen anderen sehr viel grösser und, wie der Agent meinte, die einzige angemessene Unterkunft für einen ‘Gott’. 

Thor gab es schliesslich auf, mit Coulson diskutieren zu wollen, und richtete sich ein. Die Koje war mit allem ausgestattet, was man so brauchte, unter anderem der nötigen Technik. Der Donnergott starrte allerdings etwas verloren auf den Computer. Loki würde wissen, wie man das Ding bediente.... Ihm selbst verschloss sich der Zugang allerdings.

Wo Loki wohl stecken mochte? Seit gestern, seit er hier angekommen war, hatte Thor ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Zumindest hatten die SHIELD-Agenten seinem Bruder auch eine Koje gegeben und ihn nicht mehr unten in diese Kapsel gesperrt. Wenngleich sie auch darauf bestanden hatten, Lokis Räumlichkeiten von aussen abzuschliessen – trotz des Wissens, dass dies den schwarzhaarigen Asgardianer nicht aufhalten würde, sollte er wirklich raus wollen. Jetzt, am Morgen, ging Thor als erstes zu ihm rüber, doch die Tür stand offen, der Raum war leer.

«Gut geschlafen?» Die Stimme des Wissenschaftlers Leopold Fitz riss Thor aus seinen Gedanken. Als Thor dankend bejahte, lud ihn der junge Mann zum gemeinsamen Frühstück ein. Erst da realisierte der blonde Riese seinen knurrenden Magen. Gerne folgte er der Aufforderung.

Die Agenten sassen alle an der gemütlichen Bar, hinter der sich auch eine geräumige Küche befand. Coulson war ebenfalls anwesend und begrüsste Thor freundlich – er sah allerdings ziemlich abgeschlagen aus. Thor wunderte es nicht im Geringsten, schliesslich hatte der arme Mann, wie er wusste, mieserabel geschlafen.

«Wo ist Loki?» wagte er schliesslich zu fragen, während er mit Genuss in eines der Brötchen biss, das Leopold ihm hingeschoben hatte.

«Im Labor. Mit Jemma.» gab Mack nicht eben erfreut zurück. Auch Fitz sah aus, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen, schwieg jedoch dazu. Thor warf einen fragenden Blick auf Coulson, doch es war Daisy, die antwortete: «Jemma hat ihn um Hilfe bei all ihren offenen Projekten gebeten. Und so wie’s aussieht...» Sie schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen und versuchte, ihren Unmut durch gespielte Leichtigkeit zu überdecken, «...kommen die zwei gut voran.»

«Das wundert mich nicht.» Thor lachte. «Wenn einer was von Wissenschaft versteht, ist es Loki.»

«Ach ja?» Coulson neigte sich zu ihm hinüber. «Wie das?»

«Loki war schon immer einer der klügsten Köpfe Asgards.» gab Thor zurück und versuchte, den Stolz in seiner Stimme nicht allzu deutlich durchklingen zu lassen. Es gelang ihm jedoch nur schlecht. «Wenn nicht sogar der klügste überhaupt. Es gibt wenig, wovon er nichts versteht.»

«Ausser von solch unwichtigen Dingen wie Nächstenliebe und Güte.» versetzte Mack bitter. Die dunkelhaarige Südamerikanerin neben ihm, die alle nur ‘Yo-Yo’ nannten, nickte zu seinen Worten.  
Um von der plötzlichen Spannung im Raum abzulenken, fragte Thor hastig: «Konnten sie den Rest der Nacht wenigstens etwas besser schlafen, Sohn von Col?»

Coulson lächelte dünn. «Ja, danke.» Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und bat Thor dann, ihn nachher unter vier Augen sprechen zu können. «Und ihren Bruder hätte ich auch gerne dabei,» setzte er etwas zögernd hinzu.

Thor war überrascht, willigte aber natürlich sofort ein.

Als sie gut zwanzig Minuten später zu dritt in Coulsons Büro sassen, schien dieser sichtlich nicht zu wissen, wie er beginnen sollte. Loki, der ahnte, was in ihm vorging (in Coulsons Kopf hinein zu schauen verbot er sich jedoch), liess ihm Zeit, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Nur Thor besass nicht ganz so viel Taktgefühl. «Was ist denn los?» fragte er, und seine Körperhaltung drückte aus, dass er bereit war, sofort loszustürmen und zu kämpfen, sollte das denn von ihm verlangt werden. Loki grinste in sich hinein. Sein Bruder – der ewige Krieger! «Weshalb wollten sie uns sprechen?»

Coulson, der bis eben noch im Raum auf- und abgegangen war, verhielt seinen Schritt und fixierte Loki. «Ich möchte wissen, warum es zwischen uns diese... Verbindung gibt.» stiess er schliesslich hervor. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, es überhaupt anzusprechen. «Warum ich Dinge über sie weiss, die ich eigentlich nicht wissen kann. Ich meine... andersrum kann ich es mir erklären. Sie sind ein Magier, darum muss es mich wohl nicht überraschen, dass sie in mir lesen können wie in einem offenen Buch. Aber ich..?»

«Ich habe ihnen meine Gedanken freiwillig offenbart,» erwiderte Loki ruhig. «Schon vergessen?»

«Ich bin sicher, dass sie genau wissen, dass es nicht das ist, wovon ich rede!» schnappte Coulson. «Ich habe... von ihnen geträumt.» Das kam ganz leise, als müsse er die Worte herauswürgen.

«Wirklich?» Thor sprang auf und musterte Loki scharf. «Bruder, was bedeutet das..?»

Loki seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Das hatte er befürchtet... Was sollte er bloss antworten? Würde eine gnädige Lüge genügen?

Auf einen Versuch konnte er es ja mal ankommen lassen.

«Es sieht so aus, als ob in dem Moment, als ich sie... erstochen habe...» Auch ihm bereitete das Sprechen jetzt sichtlich Mühe, «...eine Verbindung zwischen uns geschaffen wurde.»

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war sich Thor sicher, eine von Lokis Lügen auf Anhieb durchschaut zu haben. Er wollte zwar von ganzem Herzen glauben, dass Loki gute Gründe dafür hatte, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass das altbekannte Misstrauen wieder in ihm aufstieg. «Loki, was willst du damit sagen?»

«Offen gestanden: ich weiss es selbst nicht. Sowas ist mir auch... neu.» Loki sah sofort, dass Thor ihm kein Wort glaubte. Und das jetzt wieder in den Augen seines Bruders aufflammende Misstrauen schmerzte ihn mehr, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. 

Auch Coulsons Gesicht war eine eisige Maske aus Unglauben und Abwehr. «Ich will eine Antwort von ihnen. Eine wahre Antwort!»

«Ja, Bruder.» Thors Stimme klang ganz leise. «Ich auch. Nenn uns bitte den wirklichen Grund dafür.»

Loki senkte den Blick und stützte den Kopf in die linke Hand. Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Er hatte Coulson das eigentlich ersparen wollen – aber ihn im Ungewissen zu lassen oder ihn weiterhin zu belügen war ganz offensichtlich die noch schlechtere Variante.

«Loki.» Thor trat vor ihn und berührte seinen Arm. In seinen Augen schwang wieder etwas weniger Misstrauen mit. Dafür las der Schwarzhaarige eine eindringliche Bitte darin.

Also gut: tief Luft holen und durch!

Und so enthüllte Loki dem Agenten nun doch, aus welchem Grund es zwischen ihnen diese Verbindung gab. Dass es sein – Lokis – Blut gewesen war, das den Regenerationsprozess in Coulsons Körper ausgelöst und ihm somit das Leben gerettet hatte. «Aber in einem Punkt habe ich die Wahrheit gesagt,» schloss er seinen Bericht. «Sowas ist mir wirklich auch neu.»

Coulson hatte sich schwer atmend in seinen Stuhl gesetzt. «Dann sind wir ja schon zwei.»

Loki musterte ihn einen Moment schweigend, dann zog er sich langsam hoch. Er fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich erschlagen. «Ich schätze, sie können jetzt auf meine weitere Anwesenheit verzichten. Darum lasse ich sie mal besser mit meinem Bruder allein.»

Der Agent starrte ihm schweigend nach. Als er draussen war, sagte Thor erschüttert: «Das wusste ich nicht, ich schwöre es. Ich meine, dass Lokis Blut, weil es eine Mischung aus asgardianischem und jotunnischem Blut ist, so etwas kann. Unsere Heilungskräfte sind normalerweise nicht übertragbar.» 

«Naja, ich sollte wohl froh drüber sein,» versuchte Coulson zu scherzen. «Wäre es anders, wäre ich jetzt wirklich tot.»

«Aber kommen sie denn damit klar, dass ausgerechnet Loki...»

«Ehrlich gesagt: keine Ahnung.» unterbrach ihn Coulson. «Aber ich muss es ja wohl.» Er räusperte sich und kam Thor, der noch etwas anfügen wollte, zuvor: «Das ist allerdings nur einer der Gründe, warum ich sie sprechen wollte. Wobei ich dankbar bin, dass ihr Bruder von alleine gegangen ist – denn bei meiner zweiten Frage hätte ich ihn nicht dabei haben wollen.» Er brach ab, schien einen Moment zu zögern und fragte dann unvermittelt: «Haben sie schon mal von einem Buch namens ‘Darkhold’ gehört?»

Thor, vom überraschenden Themenwechsel etwas überfordert, schüttelte wahrheitsgetreu den Kopf. «Nein. Wieso?»

«Weil dieses Buch im Moment unser grösstes Problem darstellt,» erwiderte Coulson ernst. «Genauer gesagt: die Jagd danach. Denn der Inhalt stellt eine grosse Gefahr für uns alle dar... und leider sieht es ganz danach aus, dass das Buch in die falschen Hände geraten ist. In die Hände von Leuten, die das Wissen darin für ihre dunklen Machenschaften verwenden werden.»

Thor war sekundenlang versucht, die Sache auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. «Ein Buch? Bei allem Respekt: aber wie könnte der Inhalt eines Buches denn derart gefährlich sein?»

Coulson blieb todernst. «Es ist kein gewöhnliches Buch. Nach allem, was wir wissen, ist es nicht nur uralt... sondern auch ausserirdischen Ursprungs. Und der Inhalt ist teilweise...» Er holte tief Luft, «...magisch.»

Thors Augen wurden gross, und er begriff schlagartig, dass hier eine echte Gefahr im Anzug war.


	12. Gefährliche Notizen

Thor erfuhr von Coulson, dass Hydra intensiv nach diesem Buch gesucht hatte. Deren Ermittlungen zufolge war es uralt und barg Erkenntnisse und Geheinmisse, welche jegliches menschliches Wissen bei weitem überstiegen. Offenbar hatten diverse Gruppierungen seit Jahrhunderten danach gesucht, doch bislang hatte niemand dieses geheimnisvolle Buch finden können. Bis in jüngster Zeit: es gab deutliche Belege dafür, dass Hydra-Agenten das Buch in einem alten tibetanischen Kloster gefunden und an sich genommen hatten.

«SHIELD hat durch Zufall davon erfahren,» berichtete Coulson. «Bei einer unserer Operationen geriet ein schwerverwundeter Hydra-Agent in unseren Gewahrsam, der im Delirium immer wieder von einem magischen Buch faselte, das er vernichten müsse. Da wir einen Zusammenhang mit dem aktuellen Fall vermuteten, sind wir der Sache weiter nachgegangen. Unserer Meisterhackerin Daisy Johnson gelang es schliesslich, einige Hydra-Files zu entschlüsseln, in denen wir nicht nur den Beweis für die Existenz dieses Buches fanden sondern auch dafür, dass es Hydra allem Anschein nach an sich nehmen konnte. Doch so wie es aussieht, ist das Buch jetzt, nach dem Zusammenbruch der Organisation, erneut in falsche Händer geraten. Alle Spuren führen zu einer verrückten Wissenschaftlerin und deren Ehemann.»

«Die dürften sie doch aber mit Leichtigkeit finden,» meinte Thor verwundert. Er wusste inzwischen gut, wie effizient SHIELD in der Hinsicht arbeitete.

«Schön wär’s.» Coulsons Gesicht wirkte plötzlich grau und eingefallen. «Das Problem ist nur: die beiden scheinen wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Fast so, als wären sie... Geister!» Er biss sich auf die Lippen und fügte dann leise hinzu: «Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihnen das Buch irgendwie bekannt wäre. Es scheint nicht von dieser Welt zu sein, daher...» Er zuckte etwas unbeholfen die Schultern. «Wenn wir wüssten, welche Art von Wissen es birgt, hätten wir auch eine Ahnung, womit wir es zu tun haben. Wogegen wir... allenfalls kämpfen müssen. Und welch schrecklichen Nutzen Hydra vielleicht daraus hat ziehen können.»

«Es tut mir sehr leid, doch wie schon gesagt: ich habe noch nie von diesem Buch gehört. Aber, Sohn von Col...» Thor trat dicht vor den Agenten heran und hoffte, dass ihn seine nächsten Worte nicht wütend machen würden, «Selbst wenn es anders wäre, wäre es letztlich nicht wirklich mein Gebiet. Sie sprechen von einem alten, magischen Buch... also brauchen sie jemanden, der sich mit solchen Dingen auskennt. Und wie es der Zufall will, haben sie sogar so jemanden hier.» Er zauberte sein charmantestes Lächeln aufs Gesicht und schloss: «Ein magisches Buch mit dunklen und gefährlichen Geheimnissen... das ist eindeutig Lokis Fachgebiet. Vielleicht sollten ihm davon erzählen.»

Coulson wich einen Schritt zurück. «Ihrem Bruder..? Den Teufel werd’ ich tun! Der würde sich dieses Buch doch sicher selbst schnappen wollen – und es in seinen Händen zu wissen... das will ich mir noch weniger vorstellen als bei Hydra!» 

Die Worte rutschten ihm raus, ehe er es verhindern konnte. Erschrocken hielt er inne. «Es tut mir leid, Thor. Ich wollte nicht...»

«Schon gut, ich kann sie verstehen.» erwiderte der blonde Donnergott. «Aber ich versichere ihnen nochmals, dass Loki nichts Böses mehr im Schilde führt.» Als er Coulsons immer noch sehr verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fügte er vorsichtig hinzu: «Er wird es sowieso erfahren. Ich meine, er kann ja...»

«...unsere Gedanken lesen.» vollendete Coulson Thors Satz, als dieser zögerte. Es klang bitter. 

«Er hat mir versprochen, dass er das nicht mehr tut,» beeilte sich Thor zu sagen. 

Coulson lachte auf. «Und sie glauben ihm das natürlich.»

«Offen gesagt: nur zur Hälfte.» Thor musste ebenfalls schmunzeln – im Gegensatz zu Coulsons Lachen war es aber eher gutmütig gemeint. Er kannte Loki einfach zu lange und wusste: wenn dieser es für nötig erachtete, würde er sein Versprechen nicht einhalten. 

Der Agent raufte sich die Haare, rang sich dann aber zu einem Entschluss durch. «Na gut, ich erzähle ihm davon. Aber unter einer Bedingung: sie sind nicht dabei. Jedenfalls nicht persönlich. Natürlich möchte ich, dass sie das Gespräch am Bildschirm verfolgen, aber ich möchte sehen, ob Loki irgendwie anders reagiert, wenn er mit uns alleine ist.»

«Gute Idee.» Thor hoffte, dass Coulson dadurch sein Misstrauen etwas abbauen konnte.

\----------------------------------------------------

«Das Darkhold, Sir.» Daisy Johnson fixierte Coulson und versuchte, ihm mit den Augen Mut zuzusprechen. «Deshalb wollten sie doch mit Loki reden, oder?»

Coulson wirkte, als würde er aus einem Tagtraum erwachen. Er schalt sich innerlich einen Weichling. Doch es half nichts: je länger je mehr verspürte er in Lokis Gegenwart eine quälende Unruhe und Unsicherheit. Seine Kehle wurde trocken, seine Hände schweissnass. Und heute Morgen war es irgendwie besonders schlimm: heute musste er wirklich mit aller Kraft gegen die Angst kämpfen. Und gegen den Impuls, auf Loki loszugehen. 

Zum Glück hatte er Daisy, Mack und Fitz dabei.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte dann, zu seiner Professionalität als Agent zurück zu finden. Doch bevor er dazu kam, etwas auf Daisys Worte zu erwidern, hörte er Loki auch schon überrascht fragen: «Das Darkhold..? Woher wissen sie von meinem alten Notizbuch?»

«Wie bitte?» Das sass! Coulson und die ebenfalls anwesenden Agenten Johnson, Mack und Fitz starrten Loki mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern an. 

Der Asgardianer konnte nicht anders: bei diesen fassungslosen Gesichtern musste er einfach lachen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden gelang es ihm – immer noch grinsend – hinzuzufügen: «Das Darkhold ist ein Notizbuch von mir aus Kindertagen. Als ich, nach ihrer Zeitrechnung...» er dachte kurz nach, «...so ungefähr sieben bis zehn Jahre alt gewesen bin. Ich hatte es vor Ewigkeiten verloren.»

«Ein Notizbuch aus Kindertagen?» Leopold Fitz verschluckte sich beinahe. Er hatte sich am eingehendsten mit den Informationen, die Daisy über Hydras diesbezügliche Nachforschungen berichtet hatte, auseinander gesetzt, und wenn ihm eines klar war, dann dies: wer immer das Buch verfasst hatte, war ein Genie! Ein Meister auf dem Gebiet der Naturwissenschaft, der Physik und der Astrophysik und noch einigem mehr... von der Magie mal ganz abgesehen! Aber ein Kind..? Das war ja wohl unmöglich!

Auch wenn Loki dieses Kind gewesen war.

Coulson hatte sich jetzt wieder einigermassen im Griff. «Sie verwechseln das sicher.» Er winkte Daisy heran, und die zeigte das einzige Foto auf dem Monitor, das es von dem Buch gab. Man sah zwar nur das geschlossene Buch – doch das reichte, um Lokis Grinsen noch breiter werden zu lassen.

«Tja, sieht so aus, als würde ich gar nichts verwechseln. Das ist mein Notizbuch.» 

«Und was beinhaltet es?» Fitz Stimme klang krächzend. Noch immer starrte er Loki dermassen fassungslos an, als sähe er einen Geist vor sich.

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern. «Naja, es ist eigentlich nichts weiter als ein buntes Sammelsurium meiner damaligen Erkenntnisse auf wissenschaftlichem und magischem Gebiet. Natürlich absolut unvollständig – aber schliesslich...» Er grinste wieder, «...war ich ja noch ein Kind.»

«Dann ist es sicher auch... fehlerhaft?» fragte Coulson nicht ohne Herausforderung.

Lokis Lächeln blieb. Er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und sagte: «Fehlerhaft? Nein, da muss ich sie enttäuschen. Wenn ich etwas niederschreibe, dann stimmt es auch. Es fehlen nur einige Dinge... Erkenntnisse, über die ich damals noch nicht verfügt hatte.» Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. «Aber sie haben mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet: woher wissen sie davon?»

«Sie sagten, sie hatten es verloren?» mischte sich Daisy ein. «Wann – und wo?»

«Als ich noch sehr jung war. Kurz nach dem letzten Mal, als... Odin mit Thor und mir auf Midgard gewesen ist. Und bis heute hatte ich eigentlich immer angenommen, es in Asgard verlegt zu haben. Aber...» Sein Blick wurde stechend. «Da sie danach fragen, dürfte es wohl hier auf der Erde verloren gegangen sein.»

«Haben sie sich mal wieder in unseren Köpfen umgeschaut?» zischte Coulson ihn an.

«Nicht nötig: ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Sie wüssten nichts von diesem Buch, wenn es nicht hier irgendwo aufgetaucht wäre.» Ein flüchtiges Lächeln spielte wieder um seine Lippen. «Und ja, ich gebe zu: gefragt, woher sie davon wissen, hatte ich eigentlich nur aus Höflichkeit.»

Fitz kam Daisy und Coulson zuvor, die beide so aussahen, als würden sie gleich die Beherrschung verlieren. «Sie werden uns alles über dieses Buch erzählen,» sagte er angespannt und trat dicht vor Loki hin. 

«Wovor haben sie Angst?» fragte dieser statt einer Antwort.

Die drei Agenten sahen sich an. «Das Buch ist in den Händen von Menschen, die es für dunkle Zwecke nutzen werden.» rang sich Coulson schliesslich zu einer Antwort durch.

«Das bezweifle ich,» erwiderte Loki ruhig. «Dazu müssten sie die Erkenntnisse daraus erst einmal nachvollziehen können. Aber das Wissen, das dieses Buch enthält, übersteigt die Fähigkeiten des menschlichen Gehirns.» Als er sah, dass sich die Gesichter vor ihm wieder wütend verzogen, beeilte er sich, hinzuzufügen: «War nicht böse gemeint – ist einfach eine Tatsache. Der menschliche Geist unterliegt... gewissen Einschränkungen. Wer das Darkhold liest, wird daher entweder gar nichts von dem verstehen, was darin geschrieben ist, oder...» Er stockte. Als die Augen der drei Agenten ihn weiterhin durchbohrten, schloss er seufzend: «...oder es treibt ihn innert kürzester Zeit in den Wahnsinn.»

«Warum eigentlich Darkhold?» Jemma war hereingekommen und versuchte, die angespannte Situation etwas aufzulockern. «Der Name klingt ziemlich... seltsam.»

Loki schenkte ihr ein amüsiertes Lächeln: «Sehen sie mich nicht so an – das war nicht meine Idee! Das Buch hat sich den Namen selbst gegeben.»

Auf Jemmas verblüfften Blick hin setzte er hinzu: «Das Buch ist magisch. Und magische Bücher benennen sich immer selbst.» Es klang, als wollte er sagen 'das weiss doch jedes Kind'.

«Dieses Buch ist gefährlich.» mischte sich Coulson wieder ein. «Soviel zumindest wissen wir. Hydra hat jahrzehntelang danach gesucht – und vor ihnen über Jahrhunderte viele andere Gruppen. Darum möchte ich, dass sie jetzt Fitz’ Frage beantworten: was steht darin?»

«Vielleicht unter anderem etwas darüber, wie man aus dem Nichts Materie erschaffen kann?» fragte Daisy und hob die Brauen. «Das scheint nämlich das letzte Hydra-File, das ich vor einer Stunde entschlüsseln konnte, anzudeuten.»

Die Information war offenbar für alle neu, und jeder sah Daisy verwirrt an. Nur Jemma lachte auf: «Materie aus Nichts erschaffen..? Das ist doch unmöglich!» 

«Sollte man meinen. Aber es sieht so aus als hätte unser Genie hier...» Daisy dehnte das Wort 'Genie' auf eine Art, als wolle sie damit eher sagen 'unser Oberschurke hier', «...einen Weg gefunden, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen.»

«Es gibt nur eines, was wirklich unmöglich ist,» gab Loki ironisch zurück, «nämlich das Unmögliche.»

«Die Philosophie-Stunde sparen wir uns für später auf.» Daisy spürte, wie kalte Wut in ihr aufstieg, und hob ihre rechte Hand. Als Inhuman war sie ein Mensch mit besonderen Fähigkeiten – und ihre Energiestösse würden vielleicht sogar Loki von den Beinen fegen. Es juckte ihr in den Fingern, es auszuprobieren. «Für den Moment hätte ich gerne Klartext: haben sie wirklich herausgefunden, wie man aus dem Nichts Materie erschafft?»

«Herausgefunden?» Loki hob eine Braue. Als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme so wie die eines Lehrers, der einem begriffsstutzigen Kind etwas zu erklären versucht. «Das hatte nicht viel mit herausfinden zu tun. Das ist uraltes Wissen. Ich habe nichts weiter getan, als es mir zu notieren. Heute habe ich die Formel im Kopf, aber damals war ich noch am Lernen und wollte nichts davon wieder vergessen. Allerdings möchte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass sie ein wenig falsch liegen, wenn sie von 'aus dem Nichts erschaffen' sprechen. Denn sowas wie Nichts gibt es nicht». Den letzten Satz begleitete ein ironisches Lächeln.

«Was soll das heissen?» Coulson richtete sich so hoch auf er konnte. Seine Stimme klang schneidend scharf, als er Loki musterte. «Sowas wie Nichts gibt es nicht... was meinen sie damit?»

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern. Wieder sprach er, als rede er zu einem unverständigen Kind. «Nirgendwo gibt es gar nichts. Überall um uns herum ist Energie – auf jedem Planeten, im Weltall...» Er machte eine ausladende Geste. «Die Frage ist jeweils nur, um welche Form von Energie es sich handelt. Dementsprechend muss man die Vorgehensweise ändern, um...»

«...daraus Materie entstehen zu lassen?» vollendete Fitz den Satz.

Loki nickte ihm zu. «Genau.»

«Tja, sie Superhirn, das Problem ist nur, dass Hydra sich dieses Wissen jetzt zunutze machen wird.» fauchte Daisy. «Und die werden bestimmt so hübsche Sachen wie Waffen und dergleichen erschaffen wollen – aus dem Nichts oder aus Energie oder woraus auch immer! Und das dank ihrer Notizen!»

Lokis blieb vollkommen gelassen. «Das darf Hydra gerne versuchen... Allerdings würde ich mir an ihrer Stelle deswegen keinen Kopf machen: schaffen werden sie es nicht.»

«Ach ja? Und weshalb nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?» Coulson war so überrascht, dass er seine Wut einen Moment lang zu vergessen schien.

«Weil ein Mensch das, was dazu nötig ist, unmöglich ausführen kann.»

«Und was ist dazu nötig?»

«Magie. Und eine Form der Energieumwandlung, für deren Ausführung menschliche Körper schlicht zu schwach sind.» Loki grinste flüchtig. «Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie die Formel selbst gar nicht verstehen werden.» 

«Und was wenn doch? Oder wenn sie etwas anderes daraus doch verstehen... obwohl sie behaupten, wir Menschen wären zu dämlich dazu?» Fitz Kopf war rot vor Wut.

«Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ihr Menschen zu dämlich dazu seid.» entgegnete Loki und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen – obwohl ihm die Begriffstutzigkeit der Leute vor ihm langsam auf die Nerven ging. «Sondern, dass ein menschliches Gehirn nicht fähig ist, damit umzugehen. Dass es den Inhalt entweder nicht nachvollziehen kann... oder aber darüber den Verstand verliert.» 

Daisys Augen funkelten. "Und was ist mit Inhumans?"

Loki stutzte und musste sich eingestehen, dass er diese Möglichkeit ausser Acht gelassen hatte. 

Die Inhumans, diese genetisch veränderten Menschen, die durch Experimente der Kree geschaffen worden waren, die jene vor mehreren tausend Jahren auf der Erde durchgeführt hatten… Die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie tatsächlich in gewisser Weise das Potential hatten, das nötig war, um einige Erkenntnisse des Darkholds nutzen zu können. 

Nicht, dass ihre Gehirne die nötige Kapazität aufwiesen, denn die unterschieden sich in nichts von denen der normalen Menschen - ihre Körper jedoch schon. Zumindest die von einigen von ihnen. Und Loki wusste selbstverständlich, dass nicht nur enorme geistige, sondern auch gewaltige körperliche Kräfte nötig waren, um jenes Wissen zu nutzen, auf das die Agenten vorhin angespielt hatten. 

Zugegeben – daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass er grade von einem Inhuman dermassen wütend angestarrt wurde, dass er bestimmt tot umgefallen wäre, wenn Blicke töten könnten. ‘Tja, ab und zu unterlaufen wohl sogar mir Fehler!’ dachte er zynisch. Laut sagte er: «Sie haben Recht: so gesehen könnte es doch gefährlich werden, wenn Menschen damit herumspielen.»

Es wurde still nach seinen Worten... bis Coulson schliesslich sagte: «Gut. Dann werden sie uns helfen, das Buch zu finden.»

Loki starrte ihn überrascht an. Dann nickte er langsam.


	13. Die Geister, die ich rief

«Ich muss wieder zurück,» sagte Thor und schaute Loki dabei unsicher an. Er hoffte, sein Bruder würde das Versprechen halten, dass er ihm gegeben hatte, und nicht in sein Bewusstsein eintauchen. Denn er durfte ihm nicht sagen, dass Odin beschlossen hatte, Loki den Menschen zu überlassen… Im Wissen, dass dies für ihn sehr gefährlich werden, ja sogar mit seinem Tod enden könnte.

Als Thor das gehört hatte, hatte er es tunlichst vermieden, seinen Vater über Lokis wahre Fähigkeiten aufzuklären. Heimdall hatte er nach zähem Ringen das Versprechen abgenommen, diesbezüglich ebenfalls zu schweigen. «Du verstösst nur gegen deinen Eid, wenn du es unterlässt, Vater davon zu unterrichten, wenn Loki in irgendeiner Weise zur Gefahr für die Menschen wird,» hatte er den allsehenden Wächter beschworen. «Das ist dein Auftrag. Aber wenn Vater erfährt, wie mächtig Loki wirklich ist, wird er ihn niemals auf Midgard lassen – weil er denken wird, dass er für die Menschen eine Bedrohung darstellt, mit der sie nicht fertig werden könnten.»

«Und wer sagt dir, dass es nicht genau so ist?» hatte Heimdall leise gefragt.

Thor hatte gezögert, ehe er ebenso leise geantwortet hatte: «Ich. Loki hat sich verändert, da bin ich mir absolut sicher.»

Odin kannte nur den Loki, den dieser selbst jahrhundertelang Asgard hatte sehen lassen: einen zwar durchaus mächtigen Magier und Krieger… Aber nicht annähernd so sehr, wie er eigentlich war. Weshalb der Allvater zu Recht davon ausgehen durfte, dass die Menschen (die Avengers, hatte er genau genommen gesagt), mit ihm fertig werden würden.

«Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn retten.» hatte Thor bitter eingeworfen, als sein Vater seine wie immer nicht gerade kurze Rede beendet hatte. Der blonde Donnergott hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Odin seinen Bruder nach Asgard zurückkehren liesse – nicht als Gefangenen, sondern endlich wieder als freien Mann. Aber es war wohl sehr naiv gewesen, darauf zu hoffen.

«Das will ich immer noch,» hatte Odin ernst erwidert. «Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, mein Sohn, bin ich noch lange nicht davon überzeugt, dass alles Böse in deinem Bruder komplett ausgemerzt wurde. Und ich wünsche von dir in dieser Sache kein weiteres Wort mehr zu hören! Sei froh, dass ich ihn nicht unverzüglich zurückbringen und wieder in den Käfig werfen lasse. Auf Midgard hat er eine Chance, sich zu beweisen. Sollte er sich wirklich geändert haben, würden wir das am ehesten erkennen können, wenn er sich auf jener Welt, die er unterjochen wollte, nichts mehr zuschulden kommen lässt – ungeachtet dessen, was die Menschen vielleicht mit ihm tun werden.» Odin hatte eine Kunstpause eingelegt und dann hinzugefügt: «Aber das geht nur, wenn du nicht dabei bist. Er muss allein sein – denn erstens werden sich die Menschen in deiner Anwesenheit sicher zurücknehmen, und zweitens würdest du ihn vor allem Unbill beschützen wollen.»

Nichts davon durfte er Loki jetzt allerdings erzählen. Das einzige, was er ihm sagen durfte war, dass Vater ihn zurückbeordert hatte. Und dass Loki – zumindest für den Moment – auf Midgard bleiben durfte.

Würde sein Bruder diese dürftige Erklärung akzeptieren? Oder würde er der Versuchung erliegen, in seinen, Thors, Kopf hineinzuschauen, um die ganze Wahrheit zu erkennen? Er erinnerte ihn vorsichtshalber nochmals an sein Versprechen, das zu unterlassen, und erntete ein schwaches Lächeln von seinem Bruder.

«Keine Angst Thor, ich hab’s nicht vergessen. Und ich halte mich daran.» 

Thor sah ihm an, dass er es ernst meinte. Und Lokis nächste Worte bestätigten ihm dies auch – obwohl sie ihm tief ins Herz schnitten. «Weisst du, um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir auch vollkommen egal.» sagte sein Bruder, und das erste Mal seit langem klang seine Stimme wieder beinahe so kraftlos wie in jenem Moment, als er ihn befreit hatte. «Was immer Odin für ein Spielchen mit mir spielt… Ich habe eh keine andere Wahl, als mitzuspielen, nicht wahr?»

«Loki!» Thor hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt, doch er beherrschte sich und ergriff nur seine beiden Arme. Beinahe beschwörend sah er ihn an. «Vater spielt doch nicht mit dir! Denk sowas nicht, bitte..!»

«Schon gut, Thor.» Loki winkte müde ab. «Wie ich bereits sagte: es ist egal.»

Als Thor schliesslich weg war, verspürte Loki doch ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Anders als beim ersten Mal, als er ihn auf Midgard alleine gelassen hatte, sah er sich nun nicht nur einer difusen, sondern sehr konkreten Gefahr ausgesetzt. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er mit Coulson und seinen Leuten ohne grosse Schwierigkeiten fertig werden würde. Doch da er nicht vorhatte, noch mehr Schuld auf sein Konto zu laden, waren ihm ziemlich die Hände gebunden. 

Als Coulson schliesslich vor der Tür stand, war er darum ziemlich nervös. Wie würde es nun weitergehen? Würde man ihn wieder nach unten sperren? Oder noch ganz woanders hin..? Obschon der Agent davon gesprochen hatte, dass er ihnen bei der Suche nach seinem alten Notizbuch helfen sollte, zweifelte Loki daran, dass sie das jetzt, nachdem Thor weg war, immer noch wollten. Er rechnete daher mit so ungefähr allem...

...nur nicht damit, dass Coulson wirklich hier war, weil er seine Unterstützung suchte. 

Obwohl: ihm befahl, sie zu unterstützen, traf es eigentlich eher...

Coulson führte ihn in den Versammlungsraum und blieb vor dem grossen Bildschirm stehen. Agent Melinda May übernahm das Reden: «Gestern fand in einem stillgelegten Forschungslabor namens ‘Momentum Enterprises’ ein Einbruch statt. Die Polizei hat sich zunächst gewundert, da es dort nichts mehr zu klauen gibt. Auf den aber nach wie vor installierten Sicherheitskameras wurde dann jedoch das angezeigt.»

Sie liess das Video laufen. Man sah eine Gruppe von sechs Männern, die ins Gebäude eindrangen. Sie schienen genau zu wissen, wo sie hingehen mussten, denn sie bewegten sich absolut zielsicher. In einem der Labors fanden sie dann offenbar das Objekt ihrer Begierde: eine hermetisch abgesicherte Kiste. Vorsichtig luden sie diese auf einen Schubkarren und hasteten wieder Richtung Ausgang.

Loki verbarg seine Anspannung hinter einer sarkastischen Frage: «Passiert auch mal noch irgendwas?» 

May warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. «Gleich.»

Und tatsächlich: die Männer, die allem Anschein nach nicht wussten, was sich in der Kiste befand, wurden neugierig. Sie handelten im Auftrag Dritter und wollten jetzt herausfinden, was sie da transportierten. Also öffneten sie das Schloss und hoben den Deckel an. 

Überraschung zeichnete sich deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern ab, als sie den Inhalt sahen: ein Glasbehälter, der absolut...

...leer war.

Die Männer schüttelten den Kopf, zuckten die Schultern und wollten die Kiste eben wieder verschliessen, als es geschah: einer von ihnen nahm urplötzlich seine Waffe zur Hand und schrie etwas von wegen ‘ihr kriegt mich nicht!’ Dann begann er wild um sich zu schiessen.

Zwei Männer gingen zu Boden, die anderen begannen nun ebenfalls ihre Waffen zu ziehen. May zoomte das Bild näher heran. Man sah den Dieben jetzt an, dass sie verwirrt waren – ja, sogar Anzeichen von plötzlichem Wahnsinn aufwiesen. Wenige Minuten später lagen alle sechs tot am Boden

«Wir haben keinen Schimmer, was da los war,» schloss Melinda May ihren Bericht. «Wir wissen nur soviel: die beiden Wissenschaftler, die unseren Informationen zufolge jetzt im Besitz des Darkholds sind, haben für Momentum Enterprises gearbeitet... bevor sie verschwanden.»

«Könnten sie das Bild noch etwas näher zoomen?» Loki ignorierte Mays letzte Info vorerst, denn er hatte gemeint, noch etwas gesehen zu haben. Doch er war sich nicht sicher. Als die Agentin das Bild dann grösser machte, erkannte nicht nur er deutlich den weissen Schemen im Hintergrund, sondern auch alle anderen.

«Ein Geist!» rief Agent Rodriguez aus.

«Oder jemand, der sich entmaterialisieren kann,» versetzte Loki trocken. Er liess das Bild mit dem 'Geist' noch weiter vergrössern und fügte dann mit leiser Ironie hinzu: «Lassen sie mich raten: das ist die besagte Wissenschaftlerin, von der sie vorhin sprachen..?» Das Bild zeigte deutlich den schlanken Umriss einer Frau in einem weissen Laborkittel, und obwohl die Gesichtszüge nicht eindeutig erkennbar waren, nickte Coulson schliesslich langsam. «Ja. Es macht ganz den Anschein.»

Loki nickte, als hätte er keinen Zweifel daran gehegt. «Und was ist mit dem Behälter: wo ist der jetzt?»

«Wir konnten ihn sicherstellen. Fitz und Simmons haben ihn bereits untersucht: er ist mit einer seltenen Legierung ausgekleidet. Scheinbar leer, ist sie doch nicht so leer wie man meinen könnte.»

«Lassen sie mich raten: da ist sehr wohl etwas drin, allerdings in einem unsichtbaren Quantenzustand?» 

Fitz klappte der Kiefer runter. Nur Jemma schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht: sie hatte längst gemerkt, was für ein Genie Loki war. «Ja... das war auch meine Vermutung.» stotterte Leopold und hantierte am Bildschirm. «Also habe ich Licht ausserhalb des sichtbaren Spektrums verwendet und die Phase umgekehrt.»

«Und damit was erhalten?» Loki sah aus, als wüsste er es bereits.

Fitz zeigte es ihm. Sein Versuch hatte tatsächlich das Innere des scheinbar leeren Kubus sichtbar gemacht. Am Monitor erschien eine Technologie, die den Menschen im Raum gänzlich unbekannt war. «Das ist ausserirdischen Ursprungs: eine Kristallstruktur, die sich selbst umschliesst.» sagte Fitz beinahe ehrfürchtig. «Aber wozu sie dient..?» Er hob die Schultern.

«Das ist ein Eindämmungsmodul.» meinte Loki ruhig. Sein äusserst konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck strafte seinen leichtfertigen Tonfall allerdings Lügen. «Und was die Technologie anbelangt: sie stammt aus Asgard.»

Man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören, so still wurde es. Coulson fasste sich als erster: «Ein Eindämmungsmodul, sagen sie? Wofür?»

«Um den Vorgang der Entmaterialisation abzuschliessen.» erwiderte Loki. «Damit der Körper, der die Umwandlung vornimmt, in seinen Grundatomen bestehen bleibt und nicht eliminiert wird.»

Coulson verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und fixierte Loki stechend. «Ich gehe wohl zu Recht davon aus, dass darüber was in ihren Notizen zu finden ist?»

«Ich fürchte ja.»

«Also, fassen wir zusammen: wir haben ein gefährliches Buch, das sich in den Händen von zwei verrückten Wissenschftlern befindet, die sich offenbar in Geister verwandeln können. Und wir haben keine Ahnung, wo das Buch mitsamt den beiden Irren ist und was diese planen. Kommt das in etwa hin?» Melinda Mays Augen schweiften in die Runde und blieben schliesslich auf Lokis Gesicht hängen.

«Fast korrekt.» erwiderte dieser nach kurzem Zögern. «Was das Finden des Buches und der Wissenschaftler anbelangt... eventuell kann ich da Abhilfe schaffen.»

«Wie meinen sie das?» 

Loki zögerte noch immer. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das klappen würde, schliesslich hatte er es noch nie versucht. «Vielleicht kann ich die magische Spur des Buches lokalisieren und es dadurch aufspüren. Womit dann auch die beiden Wissenschaftler gefunden wären.»

«Vielleicht?» Coulson musterte ihn scharf. 

Loki zuckte die Schultern. «Ist einen Versuch wert.»

«Und was brauchen sie dafür?»

Der Asgardianer lächelte kurz. «Nur ein ruhiges Plätzchen.»

«Na, dann wissen wir doch, wo wir sie hinbringen.» Coulson erwiderte das Lächeln mit feiner Ironie und wies nach unten: «Wenn ich bitten darf.»

Wenige Minuten später machte es sich Loki in der ihm bereits bestens bekannten Hochsicherheitskabine gemütlich und konzentrierte seine gesamte Energie auf das Buch.

Die anderen verfolgten ihn am Monitor – und bekamen ausser einem reglos dasitzenden Mann, der nicht einmal mehr zu atmen schien, nicht viel zu sehen. Jedenfalls solange bis...

...Loki plötzlich von einer Flutwelle grünen Lichts umgeben wurde. Die dunkle Gefahr, die auf einmal fühlbar wurde, spürten die Menschen sogar im oberen Stockwerk deutlich. Instinktiv hielten sie den Atem an, unsicher, ob sie nach unten hasten und Loki mit vorgehaltener Waffe stoppen sollten. Jedem von ihnen ging in diesem Augenblick der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf: 'Der Kerl legt uns rein.'

Doch bevor Coulson reagieren oder auch nur etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie Lokis Stimme am Bildschirm: «Ich hab's gefunden.»

Die Agenten sahen einander an und atmeten schliesslich erleichtert aus.

Jemma versuchte, die angespannte Situation zu entschärfen: «Praktisch, sowas...» sagte sie schmunzelnd. «Ob ich Loki wohl jeweils einspannen könnte, wenn ich mal wieder was verlege?»

Fitz sah sie leicht konsterniert an. «Du verlegst doch nie was.»

Jemma lächelte nur weiter.


	14. Gespensterjagd

«Sind sie sicher, dass es hier ist?» Alphonso Mackenzie schlich hinter Loki in den alten, stillgelegten Stollen hinein und fragte sich wiederholt, warum er dem Asgardianer überhaupt folgte. Dass dem Kerl nicht zu trauen war, stand ja wohl fest. Und nun lief er ihm nach wie ein Hündchen...

Loki wandte sich nur flüchtig nach ihm um. «Absolut.»

«Was können die hier wollen?» Das war Coulson. Auch er dachte etwas ganz Ähnliches wie Mack: dass er verrückt war, dem Mann die Führung zu überlassen, der ihn getötet hatte.

Allerdings blieb ihnen kaum was anderes übrig.

«Ich schätze mal, die haben sich hier unten ein Labor eingerichtet.» Loki, dem es nicht gelang, irgendwelche Hirnströme von weiteren Menschen wahrzunehmen, war momentan auch aufs Raten angewiesen. Aber was sonst sollten die Wissenschaftler in diesem abgelegenen Bergwerkstollen, der seit Jahren unbenutzt brach lag, wollen? Irgendwo mussten sie die Umwandlung ja vorgenommen haben.

«Wozu hatten die überhaupt eine neue Kiste gebraucht?» Mack versuchte, sich durch die Fragen von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er nicht genau wusste, wer hier die grössere Gefahr darstellte: Loki oder die beiden Ziele, die sie verfolgten.

«Die Legierung, mit welcher der zweite Kubus ausgelegt wurde, ist fehlerhaft.» gab Loki zerstreut zurück. Wenn der Schwarze mal die Klappe halten würde, könnte er sich vielleicht konzentrieren. «Womit ich davon ausgehe, dass es beim ersten auch so gewesen – und er folglich beim Vorgang der Entmaterialisierung beschädigt oder sogar zerstört worden ist.»

Alphonso wollte etwas erwidern, doch Loki hinderte ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung daran. Er hatte Energie wahrgenommen: die Energie von zwei Menschen, um es genau zu sagen. 

Doch noch immer keine Hirnaktivität und somit kein Bewusstsein, in das er eindringen konnte.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: ihre beiden ‘Gespenster’ waren hier!

«Bleiben sie dicht hinter mir,» sagte Loki zu den beiden Agenten. « Vergessen sie nicht: die beiden dürfen sie nicht berühren.»

«Sie glauben wirklich, dass ihre Berührung Wahnsinn auslöst?» 

«Naja, die sechs Diebe sind ja wohl kaum einfach so verrückt geworden!» Loki seufzte innerlich. Wie begriffstutzig waren die beiden SHIELD-Agenten eigentlich? 

«Und was macht sie so sicher, dass die zwei 'Geister' auf sie keine Auswirkungen haben?» Coulson fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen ob der Arroganz des Asgardianers.

Lokis Antwort klang jedoch eher ungeduldig als arrogant: «Weil das nicht die ersten Entmaterialisierten sind, die ich treffe. Und weil sie mir als Magier nichts entgegen zu setzen haben.»

«Na, das ist doch schon mal richtig beruhigend.» erklang Jemmas Stimme über Funk. Sie verfolgte zusammen mit Melinda May und den übrigen Agenten den Einsatz am Bildschirm. Und wie immer versuchte die junge Wissenschaftlerin, positiv zu bleiben. «Dann kann euch ja nichts passieren.»

«Natürlich!» versetzte Coulson trocken.

Im selben Moment spürte er einen schwachen Lufthauch...

...und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell.

Coulson und Mackenzie nahmen die beiden Schemen gar nicht wahr, genauso wenig wie den grünen Energiestrahl, der plötzlich aus Lokis Hand strömte und sich über ihnen ergoss. Das einzige, was sie realisierten, war, dass sie von einer Sekunde zur anderen von der Umwelt abgeschottet dastanden – in Sicherheit hinter einem magischen Wall aus grüner Energie.

«Loki!» schrie Coulson. «Was soll das?»

«Keine Panik: sobald ich die beiden festgenagelt habe, löst sich der Enerigeschild von alleine auf.» erwiderte Loki hastig, «aber bis dahin seid ihr beide in Sicherheit.»

«Wir wollen aber nicht tatenlos zusehen, sondern...»

«...helfen?» gab Loki mit einem kurzen bissigen Lächeln zurück. «Das tut ihr am besten, indem ihr mir nicht im Wege rumsteht. Ich kann nicht den Babysitter für euch spielen, und gegen zwei Unsichtbare vorzugehen ist auch für mich nicht ganz einfach.»

Sprach’s und verschwand im nächsten Tunnel. Coulson und Mack fluchten, doch ihnen waren die Hände gebunden.

Sekunden später schätzten sie sich jedoch glücklich, in ihrem magischen ‘Käfig’ eingeschlossen zu sein: dann nämlich, als sich urplötzlich einer der Schemen vor ihnen zur Hàlfte materialisierte und mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zulief. Nur wenige Milimeter von den beiden Agenten entfernt und so schnell, dass sie ihn erst in dieser Sekunde zu sehen bekamen, hätte er sie unweigerlich erwischt – wäre da nicht Lokis Energiewand gewesen. Der magische Schutz hielt, der Schemen prallte zurück. Für Momente erkannten Coulson und Mack eindeutig das Gesicht des männlichen Wissenschaftlers, ehe der Kerl sich umdrehte, davon rannte und dabei wieder unsichtbar wurde.

«Schätze, unser asgardianischer Freund hat uns soeben den Hintern gerettet,» meinte Mack sichtlich erschrocken. «Das ging so schnell, der hätte uns von hinten erwischt wären wir nicht...»

«Loki ist nicht unser Freund!» erwiderte Coulson scharf. Aber auch er musste zugeben, dass hier für sie schon ‘game over’ gewesen wäre, hätte Loki sie nicht eingeschlossen.

Aus einem der Seitenstollen drangen plötzlich Schreie an ihre Ohren. «Melinda, könnt ihr irgendwas sehen?» fragte Coulson über Funk, doch die Agentin am anderen Ende verneinte. «Nein: Loki hat seine Kamera ausgeschaltet.»

‘Warum überrascht mich das nicht?’ dachte Coulson und versuchte, aus den Geräuschen von nebenan auf das Geschehen zu schliessen. Doch es war schwierig, denn nebst den Schreien waren auch Schritte und Laute zu hören, die auf einen Kampf hindeuteten. 

Auf einmal spürte Coulson, wie er beinahe von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Verblüfft starrte er an sich herunter – doch er lag nicht etwa fast am Boden, sondern stand noch genauso sicher und aufrecht da wie bisher. «Sir..?» hörte er Macks besorgte Stimme. «Alles in Ordnung?»

Coulson wollte eben antworten, als er das Gefühl hatte, von einer unglaublichen Kraft durchflutet zu werden. Ihm stockte der Atem, denn sekundenlang strömte eine solche Energie durch seinen Körper, dass es ihn vollkommen überwältigte. Was war das? Erst als er Macks zugleich überraschten und entsetzten Blick auffing, begann er zu begreifen...

Er war nicht mehr nur Coulson – ein Teil von ihm war wieder mit Loki verbunden!

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und versuchte, die Kräfte, die auf ihn einströmten, abzuwehren. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er fühlte Macht in sich, unglaubliche Macht, aber gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes, das ihn sekundenlang schwindlig werden liess.

Schuld. Grauenhafte Schuld.

Instinktiv streckte er die Hand nach Mack aus, und als dieser sie nahm, wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Coulson stöhnte und schwankte. Doch ehe Alphonso fragen konnte, was eben geschehen war, hörten sie wieder einen Schrei.

Einen Schrei, der diesmal eindeutig von Loki stammte.

Was ging da hinten vor sich?

Ehe sie sich die Frage richtig stellen konnten, löste sich die Energie um sie herum auf. Die beiden Agenten warfen sich einen überraschten Blick zu und hasteten dann in den Nebenstollen.

Sie fanden die beiden Wissenschaftler bewusstlos, aber vollständig materialisiert und unversehrt am Boden liegend vor. Neben ihnen ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch, dem man ansah, dass es Jahrhunderte alt sein musste. Das Darkhold.

Von Loki hingegen fehlte jede Spur.


	15. Entführt

«Eines will mir einfach nicht so recht in den Kopf, Sir.» sagte Alphonso Mackenzie, während er sich immer wieder die Bilder aus seiner und Coulsons Headcam anschaute. Wieder und wieder spulte er die Szene ab, als Loki sie beide in einem magischen Energiekreis in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. «Warum hat Loki es damals nicht geschafft, seinen Plan zu verwirklichen?»

«Seinen Plan?» Coulson war seinerseits in den Untersuchungsbericht von Jemma über die beiden Wissenschaftler vertieft, die jetzt auf der Krankenstation lagen. Seine Antwort klang daher ziemlich zerstreut.

«Damals in New York, meine ich… Als er die Erde unterjochen wollte.» Mack richtete sich auf und sah Coulson eindringlich an. «Nach allem, was wir jetzt von Loki gesehen und auch von Thor über ihn gehört haben, werde ich das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass ein Typ wie er das hätte schaffen müssen.»

Damit hatte er nun Coulsons volle Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Der neue Director von SHIELD wandte sich um und fragte vorsichtig: «Worauf wollen sie hinaus, Mack?»

Alphonso holte tief Luft. «Darauf, dass Loki absichtlich verloren haben könnte.»

«Das ist doch Blödsinn!» Daisy, welche eben zur Tür hereinkam und die letzten Worte gehört hatte, schnaufte laut «Die Avengers waren einfach besser als er – Punkt.»

«Daisy, sei mal realistisch, ja. Loki kam mit Leichtigkeit aus unserer Hochsicherheitskapsel raus, kann Gedanken lesen, kann Dinge nur mit seinem Geist bewegen, ist so gut wie unverwundbar und ein so verflixt guter Kämpfer, dass er auch den besten unserer Agenten schlicht alt aussehen liesse… Entschuldige, aber da zu behaupten, die Avengers wären einfach besser gewesen, klingt für mich doch sehr naiv.»

Daisy schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln. «Also, der Hulk war eindeutig stärker.»

Mack erwiderte das Lächeln flüchtig. «Zugegeben… das dürfte wohl stimmen. Aber davon mal abgesehen: je länger ich drüber nachdenke, desto mehr bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Loki gar nicht gewinnen wollte. Oder zumindest nicht… ganz.»

«Nicht ganz?» Coulson verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und musterte Mack verwirrt. 

«Naja, ich habe ein wenig mit Thor geplaudert, als er noch hier war.» gab Alphonso zurück. «Und der erzählte mir, dass Loki fast wie zwiegespalten gewirkt hatte, als er ihn damals nach der Schlacht um New York nach Asgard zurückgebracht hatte. So, als wäre ein Teil von ihm voll und ganz bei der Sache gewesen… und natürlich entsprechend wütend, dass er verloren hatte. Aber eben auch so, als wäre ein anderer Teil von ihm… erleichtert gewesen.»

«Mack.» Coulson seufzte leise. «Thor liebt seinen Bruder, das dürfte inzwischen jedem klar sein, oder? Er liebt ihn trotz allem. Und darum ist es in gewisser Weise verständlich, dass er nach möglichen Erklärungen sucht, die aus Loki einen nicht ganz so grossen Schuft machen.»

«Das war auch mein erster Gedanke, Sir. Aber ehe ich ihn aussprechen konnte, sagte mir Thor bereits, dass er sich damals allerdings selbst einen Narren gescholten und seine Beobachtungen darauf geschoben hatte, dass er nach Entschuldigungen für Loki suchte. Doch seitdem er wisse, wie mächtig sein Bruder wirklich sei, wäre er überzeugt davon, in jenen Momenten das Richtige wahrgenommen zu haben.» Macks Augen wanderten nochmals zum Bildschirm, wo eben wieder die Szene zu sehen war, wie grüne Magie aus Lokis Fingern strömte. Starke, mächtige Magie. «Thor zufolge war Loki damals bei dem Versuch, die Erde zu erobern, nur mit halbem Herzen dabei gewesen. Und nur aus diesem Grund habe er auch verlieren können.»

«Und war ihm das selbst bewusst gewesen?» Coulson musste zugeben, dass der Gedanke nicht so abwägig war, wie er im ersten Moment geklungen hatte.

Mack zuckte die Schultern. «Thor sagte nein. Zumindest nicht während seines ‘Aufenthaltes’ auf der Erde und auch nicht in der ersten Zeit auf Asgard… Aber dass er es inzwischen wisse, davon geht er aus.»

«Schön und gut.» Daisy, praktisch wie immer, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. «Doch was hilft uns das bei der Frage, wo Loki jetzt steckt?»

«Die Frage nach dem Wo beantwortet es sicher nicht,» erwiderte Mack ungerührt. «Aber meiner Meinung nach die Frage nach dem Warum.»

Die zwei Gesichter vor ihm bildeten ein einziges Fragezeichen. 

«Ihr denkt doch beide, Loki sei abgehauen, oder? Nun, ich denke das nicht. Ich weiss nicht, wo er ist…» Er betonte das ‘wo’, «…aber ich glaube, ich weiss, ‘warum’ er nicht hier ist.»

«Nämlich?»

«Jemand hat ihn entführt.»

«Loki..? Entführt?» Daisy verschluckte sich beinahe. «Das müsste aber jemand sehr Mächtiges gewesen sein!»

Mack nickte ernst. «Ganz genau.»

«Und wie kommen sie auf die Idee?» wollte Coulson wissen. Er widerstand dem ersten Impuls, Macks Worte als lächerlich abzutun.

«Wir haben ihn doch schreien hören, nicht wahr? Kurz, bevor sich der Energiekreis auflöste und wir die zwei Wissenschaftler und das Darkhold fanden. Selbst wenn die beiden Loki irgendwie verletzt gehabt hätten, wäre er ja wohl trotzdem noch da gewesen. Aber er war spurlos verschwunden – weshalb ich davon ausgehe, dass da noch jemand gewesen ist. Jemand, den selbst Loki nicht wahrgenommen hat. Bis es zu spät gewesen ist.»

«Oder jemand, der erst in dem Moment dazugekommen ist, als die beiden Wissenschaftler wieder materialisiert wurden.» murmelte Coulson.

«Oder aber…» Daisy hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. «Loki hat schlicht und einfach die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht.» Als Mack sie mit einem leicht finsteren Blick bedachte, fügte sie fragend hinzu: «Was spricht dagegen?»

«Die Tatsache, dass Loki jederzeit hätte verschwinden können.» antwortete Coulson anstelle des Schwarzen. «Und das, ohne dass wir auch nur das Geringste dagegen hätten tun können. Ja – genau genommen hätte er gar nicht erst mit uns mitkommen müssen, als wir ihn verhaftet hatten.»

Daisy öffnete den Mund… und schloss ihn wieder. «Okay Jungs, die Runde geht eindeutig an euch. Bleibt also die Frage: wo steckt er? Und wer hat ihn?»

«Finden wir’s raus!»


	16. Der Ghost Rider

Das einzige, das Loki wusste, war, dass er keinen Inhuman vor sich hatte. Doch alles weitere verschloss sich ihm. Er konnte nicht in das Bewusstsein des Mannes eindringen, der ihn in derselben Sekunde, als er die zwei Wissenschaftler wieder materialisiert hatte, gepackt und durch ein Portal mitgeschleppt hatte.

Wobei der Begriff ‘Mann’ etwas weit hergeholt schien... schliesslich hatte der Kerl einen Totenschädel, der in Flammen stand.

Das – und offenbar eine Sauwut im Bauch!

«Hab’ ich dich endlich erwischt!» schrie er Loki an, als er ihn mit für den Magier überraschender Leichtigkeit auf den Boden schleuderte. «Seit du hierher zurückgekommen bist, habe ich versucht, dich in die Finger zu kriegen.»

«Ach ja? Da fühl’ ich mich ja direkt geschmeichelt ob soviel Aufmerksamkeit.» Loki sprang wieder auf und richtete seinen magischen Sinn danach aus, Schwachstellen bei seinem Gegenüber zu finden. 

«Hast ‘ne Menge zynischer Sprüche auf Lager.» gab der Totenschädel zurück. Seine flammenden Augen blitzten. «Das hat man schon beim letzten Mal gemerkt. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich ein bischen bescheidener werden.»

«Okay... Ich frag jetzt mal nicht warum. Aber wie wär’s, wenn wir noch Mal von vorne anfangen und uns erst einmal vorstellen?» Noch immer suchte Loki angestrengt nach Schwächen beim anderen, fand jedoch keine. Was war der Kerl bloss? «Ich bin Loki aus Asgard. Und du bist..?»

«Dein Verderben!» Der Totenschädel verzog den Mund, was wohl sowas wie ein boshaftes Grinsen hätte werden sollen. «Man nennt mich auch den Ghost Rider.»

«Ghost Rider? Soll ich das jetzt cool finden oder was..?»

Statt einer Antwort griff der andere hinter sich und hielt auf einmal eine flammende Kette in der Hand. Er holte aus zu einem Schlag, der Loki von den Beinen gefegt hätte – wenn sich dieser nicht bereits in eine Illusion aufgespalten und sein eigentliches Selbst hinter dem Ghost Rider platziert hätte. Der Hieb ging ins Leere, die Illusion löste sich auf… Dafür wurde der Flammenschädel von hinten von einem von Lokis Energieblitzen getroffen.

Es hatte jedoch kaum einen Effekt auf ihn. Er zuckte nur kurz und drehte sich dann wieder um, als wäre nichts gewesen.

«Nicht übel.» versetzte Loki ironisch. «Normalerweise haut das jeden um.»

«Ich bin nicht jeder!» gab der andere zurück und holte erneut mit der Kette aus. Diesmal wich Loki nicht zurück, sondern parierte den Schlag: als die flammende Kette auf ihn niedersauste, verstärkte er seine Hand mit Magie und hielt sie fest. Ein kurzer, glühender Stich fuhr durch seine Nerven, doch mehr geschah nicht. Er hielt die Kette fest umschlossen und riss dadurch seinen Gegner von den Füssen.

Die Augen des Ghost Riders weiteten sich überrascht. Auch ohne dass Loki seine Gedanken erfassen konnte wusste er, dass ihm so etwas noch nie passiert war.

«Du bist gut.» zischte sein Gegenüber. «Aber mal sehen, was du dazu meinst.» Er hob die andere Hand, und hinter ihm öffnete sich, von Flammen eingehüllt, erneut ein Portal. Als Loki sah, was sich durch die entstandene Öffnung in ihre Dimension schob, liess er vor Schreck die Kette los. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

«Das kann doch… nicht sein.» stammelte er, als er die Schemen sah, die langsam auf ihn zutraten… 

…und dabei immer mehr an Gestalt annahmen.

Sie waren zu viert. Drei junge Männer und ein Mädchen. Die Gesichter weiss und ausdruckslos, doch in den Augen schimmerte blanker Hass. Loki kannte diesen Hass - ihren Hass. Genauso, wie er die vier nur zu gut kannte. Denn er hatte sie schon oft genug gesehen...

In seinen Alpträumen!

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Alle vier waren tot, das wusste er. Er hatte sie in seinen Träumen sterben sehen. Sie waren unter seinen Opfern beim Anschlag auf New York gewesen. Zwei der Männer hatten das Pech gehabt, den Weg eines Chitauri zu kreuzen, und waren durch deren Strahlenpistolen getötet worden. Das Mädchen war unter der Last eines in sich zusammenstürzenden Gebäudes begraben worden. Und der letzte junge Mann... 

Loki schwindelte, als er daran dachte. Der letzte junge Mann hatte versucht, drei Kinder zu beschützen. Er hatte sie in einen der wenigen Busse geschoben, die noch fahrtüchtig gewesen waren, und selbst natürlich auch noch hineinspringen wollen. Doch in dem Moment, als er den Wagen hatte betreten wollen, hatte ein Strahl aus einer Kanone vom grossen Hauptschiff der Chitauri sein halbes rechtes Bein weg geschossen. Brüllend vor Schmerz war der Junge auf die Strasse zurückgefallen - nur um wenige Sekunden später von einem in blinder Panik flüchtenden Autofahrer überrollt zu werden. Er war nicht sofort tot gewesen... erst rund fünfzehn qualvolle Minuten später hatte ihn der Tod erlöst. 

Loki wurde es heiss und kalt zugleich. Er hatte das Schicksal dieser vier jungen Leute mehr als einmal durchlebt - genauso wie das Schicksal von unzähligen weiteren Opfern, die sein Angriff auf New York hinterlassen hatte. Nacht für Nacht hatten ihn diese grässlichen Träume in seinem Käfig in Asgard verfolgt, und er hätte sich zu gerne eingeredet, dass sie genau das und nichts anderes waren... Träume!

Aber er hatte leider nur zu gut gewusst, dass dem nicht so war. Dass es die realen Schicksale von realen Menschen aus Midgard waren, die ihn heimsuchten.

Genauso wie das Schicksal der vier, die er jetzt vor sich sah. Die, genauso wie die übrigen, von denen er geträumt hatte, tot waren. Trotzdem standen sie ihm jetzt gegenüber... oder, genauer gesagt: ihre Geister. Denn obwohl sie inzwischen eine solch feste Form angenommen hatten, dass man erkennen konnte, wer sie gewesen waren, waren sie eindeutig keine noch atmenden Wesen.

In Lokis Kopf schwirrte es, und er versuchte, die aufkommende Panik nieder zu drücken. Die Versuche der beiden Wissenschaftler im Gebiet der Entmaterialisation musste die Barriere zwischen der Welt der Toten und jener der Lebenden durchlässig gemacht haben. Wobei dieser flammende Totenkopf-Typ wohl auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen haben mochte. Denn der gehörte eindeutig auch nicht in die Welt der Lebendenn. Oder höchstens zur Hälfte.

Die Geister der Toten begannen jetzt langsam, Loki einzukreisen. Eine Welle von Emotionen ging dabei auf einmal von ihnen aus und hüllte den Magier ein. Und Hass war nur eines der Gefühle, die ihm entgegen schlugen. Da waren auch noch Zorn, Abscheu, Vergeltungswillen... Die Empfindungen waren so stark, dass sie wie Hiebe auf Loki einschlugen und ihn schwanken liessen. 

Er war wie gelähmt. Er hatte in seinem ganzen langen Leben schon gegen unzählige Gegner, aber noch nie gegen Tote gekämpft. Wie sollte er sich gegen sie wehren? Doch die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob seine Magie hier überhaupt etwas ausrichten würde, war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste daran... 

Das Schlimmste war, dass er genau wusste, dass er sich nicht zur Wehr setzen wollte.

Die vier waren in seinen Augen noch halbe Kinder – nach midgardischen Masstäben gerechnet höchstens zwischen dreizehn bis sechzehn Jahre alt. Und er war derjenige, der sie letztlich auf dem Gewissen hatte. 

Er taumelte und versuchte beinahe unbewusst, vor ihnen zurückzuweichen. Doch er kam nicht weit. Hinter ihm ragte eine Wand auf – und Loki sass in der Falle. Seine Finger fuhren nach hinten und befühlten den kalten Stein. Es war eine Stollenwand. Das bedeutete, dass der Ghost Rider ihn nicht an einen anderen Ort gebracht hatte, sondern nur in eine andere Dimension.

Loki versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es gelang ihm kaum. ‘Warum diese vier?’ fragte er sich, als die Geister immer näher kamen. ‘Ich habe über zweitausend Menschen getötet... Warum sind nur sie hier?’

Nicht, dass er sich darüber beschwert hätte, dass nicht noch mehr von seinen Opfern durch das Portal gekommen waren. Aber seltsam war es dennoch.

Seltsam und erschreckend!

Vor Lokis Augen begann plötzlich alles zu flimmern, und er nahm den Ghost Rider, der hinter den vier Halbwüchsigen stand, nur noch undeutlich wahr. Doch seine Worte hörte er – die einzigen, die hier laut ausgesprochen wurden. «Ich hab’ dir doch gesagt, du solltest besser etwas bescheidener sein.»

Loki biss sich auf die Lippen, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Seine Augen fixierten die toten Menschen, doch sein Blick wurde immer verschwommener. Auch sein magischer Sinn schien ihn im Stich zu lassen: so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht im Mindesten spüren, was die Geister beabsichtigten oder welche Gefahr sie für ihn darstellten. 

Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass ihre blosse Anwesenheit die reinste Folter war...

Sie sprachen nicht. Keiner von ihnen. Und doch sagten sie eine ganze Menge. Es dauerte jedoch einen Moment, bis Loki sie hören konnte – dann jedoch so laut und deutlich, dass er erschrocken aufkeuchte. Er vernahm die Stimmen der vier zwar nur in seinem Kopf, aber das war mehr als ausreichend...

Dabei war nicht er es, der in ihr Bewusstsein eindrang. Nein: sie drangen in seines ein und überhäuften ihn mit ihren Worten. Mit ihren Anklagen, um genau zu sein. Und selbst wenn er es noch nicht gewusst hätte, hätte er spätestens jetzt erfahren, was er ihnen angetan hatte. Denn sie erzählten es ihm in allen Details.

Doch sie klagten ihn nicht nur an – sie verkündeten ihm auch sein Urteil.


	17. Die Suche nach Loki

Die Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Lucy Bauer war endlich aufgewacht, und Coulson konnte seine Ungeduld, sie zu befragen, kaum noch zügeln. Jemma Simmons bestand jedoch darauf, dass er ihr wenigstens die Möglichkeit gab, sich erst in der neuen Situation zurecht zu finden.

«Lassen sie mich ihr erst einmal alles in Ruhe erklären, Sir.» sagte sie bestimmt. «Danach können sie gleich zu ihr.»

«Wieso? Es geht ihr körperlich doch gut?»

«Ja. Jetzt wieder. Aber sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass sie über Monate lang keinen richtigen Körper hatte und verzweifelt versuchte, sich wieder zu materialisieren. Dass es nun so überraschend schnell geschehen ist, könnte ein kleiner Schock sein.»

Coulson lenkte ein. Aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, weshalb. Er hoffte, dass die Wissenschaftlerin ihnen berichten konnte, was da genau in diesem Stollen vorgefallen - und weshalb Loki verschwunden war. Denn Coulson ahnte – nein, spürte! – dass Loki in Gefahr war. Nicht, dass ihn das normalerweise besonders aufgeregt hätte... Wäre da nicht gleichzeitig die erschreckend sichere Vermutung gewesen, dass sie Loki unbedingt brauchten. 

Wofür... da hatte er allerdings keine Ahnung!

Klar, da war das Darkhold, das sich keiner von ihnen auch nur zu öffnen traute. Nicht, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, was mit Menschen passieren konnte, die sich darin vertieften. Also erhofften sie sich natürlich von Loki noch genauere Informationen über den Inhalt. Vor allem darüber, wie gefährlich das Wissen darin allenfalls der Menschheit wirklich werden könnte. Aber das war es nicht allein, das spürte Coulson ganz deutlich. Etwas kam auf sie zu, etwas Grosses, Gefährliches und überaus Mächtiges... 

Und nur jemand, der selber gefährlich und mächtig war, konnte es aufhalten!

Wiederholt fragte er sich, ob er die Avengers einschalten sollte. Doch wie immer verwarf er den Gedanken auch jetzt. Thor hatte es nicht getan... Und ausserdem waren den Avengers nach Unterzeichnung des Sokovia-Abkommens in gewisser Hinsicht die Hände gebunden. Auch wenn Coulson davon ausging, dass sie im Notfall auf das Abkommen pfeifen würden: etwas hielt ihn zurück.  
Er vermutete, dass es wegen Loki war. Schliesslich hatte er keine Ahnung, wie die Avengers auf ihn reagieren würden. Und jetzt, wo Thor nach Asgard zurückgekehrt war, konnte sie niemand davon abhalten, Loki die Hölle heiss zu machen. Auch wenn das wohl keiner von ihnen wirklich schaffen würde... Mit Ausnahme vom Hulk – vielleicht.

Coulsons Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, und er fragte sich, ob diese seltsame Verbindung mit Loki ihn vielleicht langsam verrückt werden liess. Und er hatte erst recht keine Ahnung, ob er sie als Segen oder als Fluch betrachten sollte...

«Sie können jetzt zu ihr.» holte ihn Jemmas Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. «Ihr Mann ist immer noch sediert, da seine Gehirnströme äusserst unruhig und seine Herzfrequenz gefährlich erhöht ist. Doch sie ist ansprechbar.»

«Danke, Jemma.» Coulson richtete seine Krawatte und folgte der jungen Ärztin ins Krankenzimmer.

Was er dann allerdings von der Wissenschaftlerin zu hören bekam, erschien ihm zunächst schlicht zu fantastisch, um glaubwürdig zu sein. Ihren Worten zufolge war plötzlich, nachdem Loki es geschafft hatte, sie und ihren Mann wieder vollständig zu materialisieren, ein Fremder aufgetaucht. Sie hatte ihn zuerst nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen, bevor sein Gesicht – eben noch das eines jungen Mannes – sich zu verwandeln begonnen hatte. «Am Ende...» Die Frau stockte, die blosse Erinnerung daran trieb ihr den kalten Schweiss auf die Stirn, «...war von seinem Kopf nur noch der Schädel übrig – und der stand auf einmal in Flammen.»

«In Flammen?» riefen Coulson und Jemma gleichzeitig aus.

«Ja. Ich habe sowas noch nie gesehen. Und dieser Mann, der uns gerettet hat...» Wieder stockte sie, unterbrach sich. «Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Hilfe so einfach möglich wäre, wäre ich gleich zu SHIELD gekommen. Der schwarzhaarige Agent, der uns unsere Körper zurückgegeben hat, ist einer ihrer Inhumans, richtig? Er ist unglaublich gut... und mächtig.»

«Loki ist vieles... aber ganz sicher kein Mensch: weder ein Inhuman noch ein gewöhnlicher!»

Die Augen der Frau wurden gross. «Loki..?» Der Name schien ihr entfernt bekannt vorzukommen.

«Sie wollten uns erzählen, was dann passiert ist?» 

«Richtig.» Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch es fiel ihr offenbar noch schwer. «Wie gesagt, auch ihr Ag.... äh, dieser Mann, war überrascht. Das konnte ich deutlich sehen. Doch was dann passiert ist...» Sie zuckte leicht die schwachen Schultern. «Das Letzte, was ich mitbekommen habe, war ein heller Blitz aus der Hand dieses Totenkopf-Mannes, der uns bewusstlos schlug.»

«Also ist nicht Loki dafür verantwortlich, dass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatten?» hakte Coulson nach. Tief in sich drin hatte er es bereits gewusst.

«Nein, nein. Er hat nicht anderes getan, als uns zu helfen. Auch wenn Jake und ich...» Sie deutete auf ihren immer noch besinnungslosen Mann auf der anderen Liege, «...das zunächst nicht begriffen. Wir dachten, er wollte uns angreifen, und haben versucht, uns zu wehren, indem...» Eine feine Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, und Coulson wusste, was sie nicht aussprechen wollte: die ‘Abwehr’ der beiden Entmaterialisierten hatte jeweils darin bestanden, durch andere Menschen hindurch zu gehen – und sie damit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

«Das hat bei Loki wohl nicht funktioniert, wie?» fragte Coulson mit einem leicht bissigen Lächeln. 

Die Frau blieb ernst. «Nein, hat es nicht.»

«Also hat dieser Totenschädel-Typ Loki entführt?» fragte Coulson – es klang jedoch, als spräche er mehr zu sich selbst.

«Wer sonst? Bevor der andere auftauchte, sagte dieser... Loki noch, dass jetzt alles in Ordnung käme. Wir würden wieder feste Körper haben und...» Ihre Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf den Agenten, «Und er sagte, dass er uns zu SHIELD bringen würde, wo wir in Sicherheit wären.»

«In Sicherheit vor wem?»

«Vor Hydra.» 

«Aber Hydra ist zerschlagen...» warf Jemma ein, schalt sich jeoch gleich selbst eine Närrin. Natürlich war das geheime Netzwerk nicht vollständig zerstört worden. Nur – wie viel wusste Loki darüber?  
«Wir sind vor Hydra auf der Flucht, seit wir das Darkhold aus ihren Händen gerettet haben,» sagte die Wissenschaftlerin. «Wir hatten für sie gearbeitet, das gebe ich zu. Und wir wurden damit beauftragt, die Geheimnisse dieses Buches zu entschlüsseln. Doch je mehr wir darin eintauchten, desto klarer wurden zwei Dinge: erstens – Hydra durfte dieses Wissen niemals bekommen. Und zweitens...» Ihre Augen schlossen sich, die Röte auf ihrem Gesicht wurde tiefer. «Zweitens...» Lucy Bauers Stimme brach.

«Zweitens wurden sie so sehr von dem Buch verreinnahmt, dass sie ihr Wissen schlicht auch mit niemandem mehr teilen wollten.» vollendete Coulson den Satz für sie.

Als die Frau ihn verdattert anstarrte, lächelte er ihr begütigend zu. «Wir haben von der dunklen Gefahr gehört, die vom Darkhold ausgeht. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie.... vereinnahmt wurden. So sehr, dass sie sich selbst niemals aus diesem Bann hätten lösen können.»

«Danke.» hauchte Lucy Bauer schwach. «Wissen sie: bis gestern noch waren meine Gedanken völlig verworren und irrational. Obwohl ich zwischendurch Momente hatte, in denen ich klar erkennen konnte, dass mein Tun der reine Wahnsinn war... Aber diese Momente wurden immer wengier. Doch jetzt – ich fühle mich wie neu geboren.»

«Das sind sie in gewisser Hinsicht auch.» erwiderte Jemma und legte Coulson die Hand auf den Arm. «Wir sollten sie jetzt wieder etwas ausruhen lassen.»

Als die beiden Agenten wieder unter sich waren, fragte Jemma: «Also wurde Loki tatsächlich entführt und ist nicht... einfach abgehauen?»

«Es sieht ganz danach aus.» Coulsons Antwort klang trocken.

«Aber Sir, das bedeutet...» Jemma wusste nicht recht, wie sie es formulieren sollte, und beschloss dann, geradeaus zu sagen, was in ihr vorging. «Das bedeutet, dass er uns wirklich geholfen hat.»

«Ja, das bedeutet es dann wohl.» Coulson holte tief Luft. «Und deshalb werden wir jetzt versuchen, ihm zu helfen.» Dass er es nicht nur aus diesem Grund wollte, sondern vor allem deshalb, weil er sicher war, dass sie Loki noch brauchen würden, verschwieg er geflissentlich.

«Und wie?»

«Indem wir uns nochmal genau in diesem Stollen umsehen. Vielleicht finden wir ja sogar eine Möglichkeit, dieses Portal zu öffnen.»

«Wir, Sir..?» Jemmas Augen wurden gross.

Coulson schmunzelte. «Ach wissen sie, Jemma: ihnen und Fitz traue ich so ziemlich alles zu.»


	18. Zweigeteilt

Loki kannte durchaus Methoden, wie man sich selbst gegen Geister zur Wehr setzen und ihnen entkommen konnte. Leider schloss keine dieser Methoden eine schmerzlose Variante für die Gegner mit ein... Denn obwohl es natürlich nicht möglich war, Geister physisch zu verletzen, so konnte er ihnen doch psychisch derart zusetzen, dass der Schmerz ausreichen würde, um sie lange genug von ihm abzulenken, damit er entwischen konnte. 

Aber wenn eines für ihn feststand, dann dass er dies unter keinen Umständen wollte. Früher hätte er sich kaum Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch inzwischen wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut, dass seelische Qualen nicht nur ebenso schlimm, sondern sogar noch weitaus grösser sein konnten als körperliche. Und er hatte diesen Halbwüchsigen vor ihm schon genug angetan.

Er sass also ganz schön in der Zwickmühle, denn ein Portal öffnen und einfach dadurch verschwinden, konnte er nicht – die Geister verschlossen die Tore zur anderen Dimension. Zumindest soweit, dass er nicht an einem Stück durchpasste...

Es gab noch eine Möglichkeit, aber Loki zögerte, sie anzuwenden. Erstens hatte er das nur ein einziges Mal geübt und war sich somit absolut nicht sicher, dass es klappen würde. Und zweitens bedeutete es, einen Teil von sich selbst zurücklassen zu müssen. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er nicht mit seiner ganzen magischen Kraft entkommen konnte... und dass der Teil von ihm, der nicht durchs Portal passte, den rachsüchtigen Geistern preisgegeben wäre.

Andererseits hatte er kaum eine Wahl: entweder das, oder er wäre ihnen vollständig ausgeliefert.

Er sammelte seine ganze Energie im Zentrum des Körpers und versuchte dabei, die Anwesenden auszublenden: die toten Menschen ebenso wie den Ghost Rider, der sich zum Glück nach wie vor im Hintergrund hielt. Er spürte, wie sich die Magie in seiner Mitte sammelte und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Körper in zwei Teile zu spalten. Dabei galt es nicht nur, beide Teile soweit vollständig zu erhalten, dass sie getrennt voneinander agieren konnten (er also seinen Körper sowie seinen Geist in zwei identische Personen materialisierte) sondern auch noch, den einen Teil unsichtbar sein zu lassen. Zumindest solange, bis er das Portal gebildet hatte und durchschlüpfen konnte.

Loki spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss auf der Stirn ausbrach. Er musste sich beeilen, denn die Geister kamen immer näher. Zum Glück genossen sie seine - scheinbare - Verzweiflung und glitten deshalb nur sehr langsam voran, doch er wusste: wenn sie ihn erst einmal erreicht hatten und berühren konnten, war es zu spät. 'Konzentrier dich', befahl er sich selbst und schloss die Augen, um seine Umgebung vollständig aus seinen Gedanken auszuklammern. 'Du hast es beinahe...'

Er merkte, wie eine ungeheure Kraft in ihm Gestalt annahm und ihn zerriss. Sein neuer, zweiter Körper begann sich von seiner eigentlichen Gestalt zu lösen - eine identische Kopie seiner selbst aber doch etwas ganz anderes als die Hologramme oder auch festeren Kopien, die er sonst bei Bedarf im Kampf schuf. Jene Abbilder waren nichts anderes als seelenlose Täuschungen... Hier und jetzt aber erschuf er sich sozusagen ein zweites Mal. 

Das Reissen in seinem Inneren war ungeheuerlich, und der Schmerz kaum auszuhalten. Doch Loki gelang es, auch dies weitestgehend auszublenden. Er brauchte nur noch ein paar wenige Sekunden... Und er bekam sie. Die Geister waren zwar beinahe heran, aber gerade noch zwei, drei Schritte entfernt genug, dass die Ablösung vollendet werden konnte. Es gelang ihm sogar tatsächlich, seinen 'Zwilling' unsichtbar sein zu lassen. Mit allerletzter Kraft öffnete er ein Portal - und dann hörte er den Ghost Rider schreien. 

Allem Anschein nach war es nun vorbei mit der Unsichtbarkeit!

Sei's drum: Loki schlüpfte durch das Portal, ohne dass ihn jemand hindern konnte. Der Ghost Rider versuchte zwar, ihm nachzueilen, doch er hatte keine Chance. Er war viel zu weit weg von Loki gewesen... Und ausserdem begriff er offensichtlich nicht ganz, was da eben passiert war. Denn schliesslich stand Loki eigentlich noch immer an derselben Stelle.

Oder zumindest die Hälfte von ihm...

Als sich das Portal wieder hinter Loki schloss, gellten noch die wütenden Rufe der ausgetricksten Geister und des Totenkopfs in seinen Ohren. Erschöpft sank er zu Boden und fragte sich, welchen Teil seiner magischen Kraft er eingebüsst hatte. Zumindest konnte er noch Öffnungen zwischen den Dimensionen schaffen - und blocken. Denn natürlich sorgte er dafür, dass der Ghost Rider ihm nicht durch ein eigenes Portal folgen konnte. Im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Kilometern um Loki herum würde der Totenkopf in den nächsten 24 Stunden kein Portal bilden können...

Nach einigen Minuten, als seine Kräfte langsam zurückkehrten, versuchte er, einen Energieblitz in den Händen zu formen. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass auch dies noch klappte. Auch das Erschaffen eines Hologramms von sich selbst bekam er hin. Er richtete sich auf und testete zuletzt noch die Möglichkeit, seine Gestalt zu verändern: alles bestens, das klappte ebenfalls.

Nicht, dass er sich hätte beschweren wollen, aber langsam fragte er sich, welche Kraft ihm fehlte. Er brauchte allerdings nicht besonders lange zu warten, um es herauszubekommen...

Laute Schritte waren plötzlich zu hören, und Loki zuckte zusammen. Wer konnte das sein? Noch mehr Geister? Aber nein, Unsinn: die würden keinen Lärm verursachen.  
Wer also dann? Er dehnte seinen magischen Sinn aus – und dann wusste er, welche Kraft ihm jetzt fehlte. 

Er hatte die Fähigkeit eingebüsst, lebende Wesen wahrzunehmen. Und auch diejenige, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Etwas, das ihm sofort klar wurde, als er Coulson und die zwei jungen Agenten Fitz und Simmons um die Ecke kommen sah und ihr Geist ihm verschlossen blieb.

Er fluchte innerlich, gestand sich dann aber ein, dass es weitaus schlimmer hätte sein können. 

Als Coulson ihn erkannte, blieb er wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. «Loki!» rief er aus. «Wir dachten, sie wurden...»

«...entführt?» half er dem Mann weiter, der vor lauter Überraschung – und deutlichem Misstrauen, das sich sofort auf sein Gesicht stahl – den Faden verlor. «Dem war auch so. Aber wie sie sehen, konnte ich entwischen.» Welchen Preis er dafür bezahlt hatte, behielt er für sich.

Coulson, immer noch irritiert, stammelte: «Und seit... wann..?»

«Gerade eben.» Loki spürte Ungeduld in sich aufsteigen. «Keine Angst: ich wollte eigentlich gerade zu ihnen kommen.»

«Das trifft sich ja bestens.» mischte sich Jemma Simmons ein. Sie erkannte, wie angespannt Coulson war, und wollte die Situation entschärfen. «Wir sind froh, sie unverletzt wieder zu sehen.»

Loki hob eine Braue und grinste ihr zu. «Tatsächlich?»

Sie wurde rot, gab aber keine Antwort.


	19. Die neue Gefahr

Zurück im 'Bus' vernahmen sie, dass inzwischen auch Jake Bauer aufgewacht war. Er bestätigte die Geschichte seiner Frau. Zudem war er, wie die SHIELD-Agenten jetzt erfuhren, ein Inhuman: sein Körper besass enorme übermenschliche Muskelkraft.

«Deshalb also,» murmelte Loki, der sich im Hintergrund hielt, leise vor sich hin.

Coulson hatte es gehört und drehte sich zu ihm um. «Deshalb also was?»

Loki schrak aus seinen Grübeleien auf. «Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie die beiden…» Er wies auf die zwei Wissenschaftler, «…den Vorgang der Entmaterialisation überhaupt durchstehen konnten. Nun haben wir die Antwort: wenn zumindest einer stark genug war, die extremen Energiewellen, die dabei entstehen, zu absorbieren, konnte er den zweiten weitestgehend davor bewahren – und so quasi ‘mitnehmen’.»

Coulsons Blick spiegelte Verwirrung wider, aber da sagte Lucy Bauer bereits aufgeregt: «Genauso war es. Als Jake und ich den Vorgang gestartet haben, gingen wir zwar beide in den Kubus, um uns zu modifizieren. Doch dabei kauerte sich Jake über mich, weil er sich sicher war, dass enorme Kräfte an uns zu zerren beginnen würden.» Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. «Womit er auch absolut Recht gehabt hatte…»

Loki kam langsam näher und musterte die beiden. «Eines würde mich wirklich interessieren: was haben sie mit diesem Blödsinn eigentlich bezweckt?» Er ahnte es zwar schon, doch da er inzwischen in keine Gedanken mehr eindringen konnte, wollte er es genau wissen.

«Blödsinn?» Jake Bauer richtete sich in seinen Kissen auf. 

«Tut mir leid, aber anders kann ich es nicht nennen, wenn zwei Sterbliche versuchen, ihre Körper in pure Energie umzuwandeln – und das vor der Zeit, wo es eh passieren wird.»  
Grosse Augen starrten ihn an. Dass er mit den letzten Worten auf den Tod anspielte, war klar. Doch dann schüttelte der Wissenschaftler den Kopf und sagte: «Das war ja gar nicht unsere Absicht. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass… so etwas geschehen würde.»

«Und was war denn dann ihre Absicht?» wollte Coulson wissen.

Loki, der seine Vermutung eben bestätigt sah, antwortete anstelle der beiden: «Sie haben genau das getan, was Menschen einfach lassen sollten: Mit Kräften gespielt, von denen sie nichts verstehen.» Er ignorierte die wütenden Blicke der Agenten und die etwas weniger wütenden, aber irritierten der beiden Wissenschaftler und schloss: «Sie wollten aus reiner Energie feste Materie erstellen. Oder, wie sie es wohl nennen würden…» Ein ironisches Grinsen, «…aus dem Nichts heraus etwas erschaffen.»

«Genau!» gab die Frau zurück und sah Loki schon fast bewundernd an. «Woher wissen sie das?»

«Erstens weil er Gedanken lesen kann.» erwiderte Coulson trocken. «Und zweitens weil er der Autor des Darkholds ist und somit genau weiss, was da alles für nette Sachen drinstehen.»

«Wie bitte?» beide Wisssenschaftler rissen Augen und Münder soweit auf, dass es fast komisch wirkte. Leopold Fitz musste auch tatsächlich lachen. «Ja, das war auch meine erste Reaktion.»

«Sie haben das Darkhold geschrieben?»

«Sie können Gedanken lesen?»

Beide Fragen kamen gleichzeitig, und Loki, der inzwischen nur noch eine davon wahrheitsgetreu mit Ja beantworten konnte, wusste nicht Recht, was er sagen sollte. Er entschloss sich zu einer Halbwahrheit: «Das Darkhold stammt von mir, ja. Und was das ‘Gedanken lesen’ anbelangt… das tue ich nicht mehr.» Dass er es nicht mehr konnte, brauchte ja niemand zu wissen. 

Coulson warf ihm jedoch einen solch seltsamen Blick zu, dass Loki sich zu fragen begann, ob der Mann nicht doch etwas ahnte.

Um von sich abzulenken, fasste Loki nochmal hastig die Tatsachen zusammen: «Ihr Experiment ist also schief gelaufen. Sie dachten, sie würden ihre Körper soweit modifizieren können, dass sie danach in der Lage wären, Materie aus der sie umgebenden Energie zu schaffen. Doch was dabei herauskam war, dass sie selbst entmaterialisiert wurden.»

Die beiden Wissenschaftler nickten. Dann fügte Lucy leise hinzu: «Wir waren jedoch nicht allein… Das heisst, beim Experiment schon – aber…» Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und sah fragend zu ihrem Mann hinüber.

«Aber..?» hakte Coulson alarmiert nach.

«Eli Morrow, der dritte bei uns im Team, weiss von dem Darkhold. Er hat es nie zu Gesicht bekommen, aber er kennt… unsere Ergebnisse daraus.»

Coulsons Augen wurden scharf. «Und wo ist dieser Eli Morrow jetzt?»

«Das wissen wir nicht. Wir haben versucht, ihn zu finden, um ihn zu warnen, doch er ist spurlos verschwunden.»

Irgendetwas in Loki schlug bei dem Namen Alarm, aber er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, was es war. Was er jedoch ganz sicher spürte war die Gefahr, die sich anbahnte. Als er ein schwaches Keuchen neben sich hörte und zu Coulson hinübersah, erkannte er, dass dieser soeben das gleiche empfunden hatte.

Loki seufzte in sich hinein. Diese Verbindung mit Coulson wurde für ihn langsam lästig – und für den Agenten zur Bürde. Er fragte sich, wie lange Phil Coulson diese noch unbeschadet tragen konnte.

«Daisy, das ist ein Job für sie.» meinte Coulson zu der jungen Agentin gewandt, die dafür bekannt war, auch noch so winzige Spuren von Verschwundenen nachverfolgen zu können. Der Gebrauch einer Kreditkarte… ein Anruf mit dem Handy… eine E-Mail… lauter verräterische digitale Hinweise für eine Meisterhackerin wie Daisy Johnson! «Es sei denn…» Coulson warf Loki einen herausfordernden Blick zu, «…sie brauchen sich bloss nochmal kurz zu konzentrieren und finden unseren Mann auch so.»

Loki schüttelte den Kopf. «Ich fürchte, Daisy wird ihr Können unter Beweis stellen müssen.»

Coulsons Blick wurde kurz fragend, dann prüfend. Er erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf, und Daisy machte sich ans Werk.

Rund eine Stunde später hatte sie Eli Morrow gefunden.

\---------------------------------------

Eli Morrow war nach längerem Auslandaufenthalt vor wenigen Tagen in Boston eingetroffen, wie Daisy anhand einer Kreditkartenabrechnung des Airport-Hotels ausfindig machen konnte. Seine Spur liess sich von da an leicht weiter verfolgen: nachdem er ein Auto gemietet hatte, war er jetzt offensichtlich unterwegs zu Momentum Enterprises.

«Entweder weiss er nicht, dass die Firma geschlossen wurde, oder es ist ihm egal.» sagte Daisy. «Fliegen wir hin?»

«Aber sicher doch.» Coulson warf Melinda einen raschein Blick zu. «Sie begleiten Daisy und mich. Und sie...» Ein weiterer Blick zu Loki hin, «...ebenfalls.»

«Haben sie mich jetzt ins Herz geschlossen, oder warum wollen sie mich ständig dabei haben?» fragte Loki mit leisem Spott.

Coulson blieb ruhig. «Ich will sie in meiner Nähe wissen. Ausserdem könnte es sich als nützlich erweisen, sie dabei zu haben, falls etwas... schief läuft.»

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern und folgte den Agenten zum Quinjet. 

Daisy war wenig erfreut darüber, dass er dabei war, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Trotzdem: Loki machte sie nervös, und dass er so verflixt gut aussah, machte es nicht gerade einfacher... Sie traute ihm keinen Meter weit, musste aber zugeben, dass er eine ziemlich grosse Hilfe gewesen war in den letzten Tagen.

Was noch ein Grund dafür war, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte! 

Doch sobald sie in der stillgelegten Firma angekommen waren, hatte sie eine Menge Gründe, über Lokis Anwesenheit froh zu sein...

Es begann damit, dass sie über zwei Leichen stolperten: zwei Wachmänner der Polizei, die offenbar seit dem Einbruch vor einigen Tagen hier postiert worden waren. Beiden war mit einem langen Stück Kohle das Herz durchstochen worden. Als Coulson sie sah, wurde er ziemlich blass und musste sich sekundenlang an der Wand abstützen. Jedem war klar, woran er dachte – auch Loki, der es vermied, ihn anzuschauen.

Ausserdem war er abgelenkt: obwohl er die Fähigkeit eingebüsst hatte, die Anwesenheit von menschlichen Wesen spüren zu können, besass er nach wie vor einen Riecher für Gefahr. Und der beruhte auf mehr als nur reinem Instinkt: sein magischer Sinn schlug Alarm, je länger er an Eli Morrow dachte.

Er war sich sicher, den Namen noch nie gehört zu haben... Trotzdem wusste er irgendwie, dass er ihn kannte. Das ergab absolut keinen Sinn, aber Loki hatte in seinem langen Leben gelernt, solchen Eingebungen zu vetrauen. Und darum war er sich auf einmal sehr sicher, dass Eli Morrow nicht ganz so harmlos war, wie sie angenommen hatten...

«Wir müssen diesen Morrow schnellstens finden,» sagte Daisy und sah sich gehetzt um. «Bevor er auch noch zum Opfer wird.»

Coulson nickte, doch Loki erwiderte trocken: «Es sei denn, Eli Morrow hat für die Leichen gesorgt.»

«Wie kommen sie denn darauf?» fragte Melinda May, doch Loki gab keine Antwort.

Coulson entschied, sich zu trennen. «Daisy, sie gehen mit Loki. Melinda, sie kommen mit mir.» Er sah Daisy zwar deutlich an, wie wenig ihr der Befehl gefiel, aber sie war zu professionell, um ihm nicht Folge zu leisten. Vor Loki wollte sie Phils Anordnungen sichtlich nicht infrage stellen – er war ihr dankbar dafür.

Daisy und Loki waren es dann, die Eli Morrow zuerst fanden. Er hielt sich im grössten der insgesamt fünf Laborräume auf und hantierte an einem der Ccomputer. Als Daisy und Loki eintraten, wirkte er so, als wäre er bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden. 

Daisy bemerkte es jedoch nicht. «Mr. Morrow?» fragte sie eilig und fügte, als der Mann nickte, hinzu: «Wir sind hier, um sie zu warnen. Und um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen: hier läuft irgendwo ein Mörder rum.»

«Tatsächlich?» Eli Morrow wirkte nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt. Auf dem Monitor summte etwas, und in einer der Kammern hinter Morrow begann sich auf einmal Energie zu bilden. 

Daisy begriff, dass er eben dabei war, dasselbe Experiment durchzuziehen wie Lucy und Jake Bauer. «Mr. Morrow, nicht!» rief sie aus. «Das Experiment ist gefährlich und kann sie töten.»

«Was sie nicht sagen.» Elis Antwort klang sarkastisch, und in diesem Moment wusste Loki mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte... 

Er konnte zwar nicht in Elis Kopf hineinschauen, aber das war auch gar nicht mehr nötig. Für ihn war es vollkommen offensichtlich, dass es hier keinen ‘unbekannten Mörder’ gab – Eli Morrow selbst hatte die zwei Wachmänner ausgeschaltet, um Zutritt zum Labor zu bekommen.

Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, nahm er auch schon wahr, wie sich in Morrows Händen plötzlich Energie zu bilden begann. Unsichtbar für Daisy als Mensch, aber nicht für ihn...

In diesem Moment wusste Loki noch drei Dinge mit absoluter Gewissheit: erstens, dass Morrow das Experiment bereits vollzogen hatte, zweitens, dass es bei ihm andere Auswirkungen gehabt hatte als bei Lucy und Jake Bauer und drittens, dass Daisy in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Morrow war schnell, doch gegen den Magier hatte er keine Chance. Das scharfe Kohlestück, das er aus der umliegenden Energie dicht vor Daisy zu bilden begann und mit dem er ihr Herz – und das des hinter ihr stehenden Loki – durchbohren wollte, traf sein Ziel nicht. Lokis Hand schoss nach vorne und liess das messerscharfe Kohlestück innert Sekunden verglühen. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er Daisy hinter einer Energiewand abgeschottet. Elis nächste Waffen prallten wirkungslos an der magischen Schutzmauer ab.

«Was zum Henker..?» fluchte der Mann, doch Loki gab ihm gar keine Zeit zum Überlegen. Ein weiterer Energiestoss aus seiner Hand schickte Eli Morrow ins Land der Träume.

Er drehte sich um und löste den Schutz um Daisy auf. Diese hatte über Funk bereits Coulson und May verständigt. Gerade als die beiden hereinstürmten, geschah es: Loki fühlte auf einmal einen glühend heissen Schmerz, der von der Mitte seines Körpers in alle Nervenzellen auszustrahlen begann. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, und er begann zu taumeln. Coulsons Stimme nahm er nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne wahr: «Loki... was ist mit ihnen?»

Er wollte antworten – doch es kam nur ein Keuchen heraus. Seine Hand tastete nach der Wand, doch ehe er danach greifen konnte, wurde der Schmerz derart übermächtig, dass er laut stöhnend in die Knie brach.

Die drei Agenten sahen ihn entsetzt an.


	20. Besorgnis wider Willen

Der Anfall ebbte so schnell ab wie er gekommen war. Doch Loki stand noch immer der kalte Schweiss auf der Stirn, als er neben Coulson, Melinda und Daisy im Quinjet sass. Eli Morrow, der noch immer bewusstlos war, lag sicher verwahrt in der hinteren Kabine.

«Wieder alles in Ordnung?» fragte Coulson. Seine Stimme klang sachlich.

Loki wischte sich über die Stirn und hoffte, dass der Agent das leichte Zittern seiner Hand nicht bemerken würde. «Ja, alles bestens.»

«Was war denn los?» Noch immer war es unmöglich, hinter Coulsons Stirn zu blicken. Sein Gesicht wirkte völlig ausdruckslos.

«Keine Ahnung.» gab Loki zurück, doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er wusste zwar wirklich nicht, wie das hatte geschehen können – doch was vorhin passiert war, das wusste er nur zu gut.

Für wenige Augenblicke war er mit der in der anderen Dimension zurückgelassenen Hälfte seiner Selbst verbunden gewesen. Und was das bedeutet hatte, liess ihn nach wie vor erzittern...

Diese Schmerzen! Sie waren grauenhaft gewesen, nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allem psychisch. Er wusste, dass Geister von Toten lebende Wesen nicht wirklich verletzen konnten, doch wenn sie berechtigte Gründe hatten, jemanden zu verdammen, konnten sie den Entsprechenden mental derart fürchterlich leiden lassen, dass es sich komplett echt anfühlte. Sein Zwilling machte also momentan wohl grade die Hölle durch...

Wobei – fast hätte Loki innerlich aufgelacht – womit sonst hatte er denn gerechnet? Er hatte den Hass dieser Geister ja deutlich genug gespürt gehabt. Und sie hassten ihn nicht nur wegen dem, was er ihnen selbst angetan hatte. Nein: im Grunde verabscheuten sie ihn noch weitaus mehr wegen dem, was er Menschen, die sie liebten, zugefügt hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob es je möglich wäre, seine zweite Hälfte da rauszuholen – und ob er sich wieder zu einem Ganzen vereinen konnte. Noch immer war er sowieso überrascht, dass es überhaupt geklappt hatte. Er wusste, dass sich nur die Magier der allerhöchsten Stufe an diesen Vorgang heran wagten... und auch von diesen nur wenige. Er selbst gehörte zwar längst zur höchsten Klasse, aber wenn er nicht zu so einer Verzweiflungstat gezwungen worden wäre, hätte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, so etwas ernsthaft durchzuziehen. Es zu üben, klar... Denn Übungen konnte man im letzten Augenblick abbrechen. Aber der Ernstfall war ja dann wohl doch etwas anderes.

Was ihn aber zutiefst verwirrte und, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, verunsicherte, war, dass er trotz der Ablösung mit seiner anderen Hälfte verbunden gewesen war. Auch wenn es nicht lange gedauert hatte – so etwas dürfte eigentlich aller Erkenntnis der Magier nach nicht geschehen. Eine Trennung von sich selbst war absolut. 

Eigentlich...

Aber noch etwas beunruhigte ihn: was, wenn es wieder passierte? Womöglich noch in einem höchst unpassenden Moment?

Er war vorhin komplett zusammengebrochen. Was in dem Augenblick einfach nur schlimm gewesen war, würde sich in einem Kampfeinsatz schlicht fatal auswirken.

Zurück im ‘Bus’ wurde Eli Morrow sofort in dieselbe Hochsicherheitskapsel gebracht, in die man Loki gesperrt hatte. Melinda May übernahm wieder das Steuer und flog die nächstgelegene SHIELD-Basis an. Morrow würde dort den Behörden übergeben werden.

«Er ist ein Inhuman.» sagte Daisy, die eben die letzten Informationen über Morrow besorgt hatte. «Aber seine Fähigkeiten sind noch unbekannt.»

«Loki?» Coulson warf dem Asgardianer einen fragenden Blick zu. Thor hatte ihm auch anvertraut gehabt, dass sein Bruder nicht nur jeden Inhuman, sondern auch dessen Fähigkeiten sofort erkennen konnte. Und zwar unabhängig davon, ob die Verwandlung bereits ausgelöst worden war oder nicht.

Loki, der ziemlich abwesend gewirkt hatte, schrak zusammen. «Tut mir leid Coulson, ich tappe genau wie sie im Dunkeln.»

«Tatsächlich?» Coulson warf dem Mann einen prüfenden Blick zu. Er hatte sich schon darüber gewundert, dass Loki bei Jake Bauer offensichtlich nicht gewusst hatte, dass es sich um einen Inhuman handelte. Und nun war es bei Eli Morrow genau so. 

Entweder hatte sich Thor für einmal geirrt, was Lokis Möglichkeiten anbelangte, oder...

...oder Coulson lag mit seiner Intuition richtig und es stimmte wirklich irgendetwas nicht mit dem Halbgott.

Seit Loki so unvermittelt in diesem Stollen wieder aufgetaucht war, wurde Coulson von der unterschwelligen Ahnung verfolgt, dass der Asgardianer ihnen etwas verschwieg. Etwas, das mit ihm zu tun hatte... Etwas, das mit ihm passiert war...

Coulson hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, woher diese Ahnung kam. Andererseits: da er offensichtlich auf irgendeine schräge Weise mit Loki verbunden war, seit er einen Teil seines Blutes in sich trug, sollte es ihn wohl auch nicht wirklich überraschen.

Aber er hatte nicht vor, weiterhin im Dunkeln zu tappen.

«Ich würde sie gerne kurz sprechen. Allein!» sagte er deshalb und liess Loki gar nicht erst die Zeit zu einer Antwort. Er wies in Richtung seines Büros und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Loki warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, ging dann jedoch wortlos hinein.

«Ich wünsche, nicht gestört zu werden.» meinte Coulson zu seinen Leuten gewandt, ehe er ebenfalls eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Er besah sich Loki genauer. Abgesehen davon, dass sein Gesicht sehr angespannt wirkte, konnte er keine Veränderung an ihm feststellen. Doch bevor er dazu kam, eine erste Frage zu stellen, hörte er Loki bereits sagen: «Sie fliegen also eine SHIELD-Basis an...» Es klang gedehnt und vorsichtig.

«Ja. Unsere Leute dort werden sich mit Eli Morrow unterhalten, ehe er den zuständigen Polizeibehörden übergeben wird.» Coulson wies auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. «Nehmen sie Platz.» 

Er selbst setzte sich hinter dem Tisch in den Bürostuhl und verschränkte die Hände ineinander. «Aber der Grund, warum ich mit ihnen sprechen möchte, ist...»

«Fliegen sie SHIELD wirklich nur wegen Morrow an?» fragte Loki, als habe er ihn gar nicht gehört. Er stand noch immer und wirkte auf Coulson plötzlich wie ein fluchtbereites Tier.

Sieh an – wurde der mächtige Loki aus Asgard etwa plötzlich nervös? 

Beinahe hätte Coulson gelächelt, aber er zwang sich, sein Pokerface beizubehalten. «Ja, natürlich.» erwiderte er betont gelassen. «Warum?»

Loki kam nun doch näher und liess sich in einen Stuhl fallen. «Ich weiss auch nicht....» versetzt er trocken. «Schliesslich kennen sie ja sonst sicher niemanden, den sie am liebsten in einer ihrer Einrichtungen auf Nimmer-Wiedersehen verschwinden lassen möchten.» Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, doch der Spott erreichte seine blau-grünen Augen nicht im mindesten.

Coulson richtete sich kerzengerade auf. «Eli Morrow wird nicht verschwinden.» antwortete er scharf. Dann machte er eine Kunstpause, ehe er hinzufügte: «Und sie auch nicht.»

«Tatsächlich?» Loki hob die Brauen und grinste ironisch, doch wieder sagten seine Augen etwas ganz anderes aus.

Coulson entschloss sich, Klartext zu reden. «Ich bin nicht blöd, Loki. Ich weiss genau, dass sie schneller weg wären als wir bis zwei zählen könnten, wenn sie wollten. Also würde ich gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen, sie irgendwo festnageln zu wollen. Und hören sie auf zu grinsen...» Er erhob sich und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. «Ich weiss, wir hatten sie da unten in der Kapsel eingesperrt. Aber mir war immer absolut klar, dass sie nur da drin waren, weil sie freiwillig drin geblieben sind.» Er zog scharf die Luft ein und starrte auf Loki hinunter. «Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.»

«Coulson...»

«Lassen wir das!» Diesmal war Coulson derjenige, der den anderen unterbrach. «Ich sagte schon, dass es mir bei diesem Gespräch nicht um Morrow geht. Und stellen sie sich vor: ich meinte das auch so.»

«Sondern?» Das Lächeln auf Lokis Gesicht verschwand und machte einem anderen, sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck Platz. Einer Mischung aus Anspannung, Ernst und... 

...Angst?

‘Unsinn.’ schalt Coulson sich selbst. ‘Wovor sollte Loki denn Angst haben?’

Aber der Eindruck blieb. Und als Coulson ihn jetzt ganz direkt fragte, was während der Zeit, als er verschwunden gewesen war, passiert war, wandelte sich die Vermutung in Gewissheit.

Ja, Loki empfand Angst. 

Oder, um es genauer zu sagen: Panik!

Zumindest ein Teil von ihm. Coulson keuchte, als es ihm klar wurde. Und er keuchte noch mehr, als er realisierte, warum ihm das auf einmal klar war: er hatte wieder einen Blick in Lokis Inneres getan. Einen flüchtigen Blick nur – aber so intensiv wie nie.

Auch Loki hatte es bemerkt. Doch er zögerte mit der Antwort. Und das nicht nur, weil er ganz sicher keine Lust hatte, dem Mann, der ihn bestimmt genauso hasste wie die Geister, in deren Gewalt seine andere Hälfte nun war, die Wahrheit anzuvertrauen.

Nein, er zögerte auch, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er einem Sterblichen überhaupt erklären sollte, wie es möglich war, dass man sich selbst zweiteilen – und dennoch weiter existieren konnte.

Also entschloss er sich, auszuweichen. «Ist das wichtig?» fragte er gespielt lässig und lachte trocken auf. «Sie werden mir ja kaum erzählen wollen, dass sie sich meinetwegen irgendwelche Gedanken machen.»

Coulson wurde wieder ruhig. Der Mann machte Loki langsam nervös. Warum war ihm früher bloss nie aufgefallen, mit welch feinem Lächeln Coulson jemanden verwirren konnte? «Und wenn es so wäre..?» fragte der Agent gelassen, als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt sei.

Loki verschluckte sich beinahe. «Hören sie auf, du meine Güte...»

«Es geht nicht um sie.» erklärte Coulson noch immer mit dieser gleichgültigen Ruhe. «Sondern um die Sache an sich. Ich will wissen, womit wir es allenfalls zu tun kriegen könnten.»

«Da bin ich ja schon fast beruhigt.» gab Loki bissig zurück. «Einen Moment dachte ich schon, sie wären meinetwegen besorgt. Aber ich kann sie in jeder Hinsicht beruhigen...» Bei diesem Satz troff seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus, «...sie werden es mit gar nichts zu tun kriegen.»

«Ist dem so?» Coulson zog eine Braue hoch. «Meiner Erfahrung nach ziehen meine Agenten und ich Schwierigkeiten irgendwie an. Und offen gesagt: seit sie hier sind, scheint dies noch vermehrt der Fall zu sein.»

«Oh, ich bestehe nicht darauf, hier zu bleiben. Wie sie vielleicht noch wissen, gibt es da eine nette kleine Hütte in den Bergen, wo sie mich gerne wieder absetzen dürfen.»

«Lassen wir das!» Coulson wurde schlagartig ernst und fixierte Loki scharf. «Was ist da passiert? Und was stimmt mit ihnen nicht?» Seine Augen schienen den Asgardianer zu durchbohren, und eine kleine Ewigkeit massen sie sich gegenseitig. Dann fügte der Agent gefährlich leise hinzu: «Ich kann spüren, dass etwas an ihnen anders ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung was, aber wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich fast darauf tippen, dass sie...» Er atmete tief durch, «...nicht mehr ganz derselbe sind. Fast so als ob Teile von ihnen... fehlen würden.»

Loki starrte Coulson an, als sähe er einen Geist vor sich. Er wurde leichenblass, fiel im Stuhl zusammen und wusste sichtlich nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Coulson trat dicht vor ihn und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Seitenlehnen des Stuhls ab. Er neigte sich zu Loki hinunter und sagte bloss: «Ich höre.»

Und während Loki schliesslich leise und erstarrt zu erzählen begann, fühlte Coulson, wie eisiges Entsetzen in ihm aufstieg und durch alle seine Glieder kroch. Und was er Loki gegenüber niemals zugegeben hätte - ja, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber, wenn man es genau nahm - sah er nun bestätigt: dass seine Besorgnis nicht grundlos gewesen war. 

Seine Besorgnis um den Asgardianer, wohlgemerkt. Nicht um 'die Sache an sich', wie er es vorgegeben gehabt hatte.

Und er verfluchte sich einmal mehr für sein wirklich viel zu gutes Herz.

Dasselbe Herz, das ihm von eben dem Mann durchstochen worden war, dem er jetzt betroffen lauschte...


	21. Erinnerungen an früher

«Loki, da bist du ja endlich!» Thor rannte ihm schwungvoll entgegen und liess sein Schwert durch die Luft sausen. «Du hattest doch heute vor, mal wieder mit uns zu trainieren!»

Loki verdrehte die Augen. «Du wolltest, dass ich das tue. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich Besseres vorhabe.»

«Was gibt’s denn Besseres als ein grosser, starker Krieger zu werden?» fragte Volstagg. Er war zwar der jüngste der sechs Kinder, doch gleichzeitig der bulligste – und, nebst Thor, auch der kräftigste.

«Genau.» liess sich Fandral vernehmen. Blond wie Thor, aber bei weitem nicht so kräftig wie dieser, liess er keine Gelegenheit aus, seinen Körper zu stählen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, glich er im Wuchs doch eher dem gleichaltrigen Loki: gross, aber sehr schlank und mit (zumindest nach Fandrals Meinung) zu wenig Muskeln ausgestattet. Leider besass er weder Lokis Faible für Magie noch die überragende Intelligenz des zweitgeborenen Prinzen. «Wenn du nicht trainierst, wirst du nie ein geübter Kämpfer.» Dies war Fandrals grösstes Ziel: so gut zu werden wie sein Vater... oder gar wie Thors und Lokis Vater Odin! Aber davon war er mit seinen knapp zwölf Jahren - nach irdischen Masstäben gerechnet - noch weit entfernt.

«Was du nicht sagst.» Loki lachte auf und musterte Fandral spöttisch. «Dabei bin ich längst besser als ihr alle… Okay, okay,» Er warf einen raschen Blick auf seinen älteren Bruder, «…mit Ausnahme von Thor. Aber den schafft ja auch keiner von euch.»

«Du bist nur wegen deiner Magie besser.» meldete sich jetzt auch Hogun zu Wort. Eine Ausnahme, denn normalerweise sagte der ‘Grimmige’ wenig bis gar nichts. Seine Worte klangen bissig. Insgeheim bewunderte er Loki für sein magisches Können, doch das hätte er nie zugegeben.

Loki blieb unbeeindruckt. «Na und?»

«Bruder, du musst lernen, dich auch mit reiner Muskelkraft behaupten zu können.» Thors Stimme klang bereits so tief und kehlig wie die eines jungen Erwachsenen. Er war der Älteste von ihnen, und so benahm er sich auch.

«Ach ja? Und wie steht es in der Hinsicht mit Sif?» Loki grinste dem schlaksigen Mädchen mit den intelligenten Augen flüchtig zu. «Soll kein Angriff sein, Sif. Aber ich glaube, du würdest auch alt aussehen, wenn du nicht die geheimen Kampftechniken der Walküren beherrschen würdest… die weniger mit Kraft als mit Geschick und Geschwindigkeit zu tun haben.»

Sif erwiderte das Grinsen unbeschwert. «Genau, Loki.» Sie ging zu ihm, hakte sich bei ihm unter und meinte resolut, zu den anderen Jungs gewandt: «Und deshalb können wir zwei jetzt auch auf eure guten Ratschläge verzichten. Übt ihr ruhig schön weiter – wir gehen uns amüsieren.»

«Hey, halt mal!» rief Fandral. «Wenn ihr von amüsieren redet, kommen wir mit.»

«Aber klar doch.» Volstagg legte sein Schwert bereits zur Seite. «Ich hoffe doch, das schliesst ein gutes Essen mit ein.»

«Und so schnell sind die tapferen Krieger nicht mehr wild aufs Training!» spottete Loki und ging mit Sif voran. Die beiden verstanden sich gut, waren sie doch schliesslich sozusagen ‘Leidensgenossen’: er als der körperlich – zugegeben – schwächste unter den Jungs und sie als Mädchen waren immer wieder Gegenstand der zwar gutmütigen, aber trotzdem nervenden Hänseleien der anderen. Vor allem Thor zog beide immer wieder auf.

Doch sobald Sif ihre besondere Kampftechnik einsetzte und Loki seine magischen Finger spielen liess, sahen die anderen meistens ziemlich alt aus.

Mit Ausnahme von Thor: es juckte sowohl Sif als auch Loki, dass sie es beide noch nie geschafft hatten, den grossen Blonden mal aufs Kreuz zu legen! Naja, was nicht war, konnte ja eventuell noch werden…

Als sie später alle beisammen sassen, wollte Thor nochmals genauer wissen, wo Loki wieder gesteckt hatte. Dieser gab ihm jedoch nur eine ausweichende Antwort. Thor seufzte: vermutlich hatte Loki wieder mit seinen Freunden magische Tricks geübt. Diese Freunde waren dem Blonden ein Dorn im Auge: nur zwei Asgardianer waren darunter, der Rest bestand aus – seiner Meinung nach – eher zwielichtigen Gestalten.

Aber Loki tat immer nur das, was er wollte. Und so kam es, dass er in den letzten drei Jahren meistens schon früh am Morgen verschwand und erst spät abends zurückkam. Thor wusste, dass er so gut wie überall herumstreifte: meist mit seinen Freunden, oft aber auch allein. Und das durchaus nicht nur in Asgard. Seine – ungenehmigten – Reisen zu anderen Welten hatten ihm schon öfters einen Rüffel von Odin eingebracht. Doch da Loki geheime Pfade zwischen den neun Welten kannte (die er im übrigen nicht mal mit seinen allerbesten Freunden – oder seinem Bruder – teilte), hatte niemand eine Chance, ihn an seinen Expeditionen zu hindern. Und seit er sogar einen Weg gefunden hatte, Heimdall zu täuschen, wusste nicht einmal der allsehende Wächter immer, wo Loki steckte.

Der jüngere Prinz dachte nicht im Traum daran, seinem ‘grossen’ Bruder von seinen Unternehmungen zu berichten, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Thor zum grössten Teil auch gar nicht verstanden hätte, was er die ganze Zeit über so trieb. Aber Loki war einem alten Magier begegnet, der ihn in die wirklich hohen Künste seiner Zunft einweihen konnte. Allerdings arbeitete der Junge noch daran, den Alten zu überreden: dieser fürchtete nämlich den Zorn seines Königs, wenn er dem Prinzen Dinge beibrachte, die so gefährlich waren, dass sie gut und gerne sein Leben kosten konnten.

Aber wenn Loki ausser seinem Talent für Magie eines wirklich drauf hatte, dann war es reden: seine Fähigkeit, alle mit Worten um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln, hatte ihm bereits den Spitznamen ‘Silberzunge’ eingebracht. Eine sehr treffende Bezeichnung… Und so war der junge Prinz zuversichtlich, dass der Alte ebenfalls bald seinem Charme erliegen würde.

Er musste einfach, denn was er Loki – wenn auch widerstrebend – offenbart hatte, war einfach zu fantastisch, um es nicht lernen zu wollen: die Möglichkeit, sich in mehrere Personen abzuspalten. «Ein gefährliches Wissen,» hatte der Alte sofort gesagt, als ihm die Worte unbedacht rausgerutscht waren. «Und sogar jene, die es kennen, wagen sich selten bis nie an die Ausführung.»

Loki seufzte. Thor würde nicht mal verstehen, wovon er überhaupt sprach. Das einzige, das er mitbekommen würde, war das Wort ‘gefährlich’ – und sofort würden bei ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken klingeln. Es war wirklich mühsam, dass der grosse Blonde ständig glaubte, ihn beschützen zu müssen. Loki grinste unbemerkt in sich hinein: wenn Thor (oder sonst jemand!) auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hätte, dass er längst viel besser war, als er durchblicken liess… Sogar, wenn es ums Kämpfen ging. Im Nahkampf mit Messern zumindest war er schon beinahe unschlagbar.

Aber er würde sich hüten, das jemandem unter den Nagel zu reiben. Erstens weil es ihm Spass machte, sie alle hinters Licht zu führen, und zweitens, weil eine leise innere Stimme ihm zuflüsterte, dass es nochmal von grossem Nutzen sein würde, dass niemand das wahre Ausmass seiner Fähigkeiten kannte…

_____________________________________________

Damals hatte Loki den Grundstein zu einer höheren Stufe der Magie gelegt. Er war aus der Mittelklasse der Magier aufgestiegen zur Elite - ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Nicht einmal Frigga. Er war stolz darauf gewesen, damals. Auf seine Errungenschaften genauso wie auf die Tatsache, dass niemand wusste, wie gut er wirklich geworden war. Es hatte ihm immer ein heimliches Gefühl der Macht verliehen, vor allem über Thor, den nach aussen ewig strahlenden Gewinner. 'Warte nur', hatte er jeweils gedacht, wenn Thor mal wieder im Mittelpunkt stand. 'Eines Tages kommt der Moment, wo du aus allen Wolken fallen wirst.'

War damals der Grundstein für seine Eifersucht auf Thor gelegt worden? Für den Groll, den er jetzt nicht mal mehr ansatzweise nachvollziehen konnte? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Das einzige, was er im Moment wusste, war: es wäre besser gewesen, er hätte gewisse Dinge nie gelernt!

Manchmal war der Preis, den man zu zahlen hatte, einfach ein wenig zu gross.

Eines war klar: wenn er es nicht möglichst bald schaffen würde, sich wieder mit seiner anderen Hälfte zu vereinen, so konnten die Folgen katastrophal sein. Noch kein Magier hatte es jemals gewagt, so etwas über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg durchzuziehen. Daher war es gänzlich offen, was geschah, wenn man zu lange gespalten blieb.

Doch was Loki im Moment weitaus mehr Sorgen machte war diese immer noch bestehende Verbindung zu seinem anderen Teil. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Andererseits hatte er den Vorgang in Anwesenheit von Toten vollzogen - etwas, das seines Wissens nach noch nie jemand getan hatte. Lag darin der Grund? Hatten Geister die Fähigkeit, ihn an sein anderes Selbst zu koppeln, obwohl es von ihm abgespalten sein sollte?

Wie auch immer, er merkte, dass es zum Problem wurde. Seit zwei Tagen fühlte er sich immer mal wieder ziemlich schwach, und gestern Abend hatte er einen zweiten Anfall, ähnlich dem ersten, gehabt. Zum Glück hatte diesmal keiner etwas davon mitbekommen. Aber Loki wusste, dass er es schnellstmöglich schaffen musste, seine zweite Hälfte aus den Fängen der Geister zu retten.

Ansonsten konnte es geschehen, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein würde...


	22. Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel?

«Sir, das müssen sie sich ansehen!» So aufgeregt hatte Coulson Daisy noch selten erlebt. Er sass zusammen mit den Agenten Fitz, Mack und Elena Rodriguez an der Bar und hatte gerade eine Flasche Mineralwasser geöffnet. «Unser verrückter Mörder ist wieder aufgetaucht.»

Schlagartig waren Coulson und die übrigen Agenten alarmiert. Über den ‘verrückten’ Mörder, von dem Daisy sprach, waren sie erst einmal gestolpert: vor rund zwei Monaten, als man sie bei einem Fall hinzugezogen hatte, der mehr als mysteriös gewesen war. Drei Männer, alle Mitglieder einer berüchtigten kriminellen Gang, waren regelrecht massakriert worden. Und die Untersuchungen hatten ergeben, dass sie durch ein glühendes Metall getötet worden waren, das ihre Herzen von innen heraus hatte verkohlen lassen.

Nun zeigte Daisy ihnen das Überwachungsvideo einer Bank. Zwei maskierte und bewaffnete Männer versuchten, einen der Bankomaten zu knacken – da tauchte plötzlich dieser unheimliche Fremde auf. Und was Coulson und seine Leute jetzt zu sehen bekamen, trieb ihnen den kalten Schweiss auf die Stirn.

Der Kerl war leider nur von hinten zu sehen, doch das spielte im nächsten Moment keine Rolle mehr. Eben noch ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann, verwandelte er sich vor den Augen der fassungslosen Agenten plötzlich in ein Monster mit einem Totenschädel, der in Flammen stand. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine ebenfalls glühende Kette, mit der er die beiden Räuber regelrecht in Stücke hackte. Und ganz deutlich konnte man sehen, wie sich ein Loch in die Brust der Männer brannte - genau an der Stelle, wo das Herz lag!

«Das darf doch nicht...» begann Mack, brach aber mitten im Satz ab.

Coulson fixierte Daisy. «Ein Inhuman?»

Sie zuckte die Schultern. «Ich weiss es nicht, Sir. Es gibt keinen Hinweis auf diesen Typen, nichts.»

Coulson atmete tief durch und sagte dann: «Das muss der Totenkopf-Kerl sein, von dem uns Dr. Bauer erzählt hat. Der, der Loki mitgenommen hat.» Coulson liess die Aufnahme nochmal von vorne laufen und befahl dann, Loki zu holen.

«Sir..?» Daisys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, wie wenig sie grundsätzlich von der Tatsache hielt, dass Loki beigezogen wurde – und das immer öfters.

Coulson liess sich nicht beirren. «Nun gehen sie schon, Kind. Ich will genau wissen, ob es derselbe Mann ist. Und Loki kann uns das ja wohl am besten bestätigen, da er den Kerl am längsten gesehen hat.»

Daisy fügte sich und holte den Asgardianer. Dieser brauchte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Mann zu werfen, um zu wissen, dass es genau derselbe war, der ihn mitgenommen hatte. Als die Bilder jedoch weiterliefen und die brutale Ermordung der Bankräuber zeigten, wurde Loki blass. «Wieso geht er denn jetzt auf Menschen los..?» murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst.

«Überrascht sie das?» fragte Coulson irritiert.

Loki zuckte zusammen. Die Worte waren ihm rausgerutscht, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Verflixt, wenn er noch an einem Stück vorhanden wäre, würde ihm Derartiges sicher nicht passieren!

«Loki?» Coulson musterte ihn immer noch fragend.

Der Magier seufzte leise. «Naja, ein wenig überrascht es mich schon. Ich dachte, er hätte es vorzugsweise auf... solche wie mich abgesehen.»

«Sie meinen Typen, die die Welt erobern und versklaven wollen?» fragte Mack mit leicht süffisantem Lächeln.

Loki blieb ruhig. «So ähnlich, ja...» Dann wandte er sich wieder an Coulson. «Ist es das erste Mal, dass er Menschen tötet?»

Der Agent zögerte, doch dann entschloss er sich, Loki die Wahrheit zu sagen. «Nein. Es gab schon mal einen Fall.» Er erzählte von den anderen Toten.

In Loki stieg eine Ahnung auf. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Coulson fragen: «Ist er ein Inhuman?»

«Nein, das ist er nicht.»

«Sicher?» Coulson war nicht überzeugt. Seine Augen schienen Loki zu fragen, wie er das wissen konnte, wo er doch die Fähigkeit eingebüsst hatte, Inhumans zu erkennen.

Der Magier beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage. «Als er mich mitgenommen hat, konnte ich das noch.»

«Verstehe.» Coulson lächelte dünn und übersah die nun sehr verwirrten Blicke seiner Leute. «Und was ist er dann?»

Loki zögerte. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und erwiderte schliesslich gedehnt: «So eine Art... Rächer, wie mir scheint. Er nennt sich den Ghost Rider.»

«Ghost Rider?» Das war Daisy. Als sich alle Blicke auf sie richteten, lachte sie kurz und ein wenig verlegen auf und sagte: «Da gibt es doch diese alte Sage von einem Reiter, der einen Pakt mit dem Teufel schliesst, um das Leben seines Bruders zu retten... Oder seines Vaters... Ich weiss es nicht mehr genau. Auf alle Fälle steigt der Teufel drauf ein, doch natürlich ist der Preis die Seele des Mannes. Seitdem muss er auf ewig auf der Erde leben und Verbrecher zur Strecke bringen.»

«Daisy...» Mack wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder einfach nur den Kopf schütteln sollte. «Das ist doch sicher nur ein Märchen.»

«Genauso wie das Märchen von Thor, Odin und all den Göttern aus Asgard?» fragte Daisy herausfordernd zurück und liess dabei Lokis Namen absichtlich aus.

«Sage oder nicht,» warf Loki ein, «Er scheint es jedenfalls auf Verbrecher abgesehen zu haben.»

«Wenn das so ist frage ich mich, warum sie noch am Leben sind.» versetzte Elena bissig. «Warum er sie nicht auch mit dieser Kette getötet hat.»

Loki erwiderte ihren Blick seelenruhig. «Oh, er hat es versucht.» Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte um seine Mundwinkel. «Aber wie sie sehen können, hat er es nicht geschafft.»

Coulson beendete den Disput. «Wir sollten uns vor Ort mal genau umsehen. Nach Spuren suchen, irgendwelchen Hinweisen auf unseren... flammenden Freund.» Er warf Loki einen langen Blick zu. «Sie kommen mit. Und sie, Daisy, ebenfalls.»

«Sir, die Spurensicherung hat doch schon alles abgesucht.» warf Mack ein, der Daisy ansah, wie wenig ihr der Befehl gefiel.

«Eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass Loki vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr sehen kann als unsere Spurensicherung.» Coulson liess sich nicht beirren. 

Und so standen er und seine beste Agentin sowie Loki kurze Zeit später vor dem Bankomaten, an dem die beiden Räuber massakriert worden waren. Das Blut, das überall verspritzt worden war, war zwar inzwischen weitestgehend entfernt worden, doch schwache Flecken davon konnte man noch erkennen. Daisy und Coulson standen leicht unschlüssig herum.

Loki jedoch trat zu dem einen Blutfleck und berührte ihn mit der rechten Hand. Seine Augen wurden einen Moment lang starr, und er wirkte abwesend. Schliesslich schüttelte er sich leicht und sagte: «Nichts.»

Daisy musterte ihn verwirrt. «Was... nichts?»

«Ich kann ihre Persönlichkeit nicht mehr spüren.» Es klang, als rede er über etwas eigentlich ganz Normales. «Schade. Sonst hätten wir vielleicht mehr darüber erfahren, warum sich der Ghost Rider ausgerechnet die beiden geschnappt hat.»

«Ausgerechnet die beiden?» fragte Coulson.

«Naja.» Loki zuckte die Schultern. «Das werden ja kaum die einzigen Bankräuber im Land sein, oder? Aber der Ghost Rider hat sie attackiert. Wäre doch sicher interessant zu wissen, warum.»

«Daran hatten wir auch schon gedacht,» versetzte Daisy bissig. «Aber unsere Untersuchungen haben nichts Aussergewöhnliches zutage geführt.»

«Ja, das dachte ich mir schon.» Loki warf ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln zu. «Andernfalls wären wir jetzt ja sicher einen Schritt weiter.»

«Wir?» zischte Daisy wütend zurück. «Es gibt kein WIR!»

«Entschuldigung.» Loki liess sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. «Dann eben IHR.»

Daisy wollte eben antworten, als Coulson hinter ihnen plötzlich laut aufkeuchte. «Da..!» rief er, und im nächsten Moment spürten die beiden Menschen gleissende Hitze um sich herum...

...ehe sich ein Mann aus einem flammend roten Kreis herauszuschälen begann – ein Mann, dessen Kopf in Flammen stand!


	23. Die Zerstörerin der Welt - Teil I

Daisy hob instinktiv ihre Hand, als der Ghost Rider auf sie zutrat, die glühende Kette in seiner Rechten. «Keinen Schritt weiter,» rief sie ihm zu, doch er stoppte nicht mal eine Sekunde lang. Da entlud sich ein Energiestoss ihren Fingern, der jeden anderen von den Beinen gerissen hätte.

Der Ghost Rider zuckte jedoch nur kurz zurück, ehe er weiter auf sie zukam. Seine Hand mit der Kette hob sich.

Coulson schloss die Augen, als das Ding auf ihn und Daisy niedersauste. Doch bevor sie getroffen wurden, hörte er den überraschten Schrei des Totenkopfs: Lokis Hand hielt die brennende Kette fest. Durch den abgebremsten Hieb verlor der Kerl das Gleichgewicht und begann zu torkeln.

«Lass die zwei in Ruhe.» zischte Loki. «Du willst doch sicher wieder mich, oder?»

«Du bist nicht wirklich hier.» gab der Ghost Rider zurück. «Was ich da sehe, muss eine deiner Illusionen sein, nichts weiter. Obwohl ich mich frage, wozu du sie erstellt hast, jetzt, wo du erledigt bist.»

«Bin ich das?» fragte Loki zynisch. «Das bezweifle ich – denn sonst wäre ich wirklich nicht mehr hier.»

Der andere heulte auf. «Sie haben dich bekommen! Du bist in ihrer Gewalt! Du kannst nicht hier sein! Das ist schlicht unmöglich.»

«Das Wort 'unmöglich' existiert nicht in meinem Sprachschatz.» Loki taxierte sein Gegenüber. «Aber wenn du nicht meinetwegen hier bist, warum denn dann?»

«Ihretwegen!» Der Ghost Rider wies auf Daisy.

«Was?» Coulson erstarrte, und die Frau an seiner Seite ebenfalls. «Daisy? Sie hat nichts Böses getan.»

«Aber das wird sie noch.» Der Ghost Rider wandte sich der jungen Inhuman zu. «Sie wird die Welt zerstören.»

«Bist du ganz sicher, dass du nicht mich meinst?» fragte Loki sarkastisch, doch als der Totenschädel wieder zu ihm herumwirbelte, grinste er liebenswürdig und fügte hinzu: «Egal. Du wirst hier gar niemandem was tun – weder ihr noch mir.»

«Was du nicht sagst.» Der Ghost Rider lachte scheppernd. «Du denkst also immer noch, dass ich auf deinen Trick hereinfalle, Magier, hm? Aber da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich weiss genau, dass mir deine Illusionen nichts anhaben können.»

«Tja, ich enttäusche dich ja auch nur ungern,» erwiderte Loki noch immer lächelnd. «Aber ich bin keine Illusion.»

Und dann schoss ein Blitz aus seiner Hand, der den Ghost Rider ans andere Ende der Strasse schleuderte.

Als er sich völlig überrumpelt wieder aufrichtete, waren Loki, Coulson und Daisy verschwunden.

\---------------------------------------------------------

«Was meinte er mit ‘ich werde die Welt zerstören?’» fragte Daisy, noch immer zitternd vor Wut, nachdem Loki sie sicher zurück zum Jet teleportiert hatte. «Der tickt doch nicht ganz sauber!»

«Aus irgendeinem Grund wird er das gesat haben.» versetzte Loki trocken, fügte aber, als er Coulsons eisigen Blick auffing, rasch hinzu: «Was nicht heissen soll, dass er damit recht hat.»

«Ich... soll die Welt zerstören?» Daisy schnappte nach Luft. «Sowas würde ich nie tun! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mal in der Lage dazu wäre.»

«Ja, da stimme ich ihnen zu.» gab Loki zurück. ‘Zumindest im Moment noch nicht.’ Doch den Gedanken sprach er nicht laut aus.

«Ich gehe nochmal zurück.» sagte er entschlossen. «Ihr beide bleibt im Jet. Vielleicht kriege ich raus, was er gemeint hat.»

«Sie denken doch wohl nicht, dass er ihnen das einfach so verraten wird?» Coulsons Brauen fuhren in die Höhe, ein belustigtes Lächeln lag um seine Lippen.

Loki grinste zurück. «Oh, ich kann recht überzeugend sein.»

Und weg war er.

Der Ghost Rider war noch da, als Loki zurückkam. Sichtlich verwirrt und wütend stapfte er die Strasse entlang. Als Loki unvermittelt wieder vor ihm auftauchte, ging er sofort in Kampfstellung. «Wie hast du das gemacht?» zischte er ihn an. «Du bist echt… aber das kannst du nicht sein!»

«Du meinst, weil ich eigentlich gerade brav stillhalten sollte, während ich von Geistern gefoltert werde?»

«Genau.» Die Stimme des Totenkopfs rasselte.

Loki erschauerte, zog es aber vor, das Thema zu wechseln. «Du wolltest Daisy Johnson? Nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir übereinstimme, dass sie eine Nervensäge ist… Aber dass sie deshalb gleich die Welt zerstören wird, ist ja wohl ein wenig weit hergeholt.»

«Immer noch blöde Sprüche drauf?» Der Ghost Rider hob wieder die Hand mit der Kette, liess sie aber, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass ein Angriff nichts bringen würde, wieder sinken. «Ich sage dir jetzt dasselbe wie beim letzten Mal: nimm den Mund nicht so voll. Du könntest es bereuen!»

«Ts… Da gebe ich dir Recht, und das ist dann der Dank.» Lokis Stimme troff vor Ironie. «Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: warum sollte Daisy Johnson eine Gefahr sein?»

«Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich das ausgerechnet dir verrate?» Der andere lachte scheppernd auf.

«Das solltest du aber. Denn da ich, wie du ja feststellen konntest, Daisy offensichtlich beschütze, wäre es doch sicher auch in deinem Interesse, mir zu erklären, aus welchem Grund dies vielleicht keine allzu gute Idee ist.» Loki zauberte sein liebenswürdigstes Lächeln aufs Gesicht und fügte süffisant hinzu: «Wenn du mich überzeugst, hole ich sie vielleicht das nächste Mal nicht mehr aus dem Schlamassel raus.»

Der Ghost Rider zögerte. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang schien er mit sich zu ringen, dann sagte er abrupt: «Daisy Johnson wird die Erde in zwei Teile spalten mit ihrer Kraft.»

Loki war versucht, laut aufzulachen, beherrschte sich aber im letzten Moment. «Äh… zugegeben, sie ist ja nicht gerade schlecht – für einen Menschen. Als Inhuman ist sie sicher eine der Mächtigsten auf diesem Planeten. Aber übertreibst du nicht ein wenig, wenn du ihr soviel Kraft zusprichst, dass sie die Erde spalten könnte?»

«Sie kann Erdbeben auslösen, oder nicht?»

«Natürlich.» Loki grinste ironisch. «Und dabei bebt der Boden ein bischen und beruhigt sich schliesslich irgendwann wieder. Im schlimmsten Fall stürzt während des Vorfalls eine Stadt ein… oder so. Aber damit hat sich’s dann.»

Diesmal blieb der Ghost Rider völlig ruhig – was seine Antwort noch unheimlicher machte. «Im Normalfall hat sich’s damit wirklich. Doch dies hier ist nicht der Normalfall. Daisy Johnson wird Gravitonium benutzen, um die Welt zu sprengen.»

«Gravitonium?» Jetzt war Loki ehrlich verblüfft. «Die Menschen kennen das Zeug doch noch gar nicht.»

Der Ghost Rider verzog den klaffenden Mund und erwiderte: «Noch nicht.»

In Lokis Kopf begann es zu schwirren. Gravitonium war ein Element, dass auf der Erde nur in äusserst geringen Mengen vorkam, zudem tief im Erdkern verborgen lag und somit bislang unentdeckt geblieben war. Das Element, einmal nutzbar gemacht, verlieh dem Besitzer durchaus beinahe grenzenlose Möglichkeiten. Wer es besass, konnte die Schwerkraft manipulieren, Gravitationsfelder erzeugen und dahingehend beeinflussen, dass man sogar fliegen konnte, wenn man wollte. Wer in der Lage war, Gravitonium in sich selbst aufzunehmen, wäre danach fähig, auch jedes menschliche Wesen als Ganzes zu absorbieren. Durch ein solches Infundieren mit Gravitonium würde auch die natürliche Leistung eines jeden Individuums ins Unermessliche gesteigert – was bei jemandem wie Daisy also durchaus heissen könnte, dass aus einem relativ harmlosen Erdbeben etwas weitaus Gewaltigeres entstand…

Loki fröstelte es auf einmal. «Und woher willst du wissen, was Daisy in irgendeiner nahen oder fernen Zukunft tun wird, Totenkopf? Bist du etwa auch ein Hellseher, oder was?»  
«Ich stamme aus einer Dimension, die jenseits der Zeit liegt, Magier.» gab der andere zurück. Die Flammen um seinen Kopf züngelten dabei höher. 

«Ach ja?» Loki konnte seinen Sarkasmus nicht lassen. «Wie praktisch. Dann darf ich dich vielleicht auch um einen kleinen Blick in Asgards Zukunft bitten?»

«Meine Existenz ist auf diese Welt beschränkt. Ich bin nur verwebt mit der Dimension und den Wesen dieser Erde. Deine Welt kenne ich nicht, Magier. Nur dich – seit du hergekommen bist, um diesen Planeten zu übernehmen!»

«Schön, dann hätte ich eine letzte kleine Frage: wann genau wird das geschehen, was du da prophezeist?»

«Bald.» Der Totenkopf zischte. «Lieferst du mir Daisy Johnson nun aus?» Er hielt einen Moment inne und fügte dann hinzu: «Du könntest dadurch vielleicht deine eigene Seele retten.»

«Wie nett, dass du dir auf einmal um meine Seele Gedanken machst.» Loki trat einen Schritt rückwärts. «Aber ich denke nicht im Traum daran, dir jemanden auszuliefern. Auch nicht, wenn es sich dabei um eine der grössten Nervensägen handelt, die mir je begegnet ist.»

«Dann trägst du die Mitschuld an der Vernichtung dieses Planeten!»

«Noch steht die Erde.» gab Loki gelassen zurück. «Und ich garantiere dir, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass es auch dabei bleibt.»

«Ich habe die Zukunft gesehen. Du kannst nicht verhindern, was feststeht.»

«Wirklich?» Loki lächelte dünn. «Ich nehm’ dir den Irrtum nicht übel, da deine Existenz, wie du es so schön formuliert hast, auf diese Welt beschränkt ist. Aber es gibt noch andere Welten, mein Flammenköpfchen – und ausserdem eine Dimension ausserhalb aller existierenden Dimensionen. Das ist jetzt sicher viel zu hoch für dich, daher nur so viel: Zeit ist eine eigentlich nicht vorhandene Variable.»

Der Ghost Rider schüttelte bei diesen Worten tatsächlich in offenkundiger Verwirrung den Kopf.

Loki seufzte und fügte hinzu: «Um es auf den einfachen Nenner zu bringen: doch, man kann die Zukunft verändern.» 

Dann öffnete er ein Portal und verschwand, begleitet von einem Schwall Flüchen des Ghost Riders.


	24. Sehnsucht nach der Weltherrschaft

Macht. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er nur das gewollt. Alle hielten ihn für unfähig, für unbedeutend, für nichtswürdig… Doch Ian Quinn hatte schon immer vorgehabt, es allen Spöttern und Zweiflern irgendwann einmal so richtig zu zeigen.

Er war klein und schmächtig. Schon immer gewesen. Als Kind hatte ihm das eine Menge Hänseleien und Gemeinheiten seitens seiner Mitschüler eingebracht. Quinn hatte nichts davon vergessen. Er hatte seinen Hass gehegt und gepflegt wie eine zarte Pflanze, die es zu beschützen galt.

Sie alle würden sich bald wünschen, ihn mit mehr Respekt behandelt zu haben.

Lange Zeit war er auf der Suche gewesen. Wonach, das hatte er nicht gewusst.

Doch nun hatte er es gefunden. Das, was ihm dabei helfen würde, die Herrschaft über die Welt anzutreten. Was weder Alexander dem Grossen noch Napoleon noch sonst einem verrückten Herrscher vor ihm gelungen war, würde er, Ian Quinn, schaffen: die Menschheit würde vor ihm kuschen.

Inklusive aller Spötter und Zweifler aus früheren Tagen!

Der Schlüssel zur Macht, den er nun in Händen hielt, hiess Gravitonium. Nur sehr wenig besass er davon, aber es würde hoffentlich reichen. Wenn erst einmal der Anfang gemacht war, konnte ihn nichts mehr stoppen!

Nachdem er seinen alten Studienkollegen Franklin Hall dazu hatte überreden können, ihm einen Umwandler zu bauen (wofür er bestimmt war, hatte er ihm vorsorglich verschwiegen), würde er nun in der Lage sein, sich das Gravitonium zu infundieren. Danach wäre er das mächtigste Wesen auf diesem Planeten.

Hall hatte er getötet, damit er nichts vor der Zeit ausplaudern konnte. Nun stand er vor dem Umwandler und war bereit. 

Bald würde eine neue Ära anbrechen!

___________________________________________________________________________

«Haben sie schon mal von einem Element namens Gravitonium gehört?» war Lokis erste Frage nach seiner Rückkehr zum ‘Bus’. Coulson und die anderen starrten ihn nur verwirrt an, was Antwort genug war.

Loki gab ihnen die nötige Erklärung und befahl Daisy dann (ja, er befahl es ihr!), alles, was sie konnte, darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen. Vor allem, wo sich die äusserst seltenen Ablagerungen auf der Erde befanden.

Eigentlich hatte er gemeint, das selber herausfinden zu können, doch ihm war schmerzlich eine weitere Einbusse seiner Fähigkeiten bewusst geworden, als er versucht hatte, das Gravitonium mittels seines magischen Sinnes aufzuspüren: er konnte es nicht mehr! Entweder war er dazu gar nicht mehr in der Lage, oder es gelang ihm nicht, weil es zu wenig davon auf der Erde gab. Doch das änderte im Moment nicht das Geringste: ohne seinen ‘Zwilling’ war er auf Daisys Geschick im Herausfinden von Daten aller Art angewiesen.

Als er Coulson erzählte, was ihm der Ghost Rider berichtet hatte, wurde dieser blass. Loki hatte darauf bestanden, zuerst mit ihm alleine zu sprechen, und so kannte Daisy den Grund, warum sie nach Gravitonium forschen sollte, nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass es äusserst wichtig war, dass sie Erfolg hatte – für sie selbst wie für die ganze Welt. Doch Coulson weihte er ein, und dieser konnte nur widerstrebend den Kopf schütteln.

«Das ergibt keinen Sinn.» versetzte er heftig. «Ich kenne Daisy. Sie würde niemals absichtlich etwas Derartiges tun. Ein... Element verwenden, das die Welt in zwei Teile spaltet. Du meine Güte!» Er raufte sich die Haare. «Undenkbar!»

«Das Schlüsselwort könnte ‘absichtlich’ sein.» gab Loki zurück. Als der Agent ihn überrascht anstarrte, setzte er hinzu: «Vielleicht wird sie durch jemanden gezwungen. Oder sie tut es, ohne zu wissen, was sie damit auslöst.»

«Aber mittels dieses... Gravitoniums wäre sie tatsächlich in der Lage, die Welt zu spalten?» Coulson schüttelte es beim blossen Gedanken.

Loki nickte ernst. «Ich fürchte ja.»

«Ich wiederhole: Daisy würde niemals...»

«Und ich wiederhole...» unterbrach ihn Loki, «...dass sie es auch ungewollt tun könnte! So oder so – wir müssen schleunigst alles darüber in Erfahrung bringen.»

Coulson musterte ihn forschend. «Können sie nicht..?» Was er nicht aussprach, aber hoffte, war klar: konnte Loki mit seiner Magie, deren überragende Macht der Agent inzwischen zur Genüge kennen gelernt hatte, nicht das Nötige herausfinden? Noch dazu wesentlich schneller als Daisy?

Loki seufzte. «Leider nicht mehr, nein.»

Es blieb einen Moment still, dann fragte Coulson vorsichtig: «Haben sie noch nicht mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihre... andere Hälfte zurück zu holen?»

Beinahe hätte Loki laut gelacht. «Natürlich habe ich das. Aber wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte ich mich gar nicht erst aufgeteilt.»

Coulson senkte leicht verlegen den Blick. «Ja, klar.»

Doch Daisy bewies wieder einmal, dass sie als Hackerin eine unschlagbare Grösse war. Nur knapp vier Stunden, nachdem Loki sie darauf angesetzt hatte, konnte sie mit ersten Ergebnissen aufwarten.

«Es gibt fast nichts zu dem Thema,» stellte sie als erstes fest, als das gesamte Team versammelt war. «Die Existenz von Gravitonium ist nur eine Theorie.» Sie korrigierte sich. «Zumindest bis heute. Darum war es extrem schwierig, überhaupt was zu finden. Doch ich bin bei meinen Nachforschungen über einen Namen gestolpert: Ian Quinn. Ein Wissenschaftler ohne Abschluss, der sich in verschiedenen Bereichen erfolglos versucht hat: als Unternehmer, als Forscher, als Berater... die Liste liesse sich fortsetzen. Interessant daran ist aber, dass er vor einigen Monaten spurlos verschwand. Genauso wie einer seiner Kollegen aus der Zeit, als er noch die Universität in Massachusetts besuchte. Der besagte Kollege hat im Gegensatz zu Quinn seinen Doktortitel gemacht und heisst Franklin Hall. Von beiden fehlt jede Spur.» 

«Und du konntest sie auch nicht finden?» fragte Coulson.

Daisy bedauerte. «Nein.»

«Ian Quinn?» meinte Loki an Daisy gewandt. «Kann ich mal kurz ihren Laptop haben?»

Sie reichte ihm wortlos wenn auch ein wenig widerstrebend das Gewünschte. 

Loki schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Einen Versuch war es wert... Schliesslich war Quinn ein Mensch. Er konnte also hoffen, ihn mittels seiner digitalen Spur ertasten zu können.

Sein Bewusstsein tauchte ab in das Raster Quinns, folgte den letzten digitalen Bewegungen von ihm, die Daisy hatte aufspüren können (Einsatz von Handy, Kreditkarten und ähnliches) und grub sich tiefer und tiefer hinein bis er kurz davor stand, den lebenden Organismus hinter den Daten zu fühlen.

«Was tun sie da?» Daisys Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration. Er blinzelte und versuchte, die Störung auszublenden. Zwar gelang es ihm, aber nur mit äusserster Kraftanstrengung. Schweiss trat auf seine Stirn. Mist, er wünschte sich zum tausendsten Mal verzweifelt seinen Zwilling herbei!

Doch dann hatte er die Spur wieder. Coulson, der ahnte, was Loki gerade tat, fiel Daisy ins Wort, als sie nachhaken wollte, und schüttelte den Kopf. ‘Ruhe!’ geboten ihr seine Augen. 

Lokis Augen öffneten sich wieder, doch sein Blick war vollkommen leer und starr, und seine Gestalt verharrte absolut bewegungslos. Sie sahen das jetzt nicht zum ersten Mal und fragten sich, ob er wieder zum Eisriesen werden würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Nach rund zwanzig Minuten erwachte der Asgardianer aus seiner Starre und sagte: «Ich glaube, ich habe Quinn gefunden.»

Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, dafür hatte ihm ein zu grosser Teil seiner Macht gefehlt. Doch er hoffte, dass er die richtige Fährte verfolgt hatte.

Naja... Immerhin reichte sein ‘ich glaube, ich habe ihn gefunden’ aus, um ziemlich überraschte und schon fast bewundernde Blicke seitens der Agenten zu ernten!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ian Quinn konnte kaum fassen, welche Kraft ihn durchdrang! Das war gut... das war besser als alles, was er sich vorgestellt hatte! Er war ein neuer Mensch, eine neue Schöpfung!

Nein, korrigierte er sich selber, er war kein Mensch mehr... Er war ein Gott!

Als er aus der Felsenfestung, in der er sich versteckt gehalten hatte, nach draussen trat, und die ersten Versuche mit seiner neuen Kraft unternahm, spürte er, wie seine ganze Person förmlich zu wachsen begann. Ja, er selbst dehnte sich endlich zu der von ihm immer ersehnten Körpergrösse aus und wurde zu einem stattlichen Mann von rund einem Meter neunzig. Ha, jetzt sollte es mal noch einer wagen, ihn als ‘mickrig’ zu bezeichnen!

Er liess Steine fliegen, absorbierte Tiere, fühlte eine gewaltige Energie. Ja, nichts konnte ihn aufhalten – er war der Herrscher der Welt!

Doch dann kam der Dämpfer...

Steine liessen sich bewegen, ja. 

Aber die von ihm benötigten grösseren Felsbrocken nicht!

So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht, einen richtig grossen Felsen von seinem Platz zu stemmen.

Ein Schwall an Flüchen brach aus seinem Mund. So konnte er niemals die Bedrohung darstellen, die er sein musste, um die Regierungen der Welt in die Knie zu zwingen. Er wusste, dass Gravitonium das schaffen konnte, dass er in der Lage wäre, ganz Städte dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, wenn man nicht auf seine Forderungen einging.

Doch leider hatte er sich in der Menge geirrt...

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Er brauchte mehr von dem Zeug, viel mehr.

Zwar wusste er, wo er es herbekommen konnte, doch wie ihm das gelingen sollte, war eine ungelöste Frage. Schliesslich war es unmöglich, eine Bohrung bis zum Erdkern vorzunehmen... Doch genau dahin müsste er gelangen, um die grossen Anteile an Gravitonium, die dort lagerten, für sich zu gewinnen.

Sie waren dort, er konnte sie mit jeder Faser seines neu ausgerüsteten Körpers spüren. Doch er kam nicht an sie heran.

Ein Schrei ergoss sich aus seinem Mund, der kilometerweit zu hören war.


	25. Die Zerstörerin der Welt - Teil II

Endlich hatte er sie! Drei Stunden lang hatte er jetzt das Internet nach ihr abgesucht, doch man schien alle ihre Daten aus dem Netz gelöscht zu haben. Doch jetzt, endlich, hatte er auf einem kleinen arabischen Server ein letztes noch vorhandenes Video von ihr gefunden.

Ihren Namen… Er brauchte ihren richtigen Namen. Im Video nannte man sie ‘Quake’ – Beben – eine passende Bezeichnung. Aber sie nützte ihm natürlich nichts. 

Sie war SHIELD-Agentin, soviel verriet der Sprecher im Video immerhin. Eine Inhuman mit besonders mächtiger Kraft. Toll, das wusste er auch, ohne dass es ihm gesagt wurde.

Der nur knapp einminütige Film zeigte die junge Frau, wie sie durch ihre Kraft eine Gruppe Terroristen daran hinderte, zwei Senatoren auf dem Weg ins Weisse Haus zu erschiessen. Sie bebte sie einfach in Grund und Boden.

Ja, sie war mächtig… Genau das, was er brauchte. 

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden mühsamen Recherchierens im Netz bekam er endlich ihren Namen: Daisy Johnson!

Er pries sich selbst glücklich, dass ihm diese junge Frau wieder eingefallen war. Er hatte den Fernsehbericht damals gesehen... und wieder vergessen! Eine verrückte Inhuman mehr, das war alles gewesen, was er damals gedacht hatte. Doch nun war sie ihm zum Glück wieder in den Sinn gekommen. 

Daisy Johnson - die Lösung seines Problems!

Zeit, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten…

Ein lautes Rumpeln von draussen liess ihn aufschrecken. Was war das? Es hörte sich an, als hätte jemand die schwere Panzertür, die den Eingang zu seinem Felsenversteck blockierte, mit Gewalt aufgebrochen. Aber so etwas war unmöglich.

Er wurde gleich eines Besseren belehrt, als die Überwachungskamera vom Eingang drei Eindringlinge anzeigte: zwei Männer und eine Frau.

Mit einem Fluch lief er ihnen entgegen. Er konnte jetzt keine Störenfriede brauchen, er musste Daisy Johnson besuchen! Egal, er würde die drei erledigen, bevor sie überhaupt wussten, wie ihnen geschah.

Die Fremden tasteten sich langsam vor. Ian Quinn lachte in sich hinein, als er sie auf dem kleinen Monitor an seinem Handgelenk weiter beobachtete. Zu dumm, dass der Ton hier unten so schlecht war… Er war noch nie so richtig versiert mit Technik gewesen, jedenfalls nicht so, wie er es gerne gewollt hätte! Auch das Bild war mieserabel, aber das war weniger schlimm. Immerhin war genug darauf zu erkennen, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er es hier mit drei Dummköpfen zu tun hatte, die gleich feststellen würden, dass sie sich die falsche Höhle ausgesucht hatten.

«Er muss hier irgendwo sein.» hörte er die Frau gerade sagen, als er heran war. Wieder grinste er in sich hinein, dann sagte er laut: «Suchen sie etwa mich?»

Die drei erstarrten und drehten sich zu ihm herum. Erst jetzt erkannte er die Embleme an ihren Oberarmen: SHIELD! Na wunderbar, das wurde ja immer besser!

Sie richteten ihre Waffen auf ihn. «Mr. Ian Quinn?» fragte der vorderste Mann, ein untersetzter Agent von mittlerem Alter.

«Wer will denn das wissen?» gab er mit einem dünnen Lächeln zurück, hielt sich dann aber gar nicht erst mit weiteren Worten auf. «Ich stelle hier die Fragen. Und um ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie besser antworten sollten…» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und machte eine kleine Bewegung mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand. Sofort flog der grossgewachsene muskelbepackte Agent hinter dem Vordermann durch die Luft und prallte gegen die Felswand in seinem Rücken.

Womit Quinn nicht gerechnet hatte war die Reaktion der jungen Frau: diese hob nun ebenfalls ihre Hand, allerdings nicht jene, in der sie die Waffe hielt, sondern die andere. Ein wellenförmiger Energieschub brach daraus hervor und erwischte Quinn, da dieser völlig überrumpelt wurde, voll. Auch er flog nun durch den Raum und prallte ebenso gegen die Wand.

«Na sowas…» Seine Augen wurden gross, als er sich wieder aufrappelte. «Kann es sein, dass ich gar nicht erst fragen muss, ob sie Daisy Johnson kennen..?» Ein kaltes Lachen brach aus seinem Mund. «Weil sie Daisy Johnson sind?»

«Nochmal: wer will das wissen?» fragte ihn nun die Frau. 

Für Quinn war das Antwort genug. «Ich nehme das als ein Ja.» gab er zurück und gluckste leicht. «Das ist ja wunderbar: ich muss gar nicht erst zu ihr gehen… sie kommt zu mir!» Und dann hob er seine Hand.

Daisy tat es ihm jedoch gleich. Die Kraft des Gravitoniums in Quinn prallte auf Daisys Fähigkeiten und löste eine Energiewelle aus, welche die Decke über ihnen bedrohlich ins Bröckeln brachte. Coulsons Blick ging besorgt nach oben. «Daisy…» 

«Schon gesehen.» erwiderte diese und versuchte mit einer erneuten, raschen Bewegung, Quinn von den Beinen zu fegen. Zu ihrer grössten Verwunderung gelang es ihr nicht.

Dafür gelang es Quinn, sie zu sich heran zu ziehen. Sie wehrte sich aus vollen Kräften, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie langsam auf ihn zuglitt. Coulson und Mack waren die Hände gebunden – sie konnten nicht schiessen, weil Daisys Rücken ihnen das freie Schussfeld auf Quinn verwehrte. Als die junge Frau heran war, packte Quinn sie und liess dann mit der noch freien Hand die Decke über ihrem Kopf aufbrechen. Die herunterfallenden Gesteinsbrocken zerbröselten zu Staub nach einer weiteren Bewegung mit der Hand. Dann schwebte Quinn mit Daisy langsam nach oben.

«Er hat das Gravitonium in sich aufgenommen.» sagte Mack entsetzt. Coulson nickte: ja, das war ihm auch klar geworden.

Nun gut… Sobald er mit Daisy draussen war, würde Quinn eine böse Überraschung erleben!

«Was soll das?» fragte Daisy, «Was wollen sie von mir?»

«Sagen wir’s mal so: ich brauche ganz kurz deine Hilfe.»

«Darauf können sie warten, bis sie alt und grau sind.» Daisy keuchte und versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber es war aussichtslos. 

«Ich glaube kaum, dass ich so viel Geduld brauchen werde.» erwiderte Quinn grinsend.

«Doch, ich denke schon.» sagte da eine weitere Stimme in ihrem Rücken. Und in der Sekunde, in der Quinn den Kopf drehte, traf ihn auch schon ein Blitz aus grüner Energie.

Sein Gravitationsfeld wurde aufgehoben, und er fiel. Auch Daisy fiel, doch die landete sanft auf ihren Füssen, da ihre Energiewellen den Fall abbremsten. Quinn versuchte das gleiche, kam jedoch ins Trudeln. «Was zum Henker..?» fluchte er, doch da traf ihn eine neue Welle grünschimmernder Energie.

Loki, der auf dem grössten Felsen hinter dem Eingang zu Quinns Versteck stand, liess den Mann relativ sanft runterkommen. Dabei hielt seine Magie das Gefängnis, in dem Quinn eingeschlossen worden war, aufrecht. «Ich fürchte, hier ist bereits Endstation für sie.» meinte er mit einem feinen Lächeln. «Tut mir sehr leid, falls wir sie bei irgendwelchen hochfliegenden Plänen gestört haben sollten.»

Quinn warf ihm einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis. «Du..?» zischte er. 

Loki verzog das Gesicht. «Schön, wenn man so berühmt ist.»

«Ich werde sehr viel berühmter sein!» Quinn lachte auf, laut und spöttisch. Das Echo hallte von den Felsen wider. «Und weisst du was: ich werde hinkriegen, was du nicht geschafft hast.»

Sprach’s und liess zu Lokis ungläubigem Erstaunen die Energiewand seiner Magie durch eine riesige Gravitationswelle zusammenbrechen. «Das… ist nicht möglich.» keuchte Loki und versuchte, seine Magie neu zu formieren. Es gelang ihm nicht.

«Kleiner, du weisst ja gar nicht, was so alles möglich ist!» lachte Quinn. Dann hob er die Hand und schleuderte Loki quer durchs ganze Felslabyrinth – ehe er Daisy erneut packte und mit ihr in die Lüfte entschwand.

Und Loki, der mehrere hundert Meter weit geschleudert wurde und mit voller Wucht schliesslich gegen einen hoch aufragenden Felsen krachte, wusste schlagartig, dass er noch mehr seiner Fähigkeiten eingebüsst hatte.

\--------------------------------------------------

Coulson glaubte Loki – allerdings war er der einzige. Alle anderen waren überzeugt davon, dass der Asgardianer Daisy absichtlich im Stich gelassen hatte. 

Nun, Coulson wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Leider. Denn wäre es anders gewesen, hätte immerhin noch die Hoffnung bestanden, Quinn aufzuhalten. Aber so war ihm ebenso wie Loki klar, dass sie gegen Quinn wenig bis nichts ausrichten konnten. 

«Sie hätten ihn mit Leichtigkeit fertig gemacht, wenn sie noch… vollständig wären, oder?» hakte Coulson nach, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. Er hatte Loki zu sich ins Büro im ‘Bus’ gerufen und die Tür hinter ihnen abgeschlossen. Draussen standen die betroffenen und vor allem wütenden und misstrauischen restlichen Agenten.

Loki nickte nur. 

«Und was will dieser Irre von Daisy?»

«Ich bin zwar nicht im Vollbesitz meiner Kräfte, aber ich konnte spüren, dass er, so stark er auch zu sein scheint, noch mehr will.» Loki wehrte ab, als Coulson den Mund öffnete, um ihm die entsprechende (hoffnungsvolle) Frage zu stellen. «Nein – ich konnte nicht in seine Gedanken eindringen. Das geht nicht mehr, wissen sie doch. Aber seine Gier nach mehr Macht ist so stark, dass ich sie deutlich wahrnehmen konnte. Und mehr Macht bedeutet in seinem Fall mehr Gravitonium.»

Coulson begriff noch immer nicht wirklich. «Aber wozu braucht er Daisy?»

Loki, dem längst klar geworden war, warum der Ghost Rider Daisy als grösstmögliche Gefahr für diese Welt betrachtete, erwiderte leise: «Weil es nur im Erdkern mehr Gravitonium gibt, wie wir jetzt wissen, seit wir Quinns Labor auseinander genommen haben.»

In Coulson stieg eine dunkle Ahnung auf. «Sie meinen…»

«Daisy soll ihm den Weg zu diesen Vorkommen freibeben.» erwiderte Loki. «Doch das wird wohl eine derart gewaltige Kraft freisetzen, vor allem, wenn sie auf das Gravitonium trifft, dass die bisher verrückte Behauptung, sie könnte die Erde in zwei Teile spalten, leider nicht mehr ganz so unwahrscheinlich klingt.»

«Aber warum sollte sie diesem Verrückten zu Willen sein?»

Loki atmete tief durch, ehe er antwortete: «Weil sie vermutlich gar keine andere Wahl haben wird. Er wird sie benutzen – ob mit oder gegen ihren Willen.»

Mit totenblassem Gesicht sank der Agent in seinen Stuhl.


	26. Rückkehr aus der Hölle

Loki wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er sich aufgeteilt hatte. Seit sein Zwilling dieser dunklen Dimension hatte entkommen können, um ihrer beider Leben zu retten. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. In seinem Bewusstsein gab es nichts anderes mehr als Schmerz.

Hatte er wirklich einmal geglaubt, die Hölle kennen gelernt zu haben? Welch fataler Irrtum! Die Hölle, das war das Hier und Jetzt, die Geister, die dafür sorgten, dass er ohne Unterlass gepeinigt wurde - und die sich an seiner Qual weideten.

Dabei war diese nicht nur körperlich, obwohl er sicher war, dass es keine Nervenzelle in seinem Leib mehr gab, die nicht in Flammen stand. Nein, was fast noch schrecklicher war, waren die Erinnerungen seiner Opfer. Die Bilder.

Er hatte sie ja schon vorher zur Genüge gesehen, in seinen Alpträumen. Doch da waren es trotz allem nur Bilder von aussen gewesen, sogar in jenen Momenten, wo er gemeint hatte, mittendrin zu stehen, mit den Opfern zu verschmelzen, die er hinterlassen hatte. Wieder ein grässlicher Irrtum! Nun WAR er die Opfer selbst...

Ein Geräusch vom anderen Ende der Höhle liess ihn zusammenfahren. Oh nein, sie kamen zurück! Manchmal liessen sie ihn über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg allein – wie lange, hätte er allerdings nicht zu sagen vermocht – doch wenn sie dann wiederkamen, waren sie immer schlimmer als zuvor. Er stöhnte und versuchte, sich von ihnen wegzuschieben. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wie immer. Er stiess nur an die glühend heisse Wand in seinem Rücken.

Er brannte bereits so sehr, dass ihm dieser zusätzliche Schmerz kaum noch etwas ausmachte. Viel schlimmer war die Angst, die wie ein böses Tier durch seine Glieder kroch. Was würden sie diesmal mit ihm anstellen?

Er wusste, dass eigentlich nichts von dem hier wirklich geschah. Es passierte nur in seinem Kopf... Aber dort so effektiv, dass es jeden noch so grauenhaften Alptraum wie ein süsses Märchen aussehen liess.

Die Schmerzen waren echt, auch wenn sie ihm nicht das Geringste anhaben konnten. Eigentlich. Genau wie bei der Folter in Asgard blieb er auch hier völlig unversehrt. Theoretisch.

Praktisch hatte er mit jeder Sekunde mehr das Gefühl, es nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können...

Sie waren inzwischen viele, seine Peiniger. Er wusste nicht, ob alle seine toten Opfer hier versammelt waren, doch er hatte wenig Anlass, daran zu zweifeln. Sie sprachen nie mit ihm – aber das war auch nicht nötig. Ihre Blicke aus den leeren Augenhöhlen in ihren Schädeln sagten genug...

Da waren sie, er konnte ihre Umrisse erkennen. ‘Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!’ schrie es in ihm. Aber kein Laut entrang sich seinen ausgedörrten Lippen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, zu betteln. Es würde sie im Gegenteil nur noch wütender machen. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, gegen die stummen Wände zu flehen... In Gedanken.

Doch als sie nun langsam näher kamen, spürte er sofort, dass etwas anders war. Er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, woran es lag. Waren es ihre Blicke? Ihre Haltung?

Als einer von ihnen plötzlich sprach, meinte er zu träumen, so unwirklich war es, nach all der Zeit mal wieder den Klang einer Stimme zu hören.

«Wir lassen dich gehen.» sagte der Geist unbewegt. «So wenig du es verdient hast – aber die Welt braucht dich.»

«Das ist deine letzte Chance.» sagte ein zweiter. «Rette die Welt, und du kommst nie wieder hierher.»

Was war denn das für ein neues Spiel? Hoffnung säen, wo es keine gab? Denn ernst meinen konnten sie das ja wohl kaum...

Aber ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, spürte er, wie die heisse Felswand in seinem Rücken merklich abkühlte, die flimmernde Luft klarer wurde und seine Schmerzen – ein Wunder! – nachzulassen begannen. Und dann öffnete sich vor seinen fassungslosen Augen plötzlich ein Portal...

«Geh!» zischten die Geister im Gleichklang. «Ehe wir es uns anders überlegen!»

Da rappelte Loki sich hoch, ohne nachzudenken, und taumelte der Wand entlang auf das Portal zu. Er wunderte sich darüber, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, zu gehen. Doch dann merkte er bei jedem Schritt, wie seine Kräfte langsam zurück kehrten. 

Er rechnete damit, im letzten Moment wieder zurück gerissen zu werden. Es konnte nur so sein, dass sie mit ihm spielten wie die Katze mit der Maus! Etwas anderes war nicht denkbar... Sie liessen ihn nach vorne torkeln in der Hoffnung, entrinnen zu können - nur um ihn dann daran zu erinnern, dass es kein Entrinnen gab.

Und er war auch noch so dumm, darauf herein zu fallen!

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Denn tief in seinem Inneren war da dieses kleine 'vielleicht'...

Fast schon panisch warf er einen Blick zurück: die Geister standen immer noch unbeweglich da, schienen jedoch gleichsam ins Hintere der Höhle zu verschwinden.

Loki wandte sich wieder um. Das Portal war nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Ein letztes Stöhnen, ein letzter Anflug von heisser Angst, ein letzter zitternder Schritt...

...und er stand wieder in dem Stollen, aus dem er entführt worden war!

Hinter ihm schloss sich das Portal.

\--------------------------------------------------------

«Warum vertrauen sie ihm, Sir?»

«Wir reden hier immerhin von Loki.»

«Genau: dem Gott der Lügen und der Täuschung!»

«Und der Manipulation.»

Die Stimmen seiner Agenten drangen auf Coulson ein wie Sturzbäche, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf gleich platzen würde.

Er warf einen Blick auf Loki: der stand ruhig, aber mit ernstem Gesicht, hinter ihnen und hörte sich die Tiraden schweigend an.

Was sollte Coulson antworten? Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, hatte er selbst keinen Schimmer, warum er Loki glaubte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er es lassen sollte. Insofern konnte er seinen Leuten keinen Vorwurf machen.

Ausserdem ging es um Daisy. Er liebte sie wie eine Tochter, und sie hilflos als Gefangene dieses Wahnsinnigen zu wissen, schien ihn innerlich in tausend Stücke zu zerreissen. Und Loki hatte es nicht verhindert... Nicht verhindern können.

Behauptete er zumindest.

Aber Coulson konnte sich dagegen wehren, so viel er wollte: er glaubte dem Halbgott.

Nur – wie sollte er das seinen Leuten klar machen?

Gerade noch, als er sich den Kopf zermarterte, hörte er plötzlich ein leises Keuchen in seinem Rücken. Als er sich umwandte, sah er Loki zusammenzucken. «Wie ist das möglich..?» flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemandem sonst im Raum.

Doch so leise er es auch gesagt hatte – alle Gespräche verstummten sofort. Misstrauische und verwirrte Blicke hefteten sich auf den Asgardianer.

«Wie ist was möglich?» wollte Coulson wissen.

Loki sah ihn an, und einen Moment lang hatte der Agent den Eindruck, dass der Mann vor ihm nicht mehr wusste, wer er war. Der Magier wirkte so, als käme er von einem weit entfernten Ort nur langsam zurück.

«Ich bin wieder da.» antwortete Loki verblüfft – und noch ehe sich jemand über diese Worte wundern konnte, hatte er ein Portal geöffnet und war verschwunden.


	27. Wiedervereinigung

Sie hatten ja nun wirklich schon so einige verrückte Sachen erlebt. Aber irgendwie übertraf dieser Anblick alles andere, was ihnen in der Vergangenheit so alles begegnet war, bei weitem...

Der erste, der sie zu sehen bekam, war Mack. Es war rund eine Stunde vergangen, seit Loki verschwunden war, und Mack befand sich eben im Untergeschoss des grossen Flugzeuges, als ihm ein plötzlich auftauchendes Flimmern verriet, dass ihr Lieblingsfeind wohl wieder im Anmarsch war.

Er verständigte die anderen – und glaubte im nächsten Moment, zu träumen.

Doch da war er nicht der einzige. Auch seine Kolleginnen und Kollegen starrten auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, als könnten sie ihren Augen nicht mehr trauen. Nur Coulson wirkte weniger überrascht als vielmehr interessiert.

Was sich da aus dem Portal schob, war Loki, ganz eindeutig. Allerdings in zweifacher Ausführung! Wobei der eine Loki den anderen stützte, weil der allem Anschein nach nicht alleine aufrecht stehen konnte.

Ehe einer der Agenten dazu kam, seiner Verblüffung Ausdruck zu verleihen, gab Coulson der Ärztin unter ihnen bereits Anweisung, sich um Loki Nummer zwei zu kümmern. Dieser winkte zwar schwach ab, doch sein Zwilling sagte ihm, dass er still sein solle, und bugsierte ihn dann eigenhändig Richtung Krankenstation. Dr. Jemma Simmons ging bereits eilig voran.

Als die beiden Lokis mit Jemma verschwunden waren, sagte Coulson ruhig: «Sieht so aus, als müsste ich euch was erklären.»

\------------------------------------------------------------

Coulson und Loki schauten durch die Scheibe auf Lokis Zwilling in der Krankenstation und schwiegen beide einen langen Moment. Schliesslich war es Coulson, der als erster sprach.

«Werden sie sich wieder... mit ihrer anderen Hälfte verbinden?»

Der Asgardianer nickte. «Ja.»

«Warum haben sie es nicht gleich getan?»

«Weil ich... er... noch zu schwach ist.» Loki fuhr sich mit einer müden Geste durch das dichte schwarze Haar. «Würden wir uns jetzt vereinigen, könnte es uns beide töten.»

«Und wenn sie es denn einmal getan haben...» Coulson räusperte sich. «Werden sie wissen, was mit ihm... ihnen... passiert ist?»

«Das weiss ich jetzt schon. Schliesslich sind wir immer noch ein Ganzes – auch wenn es momentan nicht danach aussieht.»

Der Agent warf ihm einen langen Blick zu und begriff auf einmal, warum Loki so erschöpft aussah. «War wohl wirklich nicht besonders schön da drüben?»

«Nein, nicht wirklich.» Loki wagte es nicht, den Mann anzuschauen, weil er annahm, auf seinem Gesicht das zu finden, was er an seiner Stelle wohl empfunden hätte. Doch da spürte er auf einmal Coulsons Hand auf seiner Schulter, und die sanfte Stimme des Agenten sagte: «Wenn sie mich brauchen, ich bin in meinem Büro.»

Überrascht starrte ihm Loki nach. Der Mann hatte wirklich das Potential, ihn immer mehr zu verblüffen!

____________________________________________________

Nach rund zwei Stunden wurde es dem Patienten zu viel. Er schlug Jemmas Hand weg, die ihm den Puls (zum x-ten Male!) messen wollte, und schwang die Füsse über den Rand der Liege. "Nicht," rief die Ärztin, aber es half wenig. Loki hatte genug Zeit vergeudet!

Er sah sein zweites Ich draussen vor der Tür stehen und lächelte ihm zu. Der andere reagierte sofort und trat ein.

"Loki, bitte seien sie vernünftig," hörte er Jemma eben sagen, als er den Raum betrat. "Sie sind noch viel zu schwach, um aufzustehen."

"Glauben sie mir, wenn er... äh, ich... meine, dass es geht, dann können sie sich den Mund fuselig reden: es wird nichts nützen." sagte der Hereinkommende und lachte kurz. "Ich kann nämlich ganz schön stur sein, wisssen sie."

Jemma wirbelte herum und wusste sichtlich nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Die beiden Männer verwirrten sie, nicht nur, weil sie wie richtige Zwillinge wirkten, aber eben keine waren, sondern vor allem deshalb, weil ihr ein solch gutaussehendes Exemplar von Mann eigentlich schon gereicht hatte - auf eine zweite Version von Loki konnte sie darum wirklich verzichten! Schliesslich hasste sie es jetzt bereits, dass sie sich der Ausstrahlung dieses Mannes nicht entziehen konnte und sich immer wieder dabei ertappte, wie sie ihn fasziniert betrachtete. Wenn sie das jetzt im Doppelpack durchmachen musste... Bloss nicht!

Der kurze Wortwechsel hatte Fitz und Mack auf den Plan gerufen, welche die Krankenstation ebenfalls via Monitor immer mal wieder im Blick gehabt hatten. Die beiden verständigten Coulson, und es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis die ganze Mannschaft versammelt war.

Die beiden Lokis warfen sich einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach. Doch keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Wenn die Menschen ein Schauspiel sehen wollten, bitte sehr! Sie würden es kriegen.

Hoffentlich... Denn so ganz sicher, dass es klappen würde, wieder zu einer Einheit zu verschmelzen, waren sie nicht.

Sie streckten die Hände aus und berührten sich an den Fingerspitzen. Zu sehen war nichts in diesen ersten Minuten, in denen die beiden Männer reglos da standen - doch die zwei spürten die gewaltige Energie, die freigesetzt wurde, sehr wohl.

Keiner der Umstehenden wagte es, auch nur laut zu atmen. Sie alle standen ebenfalls beinahe so still wie Statuen und warteten auf das, was jetzt kommen mochte.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang geschah wirklich nichts weiter, als dass die beiden Lokis sich gegenüber standen und an den Fingern berührten - doch dann begann es zwischen ihren Fingerkuppen auf einmal zu vibrieren. Erst kaum merklich, dann immer deutlicher und stärker. Und langsam, ganz langsam, ging das Vibrieren in ein grünlich-blaues Flimmern über, das die beiden Männer einzuhüllen begann.

Schliesslich sahen die fassungslosen Zuschauer, wie der eine Loki quasi durchscheinend wurde. Sie rieben sich ausnahmslos die Augen, vor allem, als der nun selbst ein wenig wie ein Geist wirkende Mann auf den anderen zutrat... oder eher zuschwebte... 

.In diesem Moment wurde auch der andere Loki fast durchscheinend, und eine Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als würden beide vor den Augen der Agenten verschwinden. Doch dann wurde aus dem Flimmern auf einmal ein richtiges Glühen aus blau-grüner Energie, das an Intensität stetig zunahm und nach einigen Minuten so stark war, dass die Menschen die geballte Kraft spüren konnten. Sie zuckten instinktiv zurück, und in dem Moment geschah es: die beiden Lokis verschmolzen ineinander, ätherisch durchscheinend noch, nur um im nächsten Augenblick in einem gewaltigen Wirbel aus magischer Energie langsam wieder feste Form anzunehmen.

Die Umstehenden konnten sehen, wie die zwei Lokis, die langsam wieder zu einem verschmolzen, von der unglaublichen Kraft hochgehoben und durchgeschüttelt wurden, wie sie mehrere Minuten lang immer wieder auseinander zu brechen drohten, ehe die beiden festen Formen definitiv und abschliessend zu einem Ganzen verschmolzen.

Der magische Wirbel löste sich auf, und mit einem leisen Aufschrei fiel Loki zu Boden.

Sie... er... hatte es tatsächlich geschafft!

Er war wieder einer.


	28. Ich bin ein Gott

Quinn schwebte mit Daisy über dem Boden. Seine Hände umklammerten sie so fest, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Was hatte der Kerl vor?

Er hatte sie entführt und dann mit einer einzigen Schockwelle ins Land der Träume geschickt. Daisy hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Doch seit sie das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte, hatte sie pausenlos versucht, sich zu befreien: erfolglos.

Nun schwebten sie mitten in der Wüste (Daisy hatte keine Ahnung, welche es war) rund zwei bis drei Meter über dem Boden. Und das schon seit ungefähr zwanzig Minuten.

«Soll das jetzt eine Art Tanz werden, oder was?» fragte sie zynisch. Obwohl ihr nicht wirklich nach Spotten zumute war.

Die Antwort bestand darin, dass Quinn sie noch fester packte. Und auf einmal tat er noch etwas anderes... Aber was? Daisy merkte nur, wie ihr plötzlich schwindlig wurde. Und dann sah sie zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass die Körperstruktur des Mannes sich auf einmal zu verändern begann – seine Arme schienen sich auszudehnen, zu verflüssigen, und schimmerten plötzlich silbrig weiss.

'Was zum..?' zuckte es durch Daisys Gehirn, doch dann realisierte sie, was vor sich ging: Quinn war dabei, sie zu absorbieren! Sie konzentrierte ihre gesamte Kraft darauf, ihn abzuwehren, aber erneut war sie ohne die geringste Chance. Starr vor Grauen merkte sie, wie sie mit Quinn zu verschmelzen begann.

«Warum... tun sie... das?» keuchte sie, mehr in der Hoffnung, ihn hin zu halten als in der Absicht, wirklich eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Doch Quinn gab ihr eine: «Wenn ich erst mal deine Kraft habe, komme ich an das Gravitonium heran, dass hier direkt unter uns tief im Erdinnern schlummert.» erwiderte er triumphierend. «Und danach kann mich nichts mehr aufhalten. Ich werde die Welt beherrschen!»

«Sie... sind... ja... irre!» Daisy konnte kaum noch sprechen – zum einen, weil ihr die Luft wegblieb und zum anderen, weil sie immer mehr mit Quinn verschmolz.

Diesmal bestand die Antwort des Mannes nur in einem grausamen Auflachen. Daisy bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf, versuchte, ihre Kraft zu bündeln... und verschwand schliesslich im Inneren Quinns.

Als er die junge Frau in sich aufnahm, durchströmte deren Stärke Quinn so extrem, dass er sekundenlang fast die Balance verloren hätte und beinahe gefallen wäre. Doch der Augenblick ging vorüber, und er breitete die Arme aus. Zwischen seinen Fingern entstand langsam eine unglaubliche Schwingung, die stetig zunahm. Wieder stiess Quinn ein lautes Lachen aus: er war am Ziel seiner Träume angelangt! Daisy Johnson war ein Teil von ihm geworden, und nun konnte er den Erdkern freilegen, um an das Gravitonium heranzukommen. Danach würde ihn niemand mehr stoppen können!

Auch nicht diese Witzfigur aus Asgard, die vor weniger als einem Jahr versucht hatte, die Erde zu erobern. Und sich ihm jetzt in den Weg hatte stellen wollen.

Nein, niemand würde ihn jetzt noch stoppen können. Er, Ian Quinn, war wirklich ein Gott! Und die Menschen würden vor ihm knien und ihm huldigen. Bereits konnte er das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, und es verlieh ihm buchstäblich Flügel.

Die Schwingungen zwischen seinen Händen wurden zum Beben, und er sah, wie die Erde unter ihm zu erzittern begann. Schon schoben sich einzelne Gesteinsbrocken auseinander. Ha, das war doch viel besser als die bisher viel zu geringe Kraft, die er in sich getragen hatte!

Er konzentrierte sich, und der Boden riss auf. Ein breiter Spalt entstand da, wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch Sand und Steine gelegen hatten. Quinn lachte nochmals laut auf, ein beinahe irres Lachen, und hob die Hände wieder. Das Beben, das aus seinen Fingern Richtung Erde fuhr, vergrösserte den Spalt um ein Vielfaches.

Jetzt kam er in Fahrt. Je mehr Boden er öffnete, desto leichter wurde es. Nicht mehr lange, und er wäre am Ziel.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, von den Menschen als Gott verehrt zu werden? Er wusste es noch nicht, aber eines war klar: es würde ihm mehr als nur gefallen!

Nicht mehr lange, und die Menschheit würde ihren wahren Herrn und Meister kennen lernen...

Dass nicht nur der Boden unter ihm bedenklich schwankte, sondern die gesamte Landschaft um ihn herum zu zittern begonnen hatte, bemerkte er in seinem Wahn gar nicht.

Ganz anders der Mann, der sich hinter seinem Rücken aus einem magischen Portal schob...

Loki erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und wusste, dass ihm nur noch wenige Augenblicke blieben, um den Verrückten aufzuhalten.

___________________________________________________

«Und was nun?» wollte Coulson wissen, sobald Loki wieder ansprechbar war. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren, auch wenn der Magier so aussah, als bräuchte er erst einmal dringend Ruhe nach seiner ‘Wiederherstellung’. «Wir wissen nicht, wo Quinn Daisy hingebracht hat.»

«Macht nichts» erwiderte Loki. Er fühlte sich zwar noch ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen, aber ihm war ebenso wie Coulson klar, dass er sich den Luxus auszuruhen jetzt nicht leisten konnte. «Ich werde die beiden schnell gefunden haben.»

Der Agent warf ihm zunächst einen überraschten Blick zu, doch dann begriff er und nickte. «Soll ich sie alleine lassen?»

«Nein. Seien sie einfach nur einen Moment still.» Loki schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Daisy. Sie kannte er besser als Quinn, also würde er ihrer Spur leichter folgen können. Und tatsächlich, nach wenigen Minuten begann er bereits ihre Aura wahr zu nehmen, und nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten sah er klar und deutlich, wohin ihr Entführer sie gebracht hatte.

«Der Kerl scheint einsame Orte zu lieben,» murmelte Loki vor sich hin, doch noch bevor ihm einer der Agenten eine Frage stellen konnte, hatte er sich bereits weg teleportiert.

Und nun war er hier – gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie es aussah. Quinn hatte schon einen kilometerlangen Graben in den Boden gerissen. Und Loki spürte, wie die Stabilität des Planeten gefährlich ins Wanken kam. Überall wurden Sand und Steine aufgewirbelt, und die Luft vibrierte bedrohlich wie vor einem bevorstehenden Erdbeben. Allerdings schien Quinn von all dem nichts mitzubekommen. Er schwebte völlig versunken in sich selbst über dem Boden und nahm nichts von dem, was um ihn herum vorging, wahr.

Nur: wo steckte Daisy? Loki konnte sie nirgends entdecken, spürte ihre Präsenz aber deutlich. Er hätte darüber verwirrt sein müssen, doch leider war er es nicht... Denn er ahnte die Wahrheit, noch bevor sie ihm durch einen kurzen ‘Abstecher’ in Quinns Bewusstsein bestätigt wurde. Ja, Daisy war zu einem Teil von diesem Irren verschmolzen.

‘So viel zur Frage, wie er sie dazu zwingen kann,’ dachte Loki sarkastisch.

Das erschwerte die Sache natürlich ungemein. Er hoffte, dass er es überhaupt schaffen würde, Quinn zu stoppen, ohne Daisy dabei opfern zu müssen. Aber was auch immer er jetzt tat: er wusste, dass er es schnell tun musste.

Kurzentschlossen konzentrierte er seine gesamte magische Kraft auf das Gravitonium in Quinn und hob die Hand.

Quinn, immer noch völlig vertieft in sein Tun, sah die Gefahr in seinem Rücken nicht kommen. Lokis Energie traf ihn daher unvorbereitet und mit voller Wucht. Der Mann wurde mehrere hundert Meter nach hinten geschleudert, und das Beben zwischen seinen Händen erlosch.

Wie erwartet rappelte sich Quinn schnell wieder hoch. Was Loki weniger erwartet hatte, war die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er zu ihm zurückkehrte. ‘Fast so schnell wie diese Yo-Yo’ schoss es Loki durch den Kopf – obwohl er Elena Rodriguez, von allen nur Yo-Yo genannt, selbst noch nie in Aktion erlebt hatte. Aber ihre Kraft als Inhuman war übernatürliche Geschwindigkeit, ja, sie war so schnell, dass sie mit blossem Auge nicht sichtbar war, wenn sie sich beschleunigte.

Quinn reichte zwar nicht ganz da heran, aber für einen ansonsten normalen Sterblichen war das eben nicht schlecht gewesen. Loki wusste jetzt, dass er noch mehr auf der Hut sein musste. Sein magischer Sehnerv verstärkte sich. Fortan würde ihn der Kerl in der Hinsicht nicht mehr überraschen.

Als Quinn seine Hände hob, wusste Loki schon, was kommen würde. Und richtig: ihn traf nicht nur eine geballte Welle aus der Kraft des Gravitoniums, sondern auch aus Daisys Energie. Der Magier blockte den Angriff absichtlich nur halbwegs ab – er wollte den anderen glauben lassen, dass er ihn besiegen könnte. Ein wenig mit ihm spielen, so lange, bis er müde genug war, dass das Ganze beendet werden konnte.

Zumindest war das der Plan. Ob er gelingen würde, stand noch in den Sternen!

«Du bist wirklich die reinste Witzfigur!» hörte Loki Quinn lachend schreien. «Und so was nennt sich Gott? Ich zeige dir jetzt, wer hier wirklich ein Gott ist.»

«Ihr Sterblichen habt mich früher so genannt,» gab Loki zynisch zurück. «Den Titel hat sich keiner aus Asgard selbst verliehen.»

«Was du nicht sagst.» Eine neue Schockwelle raste auf den Magier zu, und wieder liess er sich davon treffen. «Ich habe gehört, der Hulk hätte dich damals als ‘mickrigen Gott’ bezeichnet.» Ein neues irres Lachen. «Sehr treffend, finde ich.»

«Wäre interessant zu sehen, was von dir nach einer Begegnung mit dem Hulk übrig bleibt.» gab Loki zurück und stiess dabei ein gekonnt vorgetäuschtes Stöhnen aus. Scheinbar arg mitgenommen versuchte er langsam, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

«Du wolltest wohl eher sagen: was vom Hulk danach noch übrig bleibt!» antwortete Quinn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Spott und griff wieder an. Diesmal liess Loki die Welle an seinem Kopf vorbei schiessen. Der andere fluchte und liess bereits die nächste folgen.

Loki spürte, wie Quinn langsam müde wurde. Und nicht nur er: die von ihm absorbierte Daisy ebenso.

Oder konnte es sogar sein, dass sie durch Quinns nachlassende Kraft in die Lage versetzt wurde, sich gegen ihn zu stemmen?

Wenn dem so sein sollte, wäre es für Loki um einiges leichter, sie von diesem Verrückten wieder zu trennen.

Doch ob so oder so: in jedem Fall war Quinn momentan davon abgelenkt, die Welt in Stücke zu reissen!


	29. Die Göttin des Todes

Thor warf seinem Vater einen besorgten Blick zu. Odin sah aus, als wäre er innert weniger Tage um Jahre gealtert. Auch seine Mutter wirkte äusserst angespannt.

Wer war diese Frau, dass sie seine Eltern dermassen in Aufregung versetzte? Sie benahm sich, als wäre sie hier zuhause – fordernd und anmassend. Ganz und gar nicht wie die Botschafterin, die sie angeblich sein wollte.

Doch was Thor am meisten beunruhigte war Odins Reaktion auf ihre Worte. «Wir sollten die Beziehungen zwischen unseren beiden Königreichen vertiefen.» sagte sie selbstsicher (und es klang eher wie ein Befehl als wie ein Vorschlag). Thor rechnete damit, dass Odin sie gehörig zusammenstauchen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er wich beinahe unsicher aus und versuchte, Zeit zu schinden.

Was war los mit ihm?

Die Dame rauschte schliesslich mit ihrem Gefolge davon – den Kopf hoch erhoben wie eine Königin. Beim Hinausgehen warf sie Thor einen derart hochmütigen und spöttischen Blick zu, dass dem blonden Donnergott vor Wut das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er dieser impertinenten Person den Zutritt zum Palast für alle Zeiten verwehrt.

Nicht so sein Vater: er hatte zugestimmt, sie in zwei Tagen wieder zu empfangen.

Zwei Tage lang versuchte Thor, aus seinem Vater etwas Brauchbares heraus zu bekommen – vergeblich. Odin wich seinen Fragen aus und wurde schliesslich sogar richtig unwillig.

Bei seiner Mutter hatte er auch kein Glück: sie hörte ihm zwar zu, gab ihm aber ebenfalls keine Antwort auf die Frage, wer diese Unbekannte war. «Wenn dein Vater es für richtig erachtet, wird er es dir sagen,» meinte sie nur.

Und dann kam sie wieder. Diesmal mit einem noch grösseren Gefolge und so prächtig gewandet, dass man hätte meinen können, der Thronsaal, den sie betrat, gehöre ihr. Genauso benahm sie sich auch. ‘Fehlt nicht mehr viel und sie verweist meinen Vater von seinem Platz!’ dachte Thor erbost.

Wenige Minuten später geschah genau das!

«Du bist alt geworden, Odin.» sagte die Frau und betrachtete ihn hochmütig von oben bis unten. «Und was noch schlimmer ist: du bist auch satt und fett geworden. Du leistest nichts mehr, sonnst dich nur noch im Ruhm vergangener Tage, während deine Krieger darauf brennen, neue Welten zu erobern. Sie sind jung und wollen leben, alter Mann! Du kannst ihnen das nicht bieten – ich schon. Darum denke ich, es wird Zeit für dich, den Thron zu räumen und Platz zu machen für die rechtmässige Königin Asgards.»

Thor glaubte, sich verhört zu haben! War die Frau von Sinnen? Am liebsten wäre er wütend dazwischen gefahren, doch da meldete auf einmal sich eine leise, warnende Stimme in ihm. ‘Hast du nicht auch mal ganz ähnlich gesprochen?’ fragte sein Gewissen anklagend. Zumindest hatte auch er einst den Vater alt und tatenlos genannt. Und ihm gesagt, dass er den jungen, aufstrebenden Söhnen und Töchtern Asgards, die nach Abenteuern und Ruhm dürsteten, mit seiner ewigen Besonnenheit im Weg stand. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte, er musste dieser leisen, anklagenden Stimme Recht geben - also versuchte er, so gut es ging, ruhig zu bleiben.

Auf Odins Stirn schwoll eine Ader an, und sein verbliebenes Auge sprühte Funken. «Wie kannst du es wagen, mich hier, in Anwesenheit meiner Familie und meiner Ratsmitglieder, zu beleidigen?» zischte er, während er sich nach vorne neigte. «Ich dachte, dein Anliegen sei ein Bündnis zwischen Helheim und Asgard. Aber ich sehe, du hattest von Anfang an wohl nur eines im Sinn: Zwietracht zu säen.»

Und dann kam sie, die Antwort, die Thors ganze Welt erschütterte...

«Aber lieber VATER, genau diese Fähigkeit hast du doch früher immer so sehr an mir geschätzt!»

«W.. was?!» schrie der blonde Donnergott, doch er war nicht der einzige, der in völliger Fassungslosigkeit auf die Frau starrte. Nun hatte sie wohl wirklich den Verstand verloren! Wie konnte sie Odin Vater nennen? Aber sie würde sicher gleich lernen, dass man so nicht mit dem Allvater umspringen konnte.

Doch weit gefehlt: Odins einzige Reaktion bestand darin, dass er leichenblass wurde und einen erschrockenen Blick mit Frigga tauschte, aus deren Gesicht ebenfalls alle Farbe gewichen war.

«Oh, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?» spottete die Fremde. «Nun ja, das wäre nicht das erste Mal, stimmts?» Dann hielt sie inne und wandte sich auf einmal Thor zu. Dieser wäre beinahe einen Schritt zurück getaumelt. «Hallo, lieber BRUDER,» sagte sie gehässig, «Wie ich sehe, hast du nichts von mir gewusst. Ich könnte mich zutiefst beleidigt und betroffen fühlen. Andererseits...» Sie drehte das Gesicht wieder Odin zu, «...wenn ich bedenke, wie du mit meinem Adoptivbruder umgesprungen bist, braucht es mich eigentlich nicht zu verwundern. Du bist wirklich ein liebevoller Vater, Odin!» Ein grausames Lachen folgte diesen Worten, doch bevor der Allvater darauf etwas erwidern konnte, fügte sie bereits hinzu: «Was übrigens ein sehr grosser Fehler gewesen ist... Das mit Loki, meine ich.» Ein unheimliches Glühen lag jetzt in diesen dunklen Augen. «Schliesslich war er der einzige, der mir vielleicht hätte die Stirn bieten können. Aber nach dem, was du mit ihm angestellt hast, ist jetzt garantiert nicht mehr genug von ihm übrig, um mir gefährlich werden zu können.»

Bleischwere Stille tropfte in den Raum. Die Frau nutzte die atemlose Erstarrung der Anwesenden und sagte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und hoch erhobenen Hauptes wieder hinaus rauschte: «Wir sehen uns bald wieder, lieber VATER. Das nächste Mal wird es allerdings ein eher unerfreuliches Treffen werden... Für euch!» Es klang nicht nur wie eine offene Drohung - es war auch eine.

Dann verschwand sie wieder. Fast wie ein unwirklicher Spuk aus einem Alptraum.

Nur dass alle Anwesenden genau wussten, dass sie hellwach waren!

Thor wartete darauf, dass sein Vater Befehl gab, sie aufzuhalten und festzunehmen, aber Odin blieb still. Er sank in seinen Thron zurück und starrte der Frau nach, als hätte er eben seine grössten Ängste leibhaftig vor sich gesehen.

«Wer... ist... das?» konnte Thor schliesslich nur fragend stammeln.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sein Vater antworten konnte.

«Hela. Meine Erstgeborene... deine Schwester.» Ein undefinierbarer Laut entrang sich Odins Kehle – es klang wie ein Stöhnen. «Die Göttin des Todes.»


	30. Odins Kinder

«Hela ist Odins Tochter aus der Ehe mit Freya, seiner verstorbenen ersten Frau.» erklärte Frigga ihrem Sohn an diesem Abend. Thor, noch immer völlig aufgewühlt, wusste kaum, wo ihm der Kopf stand. «Aus diesem Grund stand es mir auch nicht zu, dich über sie zu informieren.»

«Und Vater...» Der blonde Donnergott merkte, dass er Mühe hatte, das Wort auszusprechen, «...hielt es nie für nötig, Loki und mich über ihre Existenz in Kenntnis zu setzen?»

Frigga seuftze schwer. «Er hat sich diese Entscheidung sicher nicht leicht gemacht, mein Sohn.» Sie war versucht, ihm übers Haar zu streichen, unterliess es dann aber. «Hela war... schwierig. Vorsichtig ausgedrückt. In früheren Zeiten, als dein Vater noch jung und kämpferisch war, hat sie an seiner Seite an vorderster Front mitgekämpft. Gemeinsam haben sie viele Welten erobert und unzählige Schlachten gewonnen. Aber Hela wurde immer blutrünstiger. Sie wollte immer mehr: mehr Siege, mehr Ruhm, mehr Macht. Schliesslich sah Odin keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als sie zu verbannen.»

«Nach Helheim?»

«Nein.» Frigga schüttelte den Kopf. «Er hat sie auf einen weit entfernten Planeten verbannt und dort unter strengster Bewachung in einem Kerker verwahren lassen. Aber vor rund drei Jahren haben wir Kunde erhalten, dass sie entkommen konnte. Offenbar ist sie nach Helheim geflohen... dem einzigen Ort, wo sie sicher sein konnte, dass Odin nie nach ihr suchen würde.»

Thor wusste erst seit Kurzem, dass es dieses Helheim überhaupt gab. Und dass es ein Ort war, den Odin fürchtete. Warum, das hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen die ganze Zeit gefragt – nun kannte er die Antwort.

Helheim war bevölkert von schattenhaften Wesen aus allen neun Welten: einige noch lebendig, die meisten von ihnen jedoch in einem Zwischenstadium aus Tod und Leben. Es hiess, dass niemand, der nach Helheim ging, es unbeschadet wieder verlassen konnte. 

Offenbar galt das nicht für die selbsternannte Königin des Reiches... Denn die Asgardianer wussten jetzt, dass Hela nur ein knappes halbes Jahr nach ihrer Ankunft die Herrschaft über Helheim angetreten hatte. Die Göttin des Todes: ein passender Titel für eine Königin, die über ein Reich von Halbtoten regierte!

Aber noch etwas liess Thor frösteln: dass sein Vater seine Erstgeborene ähnlich grausam behandelt hatte wie Loki. Und beim Gedanken an seinen Bruder kam ihm gleich noch etwas in den Sinn. «Was meinte sie damit, dass Loki als einziger eine Chance gegen sie hätte?» 

«Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollte sie deinen Vater damit nur reizen.»

Das bezweifelte Thor zutiefst. Hela hatte auf ihn nicht wie jemand gewirkt, der leere Drohungen ausstiess. Einen Moment lang kämpfte er mit sich, dann sagte er: «Mutter, ich muss dir etwas verraten, aber du musst mir zuerst versprechen, dass du Vater kein Wort davon erzählst.»

Als sie ihn nur fragend musterte, fügte er leise hinzu: «Es geht um Loki.»

Da versprach sie es ihm.

Thor nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und berichtete Frigga, dass Loki weitaus mehr Fähigkeiten besass, als er ihnen in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten offenbart gehabt hatte. «Vielleicht weiss Hela das,» schloss er. «Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Aber so mächtig, wie Loki tatsächlich ist, könnte er wirklich...»

«Du erzählst mir nichts Neues, Thor.» wurde er von seiner Mutter unterbrochen. Als der Blonde sie fassungslos anstarrte, lächelte sie sanft. «Ihr seid meine Söhne, du und Loki. Ich kenne euch beide genau. Ausserdem solltest du nicht vergessen, wer deinen Bruder die Anfänge der Magie gelehrt hat. Als er anfing, über mich hinaus zu wachsen, habe ich das sehr wohl bemerkt.»

«Bleibt die Frage, warum überhaupt jemand Hela bekämpfen müsste,» stammelte Thor, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte. «Ich meine... Noch ist sie ja keine Gefahr für uns.»

Friggas Blick war düster, als sie antwortete: «Noch nicht. Aber ich fürchte, das könnte sich bald ändern.»

Womit sie Recht behalten sollte.

Zwei Tage später griff Helas Armee an!


	31. Das Inferno

Endlich hatte Loki diesen Irren soweit. Quinn schnaufte und keuchte und schien sich kaum noch richtig auf den Beinen – geschweige denn in der Luft – halten zu können. Trotzdem wähnte er sich nach wie vor siegessicher, weil Loki genau so am Ende war.

Zumindest machte es den Anschein...

In Tat und Wahrheit spielte ihm der Magier einfach nur gerade ein perfektes Theaterstück vor. Und er wäre nicht der Gott der Lügen gewesen, wenn er darin nicht absolut überzeugend gewirkt hätte!

Nach einem letzten Kraftakt, zu dem Quinn sich hatte aufraffen können, liess sich Loki scheinbar tot zu Boden fallen. Der Wahnsinnige stapfte auf ihn zu, ein höhnisches Lachen auf dem Gesicht. Er konnte kaum noch sprechen, so schwer ging sein Atem. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen, den Feind zu verspotten: «Ich sagte es ja schon: du bist eine Witzfigur! Pardon... du WARST eine Witzfigur! Jetzt liegst du tot zu meinen Füssen, du grosser Gott aus Asgard..! Ha, wenn ihr da oben alle so stark seid, dann brauche ich keinen einzigen von euch zu fürchten.»

Lokis Magie traf ihn mit voller Wucht, ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah. «Weisst du, was ich an Midgard wirklich liebe?» fragte der Magier, während er leichtfüssig wieder aufsprang. «Eure Sprichwörter! Wie zum Beispiel dieses hier: man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben.» Quinn brüllte auf, aber Lokis Magie umschloss ihn bereits von allen Seiten und liess ihn zittern und beben. «Ein sehr treffender Spruch, meinst du nicht auch?»

Statt einer Antwort entrang sich nur ein Gurgeln Quinns Kehle. Und dann löste sich noch etwas anderes langsam von ihm...

Loki konnte sie beinahe mit den Händen greifen, die junge Frau, die in Quinns Körper gefangen steckte. Vorsichtig löste er die Bande des Gravitoniums auf, die Daisy umschlossen, und stellte dabei zu seiner grossen Freude fest, dass die Frau tatsächlich die Energie fand, um mitzuhelfen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatten sie es mit vereinten Kräften geschafft: mit einem lauten Aufschrei gelang es Daisy Johnson, aus Quinn herauszuspringen.

In diesem Moment versuchte Loki, auch das Gravitonium von Quinn zu trennen. Doch das Element war bereits zu lange und zu fest mit ihm verwoben. Er konnte es nicht von ihm lösen. 

Somit war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Mann wieder zu Kräften kam und erneut zur Gefahr wurde.

Loki blieb keine andere Wahl: mit einem letzten Energiestoss setzte er Ian Quinn ausser Gefecht. Der Mann sank augenblicklich in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit – von der er erst wieder erwachen würde, wenn SHIELD eine Möglichkeit fand, ihn von dem Element, das er in sich aufgenommen hatte, zu trennen.

Bis dahin würde er sicher verwahrt in einer Überlebenskapsel im künstlichen Koma bleiben.

«Alles in Ordnung?» fragte der Magier die noch immer zitternde Daisy. Sie konnte nur schwach nicken. «Ja, es geht schon...» Nach einer langen Minute fügte sie leise hinzu: «Danke!»

«Vergessen sie’s.» Loki grinste ihr zu und rief dann über Funk Coulson und seine Leute.

Als die bei ihnen eintrafen, kamen sie allerdings nicht allein.

Ein blonder Hüne war bei ihnen, der nicht nur extrem müde und erschöpft, sondern vor allem auch zutiefst besorgt aussah.

Loki konnte ihn nur verwirrt anstarren. In all den Jahrhunderten, die er ihn nun kannte, hatte er Thor noch selten derart aufgelöst gesehen.

Noch nie, um genau zu sein!

Und noch bevor der Donnergott zu sprechen begann, wusste Loki - auch ohne in sein Bewusstsein einzudringen - dass in Asgard etwas Schreckliches im Gange war.

Thor beschrieb es als das reinste Inferno. Halb Asgard sei zerstört, und es wäre nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis sie endgültig verloren hatten.

"Ich wage kaum, dich darum zu bitten, Loki, aber..." Thors Stimme wurde ganz leise. "Würdest du uns helfen?"

Loki fühlte die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich. Aber er hatte nur Augen für Thor.

"Wenn du mich lässt: natürlich!"

Den Stein, der Thor vom Herzen zu fallen schien, konnte man fast überdeutlich hören.


	32. Zurück in Asgard

Hätte Loki es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Als sie in der riesigen Kuppel des Bifröst standen und zur Stadt hinüberblickten – oder vielmehr dem, was davon noch übrig war – schien sich Lokis Magen zu verknoten. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, aber er konnte es drehen und wenden, wie er wollte: der Anblick versetzte ihm einen regelrechten Schock!

Die einst so prächtige Stadt lag zu grossen Teilen in Trümmern. Nur der Palast und die ihn umgebenden Gebäude standen noch halbwegs unversehrt da. Aber es war bloss eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hela auch diesen Teil erobert haben würde. Die meisten Stadtteile aber waren komplett verwüstet worden. Aus den zerstörten Häusern quoll Rauch, und der Geruch von verwesenden Leichen lag über der ganzen Metropole.

Der Bifröst gehörte zu den wenigen unverwüsteten Überresten der Stadt. Doch das lag wohl einzig daran, dass Hela sich diesen unbeschadet erhalten wollte. Wenn sie Asgard erst einmal erobert hatte, war auch der Bifröst in ihrer Hand...

Thor wagte kaum, zu Loki hinüber zu schielen, aus Angst, dass er Freude auf dessen Gesicht sehen würde. Oder zumindest Genugtuung. Doch als er schliesslich doch einen Blick wagte, stellte er fest, dass sich nur eine Emotion auf den bleichen Zügen seines Bruder widerspiegelte: blankes Entsetzen.

Fast hätte Thor, trotz der schrecklichen Situation, aufgeatmet. Er wusste, dass Loki ihnen helfen konnte. Aber dass er es wollen würde, darauf hatte er bis eben noch nicht wirklich zu hoffen gewagt. Ungeachtet seiner Worte. Aber der Donnergott hatte Angst gehabt, dass die Absichten seines Bruders kippen würden, wenn er erst einmal wieder zurück war an dem Ort, der für ihn die reinste Hölle gewesen war.

«Loki...» Das war Heimdalls Stimme. Leise und beinahe schüchtern. Sie riss den schwarzhaarigen Magier aus seiner Erstarrung. «Dass du hergekommen bist...» Der allsehende Wächter rang sichtlich nach Worten. Schliesslich senkte er nur den Kopf und meinte: «Du hast ein weitaus nobleres Herz als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hätte.»

Loki war derart überrascht, dass er im ersten Moment nicht wusste, ob er wütend werden oder einfach nur lachen sollte. Doch wie meistens gewann auch diesmal der Sarkasmus die Oberhand. «Na, na, Heimdall, du solltest vorsichtig sein mit dem, was du so aussprichst. Nicht, dass dich noch jemand hört!» Mit einem ironischen Seitenblick auf Thor zwinkerte er dem Wächter kurz zu, ehe sich sein Gesicht wieder verdüsterte.

«Also, Bruder.» wandte er sich an den blonden Donnergott. «Erzähl mir genau, was hier passiert ist. Und zwar im Detail. Jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit könnte wichtig sein!»

Thor nickte und führte ihn, während er berichtete, auf Schleichwegen in Richtung Palast.

Kurz vor dem Westtor blieb Loki stehen. Thor, der glaubte zu wissen, weshalb sein Bruder zögerte, versuchte ihm Mut zuzusprechen. «Vertrau mir, Bruder.» sagte er leise. «Niemand wird dir was tun. Und ich schleuse dich unbemerkt in Mutters Gemächer – da bist du sicher.»

Loki blinzelte verwirrt. Im ersten Moment verstand er gar nicht, wovon Thor sprach. Seine Gedanken waren ganz andere Wege gegangen! Als er begriff, konnte er nicht anders, als flüchtig aufzulachen. «Bruder, du meine Güte... Natürlich wird mir niemand was tun. Erstens haben die jetzt sicher andere Sorgen, und zweitens bin ich nicht mehr so hilflos wie damals, als ich ihnen ausgeliefert war.»

Thor zuckte zusammen und wollte etwas sagen, aber Loki winkte ab. «Lassen wir das, es geht um was ganz anderes.» Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter, eine instinktive Geste, obwohl er natürlich genau wusste, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Schliesslich hätte er das gespürt. «Ich habe einen Plan, Thor. Aber der hat einen kleinen Haken.»

«Welchen?» fragte der Donnergott heiser.

Loki sah ihn ernst an. «Du musst mir vertrauen.»

«Loki...» Thor verzog gequält das Gesicht. Wusste sein Bruder denn nicht, dass er das längst tat?

«Auch dann noch, wenn es so aussieht, als ob ich die Seiten wechseln würde.» fügte Loki hinzu, der genau wusste, was Thor dachte.

Der Blonde starrte ihn entsetzt an. «Was meinst du damit..?»

Da erörterte ihm Loki sein Vorhaben.


	33. Bruder und Schwester

Als Hela die Ankunft eines Fremden gemeldet wurde, war es einzig und allein ihre Neugier, die dafür sorgte, dass sie ihn nicht kurzerhand exekutieren liess. Aber jemand, der sie sprechen wollte..? Noch dazu ein Mann, der eindeutig zur Oberschicht gehörte, wie ihr der Krieger, der die Meldung machte, versicherte.

Nein, da konnte sie nicht widerstehen! Sie musste herausfinden, was er von ihr wollte.

Loki kam langsam und so gelassen näher, als ob nichts auf der Welt ihn in irgend einer Weise stören würde. Schon gar nicht der Kriegslärm, der aus der Ferne vom Palast her zu ihnen hinüber drang.

«Du bist also Hela.» sagte er ruhig und musterte die Frau vor sich. Sie war gross und schlank, hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und ein ebenmässiges Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen. Ein klein wenig überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie dieselben Augen wie er besass: auch ihre leuchteten in einem grün-blauen Ton. Nur dass sie von künstlich verlängerten Wimpern umschattet wurden.

Sie hob ihre Brauen und erwiderte seinen Blick hochmütig. «Und du bist..?»

Er lachte auf. «Weisst du das wirklich nicht?»

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. «Tut mir leid, nein...»

Loki verzog in gespieltem Unmut das Gesicht. «Ts, ts, liebe Schwester, da könnte ich mich direkt beleidigt fühlen!»

Hatte er gerade Schwester gesagt..? Hela stockte, machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts, kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte: «Loki..?»

Der Magier nickte. Ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

«Na sowas.» Hela kam näher und taxierte ihn von oben bis unten. «Jetzt bin ich ehrlich verblüfft.»

«Wirklich?» Lokis Lächeln vertiefte sich. «Inwiefern?»

«In doppelter Hinsicht. Dass du zurück in Asgard bist, nachdem du doch endlich rausgekommen bist aus diesem...» Sie brach ab und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. «Und dann, dass du zu mir kommst. Ich meine... Solltest du nicht eher auf da drüben sein, auf der Seite der Verlierer?»

«Ich schlage mich nie auf die Seite der Verlierer.»

«Sieh an.» Hela konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren: ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Trotzdem blieb sie misstrauisch... was wollte er von ihr?

Als sie das fragte, erwiderte er mit einem unheimlichen Funkeln in den Augen: «Dir ein Angebot machen.»

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und musterte ihn eindringlich. Das also war Loki... Du liebe Güte, er sah umwerfend aus!

«Ein Angebot... So, so.» Ihre Augen fuhren seine gutgebaute, schlanke Gestalt rauf und runter. Schliesslich gab sie sich einen Ruck und winkte Loki, mitzukommen. «Folge mir. Ich denke, wir zwei sollten uns an einem ungestörten Plätzchen unterhalten.»

«Ganz meine Meinung, liebe Schwester.» gab Loki zurück.

Noch immer lag dieses unheimliche Funkeln seinen grün-blauen Augen...

___________________________________________________________________

«Beeindruckend.» sagte Loki. «Dein Heer ist nicht nur riesig, es ist auch so gut wie unschlagbar.»

«Ja richtig.» Hela lachte und griff nach einer Kirsche. Sie bot Loki ebenfalls welche an, doch der lehnte dankend ab.

Sie sassen in Helas gemütlichem Zelt und unterhielten sich nun schon seit über einer Stunde. Nach und nach schwand das anfängliche Misstrauen der Göttin des Todes, und je länger sie Loki gegenüber sass, desto mehr wünschte sie sich, sie hätte diesen faszinierenden Adoptivbruder schon früher kennen gelernt. Er sah nicht nur unglaublich gut aus (wobei Hela nicht entgangen war, dass sie die selben Augen besassen), sondern er war auch elegant, kultiviert und höflich. Ganz anders, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie hatte gemeint, einen zweiten Thor zu erleben. Den kannte sie zwar genauso wenig persönlich, doch da es überall kleine Bildchen von ihm gab und zudem tausende Geschichten über seine wunderbaren Heldentaten (Hela spuckte innerlich aus), glaubte sie, den blonden Donnergott recht gut einschätzen zu können. Und wenn sie eines von ihm mit Sicherheit wusste, dann dass er plump und laut war.

Ihre Kenntnis von Loki hatte sich hingegen bisher auf zwei Dinge beschränkt: dass er geheimnisvoll war – und gefährlich. So gefährlich, dass er sogar für sie zur Bedrohung werden konnte. Aber nun hatte sich das Blatt überraschenderweise komplett gewendet! Und was sie einst gefürchtet hatte, gefiel ihr nun ungemein: ein gefährlicher Loki war ihr plötzlich sehr, sehr sympathisch.

Je gefährlicher, desto besser!

Und ihr Adoptivbruder strahlte die Gefahr, die er darstellte, mehr als deutlich genug aus. Hela wusste, dass dies auch für sie galt. Sie waren somit also das perfekte Gespann.

Er hatte ihr angeboten, an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen und sie mit allen Kräften zu unterstützen. Das war das Beste, was ihr hatte passieren können! Und sie freute sich schon jetzt auf Odins dümmliches Gesicht, wenn er realisierte, dass er nicht nur von einem, sondern sogar zwei seiner Kinder vernichtend geschlagen worden war!

Hela nahm einen grossen Schluck Wein und sinnierte: «Es ist beinahe zum Lachen: Odin, der ach so weise Allvater, hat den grössten Fehler seines Lebens begangen, indem er ausgerechnet uns beide von sich gestossen hat! Mich liess er auf einem fernen und öden Planeten einkerkern und dich...» Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr sie. Sie sah Loki in die Augen und meinte gefährlich leise: «Aber wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er das bereut!»

«Das werden wir.» Ein undeutbares Lächeln umspielte Lokis Lippen. «Zwei Ausgestossene, die Odin das Fürchten lehren werden!»

Hela prostete ihm zu und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. «Er wird sich noch wünschen, er hätte uns die Füsse geküsst, statt uns zu verdammen!»

Dann winkte sie den Diener herbei und befahl ihm, ihre Gläser neu zu füllen. Der beste Wein wurde aufgetischt, der einzig angemessene Tropfen, um ihren Pakt zu besiegeln. Obwohl Loki bislang an seinem Glas nur genippt hatte.

Die Göttin des Todes erhob sich vom bequemen Diwan, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte, und prostete Loki erneut zu. «Trinken wir auf unser Bündnis. Und auf Odins Untergang!»

Lokis Lächeln war undeutbar. «Auf Odins und THORS Untergang, wolltest du doch sicher sagen, liebste Schwester?»

«Entschuldige, Bruder.» Sie betonte das zweite Wort. «Auf Odins und Thors Untergang.»

Wer hätte das gedacht: der eigentliche grösste Feind wurde zum Freund! Hela lachte erneut zufrieden auf.

Jetzt konnte sie tatsächlich nichts mehr aufhalten!


	34. Der Gott der Lügen

Thor rang mit sich. Sollte er seine vier besten Freunde einweihen? Seine Mutter? Würden sie ihm glauben? Ihm überhaupt richtig zuhören?

An Odin dachte er gar nicht. Denn dass sein Vater kein Vertrauen haben würde, war klar.

Lokis Plan war genial – und verrückt zugleich. Allerdings war es die einzige Chance, die Asgard noch blieb.

Vorausgesetzt, sein Bruder sagte die Wahrheit...

‘Nein, ich darf nicht zweifeln!’ rief sich Thor zur Ordnung. ‘Loki würde uns niemals in den Rücken fallen.’

‘Bist du dir da sicher?’ schien eine leise Stimme in ihm zu flüstern. ‘Immerhin ist er der Gott der Lügen... Und dann denk auch daran, was man hier so alles mit ihm angestellt hat. Glaubst du Dummkopf ernsthaft, dass Loki das vergessen – oder gar vergeben – könnte?’

Fast hätte Thor sich umgedreht um zu sehen, wer da sprach, so deutlich hörte er die Worte in seinem Inneren. Aber er wusste natürlich, dass es seine eigene Angst war, die ihm das zuflüsterte.

Denn leider stimmte es ja: Loki hatte in Asgard gelitten. Und zwar nicht nur sehr, sondern schrecklich! Er hatte also eine Milliarde Gründe, das Reich zu verdammen... und keinen einzigen, es zu retten.

‘Aber dich wird er nicht im Stich lassen.’ flüsterte eine andere Stimme in ihm. ‘Du hast ihm geholfen, auch in Midgard. Er liebt dich, genau so, wie du ihn liebst.’

Aber stimmte das auch? Liebte Loki ihn wirklich?

Oder liebte er nach wie vor nur sich selbst?

Es war zum Haare raufen, und Thor, ungewohnterweise zur Untätigkeit verdammt, wurde von seinen Zweifeln und Ängsten vollends überrollt. Während seiner düsteren Gedanken war ihm daher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er den Seitenflügel des Palastes verlassen und den noch unzerstörten Hauptteil betreten hatte. Dort fing in Frigga ab.

«Thor, du bist zurück!» rief sie erleichtert und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Für eine Frau war ihr Griff überraschend stark.

«Mutter.» Der Donnergott kam sich vor, als schreckte er aus einem Traum hoch.

Einem Alptraum wohl eher.

«Wo warst du?» Frigga musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Angst flackerte in ihren schönen, sanften Augen. «Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.»

«Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da.» erwiderte Thor ausweichend und beschloss im selben Moment, sich an Lokis strikte Anordnung zu halten.

‘Sprich mit niemandem über das, was ich vorhabe!’ hatte sein Bruder ihm eingeschärft. ‘Ihr seid alle ziemlich lausige Schauspieler. Und wir können nicht riskieren, dass alles aufliegt, bloss weil ihr nicht überzeugend lügen könnt.’

So sehr Thor ihm auch widersprochen hatte – er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass Loki sich nicht irrte.

Also verschloss er seinen Mund und folgte Frigga schweigend zum Thronsaal.

Dort schaute ihm ein König entgegen, der innert kürzester Zeit um tausend Jahre gealtert schien!

_____________________________________________________________

Hätte Hela in Loki hineinsehen können so wie er in sie, wäre sie alles andere als siegessicher gewesen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Und so konnte Loki sein Spiel ungehindert weiter spielen.

Loki hoffte nur, dass Thor ihm wirklich vertraute. Obwohl es letzten Endes - so hoffte er wenigstens - nicht wirklich darauf ankam... Aber es würde die Dinge auf alle Fälle schwer vereinfachen, wenn Thor sich ihm zumindest nicht in den Weg stellte.

Er hatte ihm zugesichert, dass er ihm glaubte. Aber trotz allem war Loki sehr angespannt – schliesslich wusste er, wie überzeugend er sein konnte! Es war also denkbar, dass Thor zumindest an ihm zu zweifeln begann, wenn er seine Rolle spielte. Wenn er an Helas Seite im Thronsaal einmarschierte und man ihnen beiden dann - wie geplant - Odin vor die Füsse warf.

Und wohl auch Thor selbst.

Würde Thor es schaffen, ihm wirklich zu glauben, dass er nur etwas vortäuschte? Oder würde er davon ausgehen, dass Loki sich nun doch die Rache holte, die ihm da quasi auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert wurde? 

'Reiss dich zusammen!' schalt sich der Magier selbst und zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Es brachte nichts, über Dinge nachzugrübeln, die er nicht in der Hand hatte.

Schliesslich gab es genügend anderes, worauf er sich nun konzentrieren musste!

Und so liess er sich nichts von seiner Anspannung anmerken, als er an Helas Seite das Heer abschritt. Das letzte (und grösste) Bataillon, das Asgard endgültig den Todesschlag versetzen würde. Es waren Tausende von Soldaten, blutrünstige Krieger, die keine Gnade kannten und denen Asgard kaum noch etwas entgegen zu stellen hatte. 

Ein unbesiegbares Heer, dem Odin sich ergeben würde - ergeben musste, wollte er nicht den Tod aller noch verbliebenen Asgardianer in Kauf nehmen. 

Das war das Ende von Odins Herrschaft... Das Ende von Asgard!

Zumindest sah es so aus... Denn noch war nicht alles verloren. Wenn alles klappte, wie er es sich vorstellte, würde sich das Blatt überraschend wenden.

Denn Loki hatte nicht vor, Asgard dem sicheren Untergang auszuliefern.

Ein Teil von ihm wunderte sich selbst darüber. Eigentlich hätte er die Füsse hochlegen und das Ganze geniessen sollen... Eigentlich! Aber er konnte es nicht. Und das nicht nur wegen Thor.

So sehr er sich selbst auch dafür hasste: Asgard war seine Heimat. Die einzige, die er je gekannt hatte. Und so sehr ihn auch alle Bewohner dieses Reiches verabscheuen mochten: er selbst konnte dieses Gefühl – leider! – nicht erwidern.

Nicht mehr.

Und darum würde er nun alles tun, um sie zu retten.

Während Hela ihren Kriegern mit stolzgeschwellter Brust den bevorstehenden Sieg in den blühendsten Farben ausmalte und ihnen Loki als neuen Verbündeten vorstellte, war der Magier deshalb dabei, die Kämpfer in ganz anderer Weise zu beeinflussen.

Bis eben hatte er allerdings nicht gewusst, ob das überhaupt möglich sein würde. Schliesslich befanden sich diese Männer in einem Zwischenstadium aus Leben und Tod, und an solchen hatte er seine Künste noch nie versucht.

Doch nun wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass seine manipulativen Fähigkeiten auch bei ihnen Wirkung zeigten. Während er Helas Worten jeweils ein paar eigene, ebenso (scheinbar) siegessichere Floskeln folgen liess, sprach er in Wahrheit etwas ganz anderes aus.

Nur dass ausser ihm niemand den eigentlichen Sinn hinter den magischen Formulierungen verstand!

Aber sie begannen zu wirken. Loki spürte es sofort.

Hela realisierte die Veränderung im Inneren ihrer Soldaten nicht. Sie hatte auch nicht den geringsten Anlass, Loki in irgend einer Weise zu misstrauen. Und was aus seinem Mund kam, klang nicht anders als das, was sie selber so von sich gab, um ihre Leute anzufeuern:

«Ihr seid die mutigsten Krieger, die ich je gesehen habe.»

«Asgards Armee zittert schon, wenn sie nur an euch denkt.»

«Niemand kann sich euch ernsthaft in den Weg stellen.»

«Schon heute Abend wird der Sieg unser sein.»

«Ihr alle werdet reichlich belohnt werden für euren Einsatz! Asgards Gold und Reichtum wird euch gehören!»

Hela war zufrieden. Mehr, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Nicht nur, dass sie sich noch bevor der Tag zur Neige ging auf Odins Thron setzen würde: nein, sie würde auch Loki direkt neben sich stehen haben. Und den Moment geniessen, wenn man den Allvater und seinen blonden, dämlichen Sohn in Ketten vor ihrer beider Füsse warf!

Odin hatte sowohl sie als auch Loki missbraucht und dann wie Abfall weg geworfen. Er hatte sie beide zuerst in den siebten Himmel gelobt und sie dann in die Tiefe stürzen lassen – im Glauben, sie wären wertlos und unnütz. Es wurde Zeit, dass ihn mal jemand von seinem eigenen hohen Ross runterjagte!

Und wer konnte besser dafür geeignet sein als die beiden schwarzen Schafe in Odins ansonsten so perfekten Familie?

Hela war sich sicher, dass Loki diesen Augenblick genauso auskosten würde wie sie selbst. Ja, er hatte ihr sogar versprochen, ihn noch köstlicher werden zu lassen.

«Wie?» hatte sie gefragt, aber Loki hatte nur gelächelt und gesagt, dass sie sich gedulden solle.

«Lass dich überraschen, Hela.» Das dunkle Funkeln in seinen grün-blauen Augen hatte sie beinahe schwindlig werden lassen. Wieder bedauerte sie, dass er ihr Bruder war... «Ich verrate dir nur so viel: du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein!»

«Das weiss ich!» Beinahe wäre sie ihm mit dem Finger über die Wange gefahren, aber sie beherrschte sich. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde der schöne Loki sie noch völlig verzaubern! Aber auch wenn er nur ihr Adoptivbruder war: Familie blieb Famile. Also Hände weg.

Leider...

Loki wusste genau, was in Hela vorging, und zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte es ihn köstlich amüsiert. Aber dafür war er im Moment viel zu konzentriert. Er richtete seinen gesamten Sinn darauf, die Worte, die er sprach, in Helas Kriegern wirken zu lassen. Sie tief in das Bewusstsein der Männer eindringen und es ganz ausfüllen zu lassen.

Und es sah gut aus. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester registrierte er die beginnende, innerliche neue Ausrichtung ihrer Leute sofort. Sie fingen an, Helas Worte zu ignorieren und liessen sich von seinen einlullen.

Natürlich nicht von den hörbaren Worten, die er aussprach. Sondern von den dahinter verborgenen, magischen Befehlen.

Seine Silberzunge tat ihren Dienst perfekt. Aber da er etwas aus der Übung war, weil es doch einige Zeit her war, dass er sie das letzte Mal benutzt hatte, um einen Bann über jemanden zu legen, wunderte er sich selbst ein wenig darüber, wie leicht ihm das immer noch fiel.

Gewisse Dinge verlernte man wohl wirklich nie!

Natürlich wusste er, dass die Manipulation der Krieger allein nicht ausreichte, um die Göttin des Todes zu stoppen. Hela war auch ohne ihre Männer immer noch stark genug.

Aber es würde diesen einen, flüchtigen Moment geben, wo sie verwundbar war: dann nämlich, wenn sie Odins Macht auf sich übertrug. In diesem Augenblick musste sie ihre eigenen Kräfte für die Zeit der Transformation bannen.

Und Loki wusste, dass er sie dann überwältigen konnte.

Blieb nur die Frage, ob er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde... Oder ob ihm Thor nicht doch noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte!

‘Vertrau mir, Bruder!’ dachte er verzweifelt. ‘Nur dieses eine Mal noch. Bitte!’

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er über sich selbst gelacht... Denn es war ja nicht so, dass Thor ihn hören konnte!

Aber erstens war ihm nicht im Mindesten nach Lachen zumute...

...und zweitens konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass diese Sätze immer wieder durch sein Gehirn zuckten.


	35. Asgards neue Königin

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war der Grund, warum Thor ruhig blieb – auch dann noch, als sein Vater, wie Loki es vorausgesehen hatte, sich Hela ergab. Ergeben musste, da er nicht auch noch die wenigen Asgardianer, die überlebt hatte, opfern wollte. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf half ihm auch, sich selbst der Schwester auszuliefern, obwohl er mit allen Fasern seines Körpers lieber bis zum letzten Atemzug gekämpft hätte. Und es war diese leise, aber konstante Stimme, die ihm schliesslich die Kraft gab, den schändlichsten Moment in seinem Dasein ertragen zu können: als er vor Asgards Thron auf die Knie gezwungen wurde – in Ketten gelegt genauso wie sein Vater neben ihm. 

Die auf ihn hinuntersahen, waren Hela und Loki, der neben der Frau, die sich auf den Thron gesetzt hatte, stand. Um seine Lippen lag ein derart spöttisches und überhebliches Lächeln, dass Thor wusste, dass er grosse Mühe gehabt hätte, ihm weiter zu vertrauen… Wenn nicht Lokis Stimme in seinem Kopf eine ganz andere Sprache gesprochen hätte als der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht!

Allerdings wunderte sich der blonde Donnergott, wie Loki es schaffte, auf diese Weise mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Dass Loki ohne Berührung in das Bewusstsein anderer eindringen konnte, war ihm bekannt, doch sein Bruder hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass er seine eigenen Gedanken nur durch direkten Körperkontakt weitergeben konnte. Aber Loki stand jetzt genau sechsundachtzig Treppenstufen über ihm… Ausserdem hörte Thor seine Stimme schon seit Stunden. Doch so sehr er sich auch darüber wunderte, dass Loki nun doch in der Lage war, seine Gedanken auf diese Weise in anderen hörbar werden zu lassen: er war weit davon entfernt, sich deshalb beschweren zu wollen!

Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er es sonst ertragen hätte, Odin derart vernichtet zu erleben, wenn er nicht Lokis stete Zusicherung vernommen hätte. ‘Vertrau mir Bruder. Auch wenn es schwerfällt. Bitte – ich lege euch nicht rein! Ich bin auf eurer Seite!’ raunte der Bruder in seinem Kopf, und Thor musste sich sehr zusammen reissen, um ihm nicht irgendwie zuzunicken.

Wichtig war nur: der blonde Donnergott glaubte Loki. Vertraute Loki. 

Und darum blieb er ruhig.

Ganz anders Odin: der zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vor Wut, und wie sein Sohn ahnte, auch vor Schmerz. Dem Schmerz, der aus der scheinbaren Erkenntnis erwuchs, dass Loki sich jetzt ein für alle Mal für die dunkle Seite entschieden hatte. Und dass der Versuch des Allvaters, ihn zu retten, gescheitert war.

Thor hätte ihm gerne irgendwie zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich irrte. Aber selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte: er wusste, dass er es nicht durfte. Alles hing jetzt davon ab, dass Loki seine Rolle bis zum entscheidenden Moment spielen konnte.

Als offenbar geworden war, dass Loki – dem Anschein nach – an Helas Seite kämpfte, war es Thor kaum möglich gewesen, die vielen Bemerkungen über den Bruder voller Abscheu, Verachtung und Hass stumm an sich abprallen zu lassen. Sie hätten ja gewusst, dass er nur Dreck sei, es wäre ja klar gewesen, dass jemand wie er nicht mal den kleinsten Hauch von Ehre besass und die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich an Asgard zu rächen, was könne man von einem Frostriesen schon anderes erwarten… und so weiter und so fort. Thor hätte am liebsten jeden einzelnen dieser Lästerer gepackt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt – aber weil er wusste, dass er damit alles zunichte gemacht hätte, riss er sich zusammen.

Doch er freute sich auf den Moment, wo sie erkennen würden, wie sehr sie sich in Loki getäuscht hatten! In Grund und Boden schämen würden sie sich.

Genauso wie er es selbst auch einst getan hatte…

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Kopf. Seine harten Gedanken den Asgardianern gegenüber waren eigentlich unfair, er wusste es. Loki spielte seine Rolle, und er spielte sie – natürlich! – perfekt. Wie konnten sie also anders über ihn denken, als sie es taten? Das, was sich ihren Augen bot, war ja wirklich genau das, was sie annahmen: ein Mann, der die perfekte Gelegenheit zur Rache gefunden hatte… und sie nutzte!

Er hoffte nur, dass Frigga anders dachte, anders empfand. Nicht, dass Thor von ihr annahm, dass sie den Abscheu der übrigen teilte. Doch dass sie dieselbe Enttäuschung und den gleichen Schmerz wie Odin empfand, war leider nur zu wahrscheinlich. Thor hoffte aber aus ganzem Herzen, dass seine Mutter Loki trotz allem anders einschätzte.

Nicht, dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, das zu beeinflussen. Frigga war nicht hier. Man hatte sie in ihren Gemächern eingesperrt. Thor war sich sicher, dass Loki dahinter steckte – dass er der Mutter den schmerzlichen Moment, ihren Ehemann und ihren Sohn vernichtet zu Helas Füssen sehen zu müssen, ersparen wollte. Er war ihm dankbar dafür. Wäre sie jetzt auch hier gewesen… Thor wusste nicht, ob er die gleiche Ruhe aufgebracht hätte.

Aber so schaffte er es, auch dann noch gleichmütig still zu bleiben, als Hela sich nach vorne beugte und mit boshaftem Grinsen sagte: «Es ist soweit, lieber Vater. Zeit, dass du deine Kräfte abgibst!»

Die gefangenen Asgardianer stiessen Verwünschungen und Flüche aus, doch Helas Krieger hielten sie in Schach. Hilflos mussten sie mitansehen, wie die Frau die Stufen hinunterstieg und dabei eines ihrer Messer zückte. «Das wird jetzt leider nicht ohne ein wenig Blutverlust abgehen.» sagte sie lächelnd. «Aber hab keine Angst, Vater, ich werde dich selbstverständlich nicht töten.» Sie machte eine Kunstpause und fügte dann mit gespielt gelangweilter Stimme hinzu: «Schliesslich habe ich noch ein bischen was mit dir vor! Etwas, das dir gefallen wird, da du ja so grosse Freude am Quälen hast.»

Wieder brandeten unflätige Bemerkungen und hasserfüllte Zurufe auf, doch Hela hob die Hand und schnitt allen damit sofort das Wort ab. «Ihr solltet jetzt besser still sein. Sonst komme ich eventuell noch auf die Idee, euch an Odins Schicksal… teilhaben zu lassen.» Sie hielt inne und liess die Worte wirken.

Dann, als ob ihr eben eingefallen wäre, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte, langte sie sich plötzlich an den Kopf und meinte, zu Loki gewandt: «Entschuldige, Bruder, ich wollte dich natürlich nicht ausschliessen.» Sie drehte sich wieder um und funkelte Odin aus unheimlichen Augen an. «Also, ich korrigiere mich: WIR, Loki und ich, haben noch ein bischen was mit dir vor. Wir sind uns allerdings noch nicht ganz einig. Auf alle Fälle irgendwas mit Schmerzen und Ketten und Käfigen…wir werden sehen. Doch egal, was es am Ende genau sein wird: du wirst es mögen, da sind wir sicher. Denn wie schon erwähnt: du magst ja Quälereien.» Ihr grausames Lächeln liess Thor das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. «Aber zuerst kommt jetzt mal das hier.»

Sie neigte sich zu Odin hinunter und setzte ihm das Messer an die Stirn.


	36. Geplatzte Feier

Auf der Erde genossen Coulson und sein Team die plötzliche und für sie sehr ungewohnte Ruhe. Sie sassen in gemütlicher Runde beisammen, erzählten sich verrückte Geschichten und tranken jede Menge Bier. Sogar Coulson hielt mit. Und warum auch nicht? Ian Quinn war sicher verwahrt, die Erde drehte sich weiter, und es gab keinen neuen Einsatz. Gut, Phil fragte sich natürlich schon, wie es wohl in Asgard lief, aber da dieser Ort sowieso ausserhalb seiner Reichweite lag, brachte es gar nichts, sich in Sorgen zu verzehren. Ausserdem würden Thor und Loki das sicher hinbekommen!

Ein Anruf auf Coulsons Handy riss die Feiernden aus ihrer fröhlichen Stimmung. Am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete sich ein SHIELD-Agent. Schon nach den ersten Worten stand Coulson auf und ging in sein Büro. Er blieb lange da drin, und als er wieder auftauchte, war sein Gesicht aschgrau.

Schlagartig waren alle im Team wieder völlig nüchtern!

«Schlechte Nachrichten, Sir?» fragte Jemma als erste.

Coulson nickte düster. «Der Ghost Rider hat wieder zugeschlagen.»

«Klar!» meinte Mack und stellte das Bier weg, das er eigentlich soeben noch hatte fertig trinken wollen. «Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen: dass wir mal alle gemütlich zusammen sitzen und ein wenig Spass haben können, ohne dass gleich wieder jemand die Party crasht... unmöglich!»

Elena Rodriguez stiess ihm die Ellbogen in die Seiten. «Mack!»

Es handelte sich um fünf Tote, hingerichtet auf die gleiche Art wie die vorherigen. Doch warum der Ghost Rider sich ausgerechnet diese Männer herausgepickt hatte, blieb ein ein Rätsel. Daisy, die trotz ihres noch leicht benommenen Schädels sofort jedem noch so kleinen Hinweis an Daten nachging, fand zuerst kaum mehr als das Offensichtliche: fünf Kleinkriminelle aus fünf verschiedenen Städten, deren einzige Gemeinsamkeit ihr Mörder zu sein schien. Es gab über jeden von ihnen eine ganze Reihe an Polizeiberichten, aber trotzdem schien keiner dieser Typen ein derart schlimmer Bösewicht zu sein, dass er jemanden vom Format eines Ghost Riders auf den Plan rufen musste.

Beim letzten Mal hatten die Toten ja wenigstens in einer direkten Verbindung zueinander gestanden. Doch jetzt... Daisy verzweifelte beinahe. Aber an einen Zufall glaubte sie nicht.

Und dann, als sie tiefer grub, merkte sie, dass sie bei allen fünf Männern von einem bestimmten Punkt an nicht mehr weiterkam. Genauer gesagt: ihr Leben liess sich nur bis zum Alter von zehn Jahren zurück verfolgen. Was davor gewesen war, blieb im Dunkeln. Fast so, als hätten alle fünf in ihren ersten Lebensjahren gar nicht existiert.

«Das kann doch nicht sein.» murmelte Coulson, als die junge Agentin ihm ihre Ergebnisse vorlegte.

«Hab ich auch gedacht, Sir, weshalb ich es wieder und wieder versucht habe. Ohne Erfolg. Alle fünf sind in Heimen aufgewachsen. In verschiedenen Heimen, nebenbei bemerkt. Und die Einträge in allen Akten beginnen erst ab dem zehnten Altersjahr. Das einzige Datum, das davor notiert wurde, ist das jeweilige Geburtsdatum. Doch sonst.... Gar nichts.»

«Dann müssen wir wohl allen Heimen persönlich einen Besuch abstatten.»

«Ja Sir, genau dasselbe wollte ich auch eben vorschlagen.» Daisy klappte ihren Laptop zu. «Was glauben sie, warum der Ghost Rider sich diese kleinen Gauner ausgesucht hat? Die ersten drei Toten, die er hinterlassen hat, sind ja immerhin Mitglieder einer berüchtigten Strassengang gewesen.»

«Ja. Doch bei den nächsten zwei Opfern von ihm handelte es sich ja auch nur um simple Räuber, die einen Bankomaten knacken wollten. Meiner Meinung nicht gerade das, was man sich unter zwei Erzschurken so vorstellt.» Coulson rieb sich das Kinn. «Es sei denn natürlich, dass es auch da noch ein unentdecktes Geheimnis gibt.»

«Aber bei denen war soweit alles normal.» erwiderte Daisy. Als Coulson sie ein wenig irritiert anblickte, meinte sie hastig: «Ich rede von der Lückenlosigkeit ihrer Daten, Sir, nicht von ihrem Lebenswandel.»

«Gut zu wissen.» Der Mann schmunzelte flüchtig, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie nur an der Oberfläche gekratzt hatten. Und zwar in allen Fällen.

Doch vielleicht würden sie nach dem Abklappern der Kinderheime, in denen die letzten fünf Opfer des unheimlichen Totenschädels aufgewachsen waren, ein wenig schlauer sein.

Obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, fuhren die beiden Agenten sofort los. Sie brauchten rund fünf Stunden, um am ersten Ziel anzukommen, und da weder Coulson noch Daisy jetzt noch Schlaf finden würden, konnten sie sich die Nacht genau so gut im Auto um die Ohren schlagen. Zwar hatte Melinda vorgeschlagen, sie mit dem Quinjet hinzufliegen, doch Coulson hatte abgewinkt. Vor acht Uhr morgens würde ihnen sowieso keiner eine Tür aufmachen, und so bekam er die Gelegenheit, sich mal ausführlich mit Daisy zu unterhalten. Sie hatte nicht viel gesagt nach der Sache mit Quinn, aber der erfahrene Agent ahnte, dass sie das Ganze weitaus mehr mitgenommen hatte, als sie durchblicken liess.

Ein paar Stunden allein zu zweit würden also vielleicht dazu beitragen, dass sie sich ihm öffnete und sich mal alles von der Seele redete. Schliesslich wurde man nicht jeden Tag von einem Wahnsinnigen absorbiert und beinahe dazu gezwungen, die Welt in Stücke zu reissen.

Hätte er allerdings auch nur im Mindesten geahnt, dass diese Autofahrt in einer weiteren Katastrophe für sie beide enden würde, wäre er mit Sicherheit auf Melindas Angebot, den Jet zu nehmen, eingegangen!


	37. Überraschung!

Odin fühlte den Schmerz, doch weitaus mehr als das fühlte er die eigene Hilflosigkeit, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde zunahm. Er versuchte, sich dagegen zu stemmen, doch seine magische Kraft als Allvater begann ihn zu verlassen. Das Blut tropfte von seiner Stirn und floss in Helas Hände, wo es durch die Poren ihrer Haut sofort in sie eindrang und seine Wirkung entfaltete.

Flüchtig, aber wirklich nur sehr flüchtig, realisierte Odin, dass seine Tochter selbst auch schwächer wurde. Er ahnte weshalb, war jedoch weit entfernt, deswegen Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Helas Schwäche kam einzig und allein daher, dass sie ihre eigene Kraft beiseite legen musste, um die seine voll empfangen zu können. Doch sobald sie von ihm genommen hatte, was sie begehrte, würde sie ihre Energie wieder aktivieren.

Odin wünschte sich verzweifelt, er könnte diesen Moment nutzen, um Hela zu bezwingen. Aber ihm war bereits dermassen elend zumute, dass er Mühe hatte, überhaupt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. An Gegenwehr, in welcher Form auch immer, war nicht zu denken. Und Thor, der neben ihm gefesselt am Boden kniete, konnte ihm eben so wenig beistehen. Doch selbst wenn... Selbst wenn sie beide gegen Hela hätten vorgehen können: welche Chance hätten sie gehabt, wenn sie umringt waren von Unzähligen ihrer Krieger?

Nein, es war aus. Odin wehrte sich gegen diesen hoffnungslosen Gedanken, doch genauso wie sein Blut aus seinem Körper heraus sickerte, sickerte jeglicher Mut aus seinem Herzen.

Mit verschwommenem Blick sah er an Hela vorbei auf Loki. Am liebsten hätte er aus seiner tiefsten Seele heraus geschrien, doch alles, was er tun konnte, war, den verlorenen Sohn düster anzustarren. Der Anblick riss sein Inneres in Stücke, und er stellte sich die verzweifelte Frage, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte das Böse in Loki abtöten wollen... Doch nun sah es so aus, als hätte er das Gegenteil erreicht. Als hätte er es erst voll und ganz zur Entfaltung gebracht.

Dieses spöttische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht... Odin konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht verhindern. Auch nicht, dass ihm die Tränen in sein eines Auge traten. Loki, oh Loki! Was hatte er nur getan? Er wollte den Blick abwenden und merkte, dass er es nicht konnte. Und dass ihn eine innere Stimme auch auf einmal dazu antrieb, es nicht zu tun – sondern seine Augen zu suchen.

'Ja,' dachte Odin bitter, 'sei jetzt wenigstens kein Feigling und schau ihm in die Augen. Flüchte nicht vor dem, was du darin finden wirst. Du hast es schliesslich verdient, den Abscheu, den Hass und den Vergeltungswillen darin zu sehen!'

Aber als er es dann tatsächlich schaffte, Lokis Blick zu erwidern, zuckte er unmerklich zusammen. Was war denn das? Der Spott auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes spiegelte sich in keiner Weise in seinen Augen wider – im Gegenteil. Da lag ein Ausdruck darin... Odin schwindelte es beinahe. Doch eine Sekunde später wurde Lokis Blick plötzlich leer und ausdruckslos.

Odin erstarrte. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck bei Loki schon gesehen, wenngleich auch seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr. Aber als Kind hatte er immer diesen starren Blick gehabt, wenn er einen neuen magischen Trick versuchte. Es war immer ein Zeichen höchster Konzentration gewesen, wenn Loki so dagestanden hatte.

Versuchte er etwa das, was Odin nicht konnte?

Aber nein, das war unmöglich! Loki hatte an Helas Seite gestanden und sich genauso sehr wie sie über seine – und Thors – Niederlage gefreut. Er hatte ihn und Thor ebenso wie seine Tochter verspottet. Es war also schlicht nichts weiter als die schiere Verzweiflung, die ihn auf solch verrückte Ideen kommen liess.

Auf solch verrückte Ideen wie die, dass Loki gerade dabei sein könnte, Hela zu bekämpfen!

Aber nur wenige Minuten später erfuhr Odin, dass die leise Hoffnung, die durch sein Herz zuckte, nicht vergeblich war. Denn genau in jenem Augenblick, in dem die Übertragung seiner Kraft auf Hela beinahe gänzlich abgeschlossen war, geschah es...

Auf einmal schwankte die Frau, griff sich an die Stirn, an den Bauch, ruderte schliesslich mit den Armen wie wild um sich und brach dann in die Knie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wandte stöhnend den Kopf. Ihr fragender Blick traf Loki – es war offensichtlich, dass sie seine Hilfe suchte. «Was...?» stammelte sie.

Statt einer Antwort hob Loki die Hand. Ein grüner Blitz aus reiner Energie schoss heraus und traf die Göttin des Todes mit voller Wucht. Normalerweise wäre ein solcher Angriff für sie kein Problem gewesen. Doch in ihrem jetzigen, geschwächten Zustand, in dem sie die eigene Kraft noch nicht wieder aktivieren konnte und diejenige von Odin für sie noch nicht nutzbar war, haute Lokis Magie sie buchstäblich um. Gleichzeitig merkte der Allvater, dass die Verbindung zu Hela unterbrochen wurde und seine Kraft in all ihrer Stärke wieder in ihn zurückfloss. Geradezu in ihn zurückgeschleudert wurde, um es genau zu sagen. Odin konnte kaum begreifen, was da geschah – doch da war er natürlich nicht der einzige.

Hela, die nicht nur aller Magie Odins wieder beraubt worden war sondern auch die eigene noch nicht wieder sammeln konnte, schrie in fassungsloser Verwirrung und mit krächzender Stimme auf. «Loki, was tust du da? Bist du von Sinnen?»

«Das behaupten so einige.» erwiderte Loki völlig ruhig. «Aber eigentlich bin ich nur gerade dabei, ein Versprechen einzulösen.»

«Ein Versprechen?» Helas Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen, so geschockt und ungläubig musterte sie den Bruder. Sie wollte sich wieder aufrappeln, doch die Magie des Mannes hielt sie fest.

Loki grinste leicht. «Ja, ich habe dir doch schliesslich eine Überraschung versprochen, oder? Das hier ist sie.»

«Und du denkst, es reicht, mich auszuschalten?» Hela ballte die Fäuste. «Da hast du aber offenbar eine Kleinigkeit vergessen!» Sie lachte laut und scheppernd auf, ehe sie den Kopf zurücklegte und rief: «Krieger Helheims: macht diesen Verräter nieder!»

Atemlose Stille legte sich über den Saal. Alle gefangenen Asgardianer rechneten damit, dass sich Helas Leute gleich in Bewegung setzen würden...

...doch nichts geschah!

Die Frau riss die Augen noch mehr auf und rief erneut nach ihren Männern. Lauter und fordernder diesmal. «Na los, macht ihn nieder! Eure Königin befiehlt es euch!»

Wieder blieb alles ruhig – sah man von Odins Herz ab, das so laut zu schlagen begann, dass er meinte, dass alle es hören konnten.

Hela brüllte jetzt. «Ihr Memmen, ihr elenden Verräter, ihr Schlangenbrut...! Wollt ihr wohl endlich tun, was ich euch sage!»

«Ups!» liess sich Loki da vernehmen. «Ich fürchte, liebe Schwester, ich muss dir noch was gestehen.» Und mit dem liebenswürdigsten Lächeln, das er auf sein Gesicht zaubern konnte, erklärte er ihr, dass er ihre Leute mental beeinflusst hatte – und dass sie rufen konnte, so laut sie wollte: sie würden nicht hören.

Nicht auf sie, zumindest.

Sie folgten allein seinem Befehl - und er hatte ihnen befohlen, in genau diesem Moment untätig und teilnahmslos dazustehen. 

«Ach, und übrigens,» fuhr er schliesslich an die asgardianischen Wachen gerichtet fort. «Sie werden auch keinen von euch daran hindern, Hela in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.»

Die Wachen zögerten, warfen sich verwirrte und unsichere Blicke zu, bis Loki nachhakte: «Na los... Oder muss ich hier alles alleine machen?»

Da trauten sie ihrem Glück und setzten sich in Bewegung. Und tatsächlich: auch jetzt rührte keiner von Helas Kriegern auch nur einen Finger, um sie aufzuhalten, als sie der Frau Ketten anlegten. Magische Ketten, die den Rest ihrer noch verbliebenen, jetzt äusserst geringen Kraft auch noch banden und die Göttin des Todes somit völlig wehrlos sein liessen. Dann führten die Einherjar die fluchende und wilde Verwünschungen von sich gebende Frau ab.

Ausser den Wachen, welche Hela in den Kerker zerrten, konnte sich jedoch kein einziger der Anwesenden rühren. Sie alle standen da, als ob sie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt wären, und sahen mit einem Gemisch aus Fassungslosigkeit, Unglauben und Erschütterung auf den jüngeren Prinzen des Reiches, der sie soeben – die Erkenntnis sickerte langsam in ihnen durch – alle gerettet hatte!

Loki kümmerte sich nicht gross um die wie in einem Schock gefangene Menge vor ihm. Er hob erneut seine Hand und im selben Moment fielen Odins und Thors Ketten. Sofort sprang der blonde Donnergott auf und riss den Bruder in eine stürmische Umarmung. «Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!» jubelte er laut. «Nicht, dass ich daran gezweifelt habe!»

«Echt nicht?» Loki keuchte leise und versuchte, Thor von sich zu schieben. «Äh... Bruderherz, falls du nicht beabsichtigst, mich als Zeichen deiner Dankbarkeit zu zerquetschen, wäre es nett, wenn du mir noch ein wenig Luft zum Atmen lassen würdest.»

«Entschuldige!» Thor lockerte die Umarmung, hielt ihn jedoch immer noch an den Armen fest. Er suchte Lokis Augen und versetzte ernst und beinahe feierlich: «Danke, Bruder.»

«Schon gut.» Loki grinste flüchtig, dann löste er sich aus Thors Griff und sagte: «Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich mich jetzt vom Acker mache. Aber da ich mal davon ausgehe, dass ihr die Siegesfeier auch ohne mich durchziehen könnt...» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen. Sein Lächeln wurde leicht spöttisch, doch bevor Thor – oder Odin, der es endlich auch geschafft hatte, sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen – etwas einwerfen konnte, hatte er sich bereits umgedreht und weg teleportiert.

«Loki!» rief ihm der Allvater traurig nach.

Aber sein Sohn hörte es bereits nicht mehr.


	38. Und wohin jetzt?

Loki hatte nicht vor, in Asgard zu bleiben. Er war nur schlicht unsicher, wohin er gehen sollte. Nach Midgard zurück? Ein eigentlich logischer Gedanke, aber andererseits: was sollte er da noch?

Doch seine Optionen waren noch genauso gering wie vor einigen Monaten, als er von Thor befreit worden war. Du meine Güte, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor! Und gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, es wäre erst gestern gewesen.

Da er unentschlossen war, hatte er sich zunächst in die selbe Höhle teleportiert, in die Thor ihn damals gebracht hatte, kurz, bevor sie nach Midgard aufgebrochen waren. Der Tag ging zur Neige, und da dies auch auf der Erde so sein würde, war es wohl besser, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Vielleicht hatte er bis zum Morgengrauen ja sogar eine Erleuchtung, wohin er gehen sollte! Man konnte schliesslich nie wissen... Er setzte sich hin und versuchte, es sich so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen.

So fand ihn Thor schliesslich. Loki, der nicht wirklich schlief, sondern nur so vor sich hindöste, schrak sofort auf, als er Schritte vor dem Eingang der Höhle vernahm. Als er den Bruder erkannte, entspannte er sich jedoch gleich wieder.

«Thor.» meinte er mit einem müden Lächeln. «Hatte mir fast schon gedacht, dass du noch hier aufkreuzt.»

«Warum bist du einfach abgehauen?» fragte der blonde Donnergott und setzte sich neben Loki. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, dem die Kälte wie immer wenig bis nichts ausmachte, fröstelte es ihn grässlich.

«Das habe ich doch gesagt.» erwiderte Loki.

«Lass das. Ich weiss schon, warum du gegangen bist.»

«Wenn du das weisst, warum fragst du dann?» Lokis Blick wurde spöttisch.

Thor seufzte. «Hast ja Recht, das war dumm. Aber du bist abgehauen, weil du möglichst niemandem begegnen wolltest, stimmts?»

«Bischen schwierig, wenn man bedenkt, dass mich so ziemlich alle neben dem Thron haben stehen sehen!»

«Loki, komm, du weisst genau, was ich meine.» Thor hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt.

Da lenkte der Bruder ein. «Ja natürlich weiss ich das.» Er schloss flüchtig die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die kalte Felswand. Thor wurde unwillkürlich an den Moment erinnert, wo er ihn aus diesem Käfig rausgeholt hatte: da hatte Loki genauso da gesessen. Wenngleich er jetzt auch sehr viel besser aussah! Trotzdem machte er für Sekunden wieder den Eindruck eines Tieres, das am liebsten wegrennen würde.

«Vater hat mich regelrecht angefleht, dich zurück zu bringen.» sagte Thor leise. «Und er war nicht der einzige. Ich glaube, da gibt es so einige, die sich gerne bei dir... entschuldigen möchten.» Thor wusste, wie lahm das Wort ‘entschuldigen’ klang, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen kein anderes ein.

Loki wollte ihn im ersten Augenblick wütend anfahren, doch dann gewann sein Sarkasmus einmal mehr die Oberhand. «Entschuldigen?» fragte er schmunzelnd. «Bist du sicher, dass du da nicht was verwechselst?»

«Du weisst, dass ich nicht lüge – schliesslich brauchst du nur in mich hinein zu sehen, um das zu wissen!» Thor warf ihm einen beinahe beschwörenden Blick zu. «Fast alle haben mich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zur Seite gezogen und gebeten, dass ich mit dir reden soll. Dich überzeugen soll, dass du zu uns gehörst und sie sich gerne persönlich bei dir dafür bedanken würden, dass du sie gerettet hast. Und nicht wenige haben hinzugefügt, dass es ihnen unendlich leid tut, was sie dir... angetan haben.»

«Sentimentaler Blödsinn.» gab Loki leichthin zurück, auch wenn es in ihm ganz anders aussah. So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte: Thors Worte liessen ihn nicht kalt. Und da er wirklich wusste, dass der Bruder die Wahrheit sagte, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr hinter weiteren sarkastischen Bemerkungen verstecken.

«Jetzt bist du derjenige, der lügt.» erwiderte Thor mit einem sanften Lächeln.

«Lassen wir das.» Loki erhob sich und trat an den Eingang der Höhle. Er hatte eben einen Entschluss gefasst. «Ich komme nicht mit zurück, Thor. Morgen gehe ich nach Midgard – mal als Anfang. Ob ich dort bleibe, weiss ich noch nicht. Aber wie du dich erinnern wirst, stehen mir ansonsten nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten offen.» Die letzten Worte klangen leicht bitter.

«Loki, bitte, du gehörst hierher. Asgard ist deine Heimat.» Auch Thor war aufgestanden und neben Loki getreten. Er legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. «Und Vater... Bitte, er möchte unbedingt mit dir reden.»

«Aber ich nicht mit ihm, Thor.» Loki wandte den Kopf und konnte sich gerade noch ein düsteres Lachen verkneifen. «Vielleicht irgendwann einmal. Doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt will ich weder ihn noch sonst jemanden aus Asgard sehen. Akzeptiert es.» Er zuckte die Schultern. «Wenn nicht... müsst ihr mich mit Gewalt zurückholen.»

«Rede keinen Unsinn.» Thor war enttäuscht, verstand den Bruder aber auch. «Soll ich Vater etwas ausrichten?»

«Wozu? Er würde eh nicht glauben, dass es die Wahrheit ist.»

«Loki..!» Der Blonde wollte widersprechen, doch ein Blick in die Augen seines Bruders liess ihn verstummen. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass der andere sich irrte: dass er glaubte, was er sagte, konnte er ihm nicht verübeln.

Er würde ihn gehen lassen müssen, das sah er jetzt ein. Es versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich, doch er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch etwas musste er noch loswerden.

«Bitte versuch, in Midgard zu bleiben.» meinte er ernst und eindringlich. «Die Menschen könnten dich gut gebrauchen. Dass du ihnen eine grosse Hilfe bist, hast du mehr als genug bewiesen. Und Coulson und seine Leute haben dich wirklich schätzen gelernt.»

Loki hob die Brauen und konnte sich das Lachen diesmal nicht verkneifen. «Schätzen gelernt..? Naja, ich lass dir mal deine Illusionen.»

Der Blonde erwiderte das Lachen, wenn auch schweren Herzens. «DU kannst in ihre Köpfe reinsehen und erkennst nicht, was ICH auch so wahrnehme?» In gespielter Theatralik verdrehte er die Augen. «Manchmal bist du wirklich in Dummkopf, Bruder.»

«Ja, ich mag dich auch.» entgegnete Loki nur, dann klopfte er Thor auf den Rücken und fügte hinzu: «Und jetzt verzieh dich. Ehe du noch erfrierst!»

«Gleich.» Thor breitete die Arme aus und zog Loki an sich, ehe der sich wehren konnte. Er drückte ihn so fest, dass dem Bruder beinahe die Luft wegblieb. «Nur, damit du mich nicht vergisst.»

Dann flog er davon.

Loki sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, eher er sich wieder in die Höhle zurückzog und versuchte, den Rest der Nacht noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Am nächsten Morgen brach er tatsächlich nach Midgard auf. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass es nur eine Übergangslösung sein konnte, doch da Thor ihm versichert hatte, dass Janes Hütte immer noch zur Verfügung stand, hatte er zumindest einen Ort, an den er gehen konnte.

Ihm war klar, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis SHIELD von seiner Rückkehr erfuhr. Ob sie ihn diesmal wieder holen kommen würden? Er beschloss, es einfach mal drauf ankommen zu lassen. Was sollte er auch sonst tun?

Anders als beim ersten Mal ging ihm die Ruhe in der einsamen Berghütte jedoch innert kürzester Zeit schon auf die Nerven. Er hatte sich ja schon beim letzten Aufenthalt fast durch die ganze Bibliothek gelesen, und da er körperlich inzwischen definitiv wieder auf der Höhe war, begann er sich ernsthaft zu langweilen. In Gedanken ging er wieder und wieder seine Möglichkeiten durch, nur um am Ende stets zum gleichen Ergebnis zu gelangen: ausser Midgard gab es kein Reich, in dem er Zuflucht finden würde.

Hätte er allerdings gewusst, dass es mit der Ruhe bald vorbei sein würde, hätte er die wenigen ruhigen Stunden vermutlich mehr zu schätzen gewusst.

Denn zwei Tage nach seiner Ankunft in der Hütte stand SHIELD tatsächlich wieder vor der Tür – jedoch nicht, um ihn abzuholen, sondern weil sie Hilfe suchten...

...verzweifelt Hilfe suchten!


	39. Spurlos verschwunden

Das grelle Licht tauchte derart unvermittelt vor ihnen auf, dass Coulson keine Chance hatte, ihm auszuweichen. Obwohl er sofort auf die Bremsen trat, raste das Auto weiterhin geradeaus und wurde direkt in den glühenden Kegel hinein gezogen.

Coulson fluchte und versuchte, den Wagen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Da hörte er Daisy neben sich schreien – und im selben Moment merkte er, wie er aus dem Auto herausgehoben wurde. Oder verschwand das Blech des Fahrzeugs um sie herum einfach? Er hätte es nicht genau zu sagen vermocht. Alles, was er erkannte, war, dass er sich plötzlich im freien Fall befand.

Daisy wenige Meter unter ihm. Sie schrie wieder und versuchte offenbar, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln, um den Fall abzubremsen. Ohne Erfolg.

«Nehmen Sie meine Hand!» rief Coulson und streckte die Rechte aus. Daisy konnte sie mit einiger Mühe fassen. Sie klammerten sich aneinander fest und warteten auf das Ende des Sturzes. Und auf den Aufprall, der unweigerlich kommen musste.

Er kam... allerdings überraschend sanft. Der Schwung wurde abgebremst, und dann sahen Coulson und Daisy, wie sich ihnen langsam etwas näherte, das wie Boden aussah. Aber irgendwie auch nicht. Es schien eine Art bewegliche Masse zu sein, auf die sie jetzt zuglitten. Eine seltsam bibbernde, brodelnde Masse. Instinktiv klammerten sie sich stärker aneinander.

Ihre Füsse spürten festen Grund unter sich. Seltsam. Die Masse um sie herum bewegte sich immer noch, doch sie standen auf sicherem Boden. Oder dem, was man dafür halten konnte.

«Wo um alles in der Welt sind wir hier?» fragte Daisy zitternd.

Coulson blickte um sich. Überall leuchtete es grell und unheimlich, und alles um sie herum schien in Bewegung zu sein. «Wenn sie mich fragen...» antwortete er stockend, «...dann sind wir jedenfalls nicht auf UNSERER Welt.»

Daisy erschauerte. Die Worte kamen ihr wie eine unheilvolle Prophezeiung vor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sah den SHIELD-Agenten, die vor der Hütte standen, deutlich an, wie erleichtert sie darüber waren, ihn hier vorzufinden. Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Doch er verkniff es sich, als sie zu erzählen begannen.

Coulson und Daisy waren verschwunden – schon seit fünf Tagen! Die Agenten hatten alles nach ihnen abgesucht, doch ausser dem verlassenen Auto hatten sie nichts gefunden. Keinen noch so kleinen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib, nichts. Es war, als hätte sich die Erde aufgetan und sie verschluckt.

«Wir hatten gehofft, dass sie uns weiterhelfen könnten.» schloss Alphonso Mackenzie verzweifelt seinen Bericht. Auch wenn er nach wie vor keine allzu grosse Meinung von Loki hatte: dass dieser momentan ihre einzige Hoffnung war, war ihm klar. Vor allem, weil sie alle die unheimliche Vermutung hegten, dass der Ghost Rider hinter dem Verschwinden ihrer beiden Kollegen steckte. Und sich mit dem Kerl anzulegen, trauten sie sich alle nicht wirklich zu. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie und wo sie ihn finden könnten.

Loki, der die ungeheure Anspannung – und Angst! – der Agenten deutlich fühlen konnte, hielt sich nicht zurück, sondern holte sich in ihren Köpfen die notwendigen Informationen. So wusste er innert Sekunden, wohin Coulson und Daisy unterwegs gewesen waren. Und warum.

«So gesehen könnte tatsächlich der Ghost Rider hinter ihrem Verschwinden stecken.» sagte er nachdenklich. Die Menschen, die im ersten Moment nicht bedachten, dass er ihre Gedanken erkennen konnte, blickten sich verwirrt an. Schliesslich fiel bei Mack der Groschen. Doch er verkniff sich eine wütende Bemerkung. So wenig er es auch mochte, dass Loki sich in seinem Bewusstsein umsah: Coulson und Daisy gingen vor! Und je schneller sie ihnen helfen konnten, desto besser.

«Wir sollten an dem Ort beginnen, wo die zwei verschwunden sind.» fuhr Loki fort.

«Da ist nichts zu sehen.» Macks Antwort kam scharf. Es machte ihn zornig, dass der Magier offenbar dachte, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren, richtig nach Spuren zu suchen. «Nur das leere Auto stand da. Wir haben schon alles abgesucht, und wie bereits gesagt: es gibt keinen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib... nichts!»

«Nur weil ihr nichts gesehen habt, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass da wirklich nichts ist.» gab Loki leicht süffisant zurück.

Mack atmete scharf ein und wollte eine wütende Antwort geben, aber Jemma, die auch mitgekommen war, legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. «Führen wir ihn hin.» sagte sie, während sie den Kollegen beschwörend anblickte. «Vielleicht entdeckt Loki etwas, das wir nicht entdecken konnten.» Etwas Überirdisches, Magisches... Doch das sagte sie nicht laut. Es war ihr ohnehin deutlich vom Gesicht abzulesen.

Alphonso Mackenzie nickte schliesslich nur und stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Loki machte ihn immer noch wütend – aber um Coulson zurück zu bringen, war er bereit, alles zu tun. Sogar mit einem super-arroganten Asgardianer zusammen zu arbeiten!

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sie wateten jetzt schon seit Stunden in diesem Nichts herum. Wohin sie auch blickten: nur flirrendes, grelles Licht und wabernde Massen. Wenn sie einen Schritt machten, wurde der Grund unter ihren Füssen fest – sobald sie jedoch weitergingen, brodelte es wieder hinter und vor ihnen.

Trotz des grellen Lichts um sie herum war es kalt. Eisig kalt. Coulson und Daisy zitterten am ganzen Körper, und es halft auch nichts, dass sie sich gegenseitig an den Armen eingehakt hatten, um sich Wärme zu spenden. Die Kälte kroch durch ihre Glieder und liess sie immer klammer werden.

Aber das Unheimlichste war die Stille. Kein Laut war zu hören – ausser ihrem eigenen Atem und ihren Stimmen, wenn sie miteinander sprachen. Doch ansonsten hörten sie nichts. Absolut nichts. Und auch die Geräusche, die sie selbst verursachten, schienen sofort verschluckt zu werden.

Aber sie redeten kaum noch miteinander, denn das Sprechen kostete sie genauso viel Kraft wie das Gehen. Oder das Um-Sich-Sehen. Sie spürten, wie sie immer schwächer wurden. Wie ihre Körper zu erlahmen drohten. Doch gleichzeitig WUSSTEN sie auch genau, dass es verhängnisvoll für sie wäre, wenn sie einfach stehen blieben. Und so quälten sie sich weiter.

Ohne zu wissen wohin.

Anfangs hatten sie versucht, ihre Freunde zu erreichen. Doch es war schnell klar geworden, dass keinerlei Funksignal (von Handys ganz zu schweigen) aus diesem Ort nach draussen drang. Auch dass ihre lauten Rufe ungehallt verhörten, war ihnen bewusst gewesen. Trotzdem hatten sie geschrien... So lange, bis ihnen die Kraft dafür ausgegangen war.

Wo immer sie sich auch befanden – es war definitiv der grässlichste, schrecklichste Ort, den man sich vorstellen konnte.

Und der gefährlichste!

Denn auch wenn nichts zu sehen war ausser dem flirrenden, grellen Licht, keine Geräusche an ihre Ohren drangen ausser denen, die sie selbst verursachten, auch keinerlei Geruch oder überhaupt irgendwelche Anzeichen von Leben erkennbar waren, so spürten die beiden Agenten dennoch, dass etwas in diesem Nichts lauerte. Und wartete.

Etwas Dunkles, Böses...


	40. Unterwegs im Nirgendwo

Das Auto stand noch da, doch ansonsten gab es wirklich keinerlei Hinweis auf den Verbleib der beiden Agenten. Loki tastete das Fahrzeug mit den Augen ab, zuckte bloss die Schultern und lief dann um den Wagen herum.

Auf Macks Gesicht waren deutlich die Worte ‘ich hab’s ja gesagt’ zu lesen. Auch der Magier würde nichts finden, wo einfach nichts zu entdecken war! Sie vergeudeten bloss ihre Zeit.

Aber Loki liess sich nicht dazu bewegen, den Ort zu verlassen. Er gab anfangs nur einsilbige Antworten und schliesslich gar keine mehr. Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht nur angespannt, sondern geradezu abwesend. Die Agenten kannten das zwar mittlerweile, machten sich jedoch noch immer wenig Hoffnungen, dass sie hier weiterkamen.

Plötzlich kauerte sich Loki auf den Boden. Seine Hände berührten den harten Sand und glitten darüber, als sähen sie etwas. Jemma keuchte. Unter den Fingern des Magiers glühte es auf einmal. Doch es war nicht das vertraute Grün von Lokis Magie, sondern ein anderes Leuchten. Ein eher dunkles, düsteres Glühen – grell und dennoch seltsam finster.

«Was ist das?» hauchte Mack atemlos. Genauso wie seine Kollegen spürte er auf einmal einen eisigen Hauch im Nacken.

Loki antwortete nicht.

Mack versuchte es erneut, doch wieder gab der Magier keine Antwort. Jemma legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was immer Loki gerade tat: sie sollten ihn besser nicht dabei stören.

Womit sie absolut Recht hatte, denn Loki war mehr als nur einfach konzentriert. Er war eingetaucht in etwas, das er selbst nicht zu beschreiben vermocht hätte. Begonnen hatte es damit, dass er – wenn auch nur sehr schwach – einen Rest von Coulsons Aura nur wenige Meter vom Auto entfernt wahrgenommen hatte. Weil er um seine Verbindung mit dem Mann wusste, wunderte er sich erst nicht besonders darüber, hatte sogar auf so etwas gehofft. Doch nun, wo er zu ahnen begann, was hier geschehen war, wuchs in Loki doch so etwas wie Überraschung. Dass er Coulson sogar über diese Entfernung spüren konnte, war eigentlich ziemlich unglaublich.

Ja, in Loki stieg zusehends Verwunderung auf.

Und eine dunkle Vorahnung von etwas, das er kannte… und definitiv niemals hatte wiedersehen wollen!

Das Portal war eng, weitete sich jedoch nach unten immer mehr aus. Der Magier wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, um nicht mit dem Körper hinein gezogen zu werden. Sein Geist begab sich nach unten, befand sich im freien Fall, doch seine Hände verankerten seinen Leib am Boden und liessen ihn in der eigentlichen Welt zurück.

Noch.

Loki merkte, dass er schwächer wurde. Seine Finger zitterten, und er hörte durchaus Macks überraschten Aufschrei. Ohne hinsehen zu müssen, wusste er, was geschehen war: die finstere Magie wollte auf ihn übergreifen.

Doch er war nahe dran, er konnte es fühlen. Hören! Denn da waren plötzlich Stimmen und auch wenn sie sehr undeutlich an sein Ohr drangen, war er sich absolut sicher, dass es sich um Coulson und Daisy handelte. Sie schrien. Lange und sehr laut… bis sie die Kräfte verliessen und die beiden Menschen verstummten.

Loki wusste warum sie schwächer wurden. Auch wenn er nicht körperlich anwesend war, wurde sein Geist dennoch stetig mehr und mehr ausgelaugt. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Aber ein paar Meter musste er noch schaffen! Vielleicht konnte er die beiden Agenten sehen – und das, was sie verfolgte.

Denn da war etwas hinter ihnen, er spürte es. Jede Faser seines Bewusstseins nahm das Dunkle, Unheimliche wahr, das den beiden Menschen nachjagte. Mit ihnen spielte wie die Katze mit der Maus, bis es des Spielchens müde wurde und zuschlug. Wie lange das dauern würde, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Doch wenn er sich nicht irrte… Wenn das, was er hier wahrnahm, wirklich das gleiche war, das er kannte, würde es noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis die Kreatur zuschlug. Denn sie liebte die Jagd über alles und wollte sie bis zum Letzten auskosten.

Glück im Unglück für die beiden Agenten.

Vorausgesetzt, er irrte sich nicht!

Loki war unsicher, wollte Gewissheit haben. Doch er merkte, wie die Schwäche durch ihn hindurchkroch und ihn zittern liess. Sein Körper schwankte, er fühlte es deutlich. Wenn er noch länger hier blieb, würde die Brücke reissen – und er in die Tiefe des Portals stürzen.

Die Agenten, die ihn beobachteten, fassten sich instinktiv an den Händen, als sie sahen, dass Lokis Körper beinahe durchscheinend wurde. Keiner von ihnen wagte mehr zu sprechen. Sie begriffen zwar nicht ganz, was da gerade geschah, doch eines war klar: Loki sah definitiv etwas, das ihren Augen verborgen geblieben war.

Doch nun befürchteten sie, dass er sich in grösste Gefahr begeben hatte. Nicht nur sein Körper, der sich vor ihren Augen aufzulösen begann, wies darauf hin, sondern auch das finstere Glühen unter seinen Händen, die sich fest in den Boden krallten. Es nahm zu, sowohl an Stärke als auch an Finsternis.

‘Loki!’ flüsterte Jemma in Gedanken. ‘Kommen Sie zurück – jetzt!’

Sie hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, warum sie das dachte, geschweige denn, warum sie es nicht laut aussprach. Es musste reiner Instinkt gewesen sein…

…und was immer es bewirkt haben mochte (oder auch nicht), eine Sekunde später schrie der Magier plötzlich auf und wurde wie von einer ungeheuren Druckwelle emporgehoben und mehrere Meter weit fortgeschleudert. Mit einem lauten Krachen knallte sein Körper auf den harten Boden.

Die Agenten erschraken, doch als Loki sich gleich wieder aufrappelte, atmeten sie aus. Langsam müssten sie eigentlich wissen, dass der Asgardianer Derartiges relativ locker wegsteckte! Erleichtert rannte Jemma als erste zu ihm hin und fragte atemlos, was da eben geschehen war.

Loki antwortete nicht sofort. Doch sein ernster, düsterer Blick sagte der Wissenschaftlerin bereits mehr als genug.

Schliesslich stellte der Magier eine Gegenfrage: «Was wollen Sie zuerst hören: die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht?»

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Coulson und Daisy hatten jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Keiner von beiden hätte auch nur ansatzweise zu sagen vermocht, wie lange sie schon herumirrten. Nur eines war ihnen klar: sehr viel weiter würden ihre Füsse sie nicht mehr tragen.

Was dann geschehen würde...

...darüber wagten sie nicht einmal nachzudenken.

Daisy versuchte schliesslich zu sprechen. Sie musste drei Anläufe nehmen, ehe sie es schaffte, einen Ton in ihrer müden Kehle zu bilden. «Loki... war doch durch den... Ghost Rider in eine andere Dimension... geschleudert worden,» meinte sie keuchend. «Könnten wir... am selben Ort gelandet... sein?»

«Wäre möglich.» erwiderte Coulson genauso schwach. «Aber irgendwie... glaube ich das nicht.»

Loki hatte zwar nichts darüber erzählt, wo er gewesen war, doch Coulson hatte einiges davon spüren können. Nichts Genaues... Doch es hatte sich völlig anders angefühlt als das hier.

Über ihnen war schwarze Nacht. Immer wieder versuchten die zwei Agenten, so etwas wie einen Einstieg zu finden, denn schliesslich waren sie zweifellos nach unten gefallen. Doch nichts war zu sehen. Es herrschte einfach nur vollkommene Finsternis. Weder Sterne, noch etwas wie ein Gewölbe, noch sonst irgend ein Anzeichen dafür, dass es überhaupt etwas da oben gab. Wo immer sie sich befanden – es wirkte, als gäbe es nur diese schwammige Oberfläche und dieses schrecklich unheimliche Licht. Sonst nichts. Einfach nichts.

Doch auf einmal zuckte Coulson zusammen. Er hatte auf einmal doch etwas wahrgenommen, etwas anderes als das leere Grauen um sie herum. Es fühlte sich irgendwie vertraut an, aber er war bereits so erschöpft, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu erkennen, was es war. Oder besser gesagt: wer es war.

«Loki.» flüsterte er heiser.

«W... was?» Daisys Frage schien von weither zu kommen.

«Loki.» Coulson räusperte sich, versuchte, seiner Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen. «Er ist hier.»

«Wo?» Daisy griff nach seinem Arm und warf suchende, hoffnungsvolle Blicke um sich. Doch sie konnte nichts erkennen.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. «Ich kann ihn... nur fühlen, nicht... sehen.»

«Aber er hat... uns gefunden?» Die Agentin merkte, wie die dumpfe Panik ein klein wenig zu weichen begann. «Er wird uns... hier rausholen?»

Hätte man ihr noch vor wenigen Monaten gesagt, dass sie einmal all ihre Hoffnungen auf Loki setzen würde, so hätte sie nur laut gelacht – oder demjenigen, der das behauptete, eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Doch nun tat sie genau das.

Bereits zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben.

Coulson stöhnte. Er wollte Loki signalisieren, wo sie sich befanden, doch er merkte, dass er es nicht konnte. Wusste plötzlich mit Sicherheit, dass der Asgardianer sich zurückziehen musste, um nicht in der selben Finsternis wie sie zu landen.

Aber etwas von ihm blieb zurück... Ein Versprechen.

‘Ich komme wieder’!

Coulson vernahm die unausgesprochenen Worte und fühlte sich seltsam getröstet. Doch gerade, als er Daisy Mut zusprechen wollte, hörten sie es...

Das laute Knurren und Schnaufen, das bedrohlich nach einer wilden Bestie klang!


	41. Fandral

«Die gute Nachricht lautet: sie sind noch am Leben.» begann Loki vorsichtig. «Und: es ist nicht der Ghost Rider, der sie entführt hat. Definitiv nicht.»

Jemma wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, doch das finstere Gesicht des Asgardianers hinderte sie daran. «Und die schlechte Nachricht?» fragte sie leise.

Der Magier zögerte. Wie erklärte man das Unerklärliche? Vor allem Menschen?

Er wagte einen Versuch. Einen sehr vereinfachten Versuch. «Es gibt... verschiedene Welten, wie sie inzwischen wissen dürften. Nein, damit meine ich jetzt nicht die diversen Planeten im Universum, auf denen es Leben gibt, sondern andere Dimensionen. Normalerweise sind diese Dimensionen nicht miteinander verbunden, sondern existieren getrennt voneinander.»

«Wie Parallelwelten?» fragte Jemma.

«Einige existieren parallel zur Alpha-Welt, wie wir Magier das eigentliche Universum nennen, ja. Aber nicht alle. Es gibt Dimensionen, die nicht neben, sondern eher über oder unter der eigentlichen Existenz vorhanden sind.» Loki überlegte, wie er ihnen das erklären konnte, sodass sie es begriffen. «Würden diese Dimensionen parallel zu unserer verlaufen, wäre ein Wechsel zwischen den Pforten jederzeit möglich. Aber das tun sie nicht.» Als er die verständnislosen Gesichter vor sich sah, seufzte er innerlich. «Was im Klartext heisst: Coulson und Daisy dürften gar nicht sein, wo sie jetzt sind. Weil es im Regelfall keinen Weg dahin gibt. Und ich... Ich hätte da eigentlich genauso wenig hingelangen können. Eigentlich!»

«Sie waren ja auch gar nicht da.» warf Mack ein.

«Natürlich war ich da,» gab Loki etwas unwillig zurück. «Ob mit oder ohne Körper spielt in solchen Ebenen keine Rolle. Ausser dass ich nicht mehr zurückgekommen wäre, wenn mein Körper auch durchgeflossen wäre. Womit wir bei der schlechten Nachricht angelangt sind.»

Er holte tief Luft und schloss: «Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich die beiden zurückholen kann. Aber ich weiss, dass es schnell geschehen muss. Denn die beiden sind da nicht allein.»

Die dunkle Drohung hinter seinen Worten war offensichtlich.

«Und... was ist da noch?» wagte Jemma schliesslich die ängstliche Frage.

Lokis Stimme klang sehr leise, als er antwortete: «Der grösstmögliche Alptraum.»

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Fandral stand neben Heimdall und wusste nicht, wie er die Frage stellen sollte. Er kam sich eigentlich ziemlich dumm vor, und Heimdall zu bitten, ihn nach Midgard zu schicken – ohne einen triftigen Grund dafür zu nennen – fiel ihm unglaublich schwer. Andererseits musste er einfach da hin.

Gleichgültig, wie oft Thor ihm versichert hatte, dass Loki sie nicht hasste. Egal, wie oft er ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Bruder einfach nur Zeit brauchte. Fandral wollte das von ihm persönlich hören.

Doch vor allem wollte er nicht zu feige sein, ihn persönlich um Verzeihung zu bitten.

Heimdall, der diskret und rücksichtsvoll wie immer darauf wartete, dass der Krieger den Anfang machte, musterte ihn ernst und nachdenklich. Sein Blick war gleichzeitig auch aufmunternd und bekräftigend.

Würde der Wächter es akzeptieren, wenn er einfach um die Reise bat? Fandral biss sich auf die Lippen. Vermutlich würde er sowieso wissen, worum es ging. Schwer zu erraten war es ja nicht.

Augen zu und durch!

«Ich... äh... wollte dich bitten, mich nach Midgard zu schicken.»

«Aha.» Heimdall wirkte nur leicht überrascht. «Weiss der König davon?»

«Nein. Aber er würde es gutheissen, glaub mir.»

Ein langer, forschender Blick. Schliesslich nickte Heimdall langsam. «Schön. Und wohin genau willst du?»

Gute Frage. Soweit hatte Fandral noch gar nicht gedacht. Wie dumm von ihm! Als wäre Midgard ein kleines Dorf, in dem er Loki sofort finden würde.

Als er verlegen schwieg, grinste Heimdall ihm nur freundlich zu und meinte: «Ich denke, ich weiss es auch so.»

Wenige Minuten später landete er auf der Erde. Ganz in der Nähe des SHIELD-Hauptquartiers.

_______________________________________________________________________________-

Elena Rodriguez und Leopold Fitz bemerkten es als erste. Die gleichen seismischen Anormalitäten wie immer, wenn sich Besuch aus Asgard ankündigte. Ihr erster Gedanke galt Thor, doch dann wunderten sie sich, dass der blonde Donnergott nicht unverzüglich zu ihnen kam. Konnte es also jemand anderes aus Asgard sein?

«Freund oder Feind, das ist hier die Frage.» murmelte Fitz.

«Finden wirs raus.» Elena war bereits dabei, sich die Waffen umzuschnallen.

Sie meldeten sich bei den anderen ab und fuhren los. Es dauerte keine zwanzig Minuten, bis sie das Ziel erreicht hatten. Der Gesichtscan lief und das Ergebnis liess die beiden Agenten erleichtert aufatmen: Der Vergleich mit den Bilder von Thors erstem Besuch auf der Erde – und dem seiner Freunde – zeigte, dass es sich bei dem Unbekannten um einen der ‘Grossen Drei’ handelte.

«Fandral.» orientierte Fitz die Kollegin, sobald er die Daten hatte. «So hat ihn Thor damals genannt.»

«Was kann er hier wollen?»

«Schätze, das werden wir gleich erfahren.» Fitz bremste einige hundert Meter vor dem Krieger ab, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was der ansonsten glauben – und tun – würde! Die beiden Agenten stiegen aus und hoben ihre Hände, um zu signalisieren, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellten.

«Hallo!» rief Fitz. «Willkommen auf der Erde. Sie sind Fandral, nicht wahr? Was führt sie zu uns?»

Der Krieger wollte eben antworten, als urplötzlich ein Blitz durch den Himmel schoss und die Atmosphäre in zwei Hälften zu teilen schien. Ein greller, unnatürlich schwarz funkelnder Blitz, der die Erde beben liess und die zwei Agenten von den Füssen riss. Das Ganze dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, doch in diesen kurzen Augenblicken sah die Welt aus, als würde sie gleich untergehen.

Als es vorbei war, wirbelte nur heisser Staub auf an der Stelle, wo eben noch Fandral gewesen war.

Von ihm selbst war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.


	42. Alte Feinde

Tony Stark hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Es gab eine Abmachung mit Coulson, dem neuen Director von SHIELD. Eine Abmachung, die dieser klar gebrochen hatte, wie Stark wusste.

Er hatte ihm Zeit gegeben. Klar, dass er ihn nicht gleich im erstbesten Moment anrief. Aber inzwischen waren Monate vergangen, seit Loki wieder auf der Erde aufgetaucht war – und keine Nachricht von Coulson.

Glaubte der Mann etwa, dass er, Iron Man, so etwas nicht erfahren würde? Loki (und seine Chitauri-Armee) war schliesslich die grösste Gefahr gewesen, der die Welt bisher ins Auge hatte blicken müssen. Eine Gefahr, die einzig und allein die Avengers abgewehrt hatten. Und es gab eine strikte Vereinbarung zwischen SHIELD und den Avengers und die hiess: gegenseitige Information!

Vor allem zwischen Tony Stark und dem Director von SHIELD.

Starks Informationen zufolge war Loki immer noch hier – oder wieder hier? Da war er sich nicht ganz sicher, hatte er ihn doch zwischenzeitlich nicht mehr lokalisieren können. Aber dass er sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auf der Erde aufhielt, stand fest.

Tony wollte wissen, was SHIELD für Pläne hatte. Offenbar war Loki bei ihnen. Als Gefangener, wie er fest hoffte. Doch auch da war er sich nicht sicher. SHIELDS Abwehr funktionierte nach wie vor sehr gut, und so tröpfelten die Informationen trotz Starks raffinierten Möglichkeiten nur sehr spärlich herein.

Er hatte lange gezögert, die Kollegen davon zu unterrichten. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er Coulson nicht in den Rücken hatte fallen wollen. In der festen Annahme, dass der Mann sich melden würde, hatte er gewartet.

Aber Iron Man war noch nie für seine Geduld berühmt gewesen.

Und die Warterei dauerte nun definitiv zu lange.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er die übrigen Avengers nun alle herzitiert. Und soeben meldete ihm Jarvis gleichförmige, mechanische Stimme, dass sie eingetroffen waren.

Gut. Stark holte tief Atem und liess die Freunde eintreten. Alle, bis auf einen, natürlich.

Denjenigen, der seiner Vermutung nach Loki überhaupt hergebracht hatte.

Aber auch das wusste Stark nicht mit Sicherheit. Doch es schien logisch: Thor hatte Loki nach Asgard zurückgebracht – Thor war seiner Meinung nach der einzige, der ihn wieder zur Erde führen konnte. Warum er es getan hatte, blieb natürlich eine ganz andere Frage.

Doch da er vom blonden Donnergott seit seiner Abreise mit Loki damals nichts mehr gehört hatte, musste er auf eine Antwort wohl noch lange warten.

Die Tür glitt auseinander, und die Avengers traten ein. Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff und Clint Barton. Tony hatte absichtlich nur die alte Truppe informiert, obwohl inzwischen auch noch andere dazu gehörten. Doch nur diese hatten Loki kennen gelernt. Ihn erlebt. Somit wussten auch nur diese, wie gefährlich er war.

«Hey Tony!» begrüsste ihn Steve mit seinem altbekannten, festen Händedruck. «Ist ‘ne Weile her! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen.»

«Gleichfalls.» erwiderte Stark mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen und hiess die übrigen willkommen. «Auch wenn der Anlass, fürchte ich, nicht ganz so schön ist.»

«Dachte ich’s mir doch, dass du uns nicht nur deshalb eingeladen hast, weil du meine Schönheit mal wieder bewundern wolltest.» feixte Natasha und liess sich lässig in einen von Starks bequemen Stühlen fallen. Während sie elegant die Beine übereinanderschlug, sagte sie, zielgerichtet wie immer: «Also dann, Tony, schiess los: worum geht’s? Wir sind ganz Ohr.»

«Okay, also...» Tony kratzte sich im Nacken. Zuerst musste er ihnen mal gestehen, dass er ein wichtiges Geheimnis für sich behalten hatte. Bis jetzt. Er hoffte innig, sie würden die Gründe dafür nach vollziehen können.

Sie konnten. Wenngleich auch nicht alle mit derselben Grosszügigkeit. Doch sie begriffen, dass er Coulson Zeit hatte geben wollen. Trotzdem verengten sich Clints Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

«Loki?» Er atmete scharf ein. «Sorry, Tony, aber das hättest du uns gleich sagen sollen. Wir hätten ja gemeinsam mit dir auf eine Reaktion von SHIELD warten können...»

«Hättest du das denn?» fragte Steve milde. «Gewartet, meine ich?»

Clint brummte etwas und schwieg.

«Es tut mir leid Leute.» meinte Stark ehrlich. «Aber geschehen ist geschehen. Und nun konnte ich damit wirklich nicht mehr länger hinter dem Berg halten. Was immer da bei SHIELD für eine Nummer läuft: ich will es wissen! Und ich will wissen, was mit Loki ist. Ich meine...» Er tigerte nervös einige Schritte im Raum auf und ab. «...wenn ich nicht mit eigenen Augen sehe, dass der Kerl in einer Hochsicherheitszelle sitzt, kann ich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen.»

«Dann schläfst du wohl seit längerem nicht mehr ruhig?» warf Bruce ein. Es hätte eigentlich ein Witz werden sollen... Doch Tonys Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, sprach Bände. Banner schaute verlegen weg.

Steve durchbrach schliesslich die peinliche Stille. «Also dann,» sagte er. «Gehen wir.»

Zwei Stunden später trafen sie in SHIELDS Hauptquartier ein.

_______________________________________________________

Dort herrschte – gelinde gesagt – helle Aufregung. Alle schienen in Bewegung zu sein, und so kam es, dass die Ankunft der Avengers nicht einmal gross beachtet wurde. Das einzige, was ziemlich schnell klar wurde: sie standen im Weg. Und sie kamen wohl ziemlich ungelegen.

Überall rannten Agenten wie verschreckte Hühner herum, und erst nach rund zehn Minuten schafften es Tony Stark und seine Freunde, von einem von ihnen eine vernünftige Erklärung zu bekommen.

«Coulson ist verschwunden? Zusammen mit noch einer Agentin?» Stark und die Avengers warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu. «Auf der Jagd nach einem Kerl namens Ghost Rider?»

«Ja. Aber der wars nicht, wie wir inzwischen wissen.» Der junge Agent, der noch sehr neu bei SHIELD war, hielt sichtlich mit Informationen zurück. Offenbar wusste er nicht genau, wie viel er sagen durfte. Und ob er überhaupt etwas sagen durfte.

Andererseits... Dies waren immerhin die Avengers!

«Lassen sie mich raten.» fauchte Clint Barton. Seine Augen schienen Blitze zu schleudern. «Der Übeltäter der die beiden entführt hat heisst Loki.»

«Loki?» Der Agent wirbelte herum. «Wieso wissen sie dass er auf der Er..?» Er erkannte seinen Fehler und brach mitten im Wort ab.

Doch ehe Stark ihm darauf eine passende Antwort geben konnte, sagte eine weibliche Stimme mit hörbar erzwungener Freundlichkeit: «Die Avengers. Welch nette Überraschung. Willkommen.» Sie wandten sich um und erblickten eine dunkelhaarige zierliche Asiatin, die soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Die Frau machte eine einladende Bewegung Richtung einer halboffenen Bürotür. «Mein Name ist Melinda May. Wenn sie bitte mit mir kommen wollen.»

«Und ob wir das wollen!» versetzte Tony bissig und folgte der Einladung. Als er an der asiatischen Schönheit vorbeiging, konnte er es nicht lassen, hinzuzufügen: «Und wir hätten gerne ein paar Antworten. Alle, wenns geht!»

Ein leises spöttisches Lachen wurde hinter ihnen hörbar. «Bescheiden wie immer!»

Diese Stimme! Sie liess sie alle zusammenzucken und herumwirbeln. Jeder von ihnen wusste sofort, wer da gesprochen hatte, noch ehe sie den sichtbaren Beweis erhielten. Und trotzdem rieb sich Clint Barton die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte. Natasha hätte es ihm beinahe gleich getan. Wie konnte es sein, dass der Kerl mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit – und Arroganz – zu ihnen sprach?

Hinter ihnen stand tatsächlich Loki. Nicht gefesselt, nicht mit Waffengewalt in Schach gehalten. Ganz im Gegenteil: es sah so aus, als wären er und die Agenten in seiner Begleitung sehr vertraut.

«Was zum Henker..?» entfuhr es Clint, doch die junge Frau an Lokis Seite unterbrach ihn. Jemma Simmons hob die Hände und sagte rasch: «Wir haben ein Problem.»

«Eigentlich drei, um genau zu sein.» korrigierte Loki die junge Wissenschaftlerin mit einem bissigen Lächeln und schob sich dann seelenruhig an den Avengers vorbei.

Tony, Clint, Bruce, Steve und Natasha konnten ihm nur mit offenem Mund nachstarren.


	43. Unsichtbar

Fandral spürte, gelinde ausgedrückt, Panik, als er ins Nichts fiel. Eben noch hatte ihn der Bifröst auf die Erde befördert, war er einige Schritte in die Richtung gegangen wo er die SHIELD-Basis vermutete und hatte in der Ferne eines dieser lustigen Fahrzeuge auf sich zukommen sehen, das die Menschen 'Auto' nannten. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte ein greller Blitz den Himmel zerrissen und ihn mit fortgespült.

Aber wohin? Er fiel und fiel und konnte nichts sehen um sich herum. Da war nur grenzenlose Schwärze. Fandral ruderte mit den Armen, versuchte nach etwas zu greifen... Doch da war nichts. Einfach nichts.

Bei Odins Bart, das konnte doch wohl nicht sein. Welch dunkle, fiese Macht spielte ihm hier einen Streich? Seine Gemütslage wechselte von Panik zu Wut und er stiess einen lauten Kampfschrei aus. Wenn er sterben musste, dann wollte er gefälligst wie ein Krieger sterben.

Und nicht wie ein hilfloses Bündel, das aus einer unbeschreiblichen Höhe in die Tiefe fiel.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nahm der Asgardianer auf einmal etwas wahr. Unter ihm tauchte so etwas ähnliches wie ein Untergrund auf. Obwohl man es eher als wabbelige, blubbernde Masse bezeichnen musste. Fandral keuchte auf und wappnete sich darauf, in dieses Etwas einzutauchen.

Er tauchte nicht ein. Wundersamerweise wurde sein Fall abgebremst und seine Füsse bekamen plötzlich festen Boden unter sich zu spüren. Allerdings nur gerade sie: um ihn herum bewegte sich nach wie vor alles.

Ein grelles und zugleich unnatürlich finsteres Licht stach Fandral in die Augen. In all den Jahrhunderten die er nun schon lebte und diverse Welten bereist hatte war ihm so etwas noch nie untergekommen. Und diese Kälfte um ihn herum! Er erschauerte und war froh, dass er wie immer seinen Fellumhang übergeworfen hatte.

Sobald er auf dem seltsamen Grund stand, der seinen Sturz beendet hatte, spürte der Krieger noch etwas anderes. Eine Unruhe stieg in ihm auf und der feste Drang, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht weshalb, doch er wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass stehen zu bleiben sich fatal auswirken könnte.

Unsicher tat er einen ersten Schritt vorwärts... und stelle überrascht fest, dass der schwankende Untergrund hart wurde, sobald sein Fuss auftrat. Dafür begann sich der Boden an der Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, zu bewegen.

Wo war er da bloss hingeraten? Und wie?

Heimdall kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Der allsehende Wächter wusste vielleicht, in welcher Klemme er steckte. Er hob den Kopf und schaute nach oben – da war... nichts! Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er war doch durch irgendein Loch gefallen...

Egal: Er holte tief Luft und rief Heimdalls Namen. So laut er konnte und so oft er es vermochte. Dabei stellte er jedoch innert kürzester Zeit fest, dass es ihn unglaublich anstrengte, nach dem Wächter zu rufen. Dass es ihn extrem viel Kraft kostete, überhaupt einen Ton in seiner Kehle zu bilden. Und nicht nur das...

Fandral war es gewohnt, lange Strecken zu Fuss zu gehen. Als Krieger und Asgardianer machten ihm kilometerlange Märsche nicht das geringste aus. Doch nun kam er sich wie ein uralter Mann vor. Nach nur wenigen Metern schon hatte er den Eindruck, als würden seine Beine aus Blei bestehen.

Er verhielt den Schritt und versuchte, seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Doch sofort machte sich wieder diese Unruhe in ihm breit, stärker und heftiger noch als vorhin. 'Weitergehen', zuckte es durch sein Gehirn. 'Bleib nicht stehen! Das ist tödlich.'

Hatte da jemand gesprochen? Fandral warf gehetzte Blicke um sich, doch ausser dem grellen düsteren Licht und dem unsicheren Boden war nichts zu erkennen.

Der Krieger spürte, wie die Panik wieder in ihm hochkroch. Würde er aus diesem Ort je wieder entfliehen können... wo er doch nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wo er sich überhaupt befand? Zumal er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Heimdall ihn weder sehen noch hören konnte. Er wusste nicht, warum er davon überzeugt war – doch dass er sich nicht irrte, das hatte er im Gefühl.

Er stolperte weiter - und meinte plötzlich, noch andere Geräusche zu hören. Die ersten seit er hier war, sah er von denen ab, die er selbst verursachte. Mit dem Gespür eines geübten Kriegers lauschte er angestrengt. Nach wenigen Minuten war er sich absolut sicher: da irrte noch jemand in diesem Nichts herum.

ZWEI Gestalten, wenn er sich nicht täuschte.

Fandral zückte sein Schwert und machte sich bereit. Wofür auch immer.

___________________________________________________________

Daisy und Coulson waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Das einzige, das sie weiter antrieb, war dieses unheimliche Knurren und Schnaufen, das gleichzeitig hinter, neben und vor ihnen zu sein schien. Zusehends unfähiger, auch nur einen einzigen, halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, stolperten die beiden Menschen ziellos weiter.

Im Wissen, dass sie sterben würden, wenn sie zusammenbrachen.

Daisy hörte es schliesslich als erste. Zunächst glaubte sie, dass sie sich bloss etwas einbildete. Oder wohl langsam den Verstand verlor. Doch dann hörte sie es nochmals...

Sie stiess Coulson an. «Da.» Ihr Atem ging schwer, ihre Stimme war fast nur noch ein Hauch. «Da... ist jemand.»

Coulson lauschte entkräftet. «Daisy...» Da war nichts.

Doch die junge Frau liess nicht locker. «Hören sie... genau hin. Jemand... ruft. Ich... bin sicher.» Daisy presste die Worte so schnell sie konnte hervor. Wie war es nur möglich, dass Sprechen derart anstrengend sein konnte?

Der Agent spitzte die Ohren. Und endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hörte er es auch: eine männliche Stimme, die irgend etwas rief. Was, das konnte er nicht ausmachen.

Was wohl vor allem daran lag, dass die Laute langsam verstummten.

«Loki?» fragte Daisy hoffnungsvoll.

Coulson dachte nach. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es nicht Loki war. Trotzdem gab er wider besseres Wissen zur Antwort: «Hoffen.... wir es.»

Die beiden Menschen waren so in ihr angestrengtes Lauschen vertieft gewesen, dass ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie stehen geblieben waren. Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler, wie ihnen schlagartig klar wurde, als das bisher nur undeutliche Schnaufen lauter und lauter wurde...

...bis es sich schliesslich zu einem Brüllen steigerte!

________________________________________________________________

«Du wolltest mich sprechen, Heimdall?» Thor kam mit wehendem Umhang angeflogen und landete elegant in der grossen Kuppel des Bifröst.

Der Wächter nickte ernst. «Ja. Ich muss dir etwas gestehen... Zwei Dinge, um genau zu sein.»

Thor hob die Brauen. «Was meinst du?»

«Nun, zunächst einmal hat Fandral mich darum gebeten, ihn nach Midgard zu schicken.» Heimdall warf Thor einen leicht unsicheren Blick zu. «Ich habe diesem Wunsch entsprochen. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er behauptete, dass du damit einverstanden sein würdest, wenn du es wüsstest.»

«Fandral wollte zur Erde?» Thor war überrascht. «Warum das denn?»

«Kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken?» Heimdalls Blick wurde ernst und eindringlich. «Fandral gehört mit zu denen, die wegen Loki am meisten Schuldgefühle verspüren. Er hatte darauf gehofft, mit ihm sprechen zu können, nachdem... Du weisst schon.» Der Wächter holte tief Luft. «Aber Loki ist nicht mit dir zurück gekommen. Also hat Fandral mich gebeten, ihn dahin zu bringen, wo dein Bruder jetzt ist. Also zur Erde.»

«Verstehe.» Thor lächelte warm. Fandral war eine gute Seele, auch wenn er es gerne hinter seinem nonchalanten Gehabe versteckte. «Du hast meine absolute Zustimmung, falls es das ist, was dir Kummer bereitet. Es war gut, dass du Fandrals Wunsch entsprochen und ihn nach Midgard befördert hast. Auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, ob Loki mit ihm sprechen wird.»

«Nun, das dürfte inzwischen Fandrals kleineres Problem sein.» begann der Wächter zögernd.

Sofort war Thor alarmiert. Dieser Ausdruck plötzlich auf Heimdalls Gesicht! Den hatte er erst einmal gesehen: damals, als Loki sich von der Regenbogenbrücke gestürzt hatte und der allsehende Wächter ihn weder tot noch lebendig mehr irgendwo hatte wahrnehmen können. Damals, als Loki einfach... weg gewesen war.

Eine düstere Vorahnung stieg in Thor auf. «Rede! Was genau ist los?»

«Ich kann Fandral nicht mehr sehen.» erwiderte Heimdall leise. «Er ist auf Midgard angekommen, das weiss ich. Doch nur kurze Zeit danach ist er verschwunden – wohin, da habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung.»

Die beiden Männer warfen sich einen inhaltsschweren Blick zu. Jeder wusste, was der andere dachte.

«Ich rede mit Odin.» beschied Thor dann entschlossen. «Er soll mich ebenfalls nach Midgard schicken.»

Heimdall hatte befürchtet, dass der blonde Donnergott das sagen würde. «Und was, wenn du ebenfalls verschwindest?» fragte er heiser.

Thor stockte. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Dennoch: sein bester Freund war unauffindbar. Und vermutlich bedeutete dies, dass sich auch Loki in Gefahr befand. Zwar wusste er, dass sein Bruder sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Trotzdem war es Thor unmöglich, einfach tatenlos in Asgard herum zu sitzen.

«Mir wird schon nichts passieren.» gab er zuversichtlicher zurück, als er sich fühlte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Vater das genauso sah. Wenn nicht – wenn er ihm die Erlaubnis, nach Midgard zu reisen, verweigerte – würde Heimdall sich diesem Befehl nicht widersetzen. Und Thor war nicht Loki: er kannte keine geheimen Pfade aus seiner Heimatwelt heraus.

So schnell wie er gekommen war flog er zum Palast zurück.

Odin hörte ihm zu, doch kaum hatte er geendet, winkte er auch schon entschieden ab. «Du bleibst hier.» sagte er fest und tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Frigga, die ebenfalls zugegen war.

«Vater...» hob Thor erneut an, doch der König unterbrach ihn. Allerdings klang seine Stimme seltsam milde, als er sagte: «Traust du es Fandral denn nicht zu, auch ohne deine Hilfe eine Gefahrensituation zu überstehen?»

«Natürlich tue ich das.» gab Thor leicht unwillig zurück. «Aber er ist spurlos verschwunden, Vater. Auf Midgard. Nicht einmal Heimdall kann ihn mehr sehen. Was auch immer da los ist – ich will ihm helfen. Dafür sind Freunde schliesslich da. Und vergiss Loki nicht. Was immer Fandral zugestossen ist, könnte auch mit ihm passieren.»

«Und du glaubst, dass dein Bruder zu schwach ist, um alleine klar zu kommen?» Diesmal klang Odins Stimme noch weicher, noch sanfter. Sein Blick war warm aber auch eindringlich. Ein leiser Vorwurf schwang darin mit.

Thor spürte, wie er rot wurde. «N... nein, natürlich nicht.» Er fühlte sich seltsam ertappt. Jahrhundertelang hatte er in Loki den kleinen Bruder gesehen, den er, der Grosse, beschützen musste. Dabei war ihm doch längst klar, dass Loki seinen Schutz nicht brauchte – wohl noch nie wirklich gebraucht hatte.

«Ich habe schon den einen Sohn verloren,» hörte er da seinen Vater leise sagen. «Ich will den zweiten nicht auch noch verlieren.»

Thor starrte ihn erschüttert an. «Was redest du denn da? Du hast Loki doch nicht verloren...»

Odin wandte sich ab. «Doch, das habe ich.» antwortete er mit brüchiger Stimme. Seine Schultern zuckten verdächtig.

Eine Ewigkeit lang blieb es still. Thor kämpfte mit sich. Alles in ihm wollte widersprechen, doch er spürte gleichzeitig, dass der Vater jetzt alles ertragen konnte – nur keinen Streit mit ihm.

Es war schliesslich Frigga, die die Situation entschärfte. «Ein Vorschlag, Thor: du bleibst vorerst hier und wartest ab. Heimdall kann ja immerhin Loki noch sehen, nicht wahr. Solange es diesem gut geht, brauchen weder Midgard noch Fandral dich. Sollte sich das aber ändern...» Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Mann, «...dann schicken wir dich umgehend zur Erde.»

Thor öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen – und schloss ihn gleich wieder. Seine Mutter hatte Recht. Und da jetzt auch sein Vater einlenkte und sich mit diesem Kompromiss einverstanden erklärte, musste er sich wohl oder übel geschlagen geben. Und es stimmte ja auch wirklich: wenn Fandral tatsächlich Hilfe brauchte, war Loki mehr als fähig genug, sie ihm zu geben.

Erst sehr spät an diesem Abend fiel Thor auf, dass er keine Sekunde lang davon ausgegangen war, dass Loki das vielleicht gar nicht wollen könnte... Dass er, sollte Fandral tatsächlich in ernsten Schwierigkeiten stecken, ihn einfach darin sitzen lassen könnte.

Nein, mit dieser Möglichkeit hatte Thor keinen Moment lang gerechnet.

Und er tat es auch jetzt nicht.


	44. Disput um Loki

«Drei Probleme?» fragte Tony mühsam beherrscht und legte Clint die Hand auf den Arm. Dieser sah aus, als wolle er Loki am liebsten gleich an die Gurgel gehen.

Sie standen inzwischen alle im grossräumigen Büro, in das Melinda May sie geleitet hatte, und starrten Loki mit einem Gemisch aus Wut, Verblüffung und Neugier an. Dabei schienen Steve und Bruce am ehesten entspannt zu bleiben. Natasha schaffte zumindest ein Pokerface.

Doch Tony und Clint... Jedem der übrigen war klar, dass es wenig brauchte, um die beiden zum Explodieren zu bringen!

Loki schien die angespannte Situation jedoch nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. Lässig liess er sich in einen Stuhl fallen und erwiderte: «Ja. Der Ghost Rider ist Problem Nummer eins, Coulson und Daisy sind Problem Nummer zwei und ein... sagen wir mal alter Bekannter aus Asgard ist Problem Nummer drei. Oh, wobei ich vermute, dass wir Problem Nummer zwei und drei in den gleichen Topf werfen können.»

Als ihn nur verständnislose Blicke trafen – und zwei weitere äusserst wütende aus Bartons und Starks Augen – erklärte der Magier mit einem leicht bissigen Lächeln: «Ich nehme an, dass Fandral und die zwei Agenten am selben Ort gelandet sind.»

«Fandral?» warf Steve Rogers ein.

«Ein Krieger aus Asgard, der kurz nach seiner Ankunft auf der Erde verschwunden ist.» antwortete Jemma Simmons an Lokis Stelle. Fitz hatte sie auf dem Rückweg über den Vorfall informiert. Und sie musste Loki im Stillen Recht geben: das sah verdächtig nach dem selben Muster wie bei ihren Kollegen aus.

«Und dieser Ghost Rider?» Das war Banner. Auch er versuchte die deutlich elektrisch geladene Stimmung im Raum durch Ruhe zu entschärfen.

«Im Moment wohl das kleinste Problem.» meinte Loki, plötzlich wieder ernst geworden. «Trotzdem keines, das man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte.»

Tony hielt es nicht mehr aus. «Bevor wir das weiter vertiefen.» sagte er schneidend, «würde ich gerne wissen, wie es kommt, dass Sie hier sind. Müssten Sie nicht eigentlich in irgendeinem Asgardianischen Gefängnis sitzen oder so?»

Die SHIELD-Agenten warfen sich unruhige Blicke zu, doch Loki erwiderte nur: «Sogar noch besser. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und zwar eine, für die wir jetzt keine Zeit haben.»

«Noch besser?» Clint trat näher und atmete tief durch. Seine Augen waren zwei schmale Schlitze. «Sie meinen besser als Gefängnis?»

Lokis düsterer Blick huschte von ihm zu Stark. «Ja.» Sein Lächeln blieb, erreichte jedoch nicht mal annähernd seine Augen. «Es wird Ihnen gefallen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Aber für den Moment sollten wir uns auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren: Den drei Verschwundenen läuft nämlich die Zeit davon.» Er erhob sich und fixierte Clint, der unbewusst einen Schritt zurückwich. «Also: stehen Sie bloss im Weg rum oder machen Sie sich nützlich?»

«Können wir das denn?» beeilte sich Banner zu fragen, während er an Clints Seite trat. «Uns nützlich machen, meine ich?»

Loki zuckte die Schultern. «Keine Ahnung. Aber ich dachte, es klingt netter als einfach zu sagen ‘sie stören’.»

«Hey!» Stark kam Clint zuvor, der sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte. «Jetzt mal langsam, ja! So reden Sie nicht mit uns.»

Der Magier hob die Brauen und musterte ihn mit milder Nachsicht. Fast so, wie man ein kleines Kind anschaut, das etwas Dummes gesagt hat. Dann wandte er sich an Jemma, ohne Iron Man weiter zu beachten. «Ich brauche kurz ein wenig Ruhe. Zwanzig Minuten müssten genügen, um herauszufinden, ob diese Anomalie, die unsere drei Vermissten verschluckt hat, noch immer latent vorhanden ist und wenn ja, wo.»

Jemma nickte. «Klar. Sie wissen ja inzwischen wo Sie ungestört sein können.»

Als Loki draussen war, brach es aus Hawkeye heraus. «Agent Simmons: wenn Sie mir jetzt nicht schleunigst eine verdammt gute Erklärung für das alles hier liefern, dann geh ich dem Kerl nach und dreh ihm den Hals um! Das schwöre ich Ihnen!»

«Das sollten Sie besser lassen.» antwortete Jemma ernst. «So wie’s aussieht, ist Loki unsere einzige Chance, Coulson und Daisy wieder zu finden. Und diesen Fandral, natürlich. Ausserdem...» Sie wechselte einen raschen Blick mit den Kollegen, «...ist er eigentlich ganz umgänglich, wenn man ihn mal etwas besser kennt.»

«Umgänglich?» Tony glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. «Der Kerl hat versucht, die Erde zu erobern.»

Stille. Die Agenten schauten sich an und wussten sichtlich nicht genau, was sie darauf antworten sollten. Stark machte ein triumphierendes Gesicht als wollte er sagen ‘na, gegen das Argument müssen alle anderen verstummen!’ Doch dann meinte Mack gedehnt: «Was das anbelangt... Da sind wir nicht mehr so völlig überzeugt, dass Loki das wirklich vorhatte.»

«Wie bitte?» Auch Clint fragte sich jetzt, ob er was an den Ohren hatte. «Falls es nicht bekannt sein sollte: ich war dabei! Ich war mittendrin! Ich war einer von denen, die Loki unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hatte. ICH WAR SEINE VERDAMMTE MARIONETTE!» Den letzten Satz schrie er beinahe. «Wenn also jemand genau weiss, dass dieser Schuft vorhatte, uns alle zu seinen Sklaven zu machen, dann bin ich das!» Die Adern an seinen Schläfen schwollen bedrohlich an.

Jemma wollte etwas erwidern, doch es war Melinda May, die antwortete.

«Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt keine Diskussion über Loki vom Zaun brechen. Denn in einem Punkt hat er wirklich Recht: Coulson und Daisy gehen vor. Und darum wiederhole ich jetzt seine Frage, allerdings meine ich sie ernst: helfen Sie uns – oder wollen Sie wieder gehen?»

Ihr forschender Blick wanderte von einem Avenger zum anderen. Diese brauchten keine zwei Sekunden, um ihre Entscheidung zu fällen. Geschlossen erwiderten sie: «Wir helfen. Was denn sonst!»

«Gut.» Melinda atmete sichtlich auf. «Dann sollten wir Sie mal über alles informieren, was wir wissen.»

«Auch wenn es erschreckend wenig ist.» Jemma war bereits zum Computer geeilt und rief alle Daten ab, die sie im Zusammenhang mit dem Ghost Rider, Coulson und Daisys Verschwinden sowie der Ankunft von Fandral besassen.

Wenige Minuten später begriffen die Avengers, warum SHIELD im Moment so verzweifelt auf Lokis Hilfe setzte.

Sie waren schlicht auf ihn angewiesen.

Trotzdem konnte Clint es nicht lassen, mit grimmigem Lächeln darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sich jetzt schon darauf freute, zu hören, was denn dieses ‘Bessere’ als ein Gefängnis in Asgard gewesen war!

Steve und Bruce hingegen liess etwas ganz anderes nicht los. Sobald sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekamen, zogen die beiden Alphonso Mackenzie deshalb kurz zur Seite und fragten ihn, was er damit gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass Loki die Erde nicht habe erobern wollen.

Mack warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass ausser ihnen niemand zuhörte. Dann klärte er die beiden Avengers über Lokis wahre Fähigkeiten auf – und dass die seiner Meinung nach gross genug waren, dass er bei seinem Vorhaben eigentlich hätte erfolgreich sein müssen. Da er aber den Kampf um die Eroberung der Erde verloren hatte, fragten sie sich hier bei SHIELD inzwischen alle ernsthaft, ob das nicht vielleicht Absicht gewesen war.

Beinahe gespannt wartete er auf die Reaktion der zwei Männer – in der sicheren Annahme, dass sie entweder wütend werden oder ihn schlicht auslachen würden.

Doch Steve und Bruce wechselten bloss einen raschen Blick und schwiegen nachdenklich.

«Nur damit das klar ist,» fügte Mack eindringlich hinzu. «Ich mag Loki ebenso wenig wie sie. Auch ich würde den Kerl rein gefühlsmässig am liebsten auf den Mond schiessen! Aber um es ganz offen zu sagen: ohne ihn gäbe es diese Welt inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr.»

Und mit wachsender Fassungslosigkeit erfuhren Steve Rogers und Bruce Banner nun von Ian Quinn und seinem wahnsinnigen Versuch, durch die Gewinnung von Gravitonium die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reissen. Und davon, dass er in seinem Irrsinn Daisy dazu benutzen wollte, um an weitere, nur tief im Erdkern vorhandene Gravitonium-Vorkommen zu gelangen – und damit beinahe den Planeten in Stücke gerissen hätte.

«Ohne Loki,» schloss Mack ernst, «würden wir drei jetzt nicht miteinander sprechen.»

Es blieb still nach seinen Worten. Sehr still.


	45. Die Bestie

Das Brüllen wurde lauter und lauter. Es schien einerseits näher zu kommen, andererseits bereits unmittelbar vor ihnen zu sein. Oder hinter ihnen? Neben ihnen?

Coulson und Daisy warfen gehetzte Blicke um sich, doch sie konnten nichts erkennen. Das einzige, was auffiel: das grelle Licht hatte sich verändert. Es gab seinen dunkel glühenden Schein auf und wurde beinahe durchsichtig.

War es vorher schon unheimlich gewesen, so löste es jetzt in den beiden Agenten geradezu Panik aus.

Sie wollten sich wieder in Bewegung setzen – davonrennen, um genau zu sein – doch sie merkten, dass sie es nicht mehr konnten. Ihre Füsse klebten am Untergrund fest.

Und der war auf einmal genauso schwammig wie überall sonst.

Sie sanken ein! Daisy und Coulson keuchten auf und fassten sich instinktiv an den Händen. «Bewegung!» versuchte die Frau zu schreien – doch es wurde lediglich ein Flüstern draus.

Sie probierten es erneut. Mit dem einzigen Ergebnis, dass ihre Füsse noch tiefer im Untergrund versanken. Wie in einem Sumpf. Nur dass dies hier kein Sumpf war.

«Hände!» hauchte Coulson und liess Daisy loss. Er neigte sich nach vorn und legte beide Hände auf den Boden. Sobald er diesen berührte, wurde er fest. Der Agent war selbst überrascht. Schnell zog er sein Knie an und merkte, dass es sogar klappte: langsam schob sich sein Fuss aus dem Untergrund.

Daisy tat es ihm gleich. Sie kroch wie er auf allen Vieren aus dem Loch heraus, das sie beinahe verschluckt hätte.

Das Brüllen wurde intensiver. Nicht lauter – aber _wütender_.

Die beiden Menschen sahen sich an. Sie wussten instinktiv, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, wieder auf die Füsse kommen zu wollen. Sie hatten die erste Möglichkeit vertan. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Art der Fortbewegung. ‘Wie zwei Hunde!’ schoss es Daisy bitter durch den Kopf.

Sie kamen nicht weit. So über den Boden zu kriechen war noch sehr viel kräfteraubender als das Gehen auf zwei Beinen. Auch wenn inzwischen der Untergrund wieder fest wurde sobald sie ihre Gliedmassen aufsetzten. Doch weil sie dem Untergrund nun so nahe waren, konnten sie erstmals das riechen, was sich ihrer Nase vorher gnädigerweise verschlossen hatte: ein Gestank, so fremdartig und widerlich, dass sie gegen den Brechreiz ankämpfen mussten.

Und sie sahen jetzt auch, warum sich der Boden überall da, wo sie ihn nicht berührten, bewegte: er lebte! Etwas bewegte sich unter der Oberfläche, verschmolz teilweise mit ihr und setzte sich im nächsten Moment wieder frei, um sich darunter zu verkriechen. Etwas Schlangenartiges, Wurmartiges, das aber auch genauso gut eine Wurzel von einem Baum hätte sein können – nur dass Wurzeln normalerweise fest im Erdreich verankert waren und sich nicht rührten. Was immer es war: es schien zugleich Teil des Untergrunds und etwas Eigenständiges zu sein.

Wie verrückter konnte das hier noch werden? Und wie grauenhafter? Die beiden Agenten sahen sich an, und jeder wusste, was der andere dachte: ‘Kommen wir hier je wieder raus?’

Und dann dieses Brüllen. Es wollte nicht mehr aufhören, war jetzt definitiv überall. Zwar schien es hauptsächlich von vorne zu kommen, doch gleich einem Echo dröhnte es hinter ihnen und neben ihnen genauso stark. Unabhängig davon, wie oft sie die Richtung wechselten: die unheimlichen Laute schienen immer vom selben Ort her an ihr Ohr zu dringen. Und die beiden Agenten bewegten sich darauf zu – unaufhaltsam. Ohne etwas daran ändern zu können.

Doch noch immer war nichts zu sehen.

Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass das durchscheinende Licht um sie herum langsam zu erlöschen schien.

Und dann fühlten sie es, beide gleichzeitig.

_Sie konnten nicht mehr!_

Vielleicht noch ein paar Meter, dann würde es vorbei sein. Dann war ihre Kraft definitiv zu Ende.

Der lächerliche Versuch, auf allen Vieren zu entkommen, war nur ein letztes Aufbäumen gewesen. Und die Kreatur – falls es denn eine war! – welche dieses Brüllen ausstiess, schien das genau gewusst und nur darauf gewartet zu haben. Sie lauerte, horchte, verfolgte... Wie ein sprungbereites Raubtier.

«Daisy.» würgte Coulson mit letzter Kraft heraus. «W... was immer gleich... geschehen wird, es war mir... eine Ehre, an ihrer Seite... gekämpft zu haben.»

Die junge Frau merkte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. «Gleichfalls.» gab sie kraftlos zurück.

Im nächsten Augenblick sank sie zu Boden.

Coulson tat dasselbe nur eine Sekunde später.

Sie konnten definitiv nicht mehr. Es war vorbei.

Das Brüllen wurde wieder lauter und kam deutlich hörbar näher. Beide Agenten schlossen die Augen. Sie wussten, dass sie keine Mittel hatten, sich gegen das zu wehren, was da auf sie zukam. Selbst wenn sie noch ihre Waffen gehabt hätten, wäre sie nutzlos gewesen, denn ihnen fehlte jetzt die Kraft, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu heben. Geschweige denn einen Arm, um eine Pistole abzufeuern.

Doch da ihre Waffen irgendwann auf dem Weg nach unten in dieses Loch verschwunden waren, war es sowieso müssig, über Gegenwehr nachzudenken.

Vielleicht hatten sie die Pistolen auch verloren, als sie aus dem Wagen geschleudert worden waren.

Coulson und Daisy hätten es nicht mehr zu sagen vermocht. Sie konnten keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihr Gehirn schien nur noch eine neblige und klebrige Masse zu sein. Genauso schwammig wie der Untergrund, auf dem sie lagen. Und der sich nun, da ihre Bewegungen erlahmt waren, wieder daran machte, sie in sich aufzusaugen.

Aber sie würden nicht in diesem Boden versinken, das war den beiden klar. Denn der flüssige Untergrund würde nicht das sein, was sie töten würde.

Aber sterben würden sie. Und zwar gleich. Es konnte nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern, bis es soweit war. Doch zum ersten Mal seit sie als SHIELD-Agenten arbeiteten, wollten sie sich den Anblick ihres Feindes ersparen. Was immer sie gleich in Stücke reissen würde: sie wollten es nicht sehen.

Vielleicht würde der Tod dann ein wenig leichter sein...

_________________________________________________________________

Loki wusste dass die Zeit an dem Ort, an dem sich Coulson, Daisy und seiner festen Überzeugung nach auch Fandral befanden, anders verlief. Sie konnte manchmal schneller laufen als im Hier und Jetzt – doch oft tat sie es weitaus langsamer.

Er hoffte auf langsamer.

Denn dann hatten die Drei vielleicht noch eine Chance.

Die Anomalien waren unglaublich. Loki brauchte keine fünf Minuten, um sie wahrzunehmen. Er wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie leicht er ihre Spur wieder aufnehmen konnte, denn obschon sich sein magisches Gedächtnis die Signatur gemerkt hatte, hatte er mit mehr Aufwand gerechnet. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass er zumindest teilweise mit jemandem verbunden war, der sich auf der anderen Seite befand?

Wenn dem so sein sollte, war Coulson vielleicht erneut der Schlüssel, der die Tür öffnete, um zu ihnen vordringen zu können.

Aber zuerst musste er den Radius der Anomalien bestimmen. Er folgte den Schwingungen in der Atmosphäre und hatte nach weiteren fünf Minuten die Grösse des Befalls abgemessen. Seine blau-grünen Augen wurden eine Spur dunkler. Das sah nicht gut aus. Ganz und gar nicht.

Zum tausendsten Mal wünschte er sich, dass er seine Gedanken auch ohne Berührung in andere übertragen könnte – denn dann würde er den Agenten im Vorraum jetzt den Auftrag geben, sofort die Gegend abzusuchen, die er eben mental abgesteckt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie einige Ungewöhnlichkeiten entdecken würden. Doch jede andere Form der Kommunikation – Worte zum Beispiel – würden ihn aus seiner Konzentration herausreissen. Und das durfte nicht geschehen. Denn er spürte mit jeder Faser seines Seins, dass die Zeit immer knapper wurde.

Also musste die Umgebung, wo die Anomalien sich bewegten, warten. Sie würde auch in zehn oder zwanzig Minuten noch die gleiche sein.

Aber den drei Verschwundenen blieb sicher nicht mehr genügend Zeit für einen zweiten Anlauf seinerseits. Also musste er weitermachen.

Nur - wie sollte er vorgehen? Das letzte Mal hatte er sich an Coulsons Aura orientiert. Selbst wenn ihm das erneut gelingen sollte, wundersamerweise sogar über diese Entfernung hinweg, was würde es bringen? Er hatte noch immer nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie er die drei zurückholen konnte.

‘Immer alles schön der Reihe nach!’ hörte er eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren.

Frigga! Sie hatte ihm das einst gesagt, als er noch sehr jung gewesen war und immer alles auf einmal hatte beherrschen wollen. Die Magie, den Nahkampf, den perfekten Umgang mit seinen Dolchen.... Wenn es dann wegen seiner Ungeduld schief gegangen war, hatte sie ihm das immer mit ihrem milden, weisen Lächeln gesagt. ‘Alles der Reihe nach, Loki. Immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen – auch wenn du die einzelnen Schritte nicht schon zum Voraus kennst. Sie werden sich ergeben.’

Das hatte insbesondere für die Magie gegolten.

Doch Loki hatte längst festgestellt, dass es das Beste war, sein ganzes Leben nach diesem Credo auszurichten. Also sollte er wohl nicht ausgerechnet jetzt damit aufhören!

Er fokussierte sich und holte sich Coulson Bild vor Augen.

_Immer alles schön der Reihe nach._

_______________________________________________________

Plötzlich geschah alles gleichzeitig: etwas sauste von vorne auf sie zu und etwas anderes von hinten an ihnen vorbei. Coulson und Daisy konnten Ersteres fühlen und Letzteres als dunklen Schatten über dem Boden sehen, als sie nun doch überrascht ihre Augen wieder öffneten.

Was immer da vorhin noch triumphierend und in Erwartung des Zustossens gebrüllt hatte, brüllte erneut. Diesmal aber, das war deutlich erkennbar, vor Schmerz. Langsam, unendlich langsam, hoben die beiden Menschen ihre Köpfe hoch genug, um geradeaus sehen zu können.

Vor ihnen krümmte sich etwas. Es war riesig, es sah aus wie eine gigantische Echse mit sechs Beinen oder wie eine Spinne mit einem gezackten Schlund. Doch gleichzeitig sah es auch aus wie NICHTS. Ein Wesen und doch kein Wesen. Ein Monster, ein Dämon, ein ETWAS...

Doch was immer dieses DING auch war: in seinem weit geöffneten Maul steckte ein breites asgardianisches Schwert!

Die Kreatur bäumte sich auf, wand sich, kämpfte, versuchte ganz offensichtlich, das scharfe Metall loszuwerden. Etwas tropfte von dem aufgerissenen Schlund zu Boden, das Coulson und Daisy bei jedem anderen Wesen als Blut bezeichnet hätten.

Doch das hier sah mehr aus wie Schleim. Harter, zähflüssiger Schleim, schwarz und gleichzeitig in derselben unheimlichen Farbe brennend wie das gleissende Licht, das sie zu Beginn ihrer Reise in diesem Nirgendwo begleitet hatte.

Und das nun definitiv erloschen war.

Das Biest warf den Kopf – oder den Teil des Körpers, auf den eine solche Bezeichnung am ehesten zuzutreffen schien – zurück und brüllte erneut laut auf. Noch schmerzgepeinigter diesmal, aber auch deutlich drohend.

«Runter!» hörten die beiden Agenten eine mühsam gepresste Stimme in ihrem Rücken. «Schnell!»

Obwohl es alles andere als ‘schnell’ ging, liessen sich Coulson und Daisy wieder ganz zu Boden fallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig: eine zweite Klinge schoss über ihre Köpfe hinweg und traf das Monster.

Diesmal genau zwischen die unheimlichen tiefschwarzen Augen.

Das Ding brach zusammen, als wäre es von einer Axt gefällt worden. Ein letztes Schnaufen, ein leises heiseres Brüllen... dann war es tot.

Oder genauer gesagt: weg.

Denn in der Sekunde, in der deutlich sichtbar das Leben aus ihm herausfloss, zerfloss das Ding und verschmolz mit dem Untergrund. Einige kleine Bläschen stiegen auf, dann war von dem Biest nichts mehr übrig.

Und der Boden unter Coulsons und Daisys Körper wurde fest – wunderbarerweise sogar nicht nur dort, wo sie ihn berührten, sondern überall.

«Aufstehen!» keuchte Fandral, der jetzt heran war und Daisy bereits auf ihre Füsse half. «Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei.»

Er zog auch Coulson hoch und ignorierte die verwirrten – und sehr dankbaren! - Blicke der beiden Menschen. Sie mussten weitergehen. Und da sie jetzt wieder ein wenig Kraft besassen, konnten sie es auch.

Fandrals Wissen über das, was sie tun mussten und über das, was vielleicht noch geschehen würde, gründete sich nicht nur auf Instinkt. Er konnte sich plötzlich wieder schwach an eine Begebenheit erinnern, wo er Loki und einige seiner Freunde – lauter Magier – mal über so etwas hatte reden hören. Sie waren alle noch sehr jung gewesen, damals, noch richtige Kinder. Darum hatten die magisch Begabten den Inhalt ihres Gespräches auch nur als blosse Theorie bezeichnet.

Dass es so lange her war, war auch der Grund dafür, dass sich Fandral nur sehr vage an diese Unterhaltung erinnern konnte. Doch zwei Dinge waren ihm im Gedächtnis haften geblieben: dass er und Hogun, die bei dem Gespräch dabei gewesen waren, nur ungläubig die Köpfe geschüttelt und die magischen Kameraden und Kameradinnen für verrückt erklärt hatten. Und dass diese allesamt in ihr Lachen eingestimmt und gemeint hatten, dass es nur Spass gewesen war.

Alle ausser Loki.

Er hatte sich als einziger nicht weiter dazu geäussert und sie nur mit einem hochmütigen, sehr höhnischen Blick bedacht, der zu besagen schien: ‘Spottet ihr nur. Eines Tages werdet ihr nicht mehr lachen.’

Dieser Tag war nun da.

«I... ich kenne... sie.» Coulsons schwache Worte holten Fandral aus seinen Gedanken. «Sie sind... damals mit Lady Sif... und diesen zwei anderen Kriegern gekommen, um... Thor...»

«Sparen Sie sich ihre Kräfte.» unterbrach Fandral den Mann. Als Asgardianer war er immerhin noch ein bischen stärker als die zwei Menschen. «Sie werden sie brauchen.»

«Sie.... haben uns das... Leben gerettet.» Coulson griff nach seinem Arm. «Danke!»

Daisy tat und sagte das gleiche. Fandral hingegen winkte ab. «Ich bin ein Krieger Asgards. Es ist meine Aufgabe, Unschuldige zu beschützen.» Er musterte die beiden besorgt. Ob sie es schaffen würden, weiter zu gehen?

Egal, sie mussten einfach!

«Wohin... führen Sie uns?» fragte Daisy. Sie fühlte sich ein bischen besser. Ein kleines, winziges bischen.

Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie nun das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder festen Boden unter sich hatten – nicht nur unter ihren Füssen. Trotzdem schimmerte immer noch etwas unter der Oberfläche. Etwas, das sich nach wie vor bewegte.

Lieber nicht zu genau hinsehen!

«Ich weiss es nicht.» beantwortete Fandral leise Daisys Frage.

Vielleicht war es sinnlos und verrückt, die zwei Menschen weiter anzutreiben. Vielleicht hätten sie sich alle genauso gut einfach hinsetzen und gleich sterben können.

Aber Fandral war wirklich ein Krieger Asgards.

Und als solcher gab er nicht auf, solange er noch atmete.


	46. Die dunkle Seite

Loki wusste, dass er sich seinen eigenen Dämonen stellen musste. Ihm war klar, dass ein Teil seiner Erinnerung an den Ort, wo die Vermissten sich befanden, blockiert wurde – dass _er selbst_ sie blockierte, um genau zu sein. Und ebenso war ihm bewusst, dass er diesen Teil wieder freisetzen musste, um einen Weg da heraus zu finden. So es ihn denn überhaupt gab...

Doch, es gab einen Weg da raus! Er war auch herausgekommen, damals – aus eigener Kraft. Nicht weil Thanos ihm geholfen hatte.

Thanos! Loki keuchte leise auf. Noch so jemand, den er lieber vergessen würde. Doch im Vergleich zu dem, was an diesem Ort gelauert hatte, war Thanos die reinste Witzfigur gewesen.

‘Sei kein Feigling!’ herrschte er sich selbst an. ‘Hol die Erinnerung zurück! Jetzt – bevor es zu spät ist.’

_‘Andererseits... Was kümmern dich diese Typen eigentlich?’_

Beinahe hätte Loki sich umgeschaut, so laut war die zweite Stimme gewesen. Ihm war klar, dass sie aus ihm selbst heraus gekommen war, denn die Worte hörten sich schrecklich vertraut an. Die ganze Situation war schrecklich vertraut.

‘Reiss dich los!’ befahl er sich selbst. ‘Kein Zurücktauchen in alte Muster!’

Er hatte gewiss nicht ausgerechnet jetzt vor, diese innere Zerrissenheit erneut zu durchleben. Dieses ewige hin und her von früher, das ständige Schwanken zwischen Gut und Böse. Dafür war schlicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich längst für eine Seite entschieden hatte.

Der Augenblick der Schwäche ging vorüber. Loki atmete tief durch und fand zurück zu der Stelle, wo er vorhin den möglichen Einstieg wahrgenommen hatte. Hier war die Anomalie am stärksten, genauso wie die Reste von Coulsons Aura. Dass der Ort rein räumlich ganz woanders lag als an dem Punkt, an dem die Agenten verschwunden waren, spielte keine Rolle. Loki wusste, dass Zeit und Raum ganz andere Begriffe darstellten auf der anderen Seite.

_‘Der dunklen Seite!’_

Loki drängte die innere Stimme erneut weg. Ja, es war die dunkle Seite. Die dunkelste und unheimlichste, die er je kennen gelernt und gesehen hatte – und davon hatte es eine Menge gegeben. Aber dieser Ort... Ein eisiger Schauer kroch in ihm hoch, doch auch diesen schob er weg.

Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Keine Zeit also für sentimentalen Kram.

Oder für Angst.

Er wusste: sobald er weiter eintauchte als das erste Mal, würde er die Erinnerung wieder erlangen. Weil es ihm dann schlicht gar nicht mehr möglich sein würde, sie zu blockieren. Doch ob er überhaupt soweit kam ohne wieder Gefahr zu laufen, mit dem Körper durchzufliessen, stand noch in den Sternen.

_‘Immer alles schön der Reihe nach!’ _Diesmal hörte er nicht seine eigene Stimme, sondern die von Frigga. Erneut erklang sie genau im richtigen Moment, um ihm Mut zuzusprechen.

‘Muttersöhnchen!’ lachte er flüchtig über sich selbst, ehe er weitermachte.

Das Eintauchen ging erstaunlich leicht, fast so, als ob ihn jemand führen würde? Coulson? Wenn ja, dann ganz sicher nicht bewusst. Egal: Hauptsache, er kam rein.

Wie beim ersten Mal war der Einstieg eng, doch der Kanal vergrösserte sich nach unten. Loki verankerte seinen Körper fest auf der Liege, auf der er sass, und tauchte mental vollends ab.

Die Schwärze der anderen Seite traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Hoppla, das war neu! Das letzte Mal hatte hier noch dieses grässliche Licht geherrscht. Nun war nichts mehr zu sehen, bis der Untergrund vor ihm auftauchte. Dunkel und nur schwach erkennbar. Loki aktivierte seinen magischen Sehsinn, sodass er die Umgebung trotz der ziemlichen Finsternis wieder klar und deutlich erkennen konnte. Und was er jetzt sah, überraschte ihn gleich nochmal.

Der Boden war fest geworden!

Eine Erinnerung stieg in ihm auf, kroch aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins langsam nach oben. Die Festigkeit des Bodens bedeutete etwas. Nur was?

_Aufschub!_

Das Wort stand ihm auf einmal klar vor Augen. Die Verschwundenen hatten sich einen Aufschub verschafft. Doch das wiederum konnte nur auf eine einzige Weise geschehen: sie mussten das, was sie verfolgt hatte, getötet haben.

Was bedeutete, dass Fandral wirklich auch hier sein musste – denn Menschen konnten keines der Biester, die an diesem Ort lauerten, töten. Ihnen fehlten dazu sowohl die Kraft als auch die richtigen Waffen. Eine asgardianische Klinge, geführt von einem geübten Krieger, konnte das hingegen durchaus vollbringen.

Und er täuschte sich wirklich nicht, wie ihm wenige Augenblicke später klar wurde, als er plötzlich nicht nur Coulson spürte, sondern auch Daisy... und die sichere Präsenz eines Asgardianers. Fandral - definitiv und eindeutig!

Ja, er hatte sie! Es war unglaublich, und sekundenlang konnte er seinem eigenen Glück nicht ganz trauen. Aber das, was sich verändert hatte, hatte ausgereicht, um die Drei relativ schnell zu finden. Und, was mindestens ebenso wichtig war, den eigenen Körper in der realen Welt zu halten.

Es war Zeit, sich dem zu stellen, was jetzt unweigerlich kommen würde. Aber er würde die Entscheidung selbst treffen und sich nicht einfach von den Erinnerungen überrollen lassen.

Ein letztes kurzes Zögern, dann gab er seinen Geist bewusst frei.

__________________________________________________________________

Die Avengers und die anwesenden SHIELD-Agenten, die reglos auf den Monitor starrten, hatten schon auf vielen Gesichtern den Ausdruck von blankem Entsetzen gesehen. Auf viel zu vielen, wenn sie ehrlich sein wollten. Doch das, was sie jetzt auf Lokis Gesicht erkennen konnten, überstieg jede bisherige Erfahrung bei weitem.

Blankes Entsetzen war eine Sache...

...nacktes Grauen eine ganz andere!

Natashas Hand fuhr unbewusst zu ihrem Herzen und ohne dass sie es merkte, stiess sie ein leises Stöhnen aus. Sekundenlang stiegen eigene dunkle Erinnerungen in ihr hoch. Sie merkte, wie sie abzudriften drohte. Eine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter hinderte sie gerade noch daran.

«Hey.» Bruce Banner musterte sie eindringlich.

«Alles okay.» flüsterte sie hastig und wandte den Blick wieder dem Monitor zu.

Keiner der übrigen hatte Natashas Schock wahrgenommen. Sie alle standen wie hypnotisiert da und fragten sich, an welch grauenhaftem Ort Loki sein mochte. Und vor allem, was das für ihre Freunde bedeutete... Denn wenn Loki schon derart entsetzt reagierte, wie mochte eine solche Dimension dann erst auf Menschen wirken?

Oder war es mehr als nur der Ort?

Natashas Augen wurden weich. Sie wusste aus eigener schlimmer Erfahrung, wie eine traumatische Erinnerung aussah. Und wenn sie nun Lokis Gesicht betrachtete, konnte sie sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er genau so etwas gerade durchmachte. Sie wollte es nicht, aber unwillkürlich stieg eine Welle von heissem Mitgefühl in ihr auf.

Sie hätte über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln müssen, denn mit Loki Mitgefühl zu haben war ja so ungefähr das Dümmste, was man tun konnte! Trotzdem liess es sich nicht abschütteln.

Clint Bartons Augen waren zwei schmale Schlitze. Er trat so nahe an den Bildschirm heran, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte, um darin zu versinken. Die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle tobten in ihm. Doch zu seinem Bedauern konnte seine Schadenfreude nicht die Oberhand gewinnen. Denn da, wo Loki sich befand, waren auch Coulson und diese Daisy. Letztere kannte er zwar nicht persönlich, aber er wünschte niemandem, das zu erleben, was Loki offensichtlich gerade durchmachte. Ausser dem Magier selbst, natürlich!

Auch Tony Stark fühlte sich plötzlich ganz zittrig, und ähnlich wie Natasha dachte er an einige schreckliche Momente aus seiner Vergangenheit zurück. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem erinnerte er sich dabei nicht an die Alpträume nach Lokis Angriff auf New York, sondern ausschliesslich an die grässliche Zeit in Afghanistan. An all die traumatischen Erlebnisse damals – und den Verlust eines sehr guten Freundes, den er bis heute nicht ganz verkraftet hatte. Er wehrte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen... Aber genau wie bei Natasha siegte auch bei ihm am Ende das Mitgefühl.

Allerdings nicht nur wegen Loki... Denn auch Iron Man fragte sich mit dem gleichen Entsetzen, wie grauenhaft das, was die Agenten auf der anderen Seite erlebten, wohl sein mochte und ob sie das wirklich irgendwie überstehen konnten - wenn es schon einen solch eiskalten Typen wie den Gott der Lügen umhaute!

Auf den Gesichtern von Bruce Banner und Steve Rogers hingegen spiegelte sich offen und deutlich die gleiche Betroffenheit wie auf denen der SHIELD-Agenten. Und die fürcherliche Angst um die beiden Menschen, die in jener Dimension festsassen, in die Loki eingetaucht war.

Doch ganz gleich, wie es in jedem von ihnen aussah, eines war ihnen gemeinsam: sie alle empfanden die Hilflosigkeit, die sie zwang, untätig herum zu stehen und zum blossen Zuschauen verdammt zu sein, als absolut grässlich!

Wo immer Loki gerade war und was immer da auch vorgehen mochte: sie konnten nur hoffen, dass er durchhielt! Sonst wären Coulson und Daisy – und, so er sich denn wirklich ebenfalls dort befand – Fandral mit Sicherheit verloren.

Die Minuten schienen sich zu Stunden zu dehnen. Stunden, in denen Loki reglos und wie fest gefroren vor Grauen dasass. Doch dann, auf einmal, begann in dem Raum, in dem er war, etwas zu Flimmern. Ein schwaches, dunkles Glühen an der Wand, auf die er die ganze Zeit über schon starrte. Erst rund und schmal, dann immer breiter und ovaler werdend... Sich ausdehnend...

«Ein Auge!» flüsterte Natasha heiser. «Das sieht aus... wie ein Auge!»

Womit sie abolut Recht hatte. Auf der Wand, die Loki noch immer fixierte, erschien ein schwarz-glühendes, flimmerndes und vibrierendes Auge.

Die Zuschauer hielten den Atem an und fragten sich bange, was das bedeuten mochte...

Eine Sekunde später schrien sie auf!


	47. Erinnerungen...

**...an ferne Kindheitstage**

Sie waren fünf Jungs, drei Mädchen und - zwei Aussenseiter. Denn Fandral und Hogun gehörten definitiv nicht zu ihnen. Doch da keinem der magischen Kinder eine gute Ausrede einfiel, um die zwei wegzuschicken, mussten sie ihnen wohl oder übel gestatten, zuzuhören. Nicht einmal Loki konnte heute mit einem seiner üblichen genialen Ideen aufwarten: er schien sowieso irgendwie nicht ganz anwesend zu sein.

Seine Freunde wunderten sich schon gar nicht mehr gross darüber: so zerstreut wirkte Loki immer, wenn er mal wieder bei dem Alten gewesen war.

Lyceanus, wie der Greis hiess (er musste schon weit über achttausend Jahre alt sein) war ein seltsamer Genosse und ihnen allen eigentlich ziemlich unheimlich. Nur Loki schien in letzter Zeit geradezu fasziniert von ihm zu sein.

Was vermutlich daran lag, dass der Alte ihn in magische Geheimnisse einweihte, die kaum ein anderer kannte. Vielleicht nicht mal Odin selbst.

Wie jenes, über das er vorhin ansatzweise zu sprechen begonnen hatte – und wären nicht Fandral und Hogun aufgetaucht, hätte Loki sicher noch weitere Einzelheiten enthüllt. So aber war er augenblicklich still geworden.

«Was wollt ihr denn hier?» hatte er nur mit hochgezogener Braue gefragt und die beiden um zwei Jahre älteren Jungs spöttisch gemustert. «Gibt’s keine Schlägerei mehr heute, bei der ihr mitmachen könnt?»

Lokis Freunde hatten gelacht. Bis ein finsterer Blick aus Hoguns dunklen Augen sie verstummen liess. Sie mochten Hogun nicht: er war finster und meistens schlecht gelaunt. Oder zumindest nahmen sie das an. Es war ein wenig schwer zu bestimmen, da er nur selten sprach.

Fandral nahm Lokis Spott hingegen gelassen hin. Er hatte nicht nur vor dem Prinzen wegen seiner magischen Tricks ziemlich grossen Respekt, sondern vor allem auch vor dessen älterem Bruder Thor. Ausserdem wusste er selbst, dass sie mitten in eine offenbar intensive Unterhaltung geplatzt waren.

Fandral interessierte sich allerdings nicht wirklich für Magie, er zog es einfach vor, sich nicht ernsthaft mit jemandem anzulegen, der sie beherrschte. Bei Hogun dagegen sah es ganz anders aus: Magie war seine heimliche Leidenschaft. Auch wenn er das nie im Leben zugegeben hätte, weil er selber leider keinerlei Talent dafür besass. Als er noch sehr klein gewesen war, hatte seine Mutter, selbst eine begabte Magierin, ihn unterrichten wollen. Doch sie hatte innert kürzester Zeit entnervt aufgegeben und ihren Sprössling stattdessen zu Thor und seinen kampfeslustigen Freunden ins Training geschickt. Mochte er lernen, wie man perfekt eine Waffe schwang – wie man einen Zauber wirkte, würde er nie begreifen!

Trotzdem war Hogun nach wie vor extrem fasziniert von Magie. Und er beneidete Loki insgeheim heiss um dessen immer deutlicher zutage tretendes Talent. Warum der Prinz und nicht er? Klar, auch Lokis Mutter war eine Magierin... Aber dennoch! Es war einfach nicht fair. Der andere hatte doch auch so schon alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Warum musste er auch noch jene Fähigkeiten besitzen, die Hogun sich so sehnlichst für sich selbst wünschte?

Immerhin, das war wohl das erste Mal, dass Loki sich gründlich vertan haben musste, wie Hogun nicht ohne Schadenfreude feststellte. Denn was er und Fandral da eben aufgeschnappt hatten, konnte ja wohl nur eines sein: völliger Quatsch!

«Eine dunkle Ebene, die unter der eigentlichen Welt liegt?» spottete Hogun und merkte zunächst gar nicht, wie ihn alle anstarrten. Dass er sprach – noch dazu auf solche höhnische Weise – war derart ungewohnt, dass sich die umstehenden Kinder fragten, ob das wirklich ‘der Grimmige’ war, wie er von den meisten längst genannt wurde. «Diesen Blödsinn hat dir wohl Lyceanus erzält?»

Lokis Braue hob sich lediglich noch ein wenig mehr und sein Mund verzog sich noch ein kleines bischen spöttischer. Ansonsten reagierte er nicht.

Fandral bemühte sich um einen ernsthaften Ton, obschon er Hoguns Meinung insgeheim teilte: diesmal hatte sich Loki gründlich vergriffen! Oder dieses alte Knochengestell namens Lyceanus, mit dem er seit Neuestem ständig zusammensteckte. «Ernsthaft, Loki, der Alte erzählt doch sicher einfach nur Schauermärchen. Es mag andere Dimensionen geben, das will ich nicht bestreiten…» Er ignorierte Hoguns verächtlichen und unwilligen Blick, «…aber unter unserer Welt? Und dann soll es noch dazu ein Ort voller Dämonen und Bestien sein, in dem die gefangenen Opfer nur überleben können, wenn sie nicht stehen bleiben? Weil sie von Monstern gefressen werden, sobald sie nicht mehr weitergehen können? Entschuldige, aber das tönt wirklich total abstrus!»

So, wie Fandral es aussprach, klang es tatsächlich seltsam. Er hatte es ruhig gesagt, beinahe wissenschaftlich (obschon er nicht allzu viel von Wissenschaft verstand) und dies verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Lokis Freunde blickten sich gegenseitig an und entschieden dann offensichtlich, ihm Recht zu geben. Sie begannen, verlegen zu lachen und sagten, sie hätten ja nur Spass gemacht und ob Fandral und Hogun denn echt drauf reingefallen wären.

Die beiden Älteren hätten ihnen fast geglaubt – wäre nicht Loki gewesen, der immer noch ruhig und spöttisch dastand und die Szene fast gelangweilt betrachtete.

Fandral zuckte zusammen, als er in seine Augen blickte. Etwas Unheimliches funkelte darin.

Aber da zog ihn Hogun auch schon weiter. Als er einen letzten Blick zurückwarf, sah er, dass die anderen schlagartig aufgehört hatten zu lachen und sich wieder alle um Loki scharten. Die Köpfe zusammensteckend führten sie ihr Gespräch offensichtlich weiter – sehr viel leiser diesmal.

Sowohl Fandral als auch Hogun gingen zurück zu ihrem Training. Am Ende eines langen und intensiven Tages hatten sie das Gehörte beide wieder vergessen.

Erst viele Jahrhunderte später würde Fandral sich wieder erinnern – als es um sein Leben ging!

______________________________________________________________________________

**...an den Ort des Grauens**

Er liess absichtlich los – im sicheren Wissen, dass es sowohl seinen Tod als auch das Überleben bedeuten konnte. Aber Odins Worte hatten ein solches Gewirr an Gefühlen in ihm ausgelöst, dass sich seine Hand, die Odins Stab Gungnir umklammerte und an dessen anderen Ende Thor hing (der wiederum von ihrem Vater an einem Bein festgehalten wurde) fast von selber öffnete.

«Nein Loki.»

Nur zwei Worte. Doch sie zerschmetterten Loki innerlich in tausend Stücke. Er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und schaffte es knapp, sie wegzudrücken, ehe seine Finger den Griff lösten und er fiel.

Doch, er hätte es geschafft, ein guter König zu sein und Asgard zu regieren! Mit Sicherheit tausendmal besser als sein hohlköpfiger Bruder – der gar nicht sein Bruder war, wie er seit kurzem wusste.

Beinahe war er am Ziel gewesen: Thor nach Midgard verbannt, Odin im Odinsschlaf. Er war als einziger übrig gewesen, um Asgard zu regieren. Und er hätte es gut gemacht – richtig gemacht. Sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen und hätte ihn endlich als ebenbürtigen Erben anerkennen müssen.

Aber dann war Thor zurück gekommen und Odin aus seinem Schlaf erwacht.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um seinen ältesten Sohn am Bein zu packen, als dieser zusammen mit Loki in die Tiefen des Alls zu stürzen drohte, weil die Regenbogenbrücke in sich zusammenfiel. Thors Werk – der Idiot hatte die Brücke zerstört und damit den Bifröst gleich mit.

Somit war nicht nur Lokis Plan, durch das feste Ausrichten des Bifröst das verhasste Jotunheim zu zerstören, gescheitert, sondern auch der zweite, weitaus wichtigere Plan...

Der Plan, Thor für immer los zu sein und Asgards Kronprinz zu werden.

In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu rechtfertigen, hatte Loki dem Vater zugerufen, dass er es nur seinetwegen getan hatte. Und dass er ein guter König gewesen wäre.

Doch Odins ‘nein’ war das endgültige Aus gewesen. Dieses eine, kleine Wort hatte alles in Loki hochgespült, was er unter einer Hülle an Selbstbeherrschung und Zynismus begraben geglaubt hatte: Zorn, Hass, Enttäuschung, Verbitterung und vor allem Schmerz.

Darum liess er los. Obwohl er Thors schreckgeweiteten Augen deutlich vor sich sah und die eindringliche Bitte, es nicht zu tun, in seinen Ohren widerhallte.

Er liess los, weil er alles verloren hatte... Und es somit nichts mehr zu verlieren gab.

Und es war ihm egal, ob der Sturz in das Wurmloch mit seinem Tod oder seinem Überleben enden würde.

Doch der Fall endete zunächst mit einem ‘weder noch’...

Loki spürte, wie die kosmischen Kräfte ihn beinahe in Stücke rissen – wortwörtlich diesmal – und sein Körper einzig durch die ihm innewohnende Magie zusammen gehalten wurde. Mehrmals glaubte er, dass er auseinanderbrach und wieder neu zusammengesetzt wurde. Vielleicht geschah das auch tatsächlich. Er ersparte es sich, genau hinzusehen – überhaupt hinzusehen. Sobald er in das Wurmloch einschlug, schloss er die Augen.

Von da an fühlte er nur noch ein Reissen und Zerren und Fallen.

Ein endloses Fallen ins Nichts...

Doch als er schon glaubte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, wurde der Sturz auf einmal abgebremst. Loki wunderte sich und öffnete beinahe automatisch die Augen. Was er dann sah, raubte ihm die Sinne. Buchstäblich.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ein Eintauchen in diese Dimension war unmöglich.

Zumindest hatte Lyceanus das vor unendlich langer Zeit behauptet.

Aber was auch immer gerade hier geschah... Der Ort, von dessen Existenz er bisher nur aus geheimen Büchern und Erzählungen der alten Magier gehört hatte (und von dem kaum jemand wusste), tauchte unter ihm auf. Loki hörte sich schreien – doch der Laut wurde sogleich verschluckt.

Seine Füsse trafen auf festen Grund. Doch um ihn herum schwankte und blubberte alles. Und vor ihm leuchtete das dunkle, finstere Licht auf.

Genau, wie Lyceanus es beschrieben hatte.

Eine Legende hatte er es genannt. Eine Legende, die auf Tatsachen beruhte – und dennoch seit langem als Legende abgetan worden war.

Weil erst ein einziges lebendes Wesen von diesem dunklen Ort entkommen war und davon hatte erzählen können.

‘Na toll!’ dachte Loki mit einem Anflug von bitterem Galgenhumor. ‘Aber ausgerechnet mich muss es natürlich auch hierhin verschlagen.’

Aber wie? Und warum?

Wobei das eigentlich unwichtige Fragen waren im Vergleich zu der einzigen, die jetzt zählte: wie kam er hier wieder raus?

Der Tod wäre ihm egal gewesen. Aber ein Dahinvegetieren an diesem grauenvollen Ort war es definitiv nicht.

Und wie grauenvoll der Ort war, erfuhr er schon bald...

Er sah an sich herunter... und erschrak. Sein Körper war nicht mehr wirklich vorhanden. Zwar sah er ihn noch, aber er wirkte wie ein undeutliches, nebliges Gebilde. Aus der Erinnerung stiegen Lyceanus Worte in ihm auf: «Einst war eine Magierin in der dunklen Dimension gefangen gewesen. Seit sie entkommen konnte, wissen wir, dass magische Existenzen an diesem Ort meist in einem Zwischenstadium aus Leben und Tod verharren. Das schützt sie einerseits, weil sie so vor gewissen Gefahren sicher sind - ist andererseits aber auch eine zusätzliche Qual, weil sie Dinge wahrnehmen, die ausser ihnen niemand spüren kann. Das absolut Böse an diesem Ort kann nur von Magiern erkannt werden. Genauso wie das absolute Grauen, das dort herrscht.»

Loki merkte sehr schnell, was seinem nicht mehr voll materiellen Körper erspart wurde. Und was sein dadurch erweiterter Geist auf der anderen Seite einstecken musste.

Die Unruhe, vorwärts gehen zu müssen, um den Bestien zu entkommen, von denen Lyceanus gesprochen hatte, spürte er nicht. Die Bestien waren zwar da, er konnte sie aus der Ferne sehen, aber er war für sie nicht interessant, weil sein kaum vorhandener Körper keine Nahrungsquelle darstellte.

Dafür brach das andere mit voller Wucht über ihn herein...

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er eine Panik, wie er sie nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Und er sah, was um ihn herum war – all die Dinge, die nur magische Augen sehen konnten.

Aber auf deren Anblick er hätte verzichten können!

Der Schmerz war unglaublich und nicht auszuhalten. Keine physiche Qual liess sich damit vergleichen. Loki stand stocksteif da und versuchte, ihn wegzudrücken. Es gelang ihm nicht. Genauso wenig, wie er die Schreie ausblenden konnte.

Die Schreie von Millionen von schemenhaften verlorenen Seelen, die durch diese Dimension irrten.

Dies war weder die Hölle noch Helheim. Aber es war definitiv auch weder der Himmel noch Walhalla.

Es war ein Reich, das gar nicht existieren sollte.

Der Ausweg... In Lokis bereits umnebelten Gehirn formten sich diese Worte. Es gibt einen Ausweg....

Nur, was war es gleich nochmal gewesen?

Lyceanus hatte von etwas gesprochen, das man sich weben konnte. Aus den Stoffen der Umgebung und vor allem den lebenden Elementen unter dem blubbernden Boden.

Weben..? In Lokis Gehirn schien ein Rädchen falsch einzuschnappen. Etwa wie ein Stück Stoff?

Doch, genauso ähnlich hatte Lyceanus es bezeichnet gehabt.

Er starrte auf den Boden. Fest um seine Füsse herum, sich bewegend und schwankend überall sonst. Die Wesen, die darunter schwammen, erkannte er ebenfalls nur zu deutlich. Ekel stieg in ihm auf. Hätte sein Magen die Fähigkeit besessen, sich übergeben zu können, hätte er das wohl jetzt getan. Aber Frostriesen kannten sowas wie Brechreiz nicht.

Trotzdem: da sollte er hineingreifen und dieses schleimige Zeugs darunter packen, um...?

Ja, um was zu tun, eigentlich?

Ausserdem blieb die Frage, ob er überhaupt nach etwas greifen konnte mit Fingern, die gar nicht mehr wirklich vorhanden waren.

Er atmete tief durch, presste die Lippen aufeinander und ging in die Knie, die Hände zu Boden gerichtet. ‘Augen zu und durch!’ sagte er sich vor. Doch sobald seine Finger den Untergrund berührten, durchzuckte ihn ein glühend heisser Schmerz, als wenn er sich an einem offenen Feuer verbrannt hätte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie sollte er an die Wesen darunter herankommen, wenn seine Hände vorher versengt wurden?

Keuchend zog er sich wieder hoch und besah sich den Schaden.

Der nicht wirklich vorhanden war...

Seine Handflächen waren vollkommen unversehrt. Aber das konnte nicht sein – er hatte das Feuer gespürt, ganz deutlich. Überdeutlich!

Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte Lyceanus ein paar Details ausgelassen...

Loki hatte es bislang in seinem nicht gerade kurzen Leben grösstenteils geschafft, schmerzhaften Erfahrungen auszuweichen. Klar hatte es die eine oder andere Verletzung im Kampf gegeben (einige davon durchaus ernsthaft und daher ziemlich schlimm), aber immer war es ihm relativ leicht gefallen, die Schmerzen auszublenden und seinen magischen Sinn auf eine beschleunigte Heilung auszurichten. Einer der Gründe, warum er jeweils sehr viel schneller wieder auf die Beine gekommen war als alle seine Gefährten – Thor inbegriffen.

Nein, echte körperliche Schmerzen kannte er eigentlich nicht wirklich. Und sogar jetzt, an diesem grässlichen Ort, schaffte er es bald, die Nervenzellen, die von seinem Körper noch übrig waren, zum Verstummen zu bringen. Zumindest jene, die die Nachricht ‘Schmerz’ an sein Gehirn weiterleiten wollten.

Doch er wäre glücklich gewesen, wenn es nur um rein Physisches gegangen wäre.

Was nicht der Fall war.

Panik hatte er bisher überhaupt noch nie empfunden. Nun lernte er dieses Gefühl, das jenseits der Angst lebte, kennen. Doch irgendwie schien ihm schon nach kürzester Zeit, dass die Beschreibung ‘Panik’ nicht weit genug griff um das auszudrücken, was er hier empfand. Was ihn ausfüllte, voll und ganz in Beschlag nahm und ihn kaum noch richtig denken liess.

‘Lähmung’ kam dem Zustand wohl am nächsten.

Gelähmt vor Angst, Schock, Grauen... Nein, es gab einfach keine Worte für das hier!

Aber es waren nicht seine eigenen Empfindungen, die auf ihn einstürzten, sondern die der verruchten Welt um ihn herum. Die Gefühle und Schreie der Geister, welche diese Dimension bevölkerten, tobten durch sein Bewusstsein und liessen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Niemals - die ganze Zeit nicht.

Loki hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, wie lange er so dastand: reglos, unfähig, sich in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen, gefangen in Schock und namenlosem Entsetzen.

Hätte er auch nur ansatzweise gewusst, dass auf Asgard beinahe ein halbes Jahr vergangen war, so hätte er mit Sicherheit den Verstand verloren.

Doch Nichtwissen war in diesem Fall eine Gnade. Erst später – sehr viel später – würde er erfahren, wie viel Zeit er in diesem Nirgendwo verbracht hatte.

Nach jener Zeitspanne, die ihm aber glücklicherweise (noch) nicht bekannt war, setzten sich seine Füsse plötzlich in Bewegung. Von ganz alleine und zunächst ohne, dass Loki es überhaupt mitbekam. Die gequälten Stimmen sprachen mit ihm, die schrecklichen Bilder der gepeinigten Bewohner dieses dunklen Reiches tanzten vor seinen Augen, und die grenzenlose Angst der hier Festsitzenden schüttelte ihn regelrecht durch. Aus diesem Grund bekam er erst nach vielen Schritten mit, dass er sich inzwischen bewegte.

Vermutlich merkte er es nur darum überhaupt, weil sich der Neben in seinem Gehirn durch die körperliche Betätigung ein wenig zu lösen begann.

Dafür nahm die Panik noch zu. Auch wenn Loki bis eben noch behauptet hätte, dass dies gar nicht mehr möglich sei, wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt. Wie konnte es sein, dass sein noch immer schlagendes Herz nicht augenblicklich den Dienst aufgab bei so viel Schrecken und Qual? 

‘Den Ausgang weben... Aus den Stoffen der Umgebung und den Wesen unter der Oberfläche...’

Lyceanus Stimme in seinem Kopf. Das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten – wie lange wohl? – wieder eine andere Stimme als die der Geister hier.

Ja, diesen Gedanken hatte er doch schon mal gehabt. Gestern..? Vorgestern..? Nein, es war eindeutig länger her – rund hundertzweiundachtzig Tage, genau gesagt.

Die Stoffe der Umgebung... Loki streckte die Hand aus und erwartete schon, dass sie wieder zu brennen beginnen würde wie damals, als er den Boden berührt hatte. Doch das tat sie überraschenderweise nicht. Es fühlte sich sogar seltsam weich an, als ob er nach Watte greifen würde. Doch Watte war es definitiv nicht, was er jetzt in seiner Hand hielt.

Lokis Augen sahen das, was nichtmagische Augen nicht erkennen konnten. Sie nahmen nicht nur die Schemen der Gefangenen dieser Dimension wahr, sondern auch das feine Netz, das überall in der Luft lag. Es war Spinnweben nicht unähnlich. Als Loki danach griff, leuchtete es in seinen Händen dunkel auf.

Und im selben Moment kam die Erinnerung an den Ausweg zurück – wie ein Schlag mit dem Hammer!

Loki hätte darüber fast so etwas wie Erleichterung verspüren können... Wenn er nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, das nicht zu schaffen. Denn das, was er tun musste, hatte schliesslich nur ein einziges Wesen vor ihm je hinbekommen.

Jene Magierin, von der Lyceanus damals erzählt hatte.

Frigga – seine Adoptivmutter!

____________________________________________________________________

**...eines wahnsinnigen Titanen**

Thanos staunte nicht schlecht. Das, was sich da aus der dunklen Dimension zog, lebte tatsächlich noch. Aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Noch niemand war da je wieder rausgekommen.

Darum liebte er es ja dermassen, seine unzähligen besiegten Feinde dahin zu schicken!

Sein kurzes empfundenes Entsetzen wandelte sich in Neugier. Wer immer da gleich Gestalt annehmen würde: es musste ein äusserst interessantes Wesen sein! Sicher lohnte es sich, einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen.

Und wenn es eine Gefahr darstellte, konnte er es immer noch zurück befördern!

Das Etwas kroch nur langsam durch die Öffnung, was kein Wunder war, denn schliesslich klebte der Durchgang wie zähflüssiger Schleim an einem fest. Nicht, dass Thanos die Erfahrung schon selbst gemacht hätte. Aber er hatte schon einige seiner Gefolgsleute mit dem halben Körper da reingesteckt um ihnen zu zeigen, was sein konnte, wenn sie nicht spurten.

Sie hatten immer alle schleunigst gespurt!

Doch von der anderen Seite ganz aufgesogen zu werden... und es dann aus eigenem Antrieb wieder rauszuschaffen? Nein, bis heute eine unmögliche Vorstellung.

Der Titan verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und wartete.

Als das Etwas, das sich da rauszwängte, endlich ganz durch war, verspürte Thanos im ersten Moment allerdings sowas wie Enttäuschung.

Im ersten Moment...

Dann fühlte er instinktiv, dass der schwarzhaarige, bleiche Asgardianer, der da vor seinen Augen langsam wieder richtige, feste Gestalt annahm, unglaubliches Potential besass. Ein Magier, das war klar gewesen, denn andernfalls hätte sein Körper nie seine Substanz zur Hälfte aufgelöst. Doch Magier gab es viele, und nur wenige davon schafften es, Thanos in Erstaunen zu versetzen.

Doch dieser hier...

Bei diesem hier nahm der Titan etwas wahr, das seine kühnsten Erwartungen bei weitem übertraf!

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Der Schmerz und der Zorn des Mannes vor ihm waren so offensichtlich spürbar, dass unwillkürlich heisse Erregung in ihm aufstieg. Das war mehr, als er je bei einem anderen Wesen gesehen hatte – mehr Qual, mehr Wut und vor allem... mehr Möglichkeiten!

Es war einfach herrlich!

Thanos hatte lange und schon beinahe verzweifelt nach einem geeigneten Werkzeug gesucht. Nun wurde es ihm auf dem Präsentierteller gereicht!


	48. Der Höllentrip

Die Erinnerung kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. Loki wusste wieder, was zu tun war. Und das Gute daran: er konnte es sogar tun, ohne körperlich anwesend zu sein. Schliesslich hatte er es damals auch geschafft. Denn ob ein kaum oder gar nicht vorhandener Körper: das spielte für ihn als Magier keine Rolle. Er konnte Dinge allein durch seinen Willen in Bewegung setzen. Und das reichte völlig.

Das Schlechte an der Sache: es machte für ihn selbst nicht wirklich einen Unterschied, ob die Hände, die das Werk ausführen mussten, tatsächlich anwesend waren oder nicht.

Er würde trotzdem spüren, was es dabei zu spüren gab…

_‘Ernsthaft: sind die das etwa wirklich wert?’_

Da war sie wieder, diese innere Stimme aus den dunklen Tiefen seines Bewusstseins!

_‘Fandral! Der Mistkerl hat sich an deiner Qual geweidet, als du in diesem Käfig gesessen hast. Schon vergessen?’_

Loki keuchte. Er hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, wie viel schwieriger es hier unten war, die eigene Finsternis auszuklammern. Vor allem jetzt, da er sich diesem Ort bewusst stellte.

_‘Und Coulson kann dich genauso wenig ausstehen wie diese überhebliche Ziege namens Daisy Johnson.’ _Die Stimme wollte und wollte nicht verklingen. _‘Was also tust du hier? Willst du für solchen Abschaum wirklich nochmal durch die selbe Hölle gehen wie damals?’_

«Will ich nicht!» erwiderte er laut, ohne zu merken, dass er es tat. «Aber es wird nicht dieselbe Hölle sein -also halt die Klappe!»

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er über sich selbst gelacht. Denn Selbstgespräche zu führen war so ungefähr das Dämlichste, was er sich denken konnte. Aber ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach Lachen.

Und Zeit dafür hatte er auch keine.

Das Auge… Er musste es schaffen, das Auge zu weben.

Der einzig mögliche Ausgang für die drei Eingeschlossenen. Nur: ob menschliche Körper den Durchgang überhaupt lebend überstehen konnten, stand noch in den Sternen – genauso wie die Frage, ob die beiden Agenten die Qualen überstehen würden, die sie auf dem Weg nach draussen verspüren würden. Die namenlose Furcht, die sogar die stärksten Wesen kaum ertragen konnten. Die überirdisch schrillen, alles durchdringenden Schreie? Den beissenden Gestank? Konnten Menschen das aushalten? Loki bezweifelte es zutiefst.

Allerdings hatten sie gar keine andere Wahl. Der einzige Weg hier raus führte genau da durch: durch einen nie enden wollenden Tunnel des Grauens.

Lokis Finger bewegten sich beinahe wie von selbst. Sie griffen nach den seltsamen Spinnweben in der Luft und begannen, diese miteinander zu verknüpfen. Wie beim letzten Mal setzte sich die Materie, aus der diese Fäden bestanden, allerdings sogleich heftig zur Wehr. Das dunkle Leuchten nahm genauso zu wie das Reissen und Zerren, mit dem sich die Elemente gegen die ungewohnte Behandlung sträubten. Das war unangenehm – allerdings nichts im Vergleich zum letzten Schritt, der ihm noch bevorstand.

Ob Coulson ihn schon bemerkt hatte? Das letzte Mal, als er sie gesucht hatte, war es so gewesen, aber inzwischen war viel Zeit vergangen und der Agent somit sehr viel schwächer geworden als damals. Machte nichts. So konnte Loki ungestört arbeiten.

Je mehr das Auge wuchs, das der Magier erstellte, desto zäher und drahtiger wurden die vorher dünnen Fäden. Ausserdem setzte der Gestank ein. Noch so etwas, das er vergessen hatte. Absolut widerlich! Ob die drei das aushalten würden?

Loki wusste nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis er soweit war. Mit jedem Handgriff wurde es schwieriger, weil das Material sich wand und zerrte wie verrückt. Und schliesslich setzte das Schreien ein. Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte Loki sich die Ohren zugehalten. Aber er brauchte beide Hände – also blieb nichts weiter übrig, als das Gekreische so gut es ging auszublenden.

Das war allerdings der Moment, wo die drei Eingeschlossenen auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.

Räumlich gesehen war er noch ziemlich weit von ihnen entfernt. Doch Raum und Zeit hatten keine Bedeutung hier. Sobald die drei Loki bemerkten, befand er sich auch schon unmittelbar vor ihnen. _Sehen_ konnte ihn allerdings nur Coulson – Daisy und Fandral _wussten_ einfach, dass er da war.

«Loki…» stammelte Coulson. «Sie sind… tatsächlich zurückgekommen.»

«Loki… Bist du das?» Das war Fandral. Er schien es nicht ganz begreifen zu können – vielleicht auch nicht ganz begreifen zu _wollen?_

«Bitte… holen Sie uns hier… raus! Bitte!» Daisys Stimme war nur noch ein schwacher Hauch.

«Was glauben Sie wohl, warum ich sonst hier rumschleiche?» antwortete Loki der Frau mit einem feinen ironischen Unterton.

«_Kannst_… du uns denn… hier rausbringen?» Auch Fandrals Stimme klang sehr schwach. Loki warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Hoffentlich machte der Krieger nicht schlapp! Denn er war der einzige, der den beiden Menschen durch das Auge hindurch helfen konnte.

«Ja.» antwortete der Magier gedehnt. Er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er langsam hinzufügte: «Aber es wird etwas schwierig werden.»

«Was heisst das?»

«Das merkt ihr früh genug.» Loki war mit dem ersten Teil fertig. «Seht ihr das Portal vor euch?»

Die drei blickten geradeaus und nickten. «Das, was aussieht wie… ein weit… geöffnetes Auge?» ächzte Coulson.

«Es _ist_ ein Auge.» erwiderte Loki. «Und es fehlt noch eine letzte kleine Zutat, um es durchgängig zu machen. Sobald ich fertig bin, habt ihr ungefähr fünf Minuten, um da rein zu kriechen. Danach schliesst es sich wieder, und die Chance ist vertan. Also zögert nicht.»

«Warum sollten… wir zögern?» fragte Fandral – doch es klang so, als ob er schon wüsste, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

Sie tat es auch nicht.

«Weil es nicht besonders anziehend wirken wird. Ach ja, und da wäre noch etwas…» Loki hielt inne. Wie viel sollte er ihnen vorher sagen? Vielleicht am besten so wenig wie nötig.

«Ja..?» Coulson, der ihn als einziger vor sich sehen konnte, blickte ihn ernst an. Ruhig und gefasst – obwohl Loki deutlich die Angst in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

«Wenn ihr da drin seid, wird es etwas hässlich werden. Doch egal war ihr hören, sehen, riechen oder fühlen werdet, ihr müsst euch bewusst sein, dass nichts davon real ist. Es wird nur ein Echo sein. Das Echo der Dimension, die ihr hinter euch lasst. Allerdings wird es auf euch so wirken, als wäre das alles echt. Also müsst ihr euch immer wieder vorsagen, dass es das nicht ist.» Er blickte Fandral an und merkte, dass der andere ihn genau spüren konnte. «Hörst du, Fandral? Du bist der Stärkste hier, du musst euch alle da durchbringen.»

Fandral wollte etwas antworten, etwas fragen, doch schliesslich schluckte er nur leer und nickte. Instinktiv ahnte er, dass es besser war, das Ganze einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

«Also dann, haltet euch bereit.» Lokis Hände begannen zu zittern, als er sie zum Boden hin ausstreckte. «Gleich geht’s los. Oh, da wäre noch was… Hätte ich beinahe vergessen.» Er grinste bissig. «Sobald ich fertig bin, bin ich weg. Geht nicht anders – sonst werde ich ins Auge reingezogen, und dann ist es kein Ausgang mehr, sondern nur noch ein Eingang. Womit wir dann alle hier festsitzen würden. Ihr müsst also ohne mich klarkommen.» Mit deutlichem Spott in Richtung Fandral fügte er hinzu: «Dürfte nicht allzu schwer fallen, oder?»

«Moment… noch!» Coulson überhörte den letzten Satz. «Wann wissen wir… denn, dass es… soweit ist?»

Lokis Antwort klang düster. «Glauben Sie mir, Agent Coulson: das _werden_ Sie wissen.» Dann neigte er sich nach unten, holte nochmals tief Luft und stiess mit der Hand durch den Boden.

Der brennende Schmerz, der seine Hand versengte, schien noch grässlicher zu sein als beim letzten Mal. Doch da Loki wusste, dass ihm nicht wirklich was geschah, versuchte er ihn so gut es ging auszublenden und die Dinger darunter zu packen.

Diese ekelhaften, schleimigen Dinger, die sich sofort um seinen Arm wanden, sobald er sie zu fassen kriegte.

Gut so – anders als beim ersten Mal wusste Loki, dass dies die Sache zwar noch um einiges ekelhafter machte, sie andererseits aber auch beschleunigte. Denn je mehr sie sich um ihn schlängelten, desto weniger konnten sie sich wieder befreien. Schliesslich war er ein Magier und hatte durchaus Möglichkeiten, sie solange an sich zu binden, wie es denn eben nun mal nötig war.

Sie mochten denken, dass sie ihn gefangen nahmen – im Grunde genommen war es genau umgekehrt!

Coulson, der als einziger sehen konnte, was da gerade ablief, stiess einen leisen Schrei aus. Er begann zu ahnen, worauf Loki sie hatte vorbereiten wollen.

Der Magier kniete am Boden und da, wo sein rechter Arm im Untergrund verschwunden war, begann die Fläche wieder flüssig zu werden. Und zu glühen und zu zischen wie brodelnde Lava. Lokis schmerzhaft verzogenem Gesicht nach zu urteilen musste es sich auch so anfühlen. Doch das war noch nicht mal das Schlimmste.

Das Schlimmste war das ekelhafte Etwas, das jetzt an Lokis Arm entlang kroch und sich wand und kreischte wie wild. Es sah aus wie Gewürm. Nur dass Würmer im Vergleich dazu geradezu niedlich wirkten!

Dieses Bild konnten auch Fandral und Daisy sehen. Für sie wirkte es allerdings so, als ob dieses seltsame Gewürm direkt vom Untergrund her ins Nichts hinauf schlängelte – dass es Lokis Arm war, worum es sich wand, konnten sie nicht erkennen.

Der Widerstand des Zeugs war enorm, weitaus grösser als beim letzten Mal, als er sich aus dieser finsteren Dimension befreit hatte. Loki wusste, dass dies nur einen Grund haben konnte. «Wie viele Bestien hast du getötet, Fandral?» fragte er knapp, ohne den Blick von dem Gewürm um seinen Arm abzuwenden.

Fandral, völlig überrumpelt von der Frage, konnte nicht gleich antworten. Es war Coulson, der an seiner Stelle sagte: «Wenn Sie das Monster meinen, das uns auffressen wollte… Eines.»

«Nur eines? Wirklich?»

Der Krieger fand seine Sprache wieder. «Ja. Ist das… wichtig?»

«Ein wenig.» Lokis Antwort kam bissig. «Macht die Sache für euch und für mich einerseits schwieriger, andererseits leichter.»

«Was meinst… du damit?»

«Schwieriger für _mich_, weil jede tote Bestie den Widerstand dieses netten Glibberzeugs um meinen Arm hier verstärkt. Sie sind verbunden, wisst ihr, und der Schmerz des toten Biests lässt ihre Angst ins Unermessliche steigen. Folglich auch ihre Gegenwehr. Hättest du also keins dieser Monsterchen getötet, wäre ich jetzt schon fertig. Andererseits: wäre es mehr als eines gewesen, müsste ich mich jetzt noch länger abmühen.»

«Und… das Leichtere für _uns?_» In Daisys Frage schwang eine kleine Hoffnung mit.

«Der Gang durch das Auge wird nicht ganz so entsetzlich.»

Allen drei war klar, dass sie gar nicht erst wissen wollten, was denn im anderen Fall das Schwierigere für sie bedeutet hätte.

Loki wusste, dass sie sich an die Worte ‘nicht ganz so entsetzlich’ klammerten. Was nicht im Mindesten bedeutete, dass es weniger unerträglich sein würde. Doch das behielt der Magier für sich. Er hatte jetzt ohnehin keine Zeit mehr zum Reden.

«Okay Leute, nochmal: seid ihr bereit?»

Die Antwort wartete er allerdings gar nicht erst ab, da er wusste, dass sie einfach bereit sein mussten. Coulson sah, dass Loki von dem Gewürm nun beinahe ganz umschlungen wurde. Er fragte sich, wie der Magier das aushielt, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen (dass Frostriesen so etwas gar nicht kannten, wusste er nicht). Er selbst jedenfalls musste heftig gegen seinen Brechreiz ankämpfen.

In diesem Moment zog Loki die Hand aus dem Boden zurück, richtete sich wieder auf und breitete die Arme aus. Eine Sekunde lang stand er unbeweglich da, die Augen geschlossen – dann wurde das Zeug, das ihn umschlungen hielt, mit unglaublicher Wucht von ihm geschleudert…

…direkt in das Portal vor ihnen.

Sobald die schlängelnden und sich windenden Wesen das Auge trafen, wurden sie von ihm aufgesogen. Im gleichen Moment wurde das Portal noch grösser und begann noch mehr zu leuchten. Und zu vibrieren und zu sich zu bewegen, als wolle es davonlaufen.

Die drei Eingeschlossenen hasteten zum Auge hin – und zuckten alle gleichzeitig zurück.

Das Gewürm, das Loki von sich geschleudert hatte, wand sich überall im Inneren des Auges um dessen Umrisse. Die Umrisse, die jetzt, das war deutlich zu erkennen, so etwas Ähnliches wie einen langen Stollen bildeten.

Da sollten sie durchkriechen?

«Geht!» hörten sie Lokis Stimme in ihrem Rücken. «JETZT!»

Sie zögerten noch immer, Daisy und Coulson würgten heftig. Loki stellte sich direkt hinter den Krieger aus Asgard. Der andere wandte sich um – und konnte den Magier plötzlich ebenfalls sehen. «FANDRAL, NIMM DIE ZWEI UND GEH!»

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte der Krieger einen derart kompromisslosen Befehl bekommen – und noch nie einen derart eindringlichen.

Beinahe mechanisch schnappte er sich Coulson und Daisys Hand und zog die beiden mit sich. In der Sekunde, in der sie in das Auge eintraten, war Loki weg.

Sie waren jetzt in der Tat auf sich allein gestellt!

Es wurde der reinste Höllentrip – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!

Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war derart ekelerregend, dass nicht nur die beiden Menschen sich übergeben mussten, sondern auch Fandral, Da sie allerdings seit Tagen nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen hatten, spuckten sie lediglich Galle.

Was natürlich trotzdem nicht im Mindesten dazu beitrug, den Ekel zu verringern.

Doch das Würgen und Spucken war nicht das Schlimmste. Bei weitem nicht. Die Schreie und das Gestöhne um sie herum wurden unerträglich, ebenso wie der bestialische Gestank, der ihnen direkt in die Nase wehte.

Gegen die grauenhaften Schmerzen war jedoch auch das nur das reinste Vergnügen!

Was hatte Loki gleich nochmal gesagt? Es würde ein bischen weniger schlimm werden..? Wenn das hier _wenigerwirklich_ schlimm bedeutete!

Fandrals leise Stimme hörten die beiden Agenten wie aus weiter Ferne. «Das hier ist nicht echt!» versuchte er ihnen – und sich selbst – Mut zuzusprechen. Er erinnerte sich deutlich an Lokis Worte. «Es ist nicht real! Nicht real!»

Das mochte ja sein…

Leider fühlte es sich alles andere als unecht an!

Die Drei ächzten und stöhnten. Sie krochen auf allen vieren durch den sich windenden, kreischenden und vor Gestank triefenden Tunnel, der zu allem Übel auch noch unendlich schien. Es war ihnen gar nicht möglich, anders vorwärts zu kommen: einerseits weil das Innere des Auges zu klein war, um aufrecht darin stehen zu können, andererseits auch, weil sie gar nicht die Kraft gehabt hätten, auf zwei Beinen zu gehen.

Jede Bewegung war eine einzige, mühsame Qual. Sie fühlten sich, als hätten sie Blei in ihren Gliedern und als würden unsichtbare Ketten sie in der Dimension, der sie zu entfliehen versuchten, zurückhalten wollen. Dazu die unerträglichen Schmerzen, die sie überall verspürten. Sie fühlten sich, als würden sie von innen her auseinandergerissen.

«Das… schaffen… wir nie…» Daisys Stimme krächzte dermassen, dass die anderen sie kaum verstehen konnten.

Coulson war geneigt, ihre Meinung zu teilen. Doch es war nicht seine Art, vor der Zeit aufzugeben. «Doch… wir… schaffen… das.» Wir müssen einfach!

Fandral konnte die zwei nur bewundern. Wenn es schon für ihn, einen starken und mächtigen Krieger Asgards, kaum auszuhalten war – eigentlich überhaupt nicht auszuhalten war – wie viel schlimmer musste es dann für Sterbliche sein?

Und dann, als hätten sie nicht schon genug Hindernisse zu überwinden, kam auf einmal noch ein weiteres dazu… Ausgerechnet in dem Moment, in dem sie in weiter Ferne etwas zu sehen glaubten, das vielleicht – vielleicht! – das Ende dieses Höllentunnels darstellte. Doch urplötzlich kroch noch eine neue Empfindung in ihnen hoch und lähmte sie mehr als alle bisherigen Schrecken.

Hoffnungslosigkeit. Absolute, grauenhafte und überwältigende Hoffnungslosigkeit!

Und im selben Moment kamen die Stimmen…

_‘Es hat keinen Sinn…’_

_‘Ihr werdet ewig hier festsitzen…’_

_‘Warum weiterkämpfen? Das ist nicht zu schaffen…’_

_‘Besser gleich aufgeben… Statt sich weiter zu quälen…’_

Fandral keuchte laut und versuchte gegen die Stimmen anzuschreien. Es wurde allerdings nur ein heiseres Stöhnen daraus. «Hört nicht auf sie! Das ist alles nicht real! NICHT REAL! NICHT REAL!»

Wie ein Mantra betete er Lokis Mahnung vor. Und nach einer empfundenen Ewigkeit lösten sich die Stimmen in ihren Köpfen tatsächlich auf. Gleichzeitig wurden ihre Glieder leichter, stärker…

Und – ein Wunder – die Schreie und der Gestank und die Schmerzen verschwanden ebenso. Als hätte es das alles nie gegeben.

_Der Ausgang: da war er!_

Fandral streckte die eine Hand aus, während er mit der anderen gleichzeitig nach hinten griff und Coulson, der direkt in seinem Rücken kroch, zu fassen bekam. Dieser wiederum hielt Daisy fest.

Vor ihnen blubberte, zuckte und wand sich der Ausgang. Das Ende des Auges…

«Nicht hinsehen.» flüsterte Fandral und stiess durch die klebrige Masse hindurch.

Auf der anderen Seite wurden sie von lauten Schreien empfangen.

Freudenschreie diesmal.


	49. Anomalien und andere Unannehmlichkeiten

Die SHIELD-Agenten und die Avengers hasteten sofort geschlossen hinüber in den Raum, in dem Loki sass und wo sich dieses seltsame Auge an der Wand zu bilden begonnen hatte, als sie auf dem Monitor sahen, was da passierte.

Eine Hand... Soeben hatte sich eine Hand durch das Auge hindurch gezwängt!

Loki sass immer noch starr und unbeweglich da, als sie eintraten, doch auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Wand vibrierte und leuchtete das Portal nun derart stark, dass die Hereinkommenden die unglaubliche Energie spürten, die davon ausging.

Und dann kroch Fandral heraus, langsam und kraftlos, schmutzig und eingehüllt in eine klebrige, schleimige Masse, die an ihm heruntertropfte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen knallte er auf den Boden.

Hinter ihm kamen Coulson und Daisy durch. Sie sahen noch mitgenommener aus, noch zerschlagener. Aber sie waren am Leben.

Jemma, die bereits das Notfallteam verständigt hatte, war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihnen. Coulson und Daisy versuchten zu sprechen, doch es kam nur ein unverständliches Lallen über ihre Lippen. Fandral erging es wenig besser. Jemma schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihnen, still zu bleiben. Dann war auch schon das Ärzteteam heran und bugsierte alle drei – sogar Fandral, der sich zu wehren versuchte – auf Bahren und rollte sie hinaus. Jemma und Fitz begleiteten sie. Während sie eilig davon gingen, sprachen die beiden jungen Wissenschaftler beruhigend auf die drei Zurückgekehrten ein. Melinda May und Elena Rodriguez warfen einen kurzen Blick auf Loki und setzten sich dann ebenfalls in Bewegung. Der Magier würde sicher schon klarkommen – sie aber wollten jetzt bei ihren so lange vermissten Kollegen sein! Alphonso Mackenzie zögerte kurz, befahl den beiden jungen und noch neuen Kollegen im Team bei dem Magier und den Avengers zu bleiben und rannte dann den anderen hinterher.

Das Portal, durch das sich die Zurückgekehrten gekämpft hatten, vibrierte und leuchtete immer noch wie verrückt, wurde aber zusehends kleiner. Doch gerade als es sich vollends schliessen wollte, schien sich noch etwas anderes hindurch schlüpfen zu wollen.

Ein langer, ekelhaft aussehender und in alle Richtungen zuckender Wurm.

Natasha Romanoff zögerte keine Sekunde: die Kugel aus ihrer Waffe traf sofort. Zwar schien sie das seltsame Gewürm nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen, doch es reichte, dass es sich mit einem lauten Kreischen zurückzog. Eine Sekunde später schloss sich der Riss in der Mauer und das Auge verschwand. Mit ihm das letzte Überbleibsel aus der dunklen Dimension.

«Man kann euch Avengers ja doch brauchen.» hörten sie da Lokis leise ironische Stimme im Hintergrund.

Er war ebenfalls zurück.

_________________________________________________________

«So, Sie sind jetzt also einer von den Guten oder wie?» Tony räusperte sich und fixierte Loki von oben bis unten. Der Magier sah etwas mitgenommen aus, wirkte auf Iron Man aber ansonsten genauso arrogant wie eh und je.

Loki lachte auf. «Oje, ich muss wohl schleunigst was Schlimmes anstellen, sonst verliere ich noch meinen Ruf als Bösewicht!» Er wollte aufstehen, merkte jedoch, dass die Beine wieder unter ihm wegknickten. Mist, das Ganze hatte ihn mehr Kraft gekostet als vermutet!

Einer der beiden im Raum verbliebenen SHIELD-Agenten hastete zu ihm hin. «Wir sollten Sie ebenfalls auf die Krankenstation bringen, Sir.»

Loki blickte den jungen Mann mit einem Gemisch aus Spott und Ungeduld an. «Ich bin okay. Wenn Sie jemanden bemuttern wollen, halten Sie sich an ihre beiden Kollegen.» Sein Blick ging in die Runde. Er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. «Sie sind doch... alle durchgekommen?»

«Ja.» Steve Rogers verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und warf Loki einen sehr nachdenklichen – aber keineswegs unfreundlichen – Blick zu. «Dieser Fandral zuerst, dann Coulson und Daisy.»

«Und wie geht es ihnen?» Die Frage kam leise und etwas vorsichtig, als fürchte der Magier die Antwort.

«Soweit ganz gut, Sir.» beeilte sich der junge Agent zu versichern. «Wir haben sie alle sofort auf die Krankenstation gebracht.»

«Alle?» Ein ungläubiges, ironisches Lächeln spielte kurz um Lokis Mundwinkel. «Auch Fandral? Leute, ihr solltet euch in Sicherheit bringen, wenn der erst mal wieder auf den Beinen ist!»

Um Natashas und Bruces Mundwinkel herum zuckte es verdächtig, und Steve Rogers grinste sogar ganz offen. «Eins muss man ihnen lassen,» versetzte er nicht ohne Anerkennung, «Sie haben gute Sprüche auf Lager.»

Loki starrte ihn überrascht an. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, warf Bruce schlicht, aber sehr ernst ein: «Das war offensichtlich auch für Sie nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken da drüben. Danke, dass Sie's trotzdem getan haben.»

Im ersten Augenblick wollte Loki zynisch auflachen, aber dann verkniff er es sich, als er die schlagartig wieder ernst gewordenen Gesichter vor sich sah. Also erwiderte er nur mit leisem Spott: «Sie können mir später die Füsse küssen. Im Moment muss ich Ihnen leider sagen, dass wir vermutlich nur grade mal einen kleinen Teil des Problems gelöst haben.»

«Wäre ja sonst auch zu schön gewesen!» erwiderte Tony und stellte sich neben Steve. «Und was heisst das nun im Klartext?»

«Kurz und bündig? Dass da was passiert ist, was gar nicht passieren dürfte. Und dass wir wohl dafür sorgen müssen, dass gewisse Ordnungen wiederhergestellt werden.»

«Ordnungen?» Steves Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

«Kosmisches Gleichgewicht und so...» Loki hatte absolut keine Lust auf eine wissenschaftliche Debatte über gewisse Gesetze des Universums. Geschweige denn über die magischen Seiten des Ganzen. Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen und schaffte es diesmal sogar – allerdings musste er sich noch an der Wand abstützen. Verflixte Nachwirkungen..! Sah so aus, als müsste er die SHIELD-Agenten ins Zentrum der Anomalien schicken. Sich selbst dahin zu teleportieren, das konnte er wohl für den Moment vergessen. «Das Portal, durch das Coulson, Daisy und Fandral gefallen sind, hätte gar nie erst entstehen dürfen. Und dass die drei jetzt wieder da sind bedeutet nicht, dass damit das Grundproblem behoben ist. Jetzt klar?»

«Schön, dass doch noch eine Spur Ihres alten Charmes vorhanden ist,» meinte Natasha mit gutmütiger Ironie, wobei sie das Wort 'Charme' betonte. «Aber ja, jetzt ist alles klar. Was sollen wir tun?»

Als Loki nicht gleich antwortete, fügte sie hinzu: «Schliesslich haben Sie selbst gesagt, wir sollten uns nützlich machen. Also..?»

Loki seufzte innerlich auf. Erst SHIELD am Hals und jetzt auch noch die Avengers... Besser konnte es echt nicht mehr werden.

Allerdings... war er wirklich so dämlich gewesen, darauf zu hoffen, dass die Heldentruppe einfach wieder verschwinden würde, ohne mitmischen zu wollen?

Mann, er musste wohl echt noch ziemlich groggy sein!

Sein Blick ging von Romanoff zu Iron Man. «Ich nehme mal an, sie haben ihren Anzug dabei?»

«Darauf dürfen Sie wetten!» Stark grinste vielsagend.

«Schön. Dann schlage ich vor, Sie machen einen kleinen Ausflug. Wobei 'flug' wörtlich zu verstehen ist.»

__________________________________________________

«Sind Sie sicher, dass die Koordinaten stimmen?» Iron Man schwebte über der von Loki genannten Gegend und konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. «Da ist nichts.»

«Nirgendwo auf diesem Planeten ist 'nichts', Stark.» kam Lokis Stimme über Funk. «Schauen Sie genauer hin. Was sehen Sie?»

«Das gleiche wie Sie auf dem Monitor.» erwiderte Tony leicht gereizt. «Ausser einem Haufen Tannenbäume nur ein leeres Feld.»

«Gehen Sie näher ran.» Lokis magische Augen nahmen sogar durch den Bildschirm hindurch schon wahr, was die Menschen noch nicht erkennen konnten. Dass da nämlich sehr wohl etwas war...

_Etwas gründlich faul war, um genau zu sein._

Im wortwörtlichen Sinne.

Iron Man hielt das zwar für reine Zeitverschwendung, aber er ahnte schon, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, mit Loki diskutieren zu wollen. Also fügte er sich und steuerte auf den Boden zu. Und dann sah er es auch. «Verflucht!» entfuhr es ihm, «Was ist denn da passiert?»

Es war ein Kürbisfeld, das da unter ihm lag. Ein Feld voller zerstörter und vor sich hin faulender Kürbisse, wie der Mann jetzt, da er nahe genug heran war, erkennen konnte. Auch der Gestank stieg ihm jetzt in die Nase. Ein unglaublicher, kaum auszuhaltender Gestank. Der konnte unmöglich nur von den verrottenden Kürbissen stammen. «Geschmacksrezensoren aus.» sagte er und Jarvis blockierte sofort die Übertragung von Gerüchen aus seinem Umfeld. «Was ist das?»

«Der süsse Duft der anderen Seite.» kam Lokis sarkastische Antwort.

«Soll das heissen..?» Tony wagte nicht, den Satz zu beenden.

«Die Anomalien, die unsere drei Zurückgekehrten verschluckt hatten, haben offenbar ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Und die Störungen sind immer noch vorhanden.» Lokis Stimme klang wieder ernst – und so sachlich, als würde er über ein völlig normales Phänomen sprechen.

«Schön. Ich nehme einige Proben von diesen Kürbissen mit.» Tony setzte bereits zur Landung an. «Schätze, das ist in Ihrem Sinne?»

«Sie können ja Gedanken lesen.» erwiderte Loki leicht süffisant. «Wie schön.»

Stark atmete tief durch. Mochte ja sein, dass der Kerl die Welt gerettet hatte – aber mit seiner arroganten Art sorgte er nicht gerade dafür, dass Iron Mans inniger Wunsch, ihm den Hals umzudrehen, kleiner wurde!

«Oh, Stark, und vergessen Sie die Bäume nicht.» Lokis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen wütenden Überlegungen.

«Die Bäume?» Stark verschloss die Probe mit den Kürbissen und wandte sich in Richtung der dunklen Tannen im Hintergrund. «Was ist damit?»

«Gehen Sie hin, dann wissen Sie's.»

'Ich schwörs, ich schlag dir noch mal die Fresse ein!' zischte Stark in Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg. Doch als er sah, was Loki längst gesehen hatte, fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter und seine Wut verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Die Bäume waren allesamt tot. Und an ihren Stämmen entlang wand sich eine schwarze, glibberige Masse...


	50. Der Feind der zum Freund wird

Clint Barton stand mit verschränkten Armen ausserhalb des Raumes, in dem Loki und die Avengers sowie die beiden SHIELD-Agenten das Geschehen am Monitor verfolgten. Er hatte sich nicht überwinden können, mit hinein zu gehen. Dafür tobten viel zu viele widerstrebende Gefühle in ihm.

Noch immer konnte er Loki kaum ansehen, ohne ihm an die Gurgel gehen zu wollen. Und doch... Der Kerl hatte zwei Agenten gerettet sowie diesen Fandral aus Asgard. Lauter Feinde also. Warum?

Barton konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Er fragte sich, welches doppelte Spiel Loki spielen mochte. Doch so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte: er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was Loki selbst von all dem haben könnte. Wenn er irgend einen eigennützigen, bösen Plan verfolgte, dann war dieser jedenfalls ziemlich genial da schlicht in keinster Weise durchschaubar.

Andererseits: wenn er wirklich ein falsches Spiel spielte, wäre er ihnen gegenüber dann so sarkastisch und spöttisch?

Barton gab sich die Antwort gleich selbst: nein. Ein guter Schauspieler – und von Thor wusste er, dass Loki sogar ein hervorragender Schauspieler war! – würde etwas ganz anderes vortäuschen. Er würde sich möglichst zerknirscht und extrem liebenswürdig geben, um Vertrauen zu erwecken und alle in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Loki hingegen schien sich nur reichlich Mühe zu geben, ihnen ihre Wut auf ihn zu erhalten.

Oder war etwa genau das sein Plan?

In Clints Kopf begann es zu schwirren, und er massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Er war seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen, und es machte sich langsam bemerkbar.

«Ist nicht ganz einfach, damit klar zu kommen, wenn aus dem Feind plötzlich ein Freund wird, nicht wahr?» hörte Clint da eine leise, noch etwas schwach klingende Stimme im Rücken. Er wirbelte herum und sah Fandral hinter sich stehen.

«Freund..?» Barton dehnte das Wort. «Also, wenn Sie von Loki sprechen, dann können Sie das knicken! Als Freund werde ich ihn in meinem ganzen Leben nie bezeichnen.»

«Man sollte niemals nie sagen.» gab Fandral zurück. Er lächelte flüchtig, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. Sehr ernst. «Glauben Sie mir: ich spreche aus Erfahrung.»

Clint musterte ihn neugierig. «Ich hab’ gehört, Sie waren einer der Krieger, die damals, als Thor auf die Erde verbannt wurde, hergekommen sind, um ihm zu helfen. Um ihn aus den Händen seines Bruders zu retten, genau gesagt.» Er wandte kurz den Kopf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Loki. «Mit anderen Worten: Sie haben gegen ihn gekämpft.»

«Natürlich habe ich das. Aber die Dinge... haben sich geändert.» Fandral zögerte einen Moment, dann erzählte er Barton davon, wie Loki Asgard vor der Eroberung – und beinahe kompletten Vernichtung - durch Hela gerettet hatte. Clints Mund stand am Ende seines Berichts weit offen. Er wollte etwas antworten und merkte, dass er es nicht konnte.

Fandral nickte nur düster und lächelte wieder matt. «Wie ich vorhin sagte: man sollte niemals nie sagen.»

«Und sie sollten im Bett liegen.» Das war Jemma. Sie hatte eben ihren Rundgang gemacht und festgestellt, dass der Krieger nicht mehr auf der Station war. «Sie sind noch zu schwach um hier rumzuschleichen.»

Der Asgardianer schenkte ihr ein herzliches Lächeln. «Eigentlich würde ich ja jetzt widersprechen. Aber bei einer so schönen Dame wie Ihnen mache ich natürlich eine Ausnahme.» Er hielt ihr den Arm hin. «Sie dürfen mich gerne in mein Bettchen zurückbringen, meine Liebe.»

Jemma wurde leicht rot und nahm dann seinen Arm. Mit einem letzten bekräftigenden Kopfnicken in Clints Richtung liess Fandral sich von ihr brav wie ein Lämmchen zur Krankenstation zurück geleiten.

_‘Soviel zum Thema wir sollten uns in Sicherheit bringen, sobald der Mann wieder auf den Beinen ist!’_ zuckte es durch Clints Gehirn, doch der flüchtige Spott verflog gleich wieder.

Fandrals Worte hallten noch in ihm nach. _‘Er hat uns alle gerettet – und das, obwohl wir ihn schlimmer als Dreck behandelt hatten. Ich weiss nicht, wie Sie auf Midgard so jemanden nennen. Aber in Asgard bezeichnet man solche Leute als Helden.’_

«Auf der Erde auch.» murmelte Clint leise vor sich hin.

________________________________________________________

Fandral hasste sich selbst dafür, aber er musste sich ehrlicherweise eingestehen, dass er froh darum war, dass Jemma Simmons ihn zurück gebracht hatte. Auf diese Weise hatte er Loki nicht in die Augen sehen müssen. Noch nicht, zumindest.

In dieser dunklen Dimension, da war es einfacher gewesen... Da hatte es keine Zeit gegeben für etwas anderes als die Gefahr, in der sie schwebten. Alles hatte sich einzig und allein darum gedreht, sie alle drei – vor allem die beiden Menschen, die ihm Loki sozusagen anvertraut hatte – heil zurück zu bringen.

Aber nun war diese Gefahr vorüber und er musste das tun, weshalb er überhaupt nach Midgard gekommen war. Er wollte es auch. Sogar mehr als alles andere sogar im Moment. Denn Fandral hasste offene Rechnungen.

Doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fehlte dem Krieger der nötige Mut um sich einer Aufgabe zu stellen.

Ausserdem war er sich absolut sicher, dass Loki ihn von ganzem Herzen hassen und verabscheuen musste. Mochte Thor sagen, was er wollte. Und mochte es sogar – offensichtlich – stimmen, dass er die breite Masse der übrig gebliebenen Asgardianer nicht verfluchte: für ihn galt das bestimmt nicht.

Fandral stöhnte leise auf bei dem Gedanken an seine letzte persönliche Begegnung mit Loki in Asgard. Was er damals zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er in diesem Käfig sass... Ihn fröstelte auf einmal. Er hätte das gleiche tun sollen wie Thor: ihn da rausholen.

Stattdessen hatte er ihn verspottet!

Er hatte sich noch niemals so elend gefühlt. Und so erbärmlich.

Die ganze Nacht über wälzte er in seinem Kopf mögliche Entschuldigungen hin und her – nur, um sie alle wieder zu verwerfen. Erst gegen Morgen fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als er wieder aufwachte, sass Loki an seinem Bett und grinste ihm zu. «Na Schlafmütze, hübsche Träume gehabt?»

Fandral rieb sich die Augen, aber das Bild blieb. Loki sass neben ihm und sah auf ihn hinunter: nicht mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht sondern mit einem leicht amüsierten – aber gutmütigen – Lächeln auf seinen bleichen Zügen.

«Wie fühlst du dich?»

Fandrals Mund klaffte auf. Träumte er doch nocht? Aber nein, Loki hatte ihn tatsächlich soeben gefragt, wie er sich fühlte.

Und zwar völlig ernsthaft und ohne Spott.

«N... noch etwas zittrig, aber sonst ganz okay.» gab er zurück.

«Freut mich zu hören.» Noch immer erschien kein Spott auf Lokis Gesicht. Das kurze Lächeln, das er ihm beim Aufwachen geschenkt hatte, war längst einer ernsten Konzentration gewichen. «Dann kannst du mir vielleicht jetzt in allen Einzelheiten wiedergeben, was da drüben passiert ist.»

Fandral starrte den Magier noch immer fassungslos an. «Loki, bitte, ich möchte dir zuerst...»

Er wurde unterbrochen. «Es ist wichtig, Fandral.» Lokis Augen funkelten düster. «Sehr wichtig sogar.»

Und schlagartig fiel dem Krieger wieder ein, dass die Sache ja noch nicht ausgestanden war.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte erleichtert aufatmen. Neue Gefahr bedeutete einen Aufschub...

Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und erwiderte: «Gleich, Loki. Doch zuerst möchte ich dir sagen, wie unendlich leid es mir tut, was ich dir angetan habe.»

So, jetzt war es raus! Auch wenn die Worte extrem lahm geklungen hatten: er hatte es geschafft, zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Und da es ohnehin keine richtige Entschuldigung dafür gab, spielte es wohl letzten Endes keine wirkliche Rolle, wie schwach es klang.

Ängstlich wartete er auf die Reaktion des anderen und wagte kaum, ihn anzuschauen.

Auf Lokis Gesicht zeigte sich jedoch nichts als Verwirrung. «Wovon redest du..?» Und dann, eine Sekunde später: «Hör zu, Fandral, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, ich schaue mich einfach in deinem Kopf um und hole mir die nötigen Informationen auf diese Weise, oder du erzählst es mir. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass dir die zweite Version lieber ist, frage ich nochmals: was ist genau da drüben passiert?»

«Loki, ich...»

Dieser seufzte leise und etwas genervt. Er hatte zuerst wirklich nicht begriffen, wovon Fandral gesprochen hatte – schlicht aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er mit seinen Gedanken bei der aktuellen Situation gewesen war. Doch dann war der Groschen natürlich gefallen.

Aber das Letzte, worauf Loki jetzt Lust hatte, waren irgendwelche fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen. Zumal er zu wissen glaubte, warum Fandral den Zerknirschten spielte. Also sagte er hastig, ehe der Krieger weitersprechen konnte: «Hör zu, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für diesen Quatsch. Und du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben: ich werde dich nicht auffressen. Also kannst du die Schauspielerei lassen und wieder dein ehrliches Gesicht zur Schau stellen. Steht dir ausserdem viel besser!»

Nun brauchte Fandral eine Sekunde, um zu verstehen. Als er es schliesslich tat, ging sein Atem schwer. «Du glaubst, ich tue nur so, als ob ich mein Verhalten dir gegenüber bereuen würde?»

«Aus welchem Grund solltest du sonst sowas sagen?» gab Loki mit einem zynischen Grinsen zurück. «Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du auf einmal deine Liebe zu mir entdeckt hast.»

Fandral wollte schon aufbrausen, aber dann sank er in die Kissen zurück und erwiderte leise: «Du kannst in meinen Kopf reinschauen, sagst du? Dann tu es – denn dann wirst du wissen, dass ich es ernst meine.»

Loki neigte sich leicht zu ihm hinunter. «Fandral, ich wiederhole: ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Quatsch. Also erzählst du mir nun...»

«TU ES.» Die Stimme des Kriegers klang scharf und flehend zugleich. «Hol dir die Informationen aus meinem Bewusstsein, wenn du das wirklich kannst. Alle Informationen. Denn dann wirst du nicht nur wissen, dass meine Reue echt ist, sondern auch meine Dankbarkeit. Oder glaubst du allen Ernstes, mir wäre nicht völlig klar, dass ich ohne dich jetzt tot wäre? Elendiglich zugrunde gegangen in einer Dimension, die mir schlimmer erscheint als alles, was man in Worte fassen kann?»

Die beiden massen sich mit den Augen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang antwortete Loki nichts darauf und Fandral wollte schon nachhaken.

Doch da wurde Lokis Blick einen Moment lang völlig leer.

Als er den Krieger wieder bewusst ansah, war er noch um einiges bleicher geworden.

Er hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, was er hatte wissen wollen.

_Und er hatte begriffen._

Völlig verblüfft stammelte er: «Du meinst das... wirklich ernst...» Es schien, als müsse er es laut aussprechen, um es glauben zu können.

Dann erhob er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort und ging.

Erleichtert schloss Fandral die Augen. Er hatte es hinter sich gebracht. Und vielleicht – irgendwann einmal – würde Loki ihm sogar verzeihen können.

Erst ungefähr zehn Minuten später fiel ihm auf, dass er sich keinen Moment lang darüber gewundert hatte, dass Loki offenbar Gedanken lesen konnte.


	51. Schlimmer kann's nicht werden, oder?

Auch am nächsten Tag ging es Coulson und Daisy nicht wirklich besser. Dabei war es weniger ihr physischer als vielmehr ihr psychischer Zustand, der Jemma Simmons Sorge bereitete. Sie hatte beiden bereits hohe Dosen an Valium verpasst, und doch wälzten sich die Agenten noch immer auf ihren Krankenbetten hin und her und schrien im Schlaf.

«Wenn ich sie noch mehr sediere, wird’s gefährlich.» sagte die Ärztin leise zu der anwesenden Krankenschwester. «Andererseits: wenn ich es nicht tue, wird’s auch gefährlich.»

Die Schwester, ebenfalls SHIELD-Agentin, war genauso ratlos wie Jemma. Der Blutdruck der zwei Patienten hatte sich schon wieder drastisch erhöht und ihr Herzschlag raste – trotz der starken Beruhigungsmittel, die sie intus hatten.

«Es gäbe noch eine andere Möglichkeit.» hörten sie da eine Stimme im Hintergrund. Die zwei Frauen drehten die Köpfe: sie hatten die Anwesenheit von Loki und Fandral vollkommen vergessen!

«Welche?» fragte Jemma hoffnungsvoll. Sie war bereit, nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen.

«Ich könnte sie beruhigen, indem ich ihre Erinnerungen vorübergehend blockiere.» Loki war nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich tun wollte, aber der Zustand der beiden Agenten sah wirklich langsam kritisch aus.

Fandral warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. «Sowas kannst du?»

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern und gab keine Antwort.

«Ja bitte!» beeilte sich Jemma zu sagen. «Was immer nötig ist, um den beiden zu helfen... Unsere Sedativa wirken nicht, jedenfalls nicht richtig. Sie scheinen beide in ihrem Alptraum gefangen. Ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich tun soll.»

«Gut.» Loki atmete tief durch. «Aber nur vorübergehend. Ich weiss, dass Coulson das eigentlich nicht wollen würde.»

Wieder traf ihn ein sehr überraschter Blick von Fandral, aber da die beiden Frauen diese Überraschung nicht zu teilen schienen, verkniff er sich jegliche Fragen.

Loki stellte sich hinter Coulson und breitete die Hände über seinem Kopf aus. Nach wenigen Sekunden wurden seine Augen starr und sein Gesichtsausdruck leer. Es dauerte nur kurz, dann war er fertig – und der Kranke lag ruhig und entspannt da. Wenige Augenblicke später ging es Daisy ebenso.

Jemma lächelte dankbar. «Und wie lange hält das an?»

«Mal für vierundzwanzig Stunden.» erwiderte Loki ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. «Aber wenn es nötig sein sollte, kann ich es verlängern.»

«Ich werde Mack Bescheid geben.» bot sich die Schwester an und rauschte bereits aus dem Zimmer. Alphonso Mackenzie als Coulsons Stellvertreter würde so wissen, dass er sein Amt noch eine Weile übernehmen musste.

«Dass die das derart mitnimmt...» murmelte Fandral leise vor sich hin. Er hatte zwar schon gewusst, dass Menschen um einiges schwächer waren als Asgardianer, doch erst jetzt begriff er langsam, was das genau bedeutete.

Loki, der ihm vom Gesicht ablesen konnte, was er damit ausdrücken wollte, erwiderte: «Du kannst es auch von der anderen Seite betrachten... Trotz ihrer Schwäche leben sie weiter. Was sie letztlich genaugenommen ziemlich stark macht.»

Fandrals Mund klaffte auf, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, war der Schwarzhaarige ebenfalls schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sehr würde ihn Loki wohl noch überraschen?

Ihm selbst ging es soweit wieder ganz gut, sah man davon ab, dass auch er in der letzten Nacht von heftigen Alpträumen heimgesucht worden war. Doch gemäss seiner Natur hatte er am Morgen lediglich darüber zu spotten und diese Träume zu verdrängen versucht. Als er nun aber einen letzten Blick auf die zwei Agenten warf, ehe er Loki folgte, ahnte er, dass er diese Erlebnisse nicht so leicht abschütteln würde. Vor allem nicht das, was während ihres – wie hatte Loki es genannt? – Ausstiegs geschehen war...

Nachdenklich schlug er wie Loki den Weg nach unten in Richtung Labor ein, wo Bruce Banner bereits dabei war, die Proben, die Iron Man von seinem Ausflug mitgebracht hatte, zu analysieren. Unterstützt wurde er dabei von Leopold Fitz – und natürlich von Tony Stark, der seinen Senf unbedingt dazu geben musste. Alle drei standen um den ersten von vier Behältern herum, der mit der seltsamen schwärzlich-glibbernden Masse gefüllt war, die Iron Man von den Tannenbäumen gekratzt hatte. Sie konnten sich keinen Reim auf die widerliche Substanz machen.

«Es besteht keinerlei Kontamination.» resümierte Banner. «Nichts Gefährliches... Ausser einigen Pestiziden. Aber...» Er startete den Bunsenbrenner unterhalb des Behälters und erhitzte diesen somit. «...seht euch das mal an.»

Die Masse in dem Glas begann sich zu drehen wie in einem Wirbel und verlor dabei gleichzeitig ihre relativ konsistente Substanz. Fast wie Staubkörner wirkte sie nun – doch das war nicht das einzig Erstaunliche. Erstaunlich war, dass die Inhalte in den anderen drei Behältern genauso reagierten, obwohl diese nicht erhitzt worden waren.

«Kollektives Gedächtnis.» sagte Loki und trat näher. Die drei Männer wirbelten herum.

«Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, das Zeug... lebt?» Stark verschluckte sich beinahe.

«Was denn sonst? Natürlich lebt es.» Loki verdrehte die Augen und trat an den ersten Behälter heran. Er drehte die Hitze noch höher, was der Masse darin ganz und gar nicht zu behagen schien. Sie wirbelte noch schneller herum und zerbröselte dabei immer mehr zu Staub. Mehr geschah dabei jedoch nich. Nach wenigen Minuten schaltete Loki den Bunsenbrenner aus.

«Hat keinen Sinn,» murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, «Aber einen Versuch war es wert.»

«Was hat keinen Sinn?» wollte Banner wissen.

«Es mit Hitze zu verfestigen. War mir eigentlich klar gewesen, aber wie grade gesagt...» Er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. «Hätte ja sein können, dass ich mich irre.»

«Sie?» Stark grinste zynisch. «Das wäre doch sicher ganz was Neues, oder?»

Loki blieb gelassen und erwiderte nur süffisant: «Ja, allerdings.»

In Tony kochte bereits wieder das Blut, aber Leopold Fitz riss ihn aus seinen zornigen Fantasien (in denen er den Magier mal eben kurz gevierteilt hatte). «Wissen Sie denn, was das ist?» fragte er Loki angespannt. «Wir konnten nämlich nicht genau bestimmen, woraus das Zeug besteht.»

«Hätte mich auch sehr gewundert,» gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück. «Schliesslich ist die Substanz nur zum Teil irdisch. Wobei der irdische Teil einzig dazu dient, ihr in dieser Welt eine Form zu geben.»

«Also..?» Auch Stark verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und starrte Loki herausfordernd an. «Was ist das? Und das?» Er wies auf die Proben aus den zerstörten Kürbissen.

«Das gleiche – auch wenns nicht gleich aussieht.» sagte Loki knapp, während sich seine Miene verfinsterte. «Aber woraus das Zeug genau besteht, kann ich Ihnen nicht erklären. Das heisst, ich könnte schon...» Er zuckte die Schultern. «Aber Sie würden kein Wort davon verstehen.»

«Weil wir zu dämlich dafür sind?» Stark konnte sich jetzt nur noch mit letzter Kraft beherrschen.

«Nein, sondern weil ich dabei lauter Begriffe nennen müsste, die nicht von dieser Welt stammen und ich somit genauso gut Chinesisch sprechen könnte.» Lokis Antwort klang bissig. «Ausserdem ist es völlig unwichtig, woraus die Masse besteht.»

Tony wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür aufschwang und Fandral eintrat. Die angeheizte Stimmung im Raum bewusst ignorierend fragte er, ob sie Fortschritte machten.

«Ja und nein,» beeilte sich Banner zu sagen, ehe Tony zu Wort kam.

«Doch, machen wir.» widersprach Loki und breitete die rechte Hand über dem ersten Behälter aus. Vier Augenpaare musterten ihn verblüfft, doch er reagierte nicht auf die Blicke. Genervt konzentrierte er sich auf das, was leider nicht mehr zu vermeiden war. Wenn Hitze das Zeug nicht lahmlegen konnte, blieb nur noch das Gegenteil.

Er hasste es, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Und während sich in seine Haut blau verfärbte, begann sich in seiner Hand ein feiner Nebel aus dünnem Eis zu bilden, der sich über den Behälter legte und die Masse darin augenblicklich erstarren liess. Die Masse im ersten wie in den übrigen drei Behältern. Als er fertig war, schritt Loki ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu den Proben aus den Kürbissen und tat das gleiche – mit dem selben Ergebnis.

«Das dämmt das Wachstum ein, mehr nicht.» kam er jedwelchen Begeisterungsstürmen zuvor. «Und ich wollt es nur mal zuerst hier ausprobieren, bevor ich es vor Ort tue.»

«Vor Ort?» Fandral begriff nicht, was Loki meinte.

Iron Man dafür umso mehr. «Sie wollen das ganze Feld einfrieren?»

«Haben Sie eine bessere Idee, Stark?» Loki schenkte ihm ein ironisches Lächeln. «Wie Sie ja festgestellt haben, breitet es sich aus.»

Tony schluckte leer. Das tat es wirklich, er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Die scharze Masse hatte sich von Baum zu Baum fortbewegt, ebenso wie der Befall auf den Kürbissen über den Boden geglitten war. Ihn schauderte auf einmal.

«Und das... vernichtet die Substanz?» wollte Leopold Fitz wissen. Die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Loki musste sie ihm leider nehmen. «Nein. Die Kälte wird lediglich die Ausbreitung stoppen, das ist alles. Lange genug, hoffe ich zumindest, bis...» Er brach ab und fluchte innerlich. Was machte er da eigentlich? Im Grunde genommen sollte er sich umdrehen und einfach verschwinden!

Aber natürlich wusste er genau, dass er das nicht konnte.

«Bis was?» fragte Fandral leise. Er war der einzige, der zu fragen wagte.

«Bis der Riss zwischen den Dimensionen gekittet ist.» Loki atmete scharf aus. «Und nein, Fandral: frag mich jetzt nicht, was ich damit genau sagen will!»

Sprachs und verschwand.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Die befallene Gegend einzufrieren und somit eine Ausbreitung zu verhindern war ein Kinderspiel, auch wenn es Loki enorm viel Kraft kostete. Doch im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt tun musste, war es wirklich das reinste Zuckerschlecken.

Thanos... Beim blossen Gedanken an den verrückten Titanen wurde Loki wieder schlecht und er musste erneut gegen den Drang ankämpfen, dem Problem einfach den Rücken zu kehren, abzuhauen und die Hände in den Schoss zu legen.

Aber da er genau wusste, dass er damit letztlich nur dem kleineren Teil des riesigen Problems ausweichen würde, verwarf er den – sehr verlockenden – Gedanken wieder. Nein, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit: er musste den Titanen aufsuchen und ihm die Tür zu seinem Spielzimmer vor der Nase zuschlagen.

Dass Thanos den Riss in den Dimensionen verursacht hatte, glaubte Loki zwar nicht wirklich. Aber dass er derjenige war, der – ob absichtlich oder nicht – dafür sorgte, dass er aufrechterhalten blieb, das war ihm jetzt definitiv klar geworden. Womit ein ‘Besuch’ bei seinem Lieblingsfeind also unausweichlich war...

Allerdings war er sich nicht mal ganz sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt noch da antreffen würde, wo er ihn vermutete. Und wie er den Riss kitten wollte, darüber hatte er sich auch noch nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht.

Und zudem gab es da noch die beiden anderen Punkte...

Punkt eins: Loki kannte keinen magischen Weg zum Heimatplaneten von Thanos. Was also bedeutete, dass er ein Raumschiff benötigte. Nun, das war nicht wirklich ein Problem. Mit ein paar Aufbesserungen würde der kleine Bruder vom grossen SHIELD-Bus, die Zephyr One, schon weltraumtauglich werden.

Der zweite Punkt bereitete ihm wesentlich mehr Sorgen: er konnte da nicht alleine hin, sondern brauchte einen Begleiter. Einen möglichst starken und unverwüstlichen Begleiter. Noch dazu einen, der über einen gewissen Grad an Intelligenz verfügte.

_Was im Klartext hiess: über einen sehr hohen Grad an Intelligenz!_

Womit Fandral schon mal ausschied... Nichts gegen den Krieger, aber in Sachen Wissenschaft gehörte er nicht zu den hellsten Köpfen unter allen Sonnen des Universums.

Während Loki sich zur SHIELD-Basis zurückteleportierte, fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

Doch er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte: ausser Tony Stark fiel ihm kein weiteres Individuum in unmittelbarer Nähe ein, das in der Lage wäre, den nötigen Anforderungen zu genügen.

Wunderbare Aussichten also!

'Warum immer ich?' dachte er mit einem Anflug von bissigem Selbstmitleid. 

_Hatte er echt vor Kurzem gedacht, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden?_


	52. Reise durchs All

Er musste verrückt sein. Anders konnte sich Tony Stark nicht erklären, warum er bei diesem wahnwitzigen Unternehmen überhaupt mitmachte. Unterwegs zum Jupitermond Titan in einer seiner Meinung nach ziemlich kleinen Sardinenbüchse mit dem Ziel, einen Wahnsinnigen daran zu hindern, den Riss zu irgendeiner unwirklichen Dimension weiterhin offen zu halten, dessen Auswirkungen bis zur Erde hinunter spürbar waren... Nein, in sowas konnte nur jemand einwilligen, der den Verstand verloren hatte!

Und das Sahnehäubchen an der ganzen Geschichte: er war mit Loki unterwegs.

Mit Loki, dem Gott des Unheils, der Lügen und des Chaos. Also genau dem Begleiter, den man sich für so eine Mission an seiner Seite wünschte!

«Warum ich?» hatte er Loki gefragt. Bis heute konnte er die Antwort nicht ganz glauben.

«Weil sie der einzig Brauchbare hier sind.»

Ach ja – und was war mit Fandral, dem Kumpel aus guten alten (asgardianischen) Zeiten?

Stark hatte gar nicht gefragt. Lokis Blick hatte es ihm verboten. Der Magier hatte nicht viel glücklicher ausgesehen als er selbst in diesem Moment.

«Sie sind doch der Superheld hier.» hatte Tony noch kurz zu spotten versucht. «Kriegen Sie das nicht allein hin?»

Wieder war Lokis Blick schon Antwort genug gewesen. Ehe er ihn angeschnauzt hatte, dass er sicher nicht auf die blöde Idee käme, ausgerechnet ihn mitzuschleppen, wenn es sich vermeiden liesse.

Toll. Und nun sassen sie also zusammen in diesem Raumschiff fest und steuerten Richtung Mond Titan. Der um den Jupiter kreiste, wohlgemerkt. Welcher wiederum immerhin so um die rund 778,6 Millionen Kilometer von der Erde entfernt war.

«Bis wir da ankommen, bin ich alt und grau.» hatte Stark gebrummelt.

Loki hatte nur kalt gegrinst. «In den ungefähr zweieinhalb Jahren, die der Flug eigentlich dauern würde, wären Sie kaum zum Greis geworden. Aber ich werde die Sache ein wenig beschleunigen, also keine Panik.»

Fünf Tage sollte der Flug dauern.

Fünf Tage mit Loki im selben Raumschiff. Das, genau genommen, noch nicht mal ein Raumschiff war, sondern nur ein modifiziertes Flugzeug.

_Ein magisch modifiziertes Flugzeug noch dazu._

Und was das Schlimmste war: In der ganzen Aufregung hatte Tony doch tatsächlich vergessen, auch nur eine einzige Flasche Scotch mitzunehmen. Oder Whisky. Oder wenigstens Rotwein. Nichts. Keinen Schluck Alkohol, um das hier herunter zu spülen.

Oh Mann, da konnten fünf Tage so schlimm werden wie fünf Jahre!

«Sie sollten ein wenig die Aussicht geniessen, Stark.» riss ihn Lokis Stimme aus seinen trüben Gedanken. «Schliesslich habe ich mir sagen lassen, dass Menschen nicht jeden Tag im All herumfliegen.» Sein Tonfall troff mal wieder vor Sarkasmus, und wäre Iron Man im Moment nicht komplett von ihm abhängig gewesen, hätte er nur zu gerne seine neuen Handkanonen an ihm ausprobiert.

_Diejenigen, die Loki persönlich modifiziert hatte..._

Stark hatte kaum geglaubt, was er zu hören bekam, als Loki ihm das erzählt – und schliesslich gezeigt – hatte. Die Dinger besassen auf einmal eine unglaubliche Feuerkraft. Von sowas hätte er nicht mal zu träumen gewagt! «Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh.» hatte Loki bissig angefügt, als sich über Tonys Gesicht ein breites Grinsen gezogen hatte. «Nur für die Dauer der Mission. Danach mache ich das wieder rückgängig.»

‘Werden wir ja noch sehen.’ hatte Tony gedacht. Um im nächsten Augenblick wieder daran erinnert zu werden, dass der Mistkerl seine Gedanken lesen konnte, weil Loki den Kopf geschüttelt und von oben herab gesagt hatte: _«Nein, Stark, werden wir nicht!»_

Tony schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Die Aussicht sollte er geniessen, hatte der Magier gemeint. Und so ganz unrecht hatte er damit ja nicht. Dies war zwar nicht Tonys absolut erster Ausflug in den Weltraum – doch an sein erstes Mal wollte er sich lieber nicht erinnern! Schliesslich hatte er damals eine Atombombe ins Herz der Chitauri-Armee befördert. Seine Erinnerungen an den kurzen Trip ins All beschränkten sich also rein auf die Angst, die er dabei verspürt hatte sowie auf den endlos langen Sturz nach unten... Mit der sicheren Erwartung, das nicht zu überleben.

Doch nun lagen die Dinge anders. Er sass in einem (hoffentlich!) sicheren Flugobjekt, und sah man von seinem ungeliebten Begleiter ab, war das Erlebnis ja wirklich einmalig. Um Tony herum leuchteten Milliarden von Sternen und ihm wurde somit ein Privileg zuteil, das vor ihm noch kein Mensch gehabt hatte! Ein Flug zum Jupiter... Oder zumindest in dessen Umlaufbahn. Die faszinierende Reise durch die unendlichen Weiten des Alls. «Sie haben Recht, das ist wirklich atemberaubend.» gab er zu.

Loki schmunzelte nur, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

Tony genoss den Anblick eine Weile, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, wo ihr Ziel lag. «Mal ehrlich,» begann er vorsichtig, «sind Sie sicher, dass dieser... Thanos auf Titan lebt? Ich meine, der Jupiter-Mond ist laut unseren Informationen nichts weiter als eine Eiswüste. Da ist Leben doch ausgeschlossen, oder?»

«Jotunheim besteht auch zu über neunzig Prozent aus Eis.» gab Loki zurück. «Nur weil auf der Erde in solch extrem niedrigen Temperaturen kein Leben denkbar wäre, heisst das nicht, dass dies überall gilt. Davon abgesehen war Titan früher nicht durchwegs von Eis bedeckt. Eine kosmische Katastrophe hat den Mond zuerst in einer Sintflut ertrinken und dann schliesslich alles Land unter einer Eisschicht erfrieren lassen.»

«Wow.» Stark war beeindruckt. «Das heisst, es gab tatsächlich mal eine Zivilisation dort.»

Loki nickte ernst. «Ja.» Dunkel fügte er hinzu: «Leider.»

Tony meinte zu verstehen. «Der Kerl ist wohl eine echte Knacknuss, was?»

«Sie neigen zu Untertreibungen, Stark.» Loki seufzte und erhob sich. Er war nicht gewillt, das Thema Thanos vor der Zeit zu vertiefen.

Diese würde noch früh genug kommen. Nicht auf ihrer aktuellen Mission, wohlgemerkt...

_Wenn seine Berechnungen stimmten, blieben dem Universum noch ungefähr fünf Jahre._

«Schön und gut,» rief Stark ihm hinterher. «Aber wir sollten den Plan nochmal durchgehen. Sie lenken diesen Irren also ab, während ich das Portal schliessen soll. Und wie genau mache ich das? Einfach draufhalten und losfeuern?»

Loki wandte sich wieder zu ihm um. «Genau. Wie ich es Ihnen ungefähr schon tausendmal gesagt habe.»

«Superplan, echt. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was mich da erwartet. Ich meine, könnten wir nicht die Rollen tauschen? Ich lenke Thanos ab und Sie schliessen den Riss?» Er versuchte ein Lächeln. «Ich bin gut im Leute-Weglocken, ehrlich. Also, wie wärs mit einem Tausch?» Irgendwie konnte er die diffuse Angst nicht abschütteln, im entscheidenden Moment zu versagen. Schliesslich hatte er noch nie im Leben ein magisches Portal geschlossen.

Im Ablenken aber besass er zumindest ein bischen Erfahrung. Auch nicht allzu viel, aber immerhin...

«Oh, von mir aus gerne!» schnappte Loki zurück. «Wenn Sie damit klarkommen, dass im ungünstigsten Fall nicht nur hunderte von Chitauri, sondern auch ein unbesiegbarer Wahnsinniger auf sie losgeht, bin ich sofort bereit, mit Ihnen zu tauschen.» Er grinste säuerlich. «Im Vergleich dazu ist das Schliessen des Portals ein Kinderspiel, meinen Sie nicht?»

Tony schnaufte. «Schon gut, ich habs kapiert. Und wie wollen Sie diesen Irren weglocken?»

«Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein, Stark.»

«Wo liegt das Problem? Vielleicht wäre es gut für mich zu wissen, was auf mich zukommt, meinen Sie nicht?»

Loki seufzte laut auf und verdrehte die Augen. «Offen gestanden, Stark: ich weiss es selbst noch nicht so genau.»

Das sass! Tony glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. «Sie meinen..?»

«Ich werde vielleicht etwas improvisieren müssen.» Loki fand sein Grinsen wieder. «Aber keine Angst: mir ist noch immer was eingefallen.»

«Hoffen wirs!» brummelte Tony und verwünschte sich zum wiederholten Male dafür, dass er Lokis wahnwitzigem Vorschlag überhaupt zugestimmt hatte.

_Ja, er musste definitiv verrückt sein!_

Hätte Tony auch nur ansatzweise geahnt, dass Loki sich selbst auch für so gut wie verrückt hielt, hätte er sich garantiert noch weitaus weniger wohl in seiner Haut gefühlt.

Denn Lokis Selbsticherheit war nur gespielt. Auch wenn er durchaus ein paar Ideen hatte, wie er Thanos von dem Portal weglocken konnte – er war sich keineswegs sicher, ob ihm die enorme magische Illusion, die dazu nötig sein würde, auch tatsächlich gelingen würde. Trotz des Hilfsmittels, das er besass. Aber er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass Thanos Fähigkeiten sich noch auf dem selben Level befanden wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Und sollte das anders sein, war vielleicht sein kleiner Trumpf im Ärmel nicht stark genug.

Klar war nur eines: Thanos verfügte noch nicht über alle Infinity-Steine. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, befand sich im Moment sogar nur einer davon in seinem Besitz.

Also standen die Chancen doch nicht allzu schlecht.

Trotzdem: Thanos zu unterschätzen war ein Fehler, den Loki bestimmt nie begehen würde.

Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und der wahnsinnige Titan war gar nicht da. Und derart abwegig war die Hoffnung noch nicht einmal. Es konnte gut sein, dass sich Thanos schon auf die Suche nach den restlichen Steinen seiner Träume begeben hatte.

‘Fragt sich nur, ob man das wirklich Glück nennen könnte, dachte Loki zynisch und wandte sich wieder seiner kleinen Geheimwaffe zu. Ein seltenes Artefakt aus Nidavellir. Ein Seelenkristall um genau zu sein. Er trug ihn schon so lange bei sich, dass er seine Existenz beinahe vergessen hatte. Nun würde er ihm – hoffentlich – gute Dienste erweisen. Zwar war seine Magie mit der eines Infinity-Steines nicht mal ansatzweise vergleichbar, aber für den vorgesehenen Zweck würde sie ausreichen.

_Hoffentlich._

«Hey, sind Sie taub?» Loki zuckte zusammen, als Starks Stimme in seinem Rücken dröhnte. Genervt wandte er sich zu ihm um. «Ich habe schon dreimal nach Ihnen gerufen.»

«Was gibt’s denn schon wieder?»

«Nichts wichtiges.» zischte Tony wütend. «Ich würde nur sehr gerne wissen, woher Sie diesen Thanos überhaupt kennen. Wenigstens _die_ Frage könnten Sie mir zur Abwechslung ja mal beantworten, wenn Sie mir schon nicht verraten wollen, woher Ihre Kenntnisse dieser dunklen Dimension rühren, in der Coulson und die anderen gefangen waren.»

Also _die_ Frage mal wieder! Nicht das erste Mal, dass Stark sie stellte.

Loki war drauf und dran erneut die Antwort schuldig zu bleiben, doch dann hörte er sich schon sagen: «Und Sie könnten zur Abwechslung mal damit aufhören, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen.»

«Moment mal: wer hat mich denn in den Weltraum verschleppt, hä?» Tony stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und fixierte den Magier zornig. «Ich wüsste einfach endlich mal gern, worauf ich mich da bei dem Kerl einlasse.»

Loki konnte sich ein flüchtiges, bitteres Auflachen nicht verkneifen. «Nein Stark, glauben Sie mir: das wollen Sie nicht wirklich wissen!» Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. «Ausserdem werden Sie es früh genug erfahren.»

«Sie meinen, wenn wir auf diesem Mond ankommen?»

Loki warf ihm einen sehr merkwürdigen Blick zu. «Nein... _ganz so früh zum Glück nicht.»_

Was sollte das denn nun wieder bedeuten? Stark ballte so sehr seine Fäuste dass sich die Nägel in seine Handflächen bohrten. Aber Loki beachtete ihn nicht mehr, sondern fuhr fort, sich mit dem seltsamen Kristall zu beschäftigen, den er wenige Meter vor seinen Augen schweben liess. Und von dem Tony natürlich auch nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wozu er taugte.

«Schon gut,» schnauzte Iron Man entnervt. «Spielen Sie ruhig weiter mit ihrem... was auch immer! Ich bin ja schliesslich nur ein unwichtiges Werkzeug, nicht wahr!» Wütend stapfte er davon. Wenigstens gab es genügend zu essen in dieser fliegenden Sardinenbüche! Er brauchte jetzt ein nettes grosses Schinkensandwich mit extra viel Senf!

«Sind Sie nicht...» hörte er da Lokis leise Stimme im Hintergrund.

Tony blieb perplex stehen. «_Was_ bin ich nicht?»

«Unwichtig.» Der Magier wandte den Blick nicht von dem leuchtenden Kristall vor seiner Nase.

Hoppla – was waren denn das auf einmal für Töne?

Tony hätte beinahe gelacht. Beinahe. Aber es blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er Lokis Gesicht betrachtete.

Der düstere Ausdruck darauf liess ihn auf einmal frösteln.

Er wirkte wie die personifizierte Verkündigung zukünftigen Unheils.


	53. Die Riesenschlange

Titan lag dunkel und irritierenderweise nebelverhangen vor ihnen. Loki spürte noch keine Präsenz des Wahnsinnigen, doch das überraschte ihn nicht. Thanos war kein gewöhnliches Wesen, das er durch blosse Konzentration über grosse Entfernungen hin aufspüren konnte.

Die Sensoren an Bord zeigten jedoch Aktivitäten auf der Oberfläche des Mondes an. Loki war sicher, dass diese von den Chitauri stammen mussten. Wer ausser diesen blutlosen Kreaturen würde sich sonst an einem derart ungastlich gewordenen Ort aufhalten?

«Und nun?» fragte Tony. Jetzt, da sie hier waren, wurde ihm definitiv mulmig zumute. Loki zufolge würde das Portal, das er schliessen musste, mehr oder weniger so aussehen wie dasjenige, aus dem Coulson, Daisy und Fandral gekrochen waren. Nur grösser. Trotzdem: er würde es also erkennen können, wenn er es vor sich hatte. Und die modifizierte Energie aus seinen Handkanonen müsste reichen, um den Riss zu kitten.

_Hoffte_ Loki zumindest.

So sehr Iron Man die Überheblichkeit des Asgardianers auch verabscheute: in diesem Fall wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Loki die altbekannte Arroganz an den Tag gelegt hätte. Denn dann wäre der Magier seiner Sache zumindest sicher gewesen.

Was Tony wiederum weitaus mehr Zuversicht verliehen hätte.

«Nun versuche ich mal, die Ratten aus dem Nest zu locken.» Die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen riss Tony aus seinen Grübeleien. Wieder hatte Lokis Stimme weitaus weniger sicher geklungen als üblicherweise. Verflixt, das hier stank nicht nur nach einem Himmelfahrtskommando, es war auch eines!

Loki holte wieder den Kristall hervor und erschuf dann eine Kopie von sich selbst. Diese teleportierte sich mit dem Artefakt nach draussen, ins All hinein. Stark war nur kurz verblüfft, sagte sich dann aber, dass eine Illusion von Loki wohl nicht zu atmen brauchte.

Oder konnte der Kerl sowieso im Weltraum existieren ohne irgendwelche Atemmasken?

Egal, was machte er sich über sowas auch Gedanken! Er hatte weitaus dringlichere Probleme zu lösen.

Eines davon war simpel genug: nicht durchzudrehen.

Ausserdem musste er sich bereithalten. Sobald der Magier ihm das Zeichen geben würde, musste er den Quinjet, der sich an Bord der Zephyr befand, starten. Der Jet würde den Weg ans Ziel kennen, sobald er die Koordinaten von Lokis Kopie da draussen bekam. Diese wiederum würde die Daten weitergeben können, sobald sie die Spur der Chitauri verfolgen konnte.

Soviel zur Theorie. Und nicht, dass Tony das alles völlig verstanden hätte. Da war zuviel Magie im Spiel, auch wenn Loki ihm versichert hatte, dass der Leitstrahl, der den Jet übernehmen würde, auf ganz normaler – wenn auch nicht irdischer – Technologie basierte. Trotzdem: die Art und Weise, wie die dafür nötigen Informationen beschafft wurden, fusste nach wie vor einzig auf Lokis Magie.

Und Tony liebte Magie über alles... Ungefähr so sehr wie Zahnarztbesuche oder Hämorrhoiden – nicht dass er an letzteren gelitten hätte, natürlich!

Stark schwirrte jetzt schon der Kopf und sein Magen schien sich kurz zu verknoten, als er seinen Platz im Jet einnahm. Nervös spielten seine Hände um das Steuer herum.

Was trieb Loki da draussen eigentlich? Tony konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Der einzige Loki, den er noch am Bildschirm verfolgen konnte, war der echte: derjenige, der in der Zephyr stand und seinen Zwilling draussen im All dirigierte.

Doch plötzlich keuchte Iron Man auf. Er hatte nun doch etwas gesehen, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Etwas, das eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit hatte mit einer riesengrossen Schlange… Narrten ihn seine Sinne?

Doch eine Sekunde später leuchteten die Instrumente im Jet auf und Tony bekam von Loki den Startbefehl. Wie in einem seltsamen Traum gefangen hob er die Maschine ab. Kaum befand er sich im Flug wurde der Jet auch schon von einer unsichtbaren Kraft übernommen. Die Bordinstrumente hatten die Koordinaten des Ziels erhalten und folgten der einprogrammierten Richtung nun blind.

Tony hingegen war nicht blind. Jetzt, ausserhalb der Zephyr, hatte er freie Sicht auf das, was sich da seinen Augen bot. Nur glaubte er trotzdem nicht so ganz, was er vor sich sah…

Das mit der Schlange war keine Einbildung gewesen. Ein riesiges, schuppiges Monstrum schlängelte sich auf einmal hinter dem Mond hervor und schwebte elegant im All. Stark rieb sich die Augen, aber das Bild blieb. Wenn er also nicht gerade tatsächlich dabei war, den Verstand zu verlieren, konnte das nur eines sein: Lokis Ablenkungsmanöver.

Zumindest hoffte er sehr, dass die Schlange nicht echt war!

Aber ansonsten... Wie kam Loki bloss auf _sowas?_

Tief aus seinem Gedächtnis stieg die undeutliche Erinnerung an eine nordische Sage auf, in der eine Riesenschlange mit dem verrückten Namen Jörmun... irgendwas vorkam. Aber da Tony die Geschichte damals, als er sie gehört hatte (und ja, es war ewig her: er war noch ein Kind gewesen) als reines Märchen abgetan hatte, glich der Gedanke mehr einem diffusen Gefühl als einer realen Erinnerung.

Und es war auch völlig egal. Hauptsache, die Ablenkung funktionierte – und das tat sie, denn nun schwirrte gut ein Dutzend Chitauri-Gleiter an seinem Jet vorbei. Dank der Tarnfunktion, die nicht nur die Zephyr, sondern auch der Quinjet besass, wurde Stark nicht entdeckt. Die Chitauri attackierten die Schlange, die ihrerseits immer weiter von Titan wegschwebte und die Feinde somit in die Irre lockte.

Tony schickte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel dass auch dieser Thanos bei den Verfolgern war. Oder – noch besser – sich auf irgendeinem anderen, möglichst weit entfernten Planeten, befand! Dann durchbrach der Jet bereits die dicke Wolkendecke, die über dem Mond hing.

Ausser Eis war nichts zu sehen. Eis, wohin das Auge blickte. Instinktiv fröstelte Tony, obwohl es im Jet natürlich angenehm warm war. Doch dann stockte ihm der Atem, als das Flugzeug ohne abzubremsen direkt auf einen grossen Eisberg zuhielt.

War Loki verrückt geworden? Oder, wohl richtiger: stimmten die Koordinaten nicht?

Stark versuchte die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln, doch die Steuerung reagierte nicht. Und dann, als er bereits die Augen schliessen wollte in Erwartung der unausweichlichen Kollision, schob sich plötzlich ein Stück des Eises beiseite und offenbarte ein riesengrosses metallisches Tor. Unsichtbar glitt der Quinjet hindurch und das Tor schloss sich wieder.

Stark war am Ziel.

Der Jet landete, die Tür im hintersten Teil des Flugzeugs ging hoch. Eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung, zur Tat zu schreiten. Tony warf einen Blick auf den Monitor vor sich: er zeigte die bereits gescannte Umgebung. Die grosse Halle, in welcher der Jet aufgesetzt hatte, lag leer und verlassen da.

_Hoffentlich war sie das auch!_

Tony schloss den Helm um seinen Kopf und wagte den ersten unsicheren Schritt aus dem Quinjet heraus.

Sein erster Schritt auf einem anderen Planeten.

Wow, wenn das kein denkwürdiger Moment war! Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang kam er sich vor wie Neil Armstrong.

_Nur dass dieser nicht als erster Mensch den Mond betreten hatte, um ein magisches Portal zu schliessen..._

__________________________________________________________

Loki musste seine ganze Konzentration aufwenden, um einen Zwilling zu erschaffen, der eine zumindest halbwegs feste Form besass, damit er ihn mit dem Kristall nach draussen schicken konnte. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass seine Magie im Weltraum geschwächt war. Aber nun war es zu spät, sich für sein überraschend schlechtes Gedächtnis in der Hinsicht zu tadeln.

Der Kristall in seiner Hand begann zu leuchten, als Loki dessen Kraft nun ganz freisetzte. Er fragte sich, was für eine Illusion er produzieren würde. Darüber hatte er selbst nämlich keine Verfügungsgewalt – leider.

Ein Grund mehr, nervös zu sein.

Doch es gab noch weitaus gewichtigere Gründe dafür. Zum einen dauerte es lange, bis der Kristall überhaupt etwas hervorzubringen gedachte. Und dann, als er es endlich tat, keuchte Loki auf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Jörmungandr! Der Kristall liess die Midgardschlange wachsen. Ausgerechnet!

_Oh Mann, darauf würden die Chitauri nie im Leben hereinfallen..._

...oder?

Er wurde angenehm überrascht. Kaum schlängelte sich Jörmungandr hinter Titan hervor, schossen auch schon die Chitauri zur Attacke heran. Loki atmete innerlich auf. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass Thanos in seiner Überheblichkeit nie viel übrig gehabt hatte für die Kulturen der Planeten, die er erobert hatte – oder noch zu erobern gedachte. Er nicht und seine Gefolgsleute somit erst recht nicht! Folglich war denen wohl kaum klar, dass das Riesending, welches sich auf einmal vor ihrem Schlupfwinkel zeigte, eigentlich einer irdischen Sage entstammte.

Wie auch immer: es wurde Zeit, die Koordinaten, welche die heranbrausenden Chitauri freundlicherweise an Loki übermittelten – natürlich ohne es zu wissen – an Starks Quinjet weiter zu geben. Wenige Augenblicke später sah er Iron Man starten.

‘Viel Glück!’ dachte Loki, als er den Flug des Jets kurz verfolgte. ‘Wirst es brauchen können, Blechbüchse!’

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Zwilling, dem er natürlich längst seine sichtbare Form entzogen hatte. Zu gerne hätte er die Illusion jetzt, da die Chitauri heranbrausten, aufgehoben, doch er wusste, dass er den Kristall an Ort und Stelle halten musste, wenn der weiterhin seinen Dienst tun sollte.

Vor allem, da das Artefakt aus Nidavellir der scheinbar echten Riesenschlange eine ausreichend feste Form verleihen musste sodass es so wirkte, als ob die Angriffe der Chitauri auch tatsächlich auf ein physisches Ziel trafen.

Wenigstens war Lokis Kopie seiner Selbst genauso unsichtbar wie die Zephyr. Und Starks Jet. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Chitauri ihn sehen könnten!

_Oder Thanos..._

Wenn er bloss sicher sein könnte, dass der Kerl nicht hier war. Eigentlich konnte er jetzt, da sich Stark im Inneren der Festung befand, davon ausgehen. Er hatte Iron Man nebst der technischen Ausrüstung auch eine magische Signatur angeheftet, die Loki sofort über jeden Eindringling in Kenntnis setzen würde – was natürlich auch für den Fall galt, dass entgegen jeder Erwartung einige Chitauri zurückgeblieben waren.

Doch Loki ging davon aus, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Denn er hatte genügend Zeit bei Thanos und seinen seelenlosen Kreaturen verbracht um zu wissen, dass seine Streitmacht eigentlich nur als Ganzes handeln konnte und somit geschlossen angreifen würde. Zumindest solange sie auf sich selbst gestellt war und ihr sozusagen der Kopf fehlte.

Mit anderen Worten: falls Thanos sich also wirklich zur Zeit nicht hier befand.

‘Aber wenn es so wäre, würdest du ihn inzwischen bemerkt haben.’ versuchte Loki sich selbst zu beruhigen. Und das stimmte ja auch. Tony Stark fungierte inzwischen nicht nur als sein Werkzeug, sondern auch als sein Auge und sein Ohr – bildlich gesprochen. Wenn Thanos sich in der Festung verborgen halten würde, hätte entweder die Technik in Iron Mans Anzug oder Lokis Magie ihn inzwischen aufgespürt.

_‘Und wenn er nicht dort ist... Sondern an einem anderen Ort in der Nähe? Was, wenn er einfach mal ein Momentchen lang gemütlich zuschaut bis er sich dazu entschliesst dass es Zeit wird, dich zu stoppen?’_

Der unangenehme Gedanke schob sich nicht das erste Mal in Lokis Bewusstsein.

Der Magier drängte ihn weg.

Wenn es so war, sassen Iron Man und er schlicht und einfach in der Patsche. Positiv – und unrealistisch – formuliert.

_Realistisch ausgedrückt musste man in einem solchen Fall sagen, dass sie erledigt waren._


	54. Er kommt. Bald!

Thor stand auf einer grossen Wiese und wunderte sich, wie er hergekommen war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Weg auf sich genommen zu haben. Trotzdem war er da. Was wollte er hier?

Seine Augen schweiften herum und entdeckten nichts Aussergewöhnliches. In der Ferne – in sehr weiter Ferne – sah er die Umrisse der Stadt mit den hohen Bergen im Hintergrund. Alles wirkte so friedlich und ruhig. Fast so, als ob es niemals eine Hela gegeben hätte. Oder die beinahe erfolgreiche Auslöschung seiner gesamten Rasse.

Einen Moment lang saugte er den Frieden in sich auf, ehe er sich zur Ordnung mahnte. Wie immer er her gelangt sein mochte: er hatte anderes zu tun als auf der faulen Haut zu liegen und sich einen schönen Tag zu machen!

Gerade wollte er sich kopfschüttelnd zurück zum Palast begeben, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er wandte den Kopf und entdeckte eine alte Frau, eine Greisin, um genauer zu sein. Sie ging langsam und benutzte einen Stock, um nicht hinzufallen. Ihr schlohweisses Haar stand ihr etwas wirr vom Kopf ab. Das runzlige Gesicht war ernst und verschlossen, als sie auf den blonden Donnergott zutrat.

Ihre Augen jedoch wirkten überraschend jung und zeitlos.

«Thor.» sagte sie mit leicht kratzender Stimme. «Wie schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen.»

Der Blonde war verblüfft und fand keine schlaue Antwort auf die Worte.

«Ah, ist es nicht herrlich hier?» Die Alte liess den Blick schweifen. «So friedlich, nicht wahr?»

Thor fand seine Sprache wieder. «Wer bist du?»

«Nenn mich Luitgard.» Die Alte kicherte leise. «Obwohl ich viele Namen habe... Und dieser mir eben erst eingefallen ist.» Ein neues Kichern. «Namen können magisch sein, weisst du. Man tut gut daran, den eigenen nicht jedem zu nennen.»

Thors Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen und er schwankte zwischen zwei Empfindungen: Amüsement und Gereiztheit.

Er hatte eigentlich keine Zeit für verrückte alte Weiber!

«Und was willst du nun von mir, Luitgard?» bemühte er sich um ein Anzeichen von Interesse. In Gedanken war er allerdings beim Wiederaufbau des Hauptflügels im Palast.

«Dich warnen.» Die Alte kam näher und packte seinen Arm. «Die Zeit rückt näher und du bist immer noch nicht bereit.»

Die Frau musste definitiv nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sein! Thor versuchte dennoch, ruhig und einigermassen freundlich zu bleiben. «Wovor auch immer du mich warnen möchtest, Luitgard...» hob er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

«Er kommt! Schon bald! Und er wird immer stärker. Er hat schon zwei Steine und wird bald noch mehr in die Finger bekommen. Es gibt kaum noch einen Weg, ihn zu stoppen, bevor er seine ganze Macht besitzt. Das heisst...» Sie holte tief Atem, stemmte die eine Hand in die Seite und schloss: «...dass du verflixt noch eins endlich deine ganze Kraft entfalten solltest, ehe es zu spät ist!»

«W... was?» Thor blinzelte verwirrt. Wovon um alles in der Welt sprach diese Verrückte?

«Du bist der einzige, der ihn töten kann! Aber du musst deine ganze Kraft dafür einsetzen. Und du Dummerchen weisst noch nicht mal, was das heisst. Nach all den Jahrhunderten hast du immer noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie stark du wirklich bist! Also lerne es endlich!» Sie hob ihre Stimme noch mehr an. «Lerne! Oder wir sind alle verloren!»

Thor riss der Geduldsfaden. Er packte die Alte am Arm und neigte sein Gesicht zu ihr herunter. «Sprich Klartext: wer kommt? Von welchen Steinen in seinem Besitz redest du? Und was meinst du damit: ich kenne meine wahre Kraft nicht?» Die letzte Frage klang schneidend scharf.

«Die Steine der Macht, Dummerchen!» schnauzte die Alte zurück. «Ihr nennt sie anders, ich weiss nicht genau wie. Frag deinen Bruder, der weiss es.» Sie löste sich mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit aus seinem Griff, trat einen Schritt zurück und fügte hinzu: «Dein Bruder kennt auch den Zeitplan. Er weiss, wann es soweit ist. Wann er kommt. Ich habe es ihm gesagt, vor langer Zeit schon. Frag ihn.» Ihre Augen funkelten auf einmal wie zwei dunkle düstere Sterne. «Und frag ihn auch gleich, warum er es bis heute nicht geschafft hat, dich in Form zu bringen.»

Thor öffnete seinen Mund um die Alte erneut dazu aufzufordern, in klaren Worten zu sprechen. Wütend trat er dabei einen Schritt nach vorne, auf sie zu...

_...und plumpste im nächsten Moment aus seinem Bett._

Ein Traum. Das Ganze war nur ein völlig verrückter, wirrer Traum gewesen!

Thor schaute zum Fenster hin. Es herrschte noch dunkelste Nacht und die Bewohner der Stadt – die wenigen, die es jetzt noch gab – lagen in tiefstem Schlummer.

Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich er sich durch sein Haar und lachte nervös.

Nur ein Traum. Ein blöder, idiotischer, seltsamer Traum...

Doch warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, dass er das alles wirklich erlebt hatte?

Er kommt... Von welchem _er_ hatte die Alte bloss gesprochen?

_Dein Bruder kennt den Zeitplan... Frag ihn!_

Was für ein Zeitplan?

Thor drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte, erneut Schlaf zu finden. Eine halbe Stunde lang wälzte er sich hin und her, ohne Erfolg zu haben. Schliesslich gab er es auf und ging nach draussen auf die Terrasse. Die Kühle der Nacht schlug ihm entgegen und weckte seine Sinne.

«Nur ein Traum,» murmelte er vor sich hin, «mach dich nicht verrückt.»

_'Kein Traum!'_ raunte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. _'Er kommt. Bald!'_

\--------------------------------------------------

Am Morgen war Thor noch immer von der gleichen Unruhe beseelt wie in der Nacht. Er versuchte sich durch ein paar Trainingseinheiten abzulenken, doch es half leidlich wenig. Schliesslich machte er sich auf zu den Gemächern seiner Mutter.

Er kam ohne grosse Umschweife zur Sache und fragte sie, ob sie eine Alte namens Luitgard kenne. Kaum hatte er gefragt, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass die Frau behauptet hatte, sich den Namen gerade erst ausgedacht zu haben.

Seine Mutter verneinte denn auch dementsprechend die Frage. Doch als er sich bereits achselzuckend und mit einer leise gemurmelten Entschuldigung wieder davonschleichen wollte, hielt ihn ihre sanfte Stimme zurück. «Was ist los, mein Sohn? Was bedrückt dich?»

«Nichts,» erwiderte er und wirkte dabei doch derart schuldbewusst wie ein kleines Kind, dass sie sofort erriet, dass er log.

Zehn Minuten später hatte sie ihn soweit, dass er ihr von seinem komischen Traum erzählte. Er wartete darauf, dass sie es ihm gleichtun und darüber lachen würde.

Doch das tat sie nicht.

«Ich weiss nicht, wie die Alte heisst.» sagte Frigga nach einigen Minuten langsam und mit leiser Vorsicht in der Stimme. «Aber ich denke, sie ist eine der Seherinnen aus Vanaheim.»

«Seherin?» Thor begriff nicht.

Seine Mutter seufzte leise. «Du kannst sie auch Prophetin nennen, wenn du möchtest. Es gab einst drei in Asgard. Niemand kannte ihre Namen – ihre wahren Namen – und zwei davon sind längst tot.»

«Wie auch immer,» Thors Antwort kam heftiger als gewollt. Er sträubte sich gegen die in ihm aufkeimende Erkenntnis. «Es war nur ein Traum, Mutter.» Ein leises, spöttisches Auflachen. «Ich bin anschliessend aus dem Bett gefallen – glaub mir also, es war ein Traum.»

Frigga lächelte flüchtig, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. «Es mag sich in einem Traum zugetragen haben. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es auch tatsächlich einer war. Seherinnen können in den Geist anderer eintauchen und sie Dinge schauen lassen, welche ein Spiegelbild der Realität sind.»

Thor atmete heftig ein. Das war eigentlich nicht das, was er zu hören gehofft hatte.

«Und was tun... diese Seherinnen sonst noch so?» wagte er schliesslich die leise Frage.

Er kannte die Antwort allerdings schon, bevor Frigga sie ihm gab.

_«Sie sagen die Zukunft voraus.»_


	55. Du schaffst das, Tony!

Iron Man begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern als er vor dem Auge stand, das den Riss bildete. Wie Loki ihn gewarnt hatte, war es grösser als dasjenige auf der Erde. Viel grösser.

Sehr, sehr viel grösser, genau genommen!

Eigentlich wirkte es auf ihn weniger wie ein Auge als einfach nur wie ein riesiges Tor. Ein länglich gezogenes riesiges Tor in diesem Fall.

Tony erschauerte und musste sich beinahe krampfhaft aus seiner Erstarrung lösen. War Loki sich wirklich sicher, dass er das hinbekommen würde? Alleine?

Das Portal vor ihm flimmerte, waberte und glühte in demselben dunklen Schwarz, das er schon kannte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas ungleich Intensiveres. Er konnte die gähnenden Abgründe dahinter beinahe körperlich fühlen.

Genauso wie die unsichtbaren Kräfte, die ihn in Richtung der Öffnung zerren und gleichzeitig zurückstossen wollten...

Tony hob beide Hände und fokussierte sich. Er hatte auf der Erde erst einmal mit seiner neuen Schusskraft die Kanonen abgefeuert, und damals hatte es ihn beinahe umgehauen. Wortwörtlich. Loki hatte ihm eingeschärft wie er den Stand halten konnte, aber er war nicht sicher, dass er das auch hinbekommen würde.

Sei's drum... Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu zielen und zu schiessen und das Beste zu hoffen.

Gesagt, getan.

Der Rückstoss war enorm, noch gewaltiger als bei seinem ersten Versuch. Fairerweise musste er zugeben, dass er da aber auch einfach ins Nichts gefeuert hatte. Nun galt es ernst - und wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, reagierte das Ziel seiner Attacke nicht besonders erfreut.

Es reagierte sogar alles andere als erfreut.

Das ganze Portal begann zu vibrieren und in einem noch unheimlicheren Schwarz zu brennen. Gleichzeitig glühte es aus dem Inneren des Risses heraus auf einmal feuerrot und Stark war sich absolut sicher, dass er so etwas wie züngelnde Schlangen sah. Oder vielleicht glichen sie eher dem wurmartigen Ding, das die Black Widow mit ihrem gezielten Schuss ausser Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Nur dass Starks Angriff diesen Würmern hier nicht wirklich viel anzuhaben schien – zumindest nicht auf Anhieb.

Tony schwankte und schaffte es kaum, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Mehrmals hatte er das Gefühl, dass er zurückdriftete. Vielleicht geschah dies auch tatsächlich. Er wagte nicht, den Blick auch nur um einen Milimeter von seinem Ziel abzuwenden. Seine Kanonen, die ohne Lokis Zutun längst ihre Feuerkraft eingebüsst hätten, trafen nach wie vor mit voller Wucht. Aber es schien nichts zu bewirken.

Zumindest eine endlose Ewigkeit lang.

Dann, gerade als Tony meinte, dem Reissen, das ihn gleichzeitig nach hinten und nach vorne zog, nicht eine Sekunde länger widerstehen zu können, sah er die Veränderung.

Langsam, quälend langsam, wurde der Riss kleiner. Das Flirren und Vibrieren liess nach, das dunkle Glühen aus den Tiefen des Auges schien zu erlöschen.

Tony rann der Schweiss in Strömen von der Stirn, aber das realisierte er kaum. Sein Blick war starr und unverwandt auf das Auge gerichtet und aus seinen Handkanonen feuerte er Salve um Salve ab. Seine Arme fühlten sich inzwischen so schwer an wie Blei, doch er schaffte es, sie oben zu halten.

Zumindest bis...

...das Auge sich zusammenzog, fast so, als ob es blinzeln würde, nur um dann seine geballte Kraft in einer riesigen Schockwelle gegen den Angreifer zu schleudern.

Iron Man schrie, als die Welle ihn traf und mehrere Meter nach hinten fliegen liess. In letzter Sekunde schaffte er es, sich in der Luft zu halten und nicht mit voller Wucht auf den Boden zu knallen. Sofort versuchte er seine Kräfte wieder zu sammeln und zum Gegenangriff über zu gehen.

Da zog ihn dieselbe unsichtbare Macht, die ihn eben noch von sich geworfen hatte, unerbittlich nach vorne, auf die Öffnung zu. Tony keuchte und stemmte sich dagegen, doch es schien nichts zu nützen. Seine Systeme versagten.

_Oder war er es selbst, der den Geist aufgab..?_

Auf einmal war er beseelt von einer immensen, nie zuvor gekannten Angst. Sie floss durch seine Glieder, durch jeden einzelnen Nerv und lähmte ihn völlig. In schierem Horror sah er, wie er unaufhaltsam zum Auge hin gezogen wurde.

«Loki!» schrie er in wilder Panik. «Hilf mir!»

Die Antwort kam sofort. «Stark, aktivieren Sie das Notfallprogramm.» Die Stimme aus dem Funksystem seines Helms klang eindringlich aber wohltuend ruhig. «JETZT.»

Das Notfallprogramm... Natürlich, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Loki hatte es zwar ursprünglich völlig anders bezeichnet, aber in dem Moment, in dem Tony das Wörtchen 'Magie' gehört hatte, hatte er darauf bestanden, es einfach sein neues persönliches Notfallprogramm zu nennen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln hatte Loki schliesslich nachgegeben.

Nun betätigte Tony den kleinen Schalter oberhalb seines Arc-Reaktors, den Loki eigens für ihn angebracht hatte. Auch das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, hätte Tony sich bereit erklärt, die Aktivierung mittels Gedankenkontrolle zu lernen.

Jetzt, in diesem panischen Moment, war er froh, dass er es Loki nicht abgekauft hatte, dass ein simpler Mensch wie er sowas erlernen könnte. Er zog einen Knopfdruck dem Versuch, seine Gedanken in dieser Situation auch nur halbwegs fokussieren zu können, eindeutig vor.

Zumal er auch diese simple Bewegung - seine Hand zum Schalter zu führen – kaum hinbekam. Zu sehr zerrten die unnatürlichen Kräfte der dunklen Dimension an seinem ganzen Körper. Doch es gelang ihm, den Mechanismus zu aktivieren. Und er betete, dass Loki sein Handwerk auch in der Hinsicht verstand.

Er hätte sich nicht zu sorgen brauchen: sobald das Programm aktiviert war, strömte etwas aus Starks Rüstung heraus, das eindeutig einem Schutzschild glich. Lokis grüne Magie hüllte Iron Man innerhalb von Sekunden ein und durchtrennte gleichzeitig die Verbindung zwischen den Kräften des Portals und dem ihnen bis eben noch hilflos ausgelieferten Mann.

Doch Tony war weit davon entfernt, erleichtert zu sein. Schliesslich wusste er genau, dass er nur eine kurze Atempause geniessen durfte, da er ja nicht hier war, um sich selbst zu schützen, sondern um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Und je länger er brauchte, um sich von dem Angriff zu erholen, desto mehr würde sich der Riss wieder manifestieren.

Tony atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und hob dann die zitternde Hand, um Lokis Magie wieder zu stoppen. Er war nicht sicher, ob er eine erneute Attacke überstehen würde und glaubte noch weitaus weniger daran, dass seine eigene erfolgreich – und stark genug – sein würde, um das Auge tatsächlich zu schliessen, aber er wäre nicht Iron Man gewesen, wenn er einfach aufgegeben hätte.

Koste es was es wolle: er würde das hier durchziehen.

Doch die Hand, die über dem Schalter lag, zitterte und rührte sich keinen Milimeter.

_Angst... Diese fürchterliche, grauenhafte Angst!_

Tony konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, den Schutzschild zu deaktivieren. Er wollte es mit aller Kraft, aber seine Hand schien auf einmal ihren eigenen Willen zu besitzen und versagte ihm den Dienst.

Da hörte er wieder Lokis Stimme: «Du schaffst das, Tony!»

Stark schluckte, blinzelte und atmete nochmals scharf ein.

«_Du_ schaffst das, _Tony!_»

Nicht: _Sie_ schaffen das, _Stark._

Und was ihn noch vor wenigen Tagen einfach bloss wütend gemacht hätte, verlieh ihm jetzt plötzlich eine ungeheure, nie gekannte Zuversicht. Lokis vertrauliche Anrede schenkte ihm mehr Kraft als sein offensichtlicher Glaube an ihn.

Du schaffst das!

Mit einem lauten Schrei kämpfte er die Furcht nieder und betätigte den Knopf.

Im selben Moment als der Schutzschild fiel griff er wieder an. Und diesmal gab er alles. Wirklich alles.

In Iron Mans Kopf rauschte es und tausend Schreie hallten darin wider. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass es nicht seine eigenen waren. Dass es das wilde und qualvolle Gekreische war, das aus dem Inneren des Auges stammte und den verzweifelten Versuch seiner Gegenwehr offenbarte.

Seiner zusehends sinnlosen und erlahmenden Gegenwehr.

Und dann, langsam aber dennoch deutlich schneller als vorhin, schloss sich der Riss. Iron Man schoss und schoss, die Augen schmal wie Schlitze, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, die Ohren fast taub von dem irren Geheul vor ihm. Er feuerte ohne Pause, hielt seine Position ohne zu merken dass er es tat, zitterte wie verrückt und vergass zeitweilig beinahe zu atmen – so versunken war er in diesen Angriff, so fokussiert darauf, dem Biest vor ihm den Garaus zu machen.

Koste es was es wolle.

So kam es dass er sogar dann nicht aufhörte, das Portal zu attackieren, als es sich mit einem letzten Zucken und Kreischen vor seinen erschöpften Augen schloss.

Iron Mans Kanonen schossen weiter. Solange, bis Lokis Stimme in seinem Helm sagte: «Es ist alles gut, Tony. Es ist alles gut. Du hast es geschafft!»

Auch jetzt brauchte Stark noch einen Moment, bis er begriff. Dann öffnete er den Mund und sank mit einem leisen «Oh...» wie tot zu Boden.

_________________________________________________________________________

Auch Loki konnte einen Moment lang kaum fassen, wie reibungslos das Ganze gelaufen war.

Ein wenig _zu_ reibungslos seiner Erfahrung nach...

Da sein Zwilling draussen weitestgehend alleine funktionierte und nur hin und wieder seine Steuerung nötig hatte, konnte er Stark am Monitor verfolgen.

Und ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig daran erinnern, dass er noch was anderes an seinem Anzug geändert hatte als bloss die Handkanonen.

Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als müsste Loki ihm doch persönlich zu Hilfe eilen. Was dem worst-case-scenario gleichgekommen wäre, da dann die Ablenkung in Sachen Chitauri futsch gewesen wäre. Aber Stark schaffte es gerade noch, die Kurve zu kriegen. Bildlich gesprochen.

Sein zweiter Angriff ging mit einer solchen Wut und Kraft vonstatten, dass Loki überrascht die Augen aufriss. Ohlala, wenn er diesen Iron Man so betrachtete war er froh, nicht das Ziel seiner Attacke zu sein! Er hatte zwar schon gewusst dass ganz viel Feuer in Tony Stark steckte – doch wie viel genau, das offenbarte sich ihm erst jetzt.

Tony war sogar derart in Rage, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass er schliesslich gewonnen hatte.

Erst Lokis Worte lösten den Bann.

_«Es ist alles gut, Tony. Es ist alles gut. Du hast es geschafft!»_

Als Stark entkräftet zu Boden fiel, wollte Loki sich wieder seinem Ablenkungsmanöver zuwenden. Es wurde Zeit, die Sache zu beenden und von hier zu verschwinden.

Doch da ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme über das Bordsystem der Zephyr. Eine Stimme, die Loki augenblicklich erkannte und die er aus Millionen anderer herausgehört hätte. Die eine, einzige Stimme, die sein Blut immer gefrieren lassen würde!

_«Das war nicht schlecht, mein lieber Freund! Gar nicht schlecht, wirklich! Aber falls du dich noch erinnern kannst... Ich hasse es, wenn man mich hereinlegen will!»_


	56. Fast wie bei Raumschiff Enterprise

«Raus da, Tony! Schnell!» Lokis Stimme dröhnte in Starks Helm, aber er brauchte eine Minute um überhaupt zu realisieren, dass jemand mit ihm sprach. Es war so schön, einfach einen Moment da zu liegen, das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit zu betrachten (auch wenn es – zum Glück! – nicht mehr sichtbar war) und zur Abwechslung mal nichts zu denken. Lokis Ruf störte diese herrliche Eintracht.

«TONY!» Die Stimme des Magiers wurde lauter. Und sie klang erschreckend alarmierend. Es hörte sich fast so an, als hätte Loki… Panik?

Mit einem Satz war Tony auf den Beinen. «I… ich komme.» gab er, noch immer ein wenig groggy, zurück.

«So schnell du kannst!» Jetzt hörte Stark deutlich das leise Zittern, das im Tonfall des Magiers mitschwang. «Wir müssen von hier verschwinden.»

Dagegen hatte Iron Man absolut nichts einzuwenden. Er fragte sich nur, was los war, dass es derart schnell sein musste.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass es da draussen ja noch ein gutes Dutzend wütende Chitauri gab und er meinte zu begreifen.

So schnell er konnte raste er zum Quinjet zurück. Kaum sass er in der Maschine, hob sie auch schon ab und steuerte die Zephyr an. Tony brauchte nichts weiter zu tun. Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf die Eiswüste unter ihm, ehe der Jet wieder in die Schwärze des Alls eintauchte.

Die Zephyr war für ihn, da sie sich natürlich immer noch im Tarnmodus befand, nur als kleiner Punkt auf dem Monitor ersichtlich, aber was sofort auffiel: sie schwebte allein und verlassen in der Umlaufbahn des Mondes. Keine Chitauri-Horde, die sie attackierte. Von denen war absolut nichts zu sehen, genauso wenig wie von der riesigen Schlange, die Loki projiziert hatte.

Was sollte also die Panik?

Da Tony sich sicher war, dass Loki nicht zu der Sorte Männer gehörte, die wegen nichts ausflippten, regte sich jetzt auch langsam in ihm Unruhe. Doch auf seine Fragen über Funk hin gab der Magier keine Antwort mehr und so musste er sich wohl oder übel gedulden, bis er auf der Zephyr gelandet war.

Kaum setzte der Quinjet auf, hörte Tony auch schon die Motoren der Zephyr aufheulen. Loki legte einen derart rasanten Start hin, dass Iron Man einen Moment lang befürchtete, das zum Raumschiff umfunktionierte Flugzeug würde auseinanderbrechen. Er löste die Sicherheitsgurte und rannte ins Cockpit der Zephyr, wo zu seiner grenzenlosen Verblüffung niemand am Steuer sass.

Loki hatte den Autopiloten aktiviert.

Aber wo war er selbst?

Tony scannte das Schiff am Monitor ab, was einiges schneller ging als sämtliche Räume persönlich abzuklappern, und fand ihn schliesslich im Untergeschoss in einer kleinen Kabine. Ohne es überprüfen zu müssen wusste Stark, dass die Kabine abgeschlossen war. Immerhin hatte Loki netterweise die Video-Überwachung nicht blockert.

Der Magier sass mit starren Augen und leerem Gesichtsausdruck im Schneidersitz am Boden. Iron Man wusste, was das bedeutete. Aber warum um alles in der Welt hatte er das Schiff, wenn auch nur mental, verlassen? Und wohin war er gegangen?

Er sollte die Antwort auf beide Fragen schneller bekommen als ihm lieb war.

________________________________________________________

Iron Man sass im Cockpit der Zephyr und brauchte nichts weiter zu tun als zuzusehen, wie die Instrumente von alleine funktionierten und steuerten. Er fragte sich, wann Loki den Autopiloten dahingehend umfunktioniert hatte, dass der eine solch hohe Geschwindigkeit und einen derart rasanten Start zuliess – schliesslich widersprach dies jedem gängigen Sicherheitsprotokoll. Andererseits: was wunderte er sich eigentlich noch über irgendwas, wenn Loki die Finger ihm Spiel hatte?

Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde Stark unbehaglicher zumute. Er wusste dass er Loki nicht aus seiner Trance herausholen konnte, aber er hätte zu gerne endlich Klarheit darüber gehabt, was um alles in der Welt hier vorging. Auf dem Monitor war nichts Alarmierendes zu erkennen: nach wie vor keine Chitauri-Gleiter. Und auch keine Riesenschlange, die hinter einem Planeten hervorlugte.

Nicht, dass Iron Man deswegen traurig gewesen wäre. Aber das völlige Fehlen einer offensichtlichen Gefahr machte ihn nicht etwa ruhiger, sondern nur noch nervöser.

Und dann, auf einmal, sah er es: das kleine Raumschiff, das am linken Rand des Monitors sichtbar wurde und sich allem Anschein nach noch auf der Umlaufbahn des Jupiters befand. Wenige Sekunden bevor der grosse Planet aus dem Sichtfeld verschwand konnte Stark das Flugobjekt erkennen. Er schnappte nach Luft: war das etwa Thanos?

Ein paar Sekunden später stürzte Loki herein. Sein Gesicht war sehr blass, aber er wirkte auch irgendwie erleichtert.

«Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht, Tony.» begann er ohne Umschweife. «Die schlechte Nachricht lautet: Thanos weiss, dass wir hier sind. Die gute Nachricht: er selbst ist Lichtjahre entfernt.»

Stark warf ihm einen komplett verwirrten Blick zu. «Und das weisst du, weil..?»

«Ich dem Schiff, das um den Jupiter kreist, mal eben kurz einen Besuch abgestattet habe. Und zwar nachdem ich diese nette Botschaft hier bekam.» Er liess die Nachricht laufen, die Thanos ihm übermittelt hatte.

Tony fühlte, wie er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. «Und wer ist in dem Raumschiff, das uns entdeckt hat?»

«Nicht uns: _mich!_» korrigierte Loki ihn. «Schliesslich ist die Zephyr noch immer unsichtbar. Und was deine Frage anbelangt: in dem Schiff sitzt Nebula, Thanos Ziehtochter. Sie ist ein halber Roboter, etwas vereinfacht ausgedrückt, und kann Botschaften ihres Vaters über weite Distanzen hin empfangen und weiterleiten.»

«Und das Ganze mit der Stimme ihres Vaters.» hauchte Stark.

Loki nickte. «Ja. Nebula kann jede Person imitieren. Gehört zu ihrem kybernetischen Programm.»

«Und was meinst du damit wenn du sagst, dass Thanos _dich_ und nicht _uns_ gefunden hat?»

Der Magier presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie einen schmalen Strich bildeten. «Eine lange Geschichte.» antwortete er schliesslich leise. «Und keine, die ich erzählen werde. Nur soviel: wenn Thanos sich in einer gewissen... Nähe zu mir befindet – oder einer seiner Leute – dann kann er mich aufspüren.»

«Wie das?» Tonys Augen wurden gross.

«Ich sagte doch eben: keine Geschichte, die ich dir erzählen werde.» Loki neigte sich nach vorn und legte beide Hände über die Steuerung. «Ausserdem habe ich jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun: wir müssen sofort aus Nebulas Reichweite raus und zusehen, dass wir zurück zur Erde kommen. Da sie nur mich wahrnimmt, haben wir reelle Chancen, dass sie nicht wissen wird, welchen Planeten ich ansteuere, sobald ich die Distanz überschritten habe, in der sie mich aufspüren kann.» Unter seinen Fingern leuchtete es grün. «Aber das klappt nur, wenn wir mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit von hier verschwinden.»

Tony glaubte eine herrliche Sekunde lang, dass das Wörtchen ‘Lichtgeschwindigkeit’ nur eine von Lokis üblichen ironischen Bemerkungen gewesen war... Bis er realisierte, dass der Magier das absolut ernst gemeint hatte.

«Bist du irre?» keuchte er. «Die Zephyr wird auseinanderbrechen!»

«Die Möglichkeit besteht durchaus.» gab Loki zurück. «Aber wir wollen einfach mal das Beste hoffen, nicht?»

Und bevor Iron Man protestieren konnte fuhr ein Ruck durch das Schiff – und durch seinen Körper. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Eingeweide umgestülpt, aus ihm herausgerissen und in alle Richtungen verstreut würden. Das Bild auf dem Monitor, das eben noch den Weltraum mit seinen kleinen und grossen Planeten gezeigt hatte, verschwamm vor seinen Augen und alles, was er noch sah, waren Striche. Striche, die an ihnen vorbeizuzischen schienen.

‘Raumschiff Enterprise,’ zuckte es durch Tonys Kopf, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor, ‘das ist wie bei Raumschiff Enterprise.’

Dann dachte er für sehr eine lange Zeit nichts mehr.

_____________________________________________________________________________

«Tony.» Jemand tätschelte seine Wangen. Pepper? Stark gab einen genüsslichen Laut von sich und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Wenn er sich lange genug schlafend stellte, würde ihn Pepper vielleicht wachküssen.

«Tony!» Die Stimme wurde lauter, das Tätscheln wandelte sich zum Klatschen.

Seit wann war Pepper derart grob?

«Tony, komm zu dir!» Jetzt klang die Stimme deutlich nervös... und vor allem irgendwie männlich.

Stark öffnete langsam die Augen. Er sah nur verschwommen, aber was er sah, machte irgendwie absolut keinen Sinn.

Wieso waren Peppers Haare auf einmal schwarz?

Im nächsten Augenblick rebellierte sein Magen. Mit einem heftigen Würgen neigte er sich zur Seite und übergab sich. Danach sah er zwar wieder klar, aber sein Kopf hämmerte wie verrückt – und er wusste noch immer nicht genau, wo er war und warum er soeben hatte erbrechen müssen.

Über dem, was da gerade aus seinem Magen herausgekommen war, leuchtete es kurz grün auf. Dann verschwand das Erbrochene und mit ihm auch der unangenehme Geruch. «Was zum..?» murmelte der Mann krächzend vor sich hin.

Im selben Moment machte es in Tonys Kopf ‘klick’ und er wusste wieder, wo er sich befand. Und was geschehen war.

Er drehte das Gesicht und starrte in die bleichen Züge des Magiers, der ihn mit einem Grinsen anschaute. «Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, du wachst nie mehr auf.»

«Du Bastard!» keuchte Stark. «Du hättest uns umbringen können.»

«Das hätte ich mit Sicherheit getan, wenn ich uns da nicht schnellstmöglich rausgeholt hätte.» gab Loki ungerührt zurück.

«Trotzdem, du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können, bevor du den Warp-Antrieb startest!»

«Warp-Antrieb?» Lokis Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

«Raumschiff Enterprise! Nie davon gehört?» schnappte Stark und gab sich die Antwort gleich selbst. «Nein, natürlich nicht. Trotzdem: EINE KLEINE WARNUNG VOR DEM GROSSEN SPRUNG WÄRE ECHT NETT GEWESEN!» Seine Stimme krächzte noch immer, aber sie war laut genug, um deutlich klar zu machen, wie sauer er war. «Ich komme mir vor wie ein...» Er schluckte das Wort ‘Idiot’ hinunter, als er Lokis immer noch sehr amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Seine Wut kochte noch mehr hoch. «Wenn ich fit genug dafür wäre, würde ich dir jetzt eine in die Fresse hauen.»

«Das solltest du auf später verschieben.» entgegnete Loki mit beinahe sanfter Ironie. «Für den Moment rate ich dir, langsam aufzustehen und dann nach vorne ins Cockpit zu kommen.»

«Ach ja, und weshalb?» Starks Hand fuhr zu seinen pochenden Schläfen. Ob es wohl sowas wie Kopfschmerztabletten an Bord gab? «Ist da was neues Unerfreuliches zu sehen?»

«Tja, das dürfte Ansichtssache sein,» grinste Loki. «Die Erde ist ja nicht wirklich ein Paradies... So gesehen kann man durchaus von ‘Unerfreulichem’ sprechen. Aber von hier aus sieht sie eigentlich ziemlich nett und vor allem hübsch aus.» Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. «Und ich dachte mir, du würdest den Anblick diesmal vielleicht sogar geniessen können. Bei unserem Abflug warst du ja ziemlich... angespannt.»

«Erde?» Das half, um Iron Man auf die Beine zu bringen. «Wir sind Zuhause?»

«Beinahe.» Loki hakte ihn unter und half ihm, da er immer noch sehr zittrig war, ins Cockpit. Als Stark sich gesetzt hatte und mit grossen Augen den Anblick des blauen Planeten einsog, hob der Magier seine Hand und legte sie auf Tonys Stirn.

«Willkommen daheim,» sagte er freundlich während er den Schmerz aus Iron Mans Kopf zog.

Und in diesem Moment fühlte Tony sich einfach nur rundum wohl und zufrieden.


	57. Er gehört zum Team!

«Sie müssen es geschafft haben.» Natasha starrte wie alle anderen auf den Bildschirm, auf dem deutlich erkennbar war, dass sich der Befall, der durch den Riss in der Dimension entstanden war, nicht mehr weiter ausbreitete. Die unheimliche schwarze Masse, die sich in den letzten Tagen kilometerweit durch Erde und Bäume gefressen hatte, stoppte von einer Sekunde auf die andere.

«Sieht ganz danach aus.» versetzte Coulson leise. Er war – wie Daisy – noch immer etwas schwach auf den Beinen, hatte es sich aber nicht nehmen lassen, wieder zum Dienst anzutreten.

«Und was nun?» fragte Steve.

Clint stiess einen scharfen Laut aus, der ein wenig an ein Knurren erinnerte. «Nun wollen wir hoffen, dass Tony lebend zurückkommt – und Loki nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packt und ihn einen Kopf kürzer macht!»

«Clint!» Natasha warf ihrem Freund einen überraschten und ziemlich wütenden Blick zu.

«Was?» Hawkeye verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und sah alle Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. «Erzählt mir nicht dass keiner von euch um Stark zittert.»

«Doch, das tun wir, Clint.» sagte Bruce Banner ruhig. «Aber nicht wegen Loki.»

Clint murmelte etwas das wie ‘Idioten’ klang, aber die anderen zogen es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern.

Steve formulierte seine Frage um. «Das Portal ist geschlossen, die Gefahr gebannt, so wie’s aussieht. Aber ist das wirklich das Ende der Geschichte?»

«Ist es nicht,» seufzte Natasha. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Clint fügte sie hinzu: «Gemäss Loki ist dieser Thanos nicht der Auslöser des Risses, welcher die dunkle Seite geöffnet hat. Er ist nur dafür verantwortlich, dass das Portal – bis jetzt – offen geblieben ist. Womit uns also der Hauptschuldige noch fehlt.»

«Genau!» Clints Augen waren zwei schmale Schlitze. «Und ist euch Genies eigentlich noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieser ‘Hauptschuldige’ vielleicht die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase rumläuft?»

Die verständnislosen Gesichter seiner Freunde und der SHIELD-Agenten sagten mehr als genug.

«Loki, meine Lieben!» Clint schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie noch nicht mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatten. «Echt jetzt, wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass ihr ihm vertraut? Ich meine, wirklich vertraut?» Seine Stimme schwoll an. «Dem Gott der Lügen und des Unheils?» Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. «Ich wäre jedenfalls nicht überrascht, wenn Loki selbst das Portal geöffnet hätte!»

Im ersten Moment wusste keiner eine passende Antwort. Sie teilten Clints Meinung über Loki nicht, doch jeder hier verstand seine Gefühle. Schliesslich war er von dem Magier manipuliert und für seine eigenen, finsteren Zwecke benutzt worden. Niemand konnte es Barton daher verübeln, dass er sich schwer damit tat, Loki auch nur einen Fingerbreit zu vertrauen.

Trotzdem war die Annahme, dass Loki hinter all dem stecken könnte, schlicht absurd. Zumal er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Coulson und Daisy verschwunden waren, noch in Asgard befunden hatte.

Es war schliesslich Coulson, der als erster die Sprache wiederfand. «Ich denke, es dürfte klar sein, dass ich nicht gerade zu den Leuten gehöre, die Loki als ‘Freund’ bezeichnen würden, nicht wahr?» Mit seinem typisch milden Lächeln betrachtete er Hawkeye ausgiebig. «Aber ich habe inzwischen einige gute Gründe, ihn auch nicht mehr ‘Feind’ zu nennen. Nicht zuletzt weil ich ihm mein Leben verdanke. Und das bereits zum zweiten Mal... Oh nein, warten sie: zum dritten Mal, genau genommen»

Clints Augen wurden gross – und nicht nur seine. Jeder begriff, dass Coulson auf seine Rettung aus der dunklen Dimension anspielte. Ebenso wie auf die Rettung der ganzen Welt, sozusagen – ein Umstand, über den inzwischen alle Avengers in Kenntnis gesetzt worden waren. Doch was meinte er mit dreimal? Sie konnten alle rechnen: eins und eins ergab immer noch zwei. Oder?

Doch bevor jemand eine Frage stellen konnte, hob Coulson die Hand und fügte hinzu: «Ich möchte das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen, also belassen wir es dabei. Sie, Mister Barton, sollten sich einfach an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Loki zum Team gehört. Zum Team von SHIELD. Und wir stehen für unsere Teammitglieder ein.»

Es war das erste Mal, dass Coulson Loki als Mitglied des Teams bezeichnete. Aber keiner seiner Leute widersprach. Im Gegenteil: er erntete nur ein bekräftigendes Nickens seitens der anwesenden Agenten.

Fandral, der dem Disput der Menschen bislang schweigend zugehört hatte, kam Clint zuvor, der schon zu einer schneidenden Antwort ansetzte: «Loki hat nichts damit zu tun. Wäre es anders, hätte er uns da drüben verrotten lassen. Was folglich bedeutet, dass der wahre Feind noch irgendwo da draussen ist.»

Clints Mund schloss sich wieder. Sein Atem ging schwer, aber langsam, ganz langsam, sickerte die Erkenntnis in ihm durch, dass die anderen wohl Recht haben mochten. Wenn es um Loki ging, konnte er einfach irgendwie nicht mehr klar denken.

Coulson trat vor ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern. «Ich verstehe sie, Barton. Wirklich. Aber sie tun sich selbst keinen Gefallen, wenn sie in der Vergangenheit und bei ihrem Hass auf Loki verharren. Ich musste das auch lernen.»

In Clints Augen schimmerten Tränen, als er den Mann anstarrte. «Wie können Sie so reden? Ausgerechnet Sie? Ich meine, Loki hat sie beinahe getötet...»

«Nicht nur _beinahe_.» erwiderte Coulson leise.

Bartons Augen wurden riesig. «Sie waren wirklich... tot?»

«Vielleicht sollten Sie die Geschichte doch erzählen.» sagte Daisy, indem sie neben ihren Chef trat. «Ich meine, wir SHIELD-Agenten kennen sie ja schliesslich auch alle.»

Coulson seufzte leise. Er rang einen Moment lang mit sich, dann nickte er schliesslich schwer und bedeutete allen, sich zu setzen. «Na gut. Aber es wird ein Weilchen dauern.»

__________________________________________________________________

Während Coulson seine Geschichte erzählte, die sie ja bereits kannten, gingen Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz und Alphonso Mackenzie nochmals die Akten durch, die Phil und Daisy ursprünglich dazu veranlasst hatten, die verhängnisvolle Fahrt anzutreten, die mit ihrem Sturz in die dunkle Dimension geendet hatte. Um herauszufinden, warum der Ghost Rider wieder zugeschlagen und fünf Männer getötet hatte, hatten die beiden Agenten die Kinderheime aufsuchen wollen, in denen die Toten aufgewachsen waren.

Leopold hatte schliesslich auf einem der Kinderfotos, die sie aus den Heimen bekommen hatten, eine interessante Kleinigkeit entdeckt. Er hatte das Foto, das einen der Jungen in T-Shirt und kurzer Hose zeigte, stark vergrössern lassen. Der Junge winkte etwas steif in die Kamera, was der Grund dafür war, dass man die Innenseite seines Handgelenks sah. Und das, was zunächst nur ein kleiner brauner Fleck auf der Haut gewesen war – und den alle für eine Unsauberkeit auf der Linse der Kamera gehalten hatten – entpuppte sich nun als eine Nummer.

«Du meine Güte!» entfuhr es Jemma. «Das sieht ja fast aus wie...» Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, doch was sie sagen wollte, war klar.

Aber auch wenn in diesem Fall natürlich nicht die Nazis hinter der schrecklichen Brandmarkung eines Menschen stecken konnten – die Agenten beschlich dennoch das ungute Gefühl, dass diese Nummer auf dem Handgelenk des Jungen die Frage nach der seltsamen Herkunft des Kindes beantworten könnte. Und vielleicht sogar die Frage, warum der Ghost Rider ihn und die anderen getötet hatte.

«Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die anderen Kinder auch eine solche Nummer gehabt hätten.» sprach Jemma die Gedanken aller aus.

«Was relativ leicht rauszufinden sein dürfte.» meinte Mack. «Schauen wir uns die Leichen nochmals an.»

«Das habe ich bereits getan.» erwiderte Fitz und zeigte die entsprechenden Fotos.

Die Bilder waren eindeutig: alle fünf Toten trugen eine Nummer. Von 004 bis 008.

«Sollen wir..?» hob Jemma an, aber Mack schüttelte den Kopf.

«Ich weiss nicht, wie wichtig das in der augenblicklichen Situation ist.» entschied er mit ruhiger Stimme. «Behalten wir’s im Hinterkopf. Aber für den Moment sollten wir wohl mal zunächst die Heimkehr unserer beiden Weltraumabenteurer abwarten.»

«Hast Recht.» Fitz legte die Bilder seufzend wieder beiseite. «Eigentlich... war es einfach nur eine willkommene Ablenkung.»

Jemma nickte. «Ja. Wenn man selbst was tun kann, ist das okay. Aber in der letzten Zeit komme ich mir dauernd wie auf der Reservebank vor.»

Mack lachte. «An das Gefühl müssen wir uns wohl langsam gewöhnen. Ich meine, mit einem Halbgott in unseren Reihen dürften wir noch öfters auf der Reservebank landen!»

«Zwei Halbgöttern, so wie’s aussieht!» warf Jemma ein.

«Okay... einen Vorteil hat das Ganze immerhin!» Fitz fand seine gute Laune wieder. «Wir kommen so vielleicht mal dazu, ein Bier fertig zu trinken.»

«Womit du mich doch glatt auf gewisse Ideen bringst...» Mack grinste und ging zur Bar hinüber. «Haltet ihr mit?»

«Aber immer doch. Solange wir die Chance dazu kriegen!»

Und wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass dies wirklich für längere Zeit ihr letztes gemeinsames Bier sein würde, hätten sie es wohl doppelt genossen.


	58. Träume und Prophezeiungen

Die Rückkehrer aus dem All wurden überschwänglich begrüsst. Doch Loki überliess es Tony, die Einzelheiten ihres Abenteuers zu erzählen. Nach ein paar flüchtig gewechselten Worten verschwand er. Da das nichts Neues bei ihm war, liessen sie ihn in Ruhe und lauschten derweil Iron Mans ausführlichen Schilderungen.

«Und dann, Leute, ich schwöre, ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben… Aber dann tauchte auf einmal eine riesige Schlange hinter Titan auf und…»

Iron Mans Worte wurden leiser, je weiter sich Loki von der Gruppe entfernte. Er schlich nach unten, ein Stockwerk tiefer, und betrat eines der vielen kleinen Büros, die es hier gab. Müde liess er sich hinter dem schmalen Schreibtisch in den Stuhl fallen und stützte den Kopf in die rechte Hand.

Er hatte gewiss nicht vor zu schlafen, denn auf die üblichen Alpträume konnte er bestens verzichten. Alles, was er wollte, war einen Moment Ruhe. Er musste nachdenken – und seine brodelnden Gefühle in den Griff bekommen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Erde hatte er es bestens verstanden, Tony gegenüber so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Und das war es, rein äusserlich betrachtet, ja auch. Sie hatten es geschafft, aus Nebulas und somit aus Thanos Einflussbereich herauszuspringen und damit waren sie – war er – in Sicherheit. Zudem hatten sie ihre eigentliche Mission, das Kitten des Risses, erfolgreich hinbekommen. Und nicht nur das: wie erwartet hatte das Schliessen des Dimensionenportals auch hier auf Midgard zum gewünschten Ergebnis geführt: die Anomalien waren verschwunden und der Befall durch die schwarze Masse konnte dadurch gestoppt werden.

Ende gut, alles gut.

Warum fühlte Loki sich dann alles andere als erleichtert... Oder auch nur halbwegs zufrieden?

Und warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass die eigentlichen Probleme erst begannen?

So wenig er es es vorgehabt hatte: langsam sank sein Kopf nach unten, auf die Tischplatte. Wenige Augenblicke später war er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

__________________________________________________________

Thor liess nicht mit sich reden. Er hegte zwar die grösste Hochachtung vor seinem Vater und war aus diesem Grund stets bereit, ihm den nötigen Respekt zu zollen, doch diesmal würde er nicht nachgeben.

«Ich muss nach Midgard, Vater.» wiederholte er fest. «Ich muss mit Loki sprechen. Es ist wichtig!»

«Bloss weil eine verrückte alte Hexe dir einen Alptraum beschert hat?» Odin stand kurz davor, in ein zynisches Lachen auszubrechen, beherrschte sich aber grade noch, als er Friggas Blick auffing. «Tut mir leid, Liebling,» stammelte er hastig. Er hatte seine Frau nicht beleidigen wollen, wusste er doch, dass Frigga bezüglich dieser Frau eine andere Meinung hatte.

Aber Odin teilte sie nicht. Für ihn waren Seherinnen – besser gesagt die einzig lebende, die es in Asgard noch gab – nichts anderes als Hochstaplerinnen.

Schliesslich konnte niemand, nicht einmal das mächtigste magische Wesen, in die Zukunft schauen!

Thor verlor die Geduld. «Vater, es ist mir gleich ob du glaubst dass diese Frau recht hat oder nicht. Ich möchte dir einfach folgendes zu bedenken geben: wenn sie verrückt ist, dann passiert nichts weiter als dass ich grundlos nach Midgard reise. In meinen Augen keine Katastrophe – ausserdem würde ich mich in jedem Fall freuen, Loki wiederzusehen. Aber was ist, wenn die Frau nicht verrückt ist?» Er hielt einen Moment inne, liess die wohlberechnete Pause wirken, ehe er schloss: «In diesem Fall würden wir tatenlos und mit geschlossenen Augen dasitzen, während eine neue Tragödie auf uns zukommt!»

Odin konnte die Logik und die Wahrheit in Thors Worten nicht leugnen, so gerne er es auch getan hätte.

Trotzdem unternahm er einen letzten schwachen Versuch, seinen Sohn zurückzuhalten. «Und warum musst du deshalb mit Loki sprechen? Ich meine, diese... Luitgard wäre doch wohl die bessere Quelle.»

«Vermutlich.» erwiderte Thor heftig. «Aber ich habe ganz Asgard nach ihr absuchen lassen: sie ist nicht auffindbar. Nicht mal Heimdall weiss, wo sie ist.»

«Was bei Seherinnen allerdings keine Überraschung ist.» warf Frigga ein. «Sie verstehen es, sich vor den Augen des allsehenden Wächters zu verbergen.»

«Da sind sie nicht die einzigen.» brummte Odin. Seiner Frau und seinem Sohn war klar, dass er damit auf Loki anspielte: dem einzig anderen bekannten Wesen im Universum, das die Macht hatte, sich für Heimdall unsichtbar zu machen, wenn es sein musste.

Thor wollte schon nachhaken, als Odin sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und langsam nickte. «Na gut, dann geh nach Midgard und rede mit Loki. Aber...» Er hob die Hand, als er das erleichterte Lächeln auf Thors Gesicht sah, «...wenn keine unmittelbare Gefahr besteht, kommst du sofort zurück! Asgard braucht dich.»

«Ja, mein König.» erwiderte Thor betont respektvoll und rauschte hinaus, ehe sein Vater es sich anders überlegen konnte.

_____________________________________________________________________

Loki träumte...

_Das erste Bild:_

_Dunkelheit, Grauen, Schmerz, Angst... Eine Ewigkeit lang nach seinem Sturz in das Wurmloch. Nach seinem Falll von der Regenbogenbrücke..._

_Dann plötzlich Hoffnung, eine Möglichkeit... Ein Ausstieg aus der Finsternis..._

_Licht, ein Ende der Qualen..._

_Doch dann eine Stimme. Kalt, spöttisch, lauernd..._

_«Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Einen kleinen Magier aus Asgard, hmmm.... Doch wie mir scheinen will: klein, aber ziemlich mächtig.»_

_Ein Lachen. Und ein eisiger Schauer, der Loki über den Rücken rinnt._

_Vor ihm ein Riese. Ein Titan mit lilafarbener Haut und zerschrammtem Kinn. Eine Pranke, die nach vorne schiesst und Loki am Hals fasst. Luft! Er bekommt keine Luft mehr!_

_«Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, Kleiner...» Wieder ein Lachen. Dann löst sich der Griff, Loki fällt zu Boden. «Und ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen.»_

_Thanos! Loki ist bei Thanos gelandet..._

_Vom Regen der dunklen Dimension in die Traufe des wahnsinnigen Titanen..._

_Das zweite Bild:_

_Grauen. Wohin er blickt nur Grauen. Er fühlt die Panik der Gefangenen, den schieren Horror... Aber er kann nichts tun. Thanos zeigt sie ihm absichtlich, die zum Tode Verurteilten, die es gewagt haben, sich ihm zu widersetzen._

_Die zu einem langsamen und qualvollen Tod Verurteilten..._

_Schreie. Betteln um Gnade. Winseln um Erbarmen. Um den Tod._

_Loki will sich die Ohren zuhalten aber er weiss instinktiv, dass dies nicht klug wäre._

_Sein Überlebensinstinkt beginnt die Führung zu übernehmen._

_Thanos ist stärker... Er ist ihm ausgeliefert. Und Loki weiss, dass der Titan bekommen wird, was er von ihm will._

_Entweder freiwillig... oder eben gezwungenermassen._

_Und seit Loki gesehen hat, wie Widerspenstige behandelt werden, ist ‘gezwungenermassen’ nicht wirklich eine Option._

_Drittes Bild:_

_Thanos... In seiner Hand ein Dolch. Dann ein rascher Griff, eine flüchtige Bewegung – und Blut spritzt von Lokis Handinnenfläche. Der Titan grinst zufrieden und leckt dann das frische Blut von der Klinge. Es rinnt seine Kehle hinunter und hinterlässt dabei kurz ein schimmerndes Glühen, das durch den Hals hindurch sichtbar wird._

_Das Blutband ist gestrickt._

_«Eine Vorsichtsmassnahme.» sagt er lächelnd. «Nur damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst.»_

_Loki weiss, was das bedeutet. Das Blutband wird Thanos zukünftig immer verraten, wo er sich aufhält. Sofern er sich in gewissen Nähe zu ihm befindet. Wobei das Wort ‘Nähe’ ungefähr die Reichweite von rund 108 Millionen Kilometer umspannt... In etwa soweit wie die Venus von der Sonne entfernt liegt, also._

_Viertes Bild:_

_«Hier! Das wird dir die uneingeschränkte Macht verleihen die du brauchst, um erfolgreich zu sein.» Der lila Titan legt etwas in Lokis Hand. Ein langes, nach vorn hin geteiltes und zu zwei Spitzen gebogenes Zepter, in dessen Mitte ein blauer Diamant funkelt._

_Nein, kein Diamant... Ein Stein._

_Herzrasen... Der meint das also wirklich ernst!_

_Thanos will die Steine... Die Infinity-Steine!_

_Genau wie es die Alte gesagt hat._

_Ein Gefühl, das ihm die Kehle zuschnürt... Das Empfinden eines gehetzten Tieres, das weder vor noch zurück kann._

_Das hier ist der Kerl, vor dem Loki einst durch die Alte gewarnt worden war. Das weiss er jetzt mit Sicherheit. Aber etwas ist anders als das, was sie vorhergesagt hat... Damals hat sie von Thor gesprochen..._

_Thor!_

_Heisser, glühender Zorn! Wut und Eifersucht..._

_Die Erinnerung daran, wie der Bruder es geschafft hat, trotz allem nach Asgard zurückzukehren. Obwohl von Odin verbannt und seiner Kraft beraubt, hat er den Weg zurück gefunden..._

_Loki am Ziel, auf dem Thron... Und dann das! Alle Hoffnungen mit einem Schlag wieder dahin..._

_Und schliesslich Odins Worte, als er über dem Abgrund hängt: «Nein, Loki.»_

_Dann das Loslassen... Der einzig mögliche Ausweg, der ihm geblieben ist... Und der Sturz..._

_Und jetzt die Gelegenheit, es allen heimzuzahlen. Ihnen nicht nur zu beweisen, dass sie nach wie vor mit ihm rechnen müssen... Dass sie ihn unterschätzt haben... Dass er gefährlich ist... Nein: ihnen auch zu zeigen, dass er herrschen kann. Besser als Odin, der alte Narr, und mit Sicherheit besser als Thor, sein dämlicher hitzköpfiger Bruder!_

_«Ich biete dir die Herrschaft über die Erde an.» Die kalte Stimme ist so verlockend... «Das Universum gehört mir, die Erde dir. Bring mir den Tesserakt – und das Zepter zurück. Und du bekommst alles, was du dir erträumst.»_

_Loki ist viel zu klug um nicht zu wissen, dass dies eine Lüge ist. Dass die ganze Sache einen Haken hat, einen viel zu grossen Haken, an dessen Ende er schliesslich auch zappeln wird._

_Aber die Verlockung ist gross... Zu gross!_

_Ausserdem hat er wirklich keine Wahl. Wenn er nicht freiwillig tut, was der Wahnsinnige will..._

_Ihn schaudert, er weigert sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken._

_Er willigt ein._

_Fünftes Bild:_

_Er kann kaum noch klar denken. Seit er das Zepter in der Hand hält, werden seine Gedanken immer wirrer und seine Wut und sein Hass immer grösser._

_Was er zuerst nicht wirklich gewollt hat, will er nun doch..._

_Immer mehr..._

_Aber ein Teil von ihm widersetzt sich mit letzter Kraft. Der vernünftige, rationale Teil von ihm... Das wenige, das davon übrig geblieben ist, zumindest._

_Loki weiss, dass ihm nur genau zwei Möglichkeiten bleiben..._

_Und dass nicht die eine ‘gut’ und die andere ‘schlecht’ ist..._

_Nein, seine Wahl besteht einzig zwischen einer schlechten und einer noch schlechteren Möglichkeit._

_Oder, in seinem Fall: zwischen einer schrecklichen und einer absolut grauenhaften Möglichkeit._

_Also entscheidet er sich für ‘schrecklich’... Und somit für Asgard._

_Doch wenn er gewusst hätte, wie schrecklich ‘schrecklich’ sein würde, hätte er es sich vielleicht noch einmal überlegt..._

_Aber da er das nicht weiss, lässt er es schliesslich zu, dass Thor und die Avengers ihn überwältigen können. Und dass Thanos weder den Tesserakt noch das Zepter bekommt._

_Und dass man ihn selbst nach Asgard zurückbringt um seine gerechte Strafe zu empfangen für seinen Versuch, Midgard zu erobern..._

_Sechstes Bild:_

_Er ist noch jung, auf Midgard würde man ihn als ‘Teenager’ bezeichnen. Zusammen mit einigen Freunden, den wenigen, die wie er von Magie fasziniert sind, streift er durch die Wälder vor der grossen Stadt. Sie haben sich davon geschlichen, des ewigen Trainings mit Thor und dessen Kameraden müde._

_Warum sich die Hände auch in einem Kampf schmutzig machen, wenn man das gleiche – oder sogar viel bessere – Ergebnis mit Magie erzielen kann?_

_Nicht, dass Loki nicht zu kämpfen wüsste. Als Prinz ist er von klein auf in den diversen Kampfarten unterrichtet worden. Zusammen mit Thor, versteht sich. Aber anders als der grosse Bruder hält er nichts davon, die Muskeln spielen zu lassen. Warum auch? Er hat andere Talente... grössere!_

_Niemand weiss, wie überragend seine Fähigkeiten wirklich sind. Nicht einmal seine Freunde, von seinem dämlichen Bruder ganz zu schweigen. _

_Doch, er mag Thor... Irgendwie. Aber er kann ihn auf der anderen Seite auch nicht ausstehen._

_Und er hasst es, dass der Blonde immer im Mittelpunkt steht._

_Seit einigen Wochen hat er ein Geheimnis mehr, von dem Thor nichts ahnt. Auch sonst niemand in der Familie. Er hat einige Magier kennen gelernt, mächtige Magier, stärker als alle, die es im Palast gibt._

_Und sie haben begonnen, ihn zu unterrichten._

_Er weiss, dass sie es nur tun, weil sie sich von ihm als Prinz in Zukunft einen Vorteil erhoffen._

_Es ist ihm egal. Er lernt von ihnen, was er lernen kann. Und benutzt sie genauso wie sie ihn..._

_Auf einmal steht die Alte vor ihnen. Die merkwürdige Alte, die ihren richtigen Namen nicht nennen will. Sei’s drum, Loki kennt ihn auch so. Er kann in sie hineinsehen – nicht, dass sie das wüsste... Sie ist amüsant, aber auch etwas nervig._

_Vor allem, weil sie immer nur mit ihm allein sprechen will._

_So auch heute. Mit einem Seufzer bittet er seine Freunde, auf ihn zu warten._

_Dann geht er mit in der sicheren Annahme, dass sie ihm wieder eine ihrer merkwürdigen Geschichten auftischen will._

_Sie behauptet, eine Seherin zu sein... Die Zukunft zu kennen. Loki zweifelt. Aber er hält es nicht ganz für unmöglich. Darum geht er mit... Und hört zu._

_Man kann ja nie wissen... Vielleicht prophezeit ihm die Alte eine glorreiche Zukunft._

_Sie tut es nicht. Was sie prophezeit ist zwar die Zukunft, aber mit glorreich hat diese eher wenig zu tun._

_Und es ist auch nicht Lokis Zukunft..._

_Doch das erste Mal ist er überzeugt davon, dass sie zumindest in diesem Fall verrückt sein muss. Das Gefasel ergibt aber auch wirklich keinen Sinn. Noch weniger als sonst, auch wenn Loki schon öfters mal die alten Bücher in der Bibliothek zu Hilfe nehmen musste, um die Worte der Greisin quasi zu übersetzen._

_Aber diesmal spricht sie schlicht und einfach nur wirres Zeug..._

_Von einem mächtigen Feind und von den sechs Steinen des Universums, die er sammeln wird... Um dann die Hälfte aller Existenzen auszulöschen._

_Sie nennt ihm die Zeit, wann dies geschehen wird._

_Lokis Verstand rechnet die merkwürdigen Angaben automatisch in Jahre um..._

_Sein Gefühl hingegen lacht ihn gleichzeitig aus._

_Doch jetzt, heute, weiss er, dass die Alte nicht verrückt war. Dass die Macht aller sechs Infinity-Steine zusammen in der Tat ausreichend ist, um das Universum zu vernichten._

_Und dass es möglich ist, diese Macht zu bündeln und zu benutzen._

_Wenn das Wesen, das sie einsetzt, stark genug ist._

_Was auf Thanos zweifelsohne zutrifft..._

__________________________________________________________________

«Loki.» Eine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Magiers und schüttelte ihn. Zuerst sanft, dann, als er nicht reagierte, heftiger. «Loki!»

Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte sich leicht, wachte aber nicht auf.

«Bruder!» Der Griff auf der Schulter verstärkte sich. Thor begann, ihn regelrecht durch zu rütteln. «Wach auf!»

Da hob Loki den Kopf und starrte Thor an – oder vielmehr: durch ihn hindurch. Der Blonde erschrak. Die Augen seines Bruders waren leer und spiegelten gleichzeitig nacktes Entsetzen wider.

Er schüttelte ihn herneut. «Loki, bitte, wach auf!» Seine Stimme wurde eindringlich, flehend.

Langsam begannen auch die Avengers und die SHIELD-Agenten, die hinter dem blonden Donnergott standen, zu ahnen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dass der Magier nicht einfach nur schlief...

Jemma wollte gerade vorschlagen, ihm eine geballte Ladung Koffein intravenös zu verpassen (vielleicht half das ja auch bei Asgardianern..?) als Loki nach einem erneuten, nun schon fast verzweifelten Rütteln durch Thor langsam zu blinzeln begann und schliesslich sagte:

«Was ist denn los..? Was soll der ganze Krach hier?» Und dann, als wäre er nicht sonderlich überrascht: «Hallo Thor. Du kommst wie gerufen.»

Thor und die hinter ihm Stehenden konnten sich nur verwirrte Blicke zuwerfen.


	59. Erklärungen

«Es ist so...» begann Thor, indem er unruhig hin und herlief und den Avengers und den SHIELD-Agenten leicht nervöse Blicke zuwarf. Was er gleich sagen würde, hörte sich irgendwie dämlich an, das war ihm klar. Also tief Luft holen und durch! «Ich hatte da diesen seltsamen Traum... Von einer alten Frau namens Luitgard. Obwohl sie gar nicht wirklich so heisst. Wie auch immer, Mutter meinte, es wäre kein Traum gewesen, sie wäre mir sozusagen erschienen. Und... Naja, sie hat mich gewarnt. Vor irgendeinem mächtigen Feind, der bald kommt. Ich wäre der einzige, der ihn stoppen kann und dass ich dich fragen soll wann das genau wäre... Du würdest den Zeitplan kennen... Also, wann dieser Feind kommt, meine ich. Zuerst dachte ich die Alte sei verrückt aber Mutter meinte sie wäre eine Seherin und obwohl Vater...»

«Thor, hol mal kurz Luft zwischendurch, okay!» Loki hob beide Hände und schüttelte leicht irritiert den Kopf. Dann murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst: «Und ich dachte ich wäre derjenige, der in anderer Leute Köpfe reinschauen kann.»

Nun war die Verwirrung auf Thors Seite.

Loki grinste. «Ich wollte dir eben von Aid'Vrandinn erzählen.» Als Thors Gesicht immer noch ein einziges Fragezeichen bildete, fügte der Magier seufzend hinzu: «Die Alte, die du erwähnt hast. Wie hat sie sich genannt? Luitgard?» Er dehnte den Namen und lachte. «Wirklich komisch!»

«Entschuldige, aber klingt Aid'Vrandinn etwa besser?»

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern. «Nicht wirklich, zugegeben. Aber so heisst sie halt nun einmal.»

«Sie hat behauptet, dass sie ihren echten Namen niemandem verrät. Weil das gefährlich wäre oder so.»

Loki schmunzelte nur. «Ja, ja, die alte Leier. Aber ich kenne ihn trotzdem...»

«Klar.» Thor erwiderte das Grinsen und setzte sich dann hin. «Also, Bruder: von welchem Feind, der bald kommt, redet sie? Und was soll das Gefasel, dass ich der einzige bin, der ihn stoppen kann?»

Lokis Gesicht wurde schlagartig ernst. «Äh, Thor, vielleicht sollten wir das unter vier Augen...»

«Kommt nicht in Frage.» unterbrach ihn Clint Barton. Es schien, als hätte er nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, Loki anschnauzen zu können. «Wenn es irgendeine Gefahr gibt, betrifft das ja wohl uns alle.»

Jeder im Raum rechnete damit, dass der Magier eine scharfe – oder spöttische – Antwort geben würde, aber Loki zuckte nur erneut die Schultern und meinte dann: «Bevor ich dir erkläre, worum es geht...» Er sah nur Thor an dabei, «...muss ich dir sagen, dass ich die Alte auch nicht ganz ernst genommen hatte. Jedenfalls nicht bis...» Er brach ab, biss sich auf die Lippen und fügte dann aprubt hinzu: «Aber jetzt weiss ich, dass sie nicht verrückt ist. Ich fürchte nur, meine Zeitberechnungen waren falsch. Eigentlich sollte Thanos meiner Meinung nach erst in etwa fünf Jahren kommen, aber so wie es aussieht - » Er neigte sich nach vorn und sah Thor fest in die Augen, « - ist er bereits unterwegs.»

«Thanos?»

«Der Kerl, von dem Aid'Vrandinn gesprochen hat.» Loki stockte einen Moment, holte tief Luft und fügte dann hinzu: «Derselbe, der mich geschickt hatte, die Erde zu erobern.»

Das sass! Alle starrten Loki an, als sähen sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

Der Magier gab ihnen jedoch gar keine Gelegenheit, darauf etwas zu sagen, sondern fuhr hastig fort: «Er ist mächtig, Thor. Eines der mächtigsten Wesen, das mir im Universum bislang begegnet ist. Nicht so stark wie dieses Etwas, das die dunkle Dimension beherrscht, zugegeben... Aber diese Macht stellt eine andere Art von Gefahr dar. Thanos hingegen...» Er fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durch die schwarzen Haare. «Thanos will alle sechs Infinity-Steine in seinen Besitz bringen.»

«Infinity-Steine?» Steve Rogers trat einen Schritt näher. «Was ist das?»

«Besondere Artefakte, in denen sich die sechs Singularitäten in jeweils einem Aspekt des Universums manifestieren.» erwiderte Loki. Als Rogers – und die übrigen – ihn nur weiterhin verwundert anstarrten, versuchte er, es so simpel wie möglich zu formulieren: «Sechs Steine, die vor Erschaffung des Universums, wie wir es kennen, entstanden sind. Sie bergen die grösstmögliche Macht. Es gibt den Realitätsstein, den Stein der Macht, den Zeitstein, den Seelenstein und dann die beiden, die bekannt sein dürften: den Raumstein, der im Inneren des Tesserakts liegt und den Gedankenstein, der in dem Zepter ist, das ich von Thanos bekommen hatte.»

«Du hast das Zepter von Thanos erhalten?» fragte Thor überrascht.

«Ja.» Loki schloss flüchtig die Augen. «Aber wie auch immer: jeder Stein besitzt seine eigenen Möglichkeiten – der eine ist etwas mächtiger, der andere ein bischen weniger. Doch alle zusammen stellen sie _die_ ultimative Macht dar.»

«Und was will Thanos damit anstellen?» wollte Clint wissen. Seine Stimme klang leicht spöttisch: seiner Meinung nach gab Loki entweder Blödsinn von sich – oder wollte sie mal wieder in die Irre führen.

«Die Hälfte des Universums ausradieren.»

Stille. Wieder starrten alle den Magier an, als habe er gerade etwas in einer ihnen unverständlichen Sprache gesagt.

Das war doch hoffentlich ein Witz, oder?

Doch Clint war der einzige, der laut auflachte. «Die Hälfte des Universums ausradieren? Toll... Darf's sonst noch was sein?»

Loki warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. «Naja, ich schätze wir sollten dankbar sein, dass er nicht vorhat, _alles_ auszulöschen!»

Er meinte also wirklich jedes Wort ernst.

Thor atmete tief durch. «Aber Thanos wird es kaum schaffen, alle Steine in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Immerhin befinden sich zwei davon in Asgard.» Er und die Avengers hatten kurz nach Lokis Invasion (und nachdem dieser besiegt worden war) herausgefunden, dass das Zepter in den falschen Händen gelandet war. Sie hatten es sich gemeinsam beschafft und Thor hatte es nach Asgard gebracht, wo es sicher verwahrt wurde. Genauso wie der Tesserakt.

«Na und?» entgegnete Loki wenig beeindruckt. «Vergiss nicht, dass Asgard im Moment keine allzu grosse Bedrohung darstellt. Für niemanden.» Er liess die Worte einen Moment wirken, ehe er fortfuhr: «Und ein Stein ist nach wie vor auf der Erde – den zu beschaffen dürfte für Thanos also kein Problem sein.»

«Und zwei besitzt er schon.» setzte Thor leise hinzu.

«Moment mal!» warf Tony dazwischen. Er hatte krampfhaft versucht, der Unterhaltung zu folgen ohne dabei der Versuchung nachzugeben, das alles als Verrücktheit abzutun. «Ein Stein ist noch auf der Erde, sagst du?» Er fixierte Loki scharf. «Welcher denn?»

«Der Zeitstein. Einer eurer Magier hat ihn, ein gewisser Doktor Strange.» gab Loki ruhig zurück. Dann wechselte sein Blick zu Thor. «Du sagst, er hat zwei Steine? Woher weisst du das?»

«Die Alte hat es gesagt. Sie meinte, er habe schon zwei. Ah, und da ich es gerade erwähne: sie hat noch von was anderem gesprochen...»

«Sekunde! Stop!» Iron Man trat zwischen die zwei Brüder und breitete die Arme aus. Wieder blieb sein Blick auf Loki haften. «Wer ist Doktor Strange? Und woher... weisst du von ihm?»

Irrte er sich, oder zuckte da flüchtig sowas wie Scham über Lokis Gesicht? Wie auch immer, es verschwand sofort wieder. Doch die Stimme des Magiers klang leicht belegt, als er antwortete: «Ich habe mich... ziemlich genau über die Erde informiert, bevor ich... Du weisst schon. Vor allem wollte ich wissen, ob es hier Magier gibt, die Widerstand leisten könnten. Und wenn ja, wie stark sie sind. Ich bin fündig geworden – aber Strange und seine Freunde stellen nicht wirklich eine Gefahr dar.» Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. «Naja, zumindest nicht für mich. Aber bei der Gelegenheit habe ich auch rausgefunden, dass der Zeitstein in Stranges Besitz ist.»

«Und weiss Thanos das auch?» fragte Thor schnell, bevor Tony dazwischen reden konnte.

Loki seufzte leise. «Damals nein... Sonst hätte er mir den Auftrag geben, diesen Stein auch zu beschaffen. Aber ob das immer noch so ist? Da würde ich nicht unbedingt drauf wetten.»

«Und wie wollen Sie das damals alles rausgefunden haben? Wegen Strange und dem Stein, meine ich?» Clint verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und funkelte Loki an. «Haben Sie kurz im Internet gesurft oder was?»

«Wäre vielleicht eine Alternative gewesen.» gab Loki bissig zurück. «Aber da alle Magier ihre Spuren hinterlassen war es relativ einfach, von der Existenz dieses Herrn und seiner magischen Freunde zu erfahren. Von denen es übrigens, nebenbei bemerkt, nicht viele auf der Erde gibt. Und was den Stein anbelangt... Auch der hinterlässt seine Spuren. Und da Thanos mich darauf angesetzt hatte, wusste ich auch, die Fährte richtig zu deuten. Wenngleich ich auch zugeben muss, dass ich etwas überrascht war, soszusagen einen Bonusstein hier zu finden.» Der letzte Satz kam noch bissiger.

Loki liess Barton jedoch keine Zeit zu einer Antwort sondern musterte seinen Bruder und fragte: «Du wolltest vorhin noch was sagen, bevor du von Tony unterbrochen wurdest. Irgendetwas, das die Alte noch erwähnt hatte...»

Thor blinzelte verwirrt, dann fiel der Groschen. «Ja. Sie sagte, ich solle dich fragen, warum du es nicht geschafft hast, mich in Form zu bringen. Denn sie meinte, ich sei noch viel stärker, als ich bisher wüsste.» Ein leicht verlegenes Grinsen huschte über seine Züge. «Nicht, dass ich das glaube... Ich meine, dass ich stärker sein soll. Das ist Quatsch. Aber ich wüsste gerne, was sie meinte, als sie sagte, du hättest mich...»

«Das ist kein Quatsch.» unterbrach ihn Loki ernst. «Du bist sehr viel mächtiger als du weisst. Und was mich anbelangt...» Wieder fuhr er sich flüchtig durch die Haare, ein deutlich nervöses Zeichen diesmal. «Ich habe mir unfreiwillig eigentlich alle Mühe gegeben, dich in Form zu bringen.»

Als Thor ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, fügte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinzu:

«Oder habe ich dich in der Vergangenheit etwa noch nie so richtig sauer gemacht?»

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Irgendwann an diesem Abend fand Tony endlich die Gelegenheit, allein mit Loki sprechen zu können. Das hatte er seit dessen Anspielungen auf seinen Versuch, die Erde zu erobern, tun wollen.

Er hätte es selbst nicht genau erklären können, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass Loki nicht alles erzählt hatte. Und wenn er seine Logik einschaltete, musste er offen zugeben, dass es irgendwie erstaunlich war, dass sie den Magier damals überhaupt hatten besiegen können – schliesslich hatte Tony inzwischen genug von dessen Fähigkeiten gesehen, um zu wissen, dass es eigentlich andersrum hätte laufen müssen.

So packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und gesellte sich zu Loki, als sich die Avengers und die Agenten langsam in ihre privaten Räume zurückzogen. Auch Stark hatte einen persönlichen Raum bekommen, doch bislang hatte er ihn kaum gebraucht. Das letzte Mal hatte ihn der Schlaf geflohen und jetzt... Jetzt war er wieder viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich hinlegen zu können.

Erwartungsgemäss traf er auch Loki noch wach an. Er sass in der hintersten Ecke im grossen Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem Laptop vor der Nase. Flüchtig musste Tony grinsen. Ein Magier, der sich simpler Technik bediente... Aber andererseits war er nicht überrascht, dass Loki wusste, wie man einen Computer benutzte.

Anders als bei Thor... Da wäre ihm wohl die Kinnlade runtergefallen.

«Hey,» sagte er und setzte sich ungefragt Loki gegenüber. «War ein verrückter Tag, oder?»

«Nicht verrückter als die meisten meiner Tage.» erwiderte der andere mit seinem typischen Grinsen. «Aber was machst du noch hier? Du solltest dich endlich richtig ausruhen, denkst du nicht?»

«Ja, nachher.» Stark trommelte leicht nervös mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. «Hör mal, wegen diesem Thanos...»

«Tony, lass es bis morgen ruhen.»

«Nein, ich frage mich nur schon die ganze Zeit... Also, du sagtest, er habe dich geschickt. Warst du...» Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, nicht allzu viel Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen zu lassen. «Warst du also vielleicht gar nicht... freiwillig hier?»

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über Lokis Züge und er wandte den Blick ab. «Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt einfach 'nein, war ich nicht' sagen. Aber das wäre eine Lüge.» Er stockte und schloss flüchtig die Augen. «Zumindest eine halbe.»

«Will heissen?» Tony war selbst überrascht wie sehr er hoffte, dass Loki – und sei es auch nur ein bischen – zu seinen Taten gezwungen worden war.

«Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Viel zu lange nach so einem Tag.»

«Ich will dich nicht quälen.» beeilte sich Stark zu sagen. «Es ist nur...»

«Für _dich_ zu lange, Tony!» unterbrach ihn Loki. «Du magst es dir nicht eingestehen, aber du brauchst dringend Ruhe.»

Stark dachte einen Moment nach, dann erwiderte er ehrlich: «Wenn du mir wirklich Ruhe verschaffen willst, dann sag mir, was damals genau passiert ist.»

Loki war drauf und dran, wieder abzuwehren. Doch ein Blick in Iron Mans Augen liess ihn innehalten. Der Ausdruck darin war nur ernst und besorgt – sonst nichts. Keine Anklage, kein Zorn, von Spott ganz zu schweigen.

Schliesslich gab sich Loki einen Ruck und sagte: «Na schön, ich versuche, es dir zu erklären. Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn es teilweise verrückt klingt. Denn das ist es.»

Eine gute Stunde später wusste Tony, in welch inneren Zwiespalt Loki gestanden hatte, als er die Attacke auf die Erde gestartet hatte. Er wusste, dass ein Teil von ihm das alles gewollt hatte – dass aber der weitaus grössere Teil sich dagegen gesträubt und so gut es ging gewehrt hatte... Bis hin zur freiwilligen Kapitulation.

Als Loki geendet hatte, legte Tony seine Hand auf die des Magiers und meinte schlicht: «Danke.»

Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr zu sagen brauchte. Dass Loki sehen konnte, wie viel ihm das, was er ihm eben offenbart hatte, bedeutete.

_'Freunde', dachte Tony, als er sich schliesslich doch müde ins Bett legte und die Augen schloss, 'Freunde vertrauen einander solche Sachen an...'_


	60. Der Anfang vom Ende - Teil I

«Clint, bist du verrückt?» Natashas Stimme über Funk klang angespannt, schon fast ein klein wenig panisch. «Was machst du da?»

Barton wusste, dass es der reinste Irrsinn war, diese Kerle allein anzugreifen. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Er stand gerade allein auf weiter Flur da, abgeschnitten von den Avengers und den SHIELD-Agenten, die sie zu unterstützen versuchten. Eigentlich wäre es das Beste gewesen, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu fliehen. Doch die Chitauri-Horde vor ihm griff eine Gruppe von verängstigten Zivilisten an – da konnte Clint unmöglich ruhig zuschauen. Und abhauen erst recht nicht!

Er schluckte und überdachte seine Optionen... Aber nein, es gab keine. Natasha war verwundet und konnte ihn nur am Monitor begleiten, Thor und die übrigen Avengers jagten hinter diesem riesigen Typen und seiner Schlagtruppe her, welche die Ostseite der Stadt attackierten und Loki...

Zum Teufel mit Loki! Wenn es nach Clint ging, durfte der gerne zur Hölle fahren – ohne Rückfahrschein.

Nein, so wie es aussah, kam es jetzt auf ihn an. Also überlegte er nicht weiter, ignorierte Natashas Hinweis, er solle auf die SHIELD-Agenten warten, spannte den Bogen und zielte.

Seine Pfeile trafen ins Schwarze und erwischten einige der Chitauri, deren Attacke er soeben unterbrochen hatte. Dummerweise waren es wirklich viel zu viele und Clint sah sich in der nächsten Minute in höchster Bedrängnis. Aber zumindest hatte er es geschafft, sie von den Zivilisten abzulenken. Diese nutzten die Chance und verschwanden in einem U-Bahnschacht.

Barton schoss einen weiteren Pfeil ab und versuchte, als er sah, dass die Chitauri sich jetzt ausnahmslos ihm zugewandt hatten,das Motorrad zu erreichen. Die von Stark persönlich umgebaute und modifizierte Maschine war doppelt so schnell wie ein gewöhnliches Motorrad. Damit standen seine Chancen, den Ausserirdischen zu entkommen, gar nicht mal allzu schlecht.

Clint hastete auf die Maschine zu, schoss zwei weitere Pfeile ab und sprang dann auf. Der Motor heulte laut, als er Gas gab – gerade noch rechtzeitig. Neben seinem Kopf schoss der glühend heisse Strahl aus einer Chitauri-Laserkanone vorbei.

Die Strassen waren beinahe unpassierbar, aber Clint schlängelte sich durch. Vorbei an den unzähligen Autos, die überall kreuz und quer herumlagen. Und vorbei an den Toten.

Sekundenlang glaubte er sich zurückversetzt in den Wahnsinn von New York, als er das erste Mal erlebt hatte, wie brutal und grauenhaft eine Chitauri-Attacke war. Doch dies hier war nicht New York. Dies hier war Washington und so wie es aussah, war das Weisse Haus inzwischen Geschichte.

Während Clint versuchte, irgendwie aus der Stadt rauszukommen, zogen die vergangenen drei Monate wie in einem Film an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Es war das reinste Inferno gewesen, das nur zwei Wochen, nachdem Tony und Loki aus dem All zurückgekehrt waren, begonnen hatte. Zuerst hatte es nur einzelne, relativ kleine Angriffe gegeben, die alle darauf abgezielt hatten, Dr. Steven Strange und seinen Infinity-Stein in die Finger zu bekommen. Als das nicht gelungen war, weil die Avengers die Angriffe geschlossen abgewehrt und Loki Stranges Aussehen so verändert hatte, dass die Feinde ihn nicht mehr erkennen konnten, waren die Chitauri zur Attacke auf Amerikas Hauptstadt übergegangen. Dies in der Absicht, die Regierung dazu zu zwingen, ihnen Strange – und den Stein – auszuliefern.

Clint fluchte bei der Erinnerung daran, dass dies auch gelungen war. Zumindest wenn es nach der Regierung gegangen wäre: um die Bevölkerung vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren, hatte man zugestimmt, den Doktor auszuliefern. Die Avengers waren in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion von Militärtruppen überwältigt worden und hatten keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich zu ergeben. Nur Thor und Loki hatten fliehen können – und Strange, den sie mitgenommen hatten. Was allerdings niemand gewusst hatte, denn Loki hätte vom Doktor einen Doppelgänger erschaffen, der mehr als nur eine seiner üblichen Illusionen gewesen war. Nein, dieser zweite Strange hatte eine feste Form besessen und war daher anstelle des echten Steven Strange den Behörden ausgeliefert worden. 

Und nicht nur der Mann war eine Fälschung gewesen - der Infinity-Stein, das Auge von Agamotto - natürlich ebenso.

Der Doppelgänger hatte seinen Dienst so lange perfekt getan, bis die Avengers – zum Dank für ihre Kooperation - wieder auf freien Fuss gesetzt worden waren. Dann hatte Loki die Kontrolle über seine Schöpfung aufgeben müssen. Notgedrungen, denn schliesslich gab es weitaus Wichtigeres für den Magier zu tun als quasi als 24-Stunden-Puppenspieler zu fungieren...

Clint fragte sich noch heute, wessen Wutgebrüll wohl lauter gewesen war, als der Schwindel aufgeflogen war und der falsche Strange sich sozusagen in Nicht aufgelöst hatte: das von Thanos Gefolgsleuten oder das von den Regierungstypen.

Eins war jedenfalls klar: seitdem führten die Avengers und die wenigen SHIELD-Agenten, die auf ihrer Seite standen, einen Zwei-Frontenkrieg.

Wenn diese Trottel im Weissen Haus doch nur begriffen hätten, dass die Übergabe des Infinity-Steins der Anfang vom Ende gewesen wäre und die Avengers somit gar nicht anders hatten handeln können! Aber das hatten sie nicht kapiert – oder wohl eher nicht kapieren wollen.

Aber es wurde eng, verdammt eng, wie Clint wusste. Thanos fehlten nur noch zwei Steine – wenn sie Pech hatten, sogar nur noch der von Strange. Über den Verbleib des Seelensteins, der angeblich auf einem Planeten namens Vormir sein sollte, darüber tappten sie im Dunkeln... Wenn der Wahnsinnige sich diesen bereits beschaffen konnte, stand nur noch der Zeitstein zwischen ihm und seiner Absicht, das Universum um die Hälfte der Bewohner zu reduzieren.

Denn Thanos hatte es geschafft, sich die beiden Infinity-Steine, die sich in Asgards Kammern befunden hatten, zu holen. Odins geschwächte und reduzierte Armee hatte nicht ausreichend Widerstand leisten können. Und da Thor und Loki beide auf der Erde alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt hatten, hatten sie von dem Überfall auf ihre Heimatwelt erst erfahren, als es bereits zu spät gewesen war.

Immerhin waren Asgards Verluste nicht allzu gross gewesen, denn Thanos Horden hatten schnell und überraschend angegriffen – und die Asgardianer kalt erwischt. Nur einige Wachen hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen. Bisher, zumindest...

...denn wenn ihnen nun allen die Ausrottung bevorstand, war dies natürlich ein schwacher Trost.

Wobei - wie Loki es ja so hübsch zynisch formuliert hatte, würde eben nur die Hälfte von ihnen allen draufgehen... Ja, vielleicht mussten sie am Ende wirklich noch dankbar dafür sein!

Clint fluchte, als vor ihm auf einmal ein neuer Trupp Chitauri auftauchte. Er konnte im letzten Moment abbremsen und hörte wieder Natashas Stimme über Funk: «Fahr rechts rein, da ist die Strasse beinahe frei.»

Barton folgte der Anweisung sofort und schwenkte um. Es gelang ihm, fast mühelos durchzukommen. Er wollte schon aufatmen, als sich vor ihm plötzlich ein Abgrund auftat: ein riesiges Loch teilte die Strasse in zwei Hälften. «Scheisse, das war vorhin nicht zu sehen.» rief Natasha erregt.

Die Bremsen von Clints Motorrad heulten laut, als er es im letzten Moment schaffte, den Sturz in die Tiefe zu verhindern. Hätte er nicht stoppen können, wäre er mehrere Stockwerke tiefer auf einen darunter liegenden Highway gefallen. Erleichtert fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wollte gerade weiterfahren, als er den Schmerz spürte.

Ein brennender Schmerz, der sich quer über seine Brust zog und ihn bei lebendigem Leib zu versengen schien.

Barton schrie auf und kippte seitwärts vom Motorrad. Vor seinen Augen begann alles zu verschwimmen. In seinen Ohren rauschte es und der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde so intensiv, dass er glaubte, gleich durchzudrehen.

Eine Chitauri-Laserwaffe musste ihn getroffen haben!

Ein Streifschuss – andernfalls wäre er jetzt tot, zu Asche verglüht, um es genau zu sagen. Doch seine Brust stand, obwohl ihn der Strahl nur knapp gestreift hatte, in hellen Flammen und Clint spürte ausser der unerträglichen Qual auch noch nackte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Er wälzte sich herum und versuchte gleichzeitig, herauszufinden, wie viele Chitauri ihn attackierten. Doch da waren keine mehr. Der Schuss musste ihn also mehr oder weniger zufällig getroffen haben.

Die Sinne drohten Barton immer mehr zu schwinden. Er brüllte vor Schmerz und versuchte, die Flammen zu stoppen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. In seiner Qual wälzte er sich wieder auf den Rücken zurück, unfähig zu denken und noch unfähiger, zu handeln. Diese Schmerzen! Seine Schreie hallten so laut durch die leere Strasse dass er sich wunderte, dass keine Chitauri heran geflogen kamen.

Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere – gerade als Barton glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können - die Erlösung!

Aus dem Nichts heraus schoss ein Strahl grüner Energie auf ihn zu und löschte die Flammen innerhalb von Sekunden aus – und die Schmerzen gleich mit ihnen. Clint wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie ihm geschah.

Dann konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus gerade noch einen Blick auf Loki erhaschen, ehe er auch schon in eine gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit getaucht wurde.


	61. Der Anfang vom Ende - Teil II

Tony keuchte, als dieses Riesenbaby wieder auf ihn zustapfte. Wie hatte Loki ihn doch gleich nochmal genannt? Ah ja, Cull Obsidian. Blöder Name – aber passend zu einem grossen hässlichen Kerl wie dem da.

Leider war mit ihm nicht zu spassen, wie Tony inzwischen nur zu gut wusste. Sein bereits ziemlich lädierter Anzug war Zeichen genug dafür. Trotzdem preschte er aus seiner Deckung hervor und schoss.

Unweit von sich entdeckte er den seiner Meinung nach unheimlichsten ihrer Verbündeten: diesen lebenden Totenkopf namens Ghost Rider. Nicht, dass Tony nicht froh um seine Anwesenheit gewesen wäre, denn der Kerl verstand es, mit seiner glühenden Kette regelrechte Schneisen durch die Alien-Horden zu ziehen. Dennoch überkam ihn immer wieder ein leichter Schauer, wenn er den Kerl ansah.

Der Ghost Rider war vor wenigen Wochen überraschend aufgetaucht und hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen – einfach so, mehr oder weniger kommentarlos. Coulson und sein Team hatten nicht so recht gewusst, wie sie reagieren sollten. Da waren noch irgendwelche ungeklärten Morde, die sie ihm angelastet hatten. Doch der Ghost Rider hatte sie schliesslich davon überzeugen können, dass die fünf Toten, die auf sein Konto gingen, mehr oder weniger das Ergebnis von fehlgeschlagenen Laborexperimenten gewesen waren. Keine richtigen Menschen, sondern Laborratten. Herangezüchtet vom amerikanischen Militär als potentielle humanoide Geheimwaffe – doch das Experiment hatte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg erzielt, die damals siebenjährigen Kinder waren anormal gefühllos gewesen und hatten eine gewisse Faszination am Quälen entwickelt. Man hatte alle fünf in separate Kinderheime abgeschoben in der Hoffnung, dass sie dort zu normalen Erwachsenen heranwachsen würden.

Experiment ein zweites Mal fehlgeschlagen: aus den fünf grausamen Kids waren fünf sadistische Erwachsene geworden, die der Ghost Rider umgebracht hatte, bevor sie noch grösseren Schaden anrichten konnten.

Das alles war für Coulson und sein Team noch nachvollziehbar – wenn auch nicht wirklich akzeptabel – gewesen. Doch vor diesen Morden hatte es schon mal welche seitens des Ghost Riders gegeben. Und die Reaktion des Totenschädels darauf hatte nicht nur Coulson zur Weissglut getrieben. «Ein bedauerlicher Fehler,» hatte der flammende Totenkopf einfach nur gesagt. Sogar Loki war die Kinnlade runtergekippt.

Doch da die aktuelle Gefahr derart übermächtig war, hatte man schliesslich den unheimlichen Mitstreiter akzeptiert. Und jetzt, in diesem Moment, war Tony besonders froh um ihn, rettete er ihm doch gerade den Hintern...

Denn hinter Iron Man war ein Chitauri aufgetaucht den Tony, dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit diesem Cull Obsidian galt, nicht bemerkt hatte. Er realisierte seine – zugegeben in dem Moment dann nicht mehr wirklich vorhandene Anwesenheit – erst, als er neben ihm, getroffen von der Flammenkette des Ghost Riders, verglühte.

Uff, das war höllisch knapp gewesen. Tony dankte dem Totenschädel mit einem entsprechenden Fingerzeichen und stürzte sich dann wieder in den Kampf.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce Banner verfluchte seine Hilflosigkeit. Der Hulk wollte und wollte nicht auftauchen, in all den Wochen nicht. So blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als an der Seite der SHIELD-Agenten zu kämpfen – mit ganz normalen Schusswaffen. Nicht, dass die nicht auch ihre Wirkung gehabt hätten, aber trotzdem...

So sehr er sich früher immer gegen den grünen Kerl gewehrt hatte: nun wünschte er ihn sehnlichst herbei!

Sobald sie mal wieder etwas Luft zum Atmen hatten, würde er Loki bitten, einen kurzen Abstecher in sein Inneres zu unternehmen. Vielleicht konnte der Magier rausfinden, warum der Hulk nicht auftauchte. Ob der Riesenkerl vielleicht sogar Angst hatte?

Beinahe hätte Banner gelacht... Aber nur beinahe.

____________________________________________________________________

Banner war nicht der einzige, der den Hulk herbeisehnte: auch Steve Rogers wünschte sich verzweifelt, den grossen grünen Kerl am Horizont auftauchen zu sehen.

Aber es musste wohl dieses Mal auch ohne ihn gehen...

Steve entdeckte eine Gruppe Zivilisten, die verängstigt versuchten, ein nahe gelegenes Café zu erreichen und sich dort in Sicherheit zu bringen, um so dem Inferno um sie herum zu entgehen. Leider hatten ein paar Chitauri die in wilder Panik Flüchtenden ebenfalls entdeckt und verfolgten sie nun.

Captain America zögerte keine Sekunde: sein Schild holte die Chitauri von ihren Gleitern herunter noch bevor die richtig merkten, wie ihnen geschah.

Dann rannte er ins Café und brachte die Menschen zu den SHIELD-Agenten, deren Quinjet ein paar Blocks weiter geparkt hatte. Die würden sie in die Basis fliegen, wo sie wirklich sicher waren. 

Relativ sicher, zumindest.

Steve Rogers war sich verzweifelt der hoffnungslosen Unterlegenheit bewusst, in der sie sich alle befanden. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Thanos Horden den Sieg davon trugen?

Wie lange konnte die Stadt - die Menschheit - noch standhalten..?

_____________________________________________________________________________

Thor hielt seinen Zorn nicht zurück, vergass aber trotzdem nie, Steven Strange im Auge zu behalten. Nachdem Loki von einer schon fast panischen Black Widow über Funk gebeten worden war, sofort in den westlichen Teil der Stadt zu teleportieren, weil Clint Barton dort offensichtlich in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckte, lag es an ihm, den Zauberer zu beschützen.

Nach Meinung des Donnergottes wäre es ja sicherer gewesen, wenn Strange gar nicht mitgemischt hätte. Aber der Doktor hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie im Moment einfach jede Hand brauchten. Und Lokis logischer Schlussfolgerung, dass Strange nirgendwo sicher war und darum genauso gut an ihrer Seite kämpfen konnte, hatte Thor auch nichts entgegen zu setzen gewusst. Dennoch... Jetzt musste er den Babysitter spielen und konnte sich nicht voll und ganz in die Schlacht stürzen.

Wenn wenigstens Fandral noch hier wäre! Doch diesen hatte man nach dem Überfall auf Asgard zurückbeordert: das Reich brauchte jetzt ebenfalls jeden zur Verfügung stehenden Krieger. Aber wäre er noch hier, hätte er ihm Strange anvertraut und richtig mitgemischt.

Noch immer zweifelte Thor an Lokis Worten (und an denen der alten Hexe sowieso), dass er noch viel stärker wäre als er im Moment zeigen würde. Er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals noch mehr Wut verspüren konnte als jetzt, wo die Welt, die er liebte und zu beschützen gedachte, erneut von Ausserirdischen angegriffen wurde. Aber ganz egal, wie rasend sein Zorn glühte: seine Kraft blieb die gleiche.

Mit einem lauten Wutschrei – plus dem dazugehörigen Gewitter – vernichtete er eine Horde Chitauri, die eben auf ihn zugerast kamen. Steven Strange an seiner Seite schleuderte Energiekugeln auf die wenigen Aliens, die Thors Angriff überlebt hatten.

Okay, zugegeben: ganz so schlecht war es nicht, an der Seite des Zauberers zu kämpfen.

Trotzdem hoffte Thor, dass Loki rasch zurückkam.

Was wohl mit Barton los war? Eine heisse Welle von Scham schoss durch Thor als er realisierte, dass er die Abwesenheit von Hawkeye nicht mal bemerkt hatte. Er war sicher gewesen, dass Clint wie alle anderen Avengers an ihrer Seite gewesen war, als der Angriff sich nach Osten verlagert hatte. Aber offensichtlich war der Mann von ihnen abgeschnitten worden – unbemerkt. 

Thor fluchte und schoss einen neuen Schwall an Blitzen auf die Gegner.

Hoffentlich war Hawkeye nicht verletzt...

__________________________________________________________

Clint Barton lag bleich und reglos auf der Bahre. Seine Brust sah schrecklich aus: Verbrennungen dritten Grades, wie Jemma Simmons sofort realisierte, als der Mann hereingebracht wurde.

Zwei SHIELD-Agenten schoben den Schwerverletzten, der zum Glück ohne Bewusstsein war, in den OP. Jemma fühlte sich allerdings ziemlich hilflos: ihr medizinisches Team bestand nur noch aus zwei Krankenschwestern und ihr selbst. Alle anderen Agenten mit medizinischer Ausbildung beteiligten sich am Kampf – oder waren bereits gefallen. Zu allem Unglück gingen auch ihre Vorräte an allem, was sie in der Notfallaufnahme so brauchten, zur Neige. Und der Bestand an antimikrobiellen Salben für die Erstversorgung bei Verbrennungen dritten Grades war ohnehin eher mickrig.

Die Ärztin stellte sich also nicht zu Unrecht die bange Frage, wie sie Clint Barton ausreichend behandeln sollte. Zumal ganz sicher auch eine Hauttransplantation unumgänglich war...

Jemma atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie würde ihr Bestes geben – und beten, dass es reichte.

«Wir müssen seine Kleider von den Wunden lösen,» sagte sie zu den beiden Schwestern, die einen Moment lang genauso hilflos herumgestanden waren, wie Jemma sich fühlte. «Das wird extrem schmerzhaft werden, sollte Mister Barton dabei aufwachen. Darum müssen wir ihn vorher an den Tropf legen, sodass wir ihn bei Bedarf anästhesieren können.»

«Oder sie lassen mich das übernehmen.» Loki, der bislang schweigend neben der Bahre hergegangen war, warf einen besorgten Blick auf Barton.

Jemma starrte ihn mit riesigen Augen an. «Übernehmen..? Wie meinen Sie das?»

Loki schenkte ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln und erwiderte: «Naja. Entweder sie werkeln jetzt ein paar Stunden lang an ihm herum mit dem Ergebnis, dass er danach ein paar Wochen lang ausfällt, weil eure menschlichen Körper schrecklich lange brauchen, um zu heilen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nachher nie mehr als Oben-Ohne-Modell posieren kann, weil garantiert nicht besonders hübsche Narben zurückbleiben werden.» Bei den letzten Worten grinste er offen, und trotz der verzweifelten Lage huschte auch über Jemmas Gesicht ein Lächeln. «Oder sie lassen mich die Regeneration seines Zellgewebes übernehmen. Dann steht er bereits morgen früh wieder auf der Matte: ohne Narben und fast wie neu.»

Die Ärztin und die beiden Schwestern wussten nicht, ob sie ihren Ohren trauen konnten. Aber schliesslich stammelte Jemma nur: «N...natürlich... er gehört ganz ihnen.»

«Hatte ich mir gedacht.» Loki trat ans Ende der Bahre und breitete die Hände über Clints Hinterkopf aus. «Da wäre nur noch eins: während ich an ihm arbeite, dürfen Sie mich nicht stören. Ganz egal, was passiert, okay?»

Jemma blinzelte verwirrt. Sie hatte den letzten Worten nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. «Äh, Loki... Barton ist an der Brust verletzt, nicht am Kopf.»

Loki seufzte innerlich und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. _Menschen!_

«Das sehe ich auch, Dr. Simmons.» gab er leicht süffisant zurück. «Aber wie Ihnen vielleicht bekannt sein dürfte, werden sämtliche menschliche Körperfunktionen vom Gehirn aus gesteuert. Das gilt übrigens, nur so nebenbei bemerkt, für fast alle Wesen im Universum. Was also schlicht bedeutet, dass ich sein _Gehirn_ dazu bringen muss, das beschädigte Zellgewebe an seinem Bauch zu regenerieren.»

«Oh... ja, klar.» Jemma wurde flammend rot und kam sich ein wenig vor wie ein dummes Schulmädchen.

«Aber ich hatte vorhin noch was gesagt: haben sie das verstanden gehabt, Dr. Simmons?» Loki war wieder ernst geworden. «Sie dürfen mich nicht stören. Und unterbrechen schon gar nicht. Das hier verlangt mir ziemlich viel Konzentration ab – und Kraft. Wenn sie mich in irgendeiner Weise ablenken, kann das fatale Auswirkungen haben. Für Barton. Also nochmals: egal was geschieht – sie bleiben draussen.»

«Draussen?»

«Ja. Sie dürfen am Monitor zuschauen, aber sonst bleiben sie weg von hier. Das ist am Sichersten.» Loki musterte sie intensiv und fügte dann hinzu: «Auch wenn ich mich... irgendwie verändern sollte oder sie das Gefühl haben, ich bräuchte vielleicht sogar Hilfe – einfach stillhalten und warten. Okay, Jemma?»

Die Ärztin konnte nur benommen nicken und mit den beiden Schwestern den Raum verlassen.


	62. Lokis Strafe

Es dauerte nicht lange und Jemma war dankbar für Lokis Warnung, ihn auf keinem Fall zu stören. Ganz egal, was geschah.

Andernfalls hätte sie genau das getan.

Nicht, als er blau wurde. Damit hatte Jemma schon fast gerechnet, als Loki davon gesprochen hatte, dass er sich vielleicht verändern würde. Aus diesem Grund konnte sie auch die beiden Krankenschwestern neben sich, die entsetzte Laute ausstiessen, mit den Worten beruhigen: «Keine Panik, das ist normal bei ihm.»

Doch spätestens in dem Moment, in dem Lokis ganzer Körper zu zittern begann und er so aussah, als könnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, fand Jemma es nicht mehr normal.

Von da an war sie dankbar für seine Warnung.

Denn es verlangte ihr als Ärztin alles ab, nicht ins Zimmer zu stürmen und Beistand zu leisten – in welcher Form auch immer. Doch der Magier schien bald einmal nicht mehr nur die grösste Mühe zu haben, sich überhaupt auf sein Tun konzentrieren zu können, sondern er wirkte auch so, als hätte er Schmerzen.

Aber Jemma hielt sich an die Anweisungen und blieb draussen.

Zumindest blieb Clint Barton völlig ruhig. Aber da Jemmas Augen fast ausschliesslich auf Loki ruhten, realisierte sie die Veränderung bei dem Verletzten erst, als eine der Schwestern sie anstiess und fassungslos sagte: «Jemma, du meine Güte, schauen Sie mal..!»

Weiter kam sie nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Die Ärztin folgte der ausgestreckten Hand und erkannte, dass Bartons Verbrennungen vor ihren Augen zu heilen begannen. Oder sollte sie eher sagen: sich in Nichts aufzulösen begannen?

Der Prozess dauerte ungefähr zwanzig Minuten – danach lag Barton unversehrt da.

Wäre nicht das zerfetzte Leder seiner Kleidung gewesen, hätte kein Mensch geglaubt, dass er vor wenigen Minuten noch ein schwerverletzter Mann gewesen war, dessen Brustkorb Verbrennungen dritten Grades davongetragen hatte.

Schon gar nicht, als Hawkeye nun seelenruhig die Augen aufschlug, verwirrt um sich blickte und fragte: «Wo bin ich?»

In diesem Moment hörten die drei Frauen einen lauten Knall hinter ihm: Loki war erschöpft zusammengebrochen.

___________________________________

Die Avengers konnten es kaum fassen: eben noch waren sie von Natasha in heller Panik darüber informiert worden, dass Clint von einer Chitauri-Waffe getroffen worden war. Und nun begrüsste er sie, als ob nichts geschehen wäre!

Sie hatten mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, als sie zurück zum SHIELD-Hauptquartier gerast waren. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Pflicht, weiter zu kämpfen und dem sehnlichen Wunsch, nach ihrem verwundeten Kameraden zu sehen, hatten sie schliesslich Thors Drängen nachgegeben.

«Geht!» hatte der blonde Donnergott gesagt und ihnen Strange zugeschoben, den sie mitnehmen sollten. «Ich halte hier derweil die Stellung.»

Wäre es nicht Thor gewesen, der das gesagt hätte, so wären sie nie darauf eingegangen. Aber der blonde Riese war stark genug, auch eine Zeit lang ohne sie auszukommen – zumal die Chitauri ohnehin so wirkten, als ob sie bald eine Pause brauchen würden. Dezimiert, wie die Mistkerle glücklicherweise immer mehr waren!

Also hatten sie schliesslich Thor allein zurückgelassen und waren bangen Herzens in die Basis geeilt. Was würde sie dort erwarten? Wenn Natasha derart panisch klang, musste es schlimm um Barton stehen.

Doch als die Black Widow sie am Eingang begrüsste – immer noch auf den Stock gestützt, den sie wegen ihres verletzten Beines benötigte – fühlten sie alle bereits einen Hauch von Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen: die Frau lächelte ihnen entgegen. Sie hatte die Basis vor ihnen erreicht, da sie sofort, nachdem Clint verwundet worden war, den Rückflug aus dem Krisengebiet angetreten hatte. Und Natashas Worte, als die Avengers heran waren, erlösten sie dann definitiv von ihrem Schock: «Alles in Ordnung, Leute. Clint geht’s inzwischen wieder gut.» Natashas Gesicht wurde ernst. «Aber es war knapp. Ohne Loki wäre er jetzt tot.» Sie stockte einen Moment und fügte dann leise hinzu: «Verbrannt.»

Und während sie die Freunde zu Clint führte, erklärte sie ihnen, was passiert war.

«Er hat ihn geheilt?» fragte Banner fassungslos. «Einfach so? Wenn er das kann… warum hat er es dann bei dir nicht getan?»

Natasha erwiderte seinen Blick mit tiefem Ernst. «Meine Verletzung ist im Vergleich zu der von Clint nichts… Und da es nicht nur ‘einfach so’ ging mit dem Heilen, bin ich ganz froh, dass Loki sowas nur im äussersten Notfall tut.»

«Was meinst du damit?» fragte Tony besorgt.

«Es hat ihn ganz schön umgehauen. Buchstäblich.» Natasha hob beschwichtigend die Hand, als Iron Man blass wurde. «Aber keine Angst, er ist ebenfalls okay. Liegt allerdings im Bett und ruht sich aus – endlich, würde ich sagen. Das hätte er meiner Meinung nach schon längst mal tun sollen.»

Niemand widersprach.

___________________________________________

Clint wurde freudig begrüsst, nicht nur von den Avengers, sondern auch von Coulson, Mack und den anderen aus ihrem Team, die ebenfalls inzwischen die Basis erreicht hatten. Alle klopften ihm auf die Schultern und konnten es kaum glauben, dass er vor rund zwei Stunden noch schwer verletzt gewesen war.

Als die ersten Begrüssungsstürme abebbten, verdüsterte sich Clints Gesicht allerdings zusehends. Natasha, die sich bange fragte, ob er vielleicht doch noch irgendwelche Schmerzen spürte, setzte sich neben ihn. «Alles in Ordnung?»

Clint nickte abwesend. «Ja.»

Natashas Augen wurden schmal. Er sagte ja – aber es klang mehr wie ein Nein.

«Was ist los, mein Freund?» hakte sie nach.

Clint brummelte etwas Unverständliches, aber da inzwischen auch die anderen seinen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung mitbekommen hatten, konnte er nicht einfach drüber hinweg gehen. Alle fürchteten, dass er doch noch Schmerzen hatte und wollten besorgt wissen, was ihm fehle und ob ihn Jemma nicht doch noch untersuchen solle. Schliesslich realisierte Clint, dass er ihnen sagen musste, wo das Problem lag – zumindest wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie sich weiterhin um ihn sorgten.

«Es geht mir gut, wirklich!» wehrte er ab und fügte dann, leiser, hinzu: «Körperlich zumindest.»

Die Freunde blieben still. Jeder ahnte instinktiv, dass Clint mit sich rang, und sie liessen ihm daher Zeit. Halbwegs beruhigt, dass er körperlich wirklich okay zu sein schien… Aber was mochte ihn dann derart quälen?

Denn er wirkte gequält, das zeigte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

Was stimmte – Clint spürte etwas in sich rumoren, dass man gut und gerne mit Schmerz umschreiben konnte. Oder mit Scham. Grenzenloser Scham.

Wenn er daran dachte, wie Loki ihn vorgefunden hatte… _Ausgerechnet Loki!_

Clint hatte sich schreiend – brüllend – vor Qual am Boden gewälzt, ein hilfloses Bündel Mensch… Und er hatte sich verzweifelt nach Hilfe gesehnt. Aber dann war Loki gekommen…

_Ausgerechnet er!_

Nicht, dass Barton ihm nicht dankbar war für seine Rettung…

Aber wie konnte er dem Magier je wieder ins Gesicht blicken, nachdem der ihn in einem solch desolaten Zustand erlebt hatte?

Er war überzeugt davon, dass Loki sich insgeheim riesig über seine Qualen gefreut hatte. Schliesslich war Clint der einzige im Team gewesen, der weiterhin keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegenüber dem Magier gemacht hatte. Der ihn mehr als einmal verbal attackiert und herausgefordert hatte. Und der ziemlich offenkundig bei jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit durchblicken liess, dass er allzeit gerne bereit wäre, Loki auch auf weitaus handfestere Art als mit blossen Worten anzugreifen.

Und dann fand ausgerechnet Loki ihn als schreiendes, wehrloses und völlig verzweifeltes Nichts vor…

Clint stöhnte. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Schande weiterleben sollte.

«Clint..» sagte Natasha sanft und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. «Komm schon, alter Freund: was ist los?»

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Erstarrung – und dann, ohne dass er recht merkte, wie ihm geschah – brach es aus ihm heraus. «Loki… Er hat mich gefunden… Schreiend… Verletzt…» Bei der Erinnerung stöhnte er erneut laut auf. «Ich kann das… nicht ertragen… Dass ausgerechnet er…» Ein neues, tiefes Stöhnen. «Oh Mann, ich bin sicher, er amüsiert sich köstlich darüber!»

«Was redest du denn da?» fragte Natasha fassungslos. Auch Tony und die übrigen starrten Hawkeye an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Tony war sogar kurz davor, eine scharfe Antwort zu geben – hielt sich dann aber zurück.

Der einzige, der nicht so ganz überrascht schien, war Coulson. Doch auf ihn achtete im Moment noch keiner.

«Ich meins ernst, Nat!» Clints Worte klangen beinahe wie ein leises Aufschluchzen. «Ich weiss, Loki hat sich nichts anmerken lassen… Aber komm, sei ehrlich: er hasst mich! Er muss mich hassen! Da bin ich mir sicher… Und dann findet er mich so vor…» Er presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen und schloss die Augen. «Versteht mich nicht falsch… Ich bin dankbar, dass er mich gerettet hat. Aber…» Erneut entfuhr ihm ein Laut, der verdächtig nach einem Schluchzer klang. «Man macht keine besonders gute Figur, wenn man sich brüllend vor Schmerzen am Boden herumwälzt.»

Fassungslose Stille. Einen endlos langen Moment wusste keiner der Anwesenden, was sie darauf antworten sollten.

Doch schliesslich versetzte Coulson leise: «Wenn man tagelang ausgepeitscht und anschliessend ein halbes Jahr in einen Käfig gesteckt und öffentlich zur Schau gestellt wird, macht man auch keine besonders gute Figur.»

Clint Bartons Mund klaffte auf und er starrte Coulson an, als sähe er einen Verrückten vor sich.

Womit er allerdings nicht der einzige war: alle übrigen Anwesenden taten es ihm gleich.

«Wovon… sprechen Sie, Coulson?» hauchte Tony schliesslich als erster schreckensbleich.

Der Agent musste sich erst räuspern, ehe er sprechen konnte. «Davon, wie Loki in Asgard bestraft wurde.» Sein ernster Blick traf Barton. «Glauben Sie mir: der letzte, der sich über ihr Unglück freuen würde, ist Loki. Denn er dürfte absolut der letzte sein, der sich ihnen deshalb überlegen fühlt, weil er sie in einem äusserst schwachen und – wie sie glauben - schmählichen Zustand erlebt hat.»

Coulsons Augen schlossen sich flüchtig als er an die Bilder zurückdachte, die er damals, bei dieser unheimlichen Verbindung mit Loki, gesehen hatte. Als er die Erinnerungen des Magiers durchlebt hatte, als wären es seine eigenen.

Ein Zittern durchlief den Agenten und er schrak beinahe auf, als er Bartons leicht heisere Stimme hörte.

«Erzählen Sie…» sagte Clint rau. «Ich will genau wissen, was man mit Loki angestellt hat. Alles.»

Seinem versteinerten Gesicht war nicht mehr anzumerken, was er empfand.


	63. Entsetzen

Natasha fand Clint draussen vor dem Eingang zur Basis vor – allein. Eigentlich war es sehr riskant, das Innere des SHIELD-Hauptquartiers zu verlassen, denn in der momentanen Krise musste man jederzeit damit rechnen, angegriffen zu werden. Doch Hawkeye hatte wohl einen Ort gesucht, wo er ungestört von den anderen einen Moment Ruhe finden konnte. Natasha wäre die letzte Person gewesen, die das nicht verstanden hätte.

Sie kannte den Freund aber auch gut genug um zu ahnen, dass er nicht allein mit dem fertig werden sollte, was in ihm brodelte.

Die Enthüllung von dem, was in Asgard mit Loki geschehen war, war ein regelrechter Schock gewesen. Sie alle hatten lange Zeit angenommen, dass er in einer Zelle gelandet wäre (und sich darunter in etwa das vorgestellt, womit man in einem irdischen Gefängnis in einem solchen Fall rechnen musste). Dann, als Tony ihnen davon berichtet hatte, dass Loki sich auf der Erde befand – und ihre Hoffnung zerschlagen worden war, ihn wenigstens als einen Gefangenen von SHIELD vorzufinden – hatten sie nicht so recht gewusst, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollten. Laut Tony hatte Thor persönlich seinen Bruder hergebracht, etwas, das dieser inzwischen auch bestätigt hatte. Doch warum... Auf diese Frage hatte der Donnergott bislang keine Antwort gegeben.

Nun wussten sie es. Und Natasha war nicht die einzige gewesen, die das nackte Entsetzen gepackt hatte, als Coulson berichtete, was passiert war... Was er selbst so real vor sich gesehen hatte, als wäre es mit ihm persönlich geschehen.

Clints Gesicht war bis zum Schluss von Coulsons leisen, erschütterten Worten eine eiserne Maske geblieben. Bruce Banner hatte sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden die Brille heruntergerissen und sie in sichtlicher Hektik zu putzen begonnen (einzig in dem Bemühen, seine Betroffenheit nicht allzu sichtbar werden zu lassen, da er dadurch schön unauffällig den Kopf senken konnte), Steve hatte mit offenem Mund und fassungslosem Kopfschütteln dagesessen, die Augen verdächtig feucht und Tony...

Nun, Tony war verschwunden, kaum dass Coulson geendet hatte – in wilder Hast und offenkundig in Richtung der nächsten Toilette mit dem ebenso offenkundigen Bedürfnis, das Gehörte herauszuwürgen... _Buchstäblich._

Natasha selbst war wie versteinert gewesen und hatte erst nach einigen Minuten gemerkt, dass sie ihre Hände so fest im Schoss zusammenpresste, dass sich die Fingernägel in die Handlächen krallten, bis es leicht zu bluten begann.

Nur Clint war ruhig geblieben – unheimlich ruhig.

Und dann hatte auch er sich erhoben und war gegangen. Aber nicht wie Tony, der geradezu geflohen war, sondern scheinbar gelassen.

Nur Natasha, die ihn gut genug kannte, hatte gewusst, dass die steinerne Maske wirklich nur genau das war: eine Maske.

Nun sah sie den Freund draussen an einen Baum gelehnt, die Arme um den Stamm geschlungen, als finde er dabei Halt und so schwer atmend, als habe er Bauchschmerzen.

«Hey,» sagte sie leise.

Clints Kopf ruckte herum. Er starrte die Frau an, nur ganz kurz, ehe er das Gesicht wieder abwandte.

Doch in dieser einen Sekunde hatte Natasha deutlich das verdächtige Glitzern in seinen Augen gesehen.

«Ich... habe ihn gehasst, Nat.» brach es aus Clint heraus, noch ehe die Black Widow dazu kam, das Gespräch einzuleiten. «Ich hätte ihn mit blossen Händen erwürgen können. Er hat sich damals in meinem Kopf festgesetzt und mich Dinge tun lassen, für die ich mich jetzt verabscheue... Ich war eine hilflose, wehrlose Marionette, die er buchstäblich weggeworfen hätte, wenn ihr Dienst getan war. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Teilweise konnte ich mir zusehen, wie von aussen – aber ich konnte nichts tun! Ich wollte schreien, wollte rufen 'Leute, helft mir, das will ich gar nicht!' Aber es war unmöglich, aus diesem Bann rauszukommen. Ich... ich musste mich hilflos dabei _beobachten_, wie ich Menschen umgebracht und den Helicarrier angegriffen habe. Wie ich euch alle in Gefahr gebracht habe...»

Er atmete noch schwerer. Natasha war tief betroffen: Clint hatte ihr zwar damals auf dem Helicarrier, als sie ihn – ziemlich unsanft – aus Lokis Kontrolle herausgeholt hatte, schon davon erzählt, wie schlimm es gewesen war. Aber niemals so detailliert.

Vor allem hatte sie bis zum heutigen Tag immer geglaubt, dass Clint in der ganzen Zeit, in der er von Loki gelenkt worden war, nichts von allem mitgekriegt hatte. Aber was sie nun hörte, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Er hatte hilflos zusehen müssen, wie ein anderer über seinen Körper verfügte und ihn für Terrorzwecke einsetzte..!

Nun begriff sie nur zu gut, warum Hawkeye bislang Loki gegenüber abweisend geblieben war.

_Zumindest bis heute, wie sich zeigte, als Clint weitersprach..._

«Und dann rettet er mich!» Er wandte den Kopf wieder und sah Natasha so fassungslos an, als könne er es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. «Ich meine... er hätte mich einfach sterben lassen können, nicht wahr? Keiner von euch hätte gewusst, dass er die Möglichkeit besitzt, Flammen zu löschen, Schmerzen innert Sekunden auszuschalten und Verbrennungen zu heilen. Er hätte einfach sagen können, er sei zu spät gekommen, um mich noch zu retten. Aber das hat er nicht getan...»

Er verstummte und lehnte den Kopf gegen den Baum. Natasha sagte nichts, liess ihm Zeit.

Nach einer langen Schweigepause sprach der Mann leise weiter. «Ich dachte zuerst wirklich, dass er sich über mich amüsiert hätte. Ehrlich, Nat, als ich da am Boden lag und mir die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien habe, da wollte ich... Ich wollte sterben!» Mit zitternder Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare. «Und gleichzeitig hoffte ich, dass jemand kommen und mich retten würde. Irgendjemand! Aber als dann Loki auftauchte...» Er stöhnte leise. «Es klingt jetzt sicher total verrückt, aber das erste, was mir durch den Kopf schoss, war: oh nein, ausgerechnet _er_ sieht mich _so_..!»

Natasha trat näher und wollte etwas sagen, doch da lachte Clint auf. Kurz, trocken und freudlos. «Im nächsten Moment dachte ich allerdings gar nichts mehr... Ich war mir nur sicher, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde. Wirklich vorbei, meine ich. Dass Loki mich töten würde.» Seine Arme lösten sich vom Baumstamm und er presste die Hände zu Fäusten. «Und es war auch vorbei, Nat. Aber ganz anders, als ich befürchtet hatte: eine flüchtige Handbewegung von Loki und meine Schmerzen waren weg. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich aufwache... Vollkommen unversehrt!»

Wieder starrte er die Frau an, als könne er nicht fassen, was da geschehen war.

«Clint...» sagte Nat leise und nahm seine Hand.

Ein seltsamer Laut entrang sich Bartons Kehle. Es klang beinahe wie ein Aufschluchzen.

«Weisst du noch wie Loki uns bissig sagte, dass wir es mögen würden, was mit ihm in Asgard geschehen ist?» Als Natasha langsam nickte, schniefte er. Sie reichte ihm ein Taschentuch und liess ihn sich die Nase putzen, ehe sie leise und mit zitternder Stimme fragte: «Und, mochtest du es?»

Sie ahnte die Antwort, bevor er sie gab.

«Ich _wollte_ es, Nat! Ich habe mir die ganze letzte halbe Stunde einzureden versucht, dass er das verdient hat. Aber ich mache mir nur was vor. Statt der Genugtuung, die ich gerne empfinden würde, spüre ich nur Entsetzen...» Er schüttelte den Kopf. «Ich meine, mal ganz ehrlich und abgesehen davon, dass Loki ein Verbrecher ist, aber... _Welcher Vater tut sowas mit seinem Sohn?_»

Das hatte sich Natasha auch gefragt. Und sie würde mit Thor noch darüber sprechen, soviel stand fest. Doch im Moment konnte sie nur leer schlucken.

Sie merkte, dass sich Clint regelrecht an ihr festklammerte. «Ich wundere mich, dass er überhaupt noch... normal ist. Naja, sofern man das Wort 'normal' bei Loki verwenden kann.» Ein flüchtiges, sehr flüchtiges, Lächeln spielte kurz um seinen Mund. Natasha erwiderte es, doch es verschwand ebenso rasch wieder wie seines. «Ich meine... Wenn man sowas mit mir gemacht hätte – nicht, dass ein Mensch das überhaupt überleben könnte, aber nur mal so angenommen – dann wäre ich jetzt garantiert ein Wrack. Ein körperliches und vor allem psychisches Wrack!»

«Naja, wie du eben sagtest: auf Loki lässt sich der Begriff 'normal' nicht unbedingt anwenden.» Natasha sagte es leise, ohne Belustigung. Clint wusste, was sie meinte: als Ausserirdischer verfügte er über weitaus mehr Kraft als jeder Mensch. Und das offenbar nicht nur in körperlicher, sondern auch in jeder anderen Hinsicht. Dennoch...

Und da war noch etwas, das Clint nicht fassen konnte: sie wussten, dass Loki geholfen hatte, Asgard zu retten. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er das geschafft? Nach allem, was er über ihn wusste, hätte er angenommen, dass der Gott der Lügen diese perfekte Gelegenheit zur Rache nutzen würde – aber nein...

Natasha merkte auf einmal sehr deutlich, dass Clint an diesem Abend aus seinem Gefühlswirrwarr nicht mehr herausfinden würde. Und dass er Schlaf brauchte – einfach nur Schlaf.

«Komm,» sagte sie daher sanft und zog ihn mit sich wie einen kleinen Jungen. «Ich denke, ein paar Stunden Ruhe wären jetzt genau die richtige Medizin für dich.»

Clint schüttelte den Kopf. «Nein, ich möchte erst mit Loki sprechen.» Es klang ängstlich aber gleichzeitig verzweifelt bemüht, das Richtige zu tun. Fast so als fürchte er sich davor, am nächsten Morgen den nötigen Mut nicht mehr aufbringen zu können.

Den Mut, sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen.

Natasha schaffte ein Grinsen. «Damit würdest du ihm keinen Gefallen tun: der liegt nämlich immer noch flach. Deine Heilung hat ihn offenbar ziemlich mitgenommen.»

Clints Augen wurden gross. Er hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass Loki umgekippt war – aber geglaubt, dass er längst wieder auf den Beinen war.

«Er schläft.» fügte Natasha hinzu. «Und das, mein Freund, solltest du jetzt auch tun».

Da liess er sich widerspruchslos von ihr in sein Zimmer führen.


	64. Der schrecklichste Bruder der Welt

Thor war ziemlich erschöpft aber sehr zufrieden, als er es am nächsten Morgen endlich zurück ins Hauptquartier schaffte. Er hatten diesen Chitauri-Bastarden eine harte Zeit gegeben und es geschafft, sie nochmals um einige hundert Krieger zu dezimieren. Dummerweise war er nachher selbst ziemlich in Bedrängnis gekommen und hatte, um seine Freunde nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Aus diesem Grund war es bereits neun Uhr morgens, als er in der Basis eintraf.

Er hätte sich vielleicht hinlegen sollen, aber dafür lief sein Gehirn noch viel zu sehr auf Hochtouren. Also machte er sich auf in den grossen Gemeinschaftsraum, wo, wie er wusste, der Kaffeeautomat stand. Er liebte das heisse, bittere Getränk das zudem die nette Angewohnheit hatte, einen so richtig zu wecken.

Natürlich wusste er, dass der Automat nur mit Münzen funktionierte, aber irgendeiner von SHIELD oder den Avengers würde sicher noch da rumhängen, um ihm eine zu leihen. Nicht, dass er seine Schulden je zurückzahlen konnte, aber es klang netter, zu fragen, ob sie ihm das Geld ausleihen könnten anstatt gleich zuzugeben, dass er auf ihre milde Gabe angewiesen war.

Ausserdem hatte sich noch nie jemand bei ihm beschwert.

Erfreut stellte er fest, dass nicht nur eine Person, sondern gleich mehrere, anwesend waren. Ziemlich viele sogar, in Anbetracht der doch schon etwas fortgeschrittener Uhrzeit: bis auf Barton alle Avengers sowie Coulson, Mack, Daisy und noch drei weitere Agenten.

Bestens - das ersparte es ihm, alle Fragen mehrfach beantworten zu müssen!

«Hallo Freunde!» grüsste er fröhlich in die Runde. «Ich bin ziemlich erledigt. Aber es war ein guter Kampf – habe den Chitauri ganz schön eingeheizt.» Er wartete darauf, dass sie ihn nach dem genauen Geschehen ausfragten und hielt das andauernde Schweigen seitens der Anwesenden für Rücksichtnahme. Sie wollten ihn wohl erst mal richtig zur Ruhe kommen lassen – wie nett!

Er wollte schon nach dem Kaffee fragen, als ihm urplötzlich (und gerade noch rechtzeitig!) wieder einfiel, warum er alleine hatte kämpfen müssen.

«Ähm... mit Barton ist doch hoffentlich alles okay, oder?» fragte er hastig. Und dann, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten: «Und mit Strange auch?»

«Strange haben wir sicher nach Hause gebracht.» meinte Alphonso Mackenzie ausdruckslos. «Der wollte gleich nach der Ankunft runter in seinen Sicherheitsraum und da sitzt er jetzt seitdem.»

Der 'Sicherheitsraum' war eine Art Hochsicherheitstrakt, den Loki magisch versiegelt hatte, sodass Strange zwar jederzeit hinaus konnte, aber keiner – nicht einmal mehr Loki selbst – hinein, wenn der Doktor es nicht autorisierte. Eine Vorsichtsmassnahme, sollte die Basis angegriffen und überrannt werden. Strange als Hauptziel in einem solchen Fall wäre dann geschützt. Und obwohl es natürlich unnötig war, dass er sich ständig dort aufhielt, hatte er es sich angewöhnt, sich sofort in diesen Raum zurückzuziehen, wenn er nicht im Kampf gebraucht wurde. Er war mit allem ausgestattet, was das Herz begehrte und manch einer beneidete den Zauberer insgeheim ein wenig um sein Refugium.

Thor nickte daher nur kurz und wollte schon wieder um den Kaffee bitten, als Mack hinzufügte: «Und Barton ist auch wieder okay.»

Ups, ja klar... «Gut! Freut mich!»

Der Donnergott hielt die Hand bereits wieder in Richtung Kaffeeautomat ausgestreckt und öffnete seinen Mund, um mit dem liebenswürdigsten Lächeln, das er zustande brachte, zu fragen, ob jemand dem müden Krieger einen Becher spendieren würde, als ihm auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Und dass, wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, Macks Stimme merkwürdig kalt geklungen hatte.

Genauso kalt wie die Augen in den Gesichtern vor ihm, die ihn jetzt musterten. Und am kältesten funkelten diejenigen von Stark.

Thor zuckte zusammen. «Was ist los, Freunde?» fragte er alarmiert. Noch münzte er die Blicke nicht auf sich, sondern fürchtete, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war und sie sich darauf vorbereiteten, es ihm schonend beizubringen.

Womit er letztlich gar nicht mal so falsch lag.

_Allerdings hegten sie nicht im Mindesten die Absicht, es 'schonend' zu tun..._

Doch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, schlenderte Loki hinein. Er hatte herrlich geschlafen – genau genommen zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit überhaupt geschlafen – und war jetzt in der Stimmung für einen schönen heissen Espresso.

Das beste, was Midgard zu bieten hatte – abgesehen von Fastfood vielleicht – war schliesslich Kaffee... Und da man nun schon mal auf diesem Planeten festsass, konnte man ja wenigstens von seinen Vorteilen profitieren, nicht wahr?

Er bemerkte die andern und grüsste flüchtig, ehe er Thor entdeckte. «Oh, hallo Bruder, auch schon zurück?» Dann ging er zum Kaffeeautomaten, ohne sich weiter um die Anwesenden zu kümmern, und liess seine Finger kurz über das Tastenfeld gleiten. Anders als Thor war Loki nicht auf Mildtätigkeiten seitens der Sterblichen angewiesen: ein flüchtiges grünes Flimmern unter seinen Händen und der Automat spuckte das Gewünschte aus.

Thor, der noch gar nie mitbekommen hatte, dass Loki in der Lage war, sich selbst mit Kaffee bedienen zu können, vergass für den Moment die – immer noch sehr, sehr merkwürdigen – Blicke der Freunde und wandte sich an seinen Bruder: «Äh, Loki, würdest du mir vielleicht auch einen Becher..?» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und zauberte sein typisch-charmantes Donnergott-Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern und erwiderte: «Klar.»

Doch gerade als er sich umdrehen und dem Bruder den Kaffee herauslassen wollte, wurde Tonys Stimme hörbar – Tonys vor unterdrücktem Zorn bebende und ziemlich fassungslose Stimme, wohlgemerkt.

«Du machst ihm Kaffee? Einfach so? Denkst du echt, dass er _das_ verdient hat?»

Die beiden Asgardianer erstarrten und sahen zuerst einander, dann die Anwesenden in sichtlicher Verwirrung an.

«Wovon redest du, Tony?» fragte Loki völlig irritiert.

«Davon, dass...» Stark fehlten plötzlich die Worte. Er wandte sich hilflos zu den anderen um, aber denen schien es gleich zu gehen.

Sie standen alle nur schweigend da. Arme über der Brust verschränkt, Gesichter verschlossen, Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Eiserne, kalte Blicke trafen Thor.

Einen endlos langen Moment sagte niemand was.

Bis Thor selbst schliesslich in einem leicht hilflosen Versuch, die Spannung zu durchbrechen, zu Loki gewandt meinte: «Sie sind schon die ganze Zeit über so komisch und sehen mich so merkwürdig an.»

Lokis Augenbrauen gingen nach oben und ein flüchtiges Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. «Tja, dazu kann ich nur sagen: willkommen im Club, Bruder!» Er tätschelte Thor gespielt mitfühlend ein paar Mal den Rücken. «Aber keine Angst, nach etwa hundert Jahren hat man sich an komische Blicke und dergleichen gewöhnt.»

Dann drehte er sich wieder zur Kaffeemaschine um und hielt wenige Sekunden später dem Blonden einen Becher mit dem dampfend heissen Getränk entgegen.

Thor nahm es, trank aber nicht. Spätestens jetzt sickerte das Bewusstsein in ihm durch, dass es hier um ihn ging.

Dass die Sterblichen vor ihm ihn beinahe so anschauten, als ob sie ihn...

_...verabscheuen würden._

Auch Loki bemerkte es jetzt. Aber da er genauso wenig wie sein Bruder auch nur den leisesten Schimmer hatte, warum alle so seltsam reagierten, meinte er leichthin: «Hey Leute, starrt ihr nicht den _Falschen_ so finster an?»

Als ihn flüchtige – verwirrte – Blicke trafen, grinste er breit und fügte hinzu: «_Ich_ bin doch der Böse hier, nicht Thor... Schon vergessen?»

Wieder Stille.

Einen weiteren endlos langen Moment...

Bis Tony schliesslich rauswürgte: «Wir wissen es. _Alles._ Und du...» Er deutete auf Thor, seine Hand zitterte, _«...du bist definitiv der schrecklichste Bruder, den man sich denken kann!»_

Thor warf Loki einen weiteren fragenden – und noch hilfloseren – Blick zu. Aber Loki, der es sich bis zu diesem Punkt verboten hatte (nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er der Sache bis gerade eben keine allzu grosse Bedeutung beigemesssen hatte), in die Gehirne der Anwesenden hinein zu blicken, holte das nun nach.

Und innert Sekunden wusste er, was los war.

Sein erschütterter Blick traf sich mit dem von Tony. Er wollte etwas sagen... Aber dann merkte er, dass er es nicht konnte.

Also zuckte er nur scheinbar gleichgültig die Schultern, sagte zu Thor «Viel Vergnügen noch!» und rauschte wieder hinaus.

Doch kaum war er allein, begann er am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Waren diese Sterblichen etwa wirklich total entsetzt wegen dem, was man in Asgard mit ihm angestellt hatte?

Und hegten sie tatsächlich alle eine Stinkwut auf Thor, weil er ein halbes Jahr gebraucht hatte, bis er sich endlich dazu bequemt hatte, seinen Bruder aus diesem Käfig heraus zu holen?

Hatte er ihr Bewusstsein falsch gedeutet? Bildete er sich das nur ein? Es war doch wohl unmöglich, dass die seinetwegen ein solches Drama veranstalteten..?

Aber nein – Blödsinn – auf seine magischen Fähigkeiten konnte er sich verlassen.

Was er gesehen hatte, war echt...

Diese Leute fanden es nicht nur nicht gut, was mit ihm geschehen war, sondern sie waren regelrecht angewidert davon.

Von Asgard...

Von Odin...

_Von Thor._

Loki atmete tief durch und teleportierte sich dann nach draussen.

Luft... Er brauchte ganz dringend frische Luft!

_Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass ihn Anteilnahme mal derart umhauen würde..._

_________________________________________________________

In der Zwischenzeit sah sich Thor mit verbalen Attacken konfrontiert, wie er sie in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie hatte einstecken müssen. Tonys Worte hatten einen Bann gebrochen – dies und die offensichtliche Erschütterung Lokis, dem man deutlich (und sogar ohne die Fähigkeit, Gedanken lesen zu können) angemerkt hatte, dass er nicht verstand, warum sie das so mitnahm, was mit ihm in Asgard geschehen war.

Warum sie seinetwegen etwas anderes empfinden konnten als bestenfalls... Gleichgültigkeit.

Und Thor, ungeübt wie er war im Einstecken von Vorwürfen selbst der kleinsten Art – geschweige denn von solch massiven Anschuldigungen, wie sie ihm nun entgegen geschleudert wurden – konnte nur stumm dastehen und es über sich ergehen lassen.

Am Ende, als sie endlich alle losgeworden waren, was sie hatten loswerden wollen, fühlte er sich so elend wie noch nie zuvor.

Im ersten Moment hatte er sich verteidigen wollen...

Gut, dass ihm niemand auch nur eine Sekunde lang die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, etwas einzuwerfen.

Das hatte ihn immerhin vor dämlichen und falschen Rechtfertigungen bewahrt.

Jetzt, am Ende ihrer Tiraden, konnte er nur dastehen und schliesslich langsam und stumm nicken. Und endlich, nach mehrmaligem leeren Schlucken und Sich-Räuspern, leise sagen: «Ihr habt Recht... Ich habe Loki komplett im Stich gelassen.»

Das nahm den Freunden nun doch den Wind aus den Segeln. Sie hatten mit einer heftigen Antwort à la Thor gerechnet aber nicht mit einem solch demütigen Eingeständnis.

Und als er nun noch hinzufügte: «Glaubt mir, ich mache mir deshalb weitaus grössere Vorwürfe als ihr es je tun könntet.» waren sie schon fast wieder bereit, ihm zu verzeihen.

_Fast..._

So in ein, zwei Tagen vielleicht.

Schliesslich hatte Loki es ja offensichtlich auch getan – also würden sie es wohl auch schaffen.

_Aber nicht heute._

Heute erwiderten sie bloss kalt: «Schön, dass du's einsiehst.»

Und liessen den Donnergott stehen.

_____________________________________________

Loki hatte eigentlich gemeint, alleine zu sein, als er sich vor dem Haupttor wieder materialsierte, doch kaum war er einige Schritte gegangen, hörte er eine leise Stimme hinter sich.

«Loki...»

Es war Barton.

Vorbei war's mit der Ruhe!

Der Magier drehte sich seufzend um und setzte seine gewohnte Maske auf. Im Vortäuschen von Gleichgültigkeit war er der Meister aller Meister.

«Ah, Hawkeye: wieder auf den Beinen, wie ich sehe! Gut zu wissen.»

Barton biss sich auf die Lippen.

Loki wollte sich schon schulterzuckend – und in der Hoffnung, doch noch einen Moment für sich allein zu erhaschen – umdrehen, als Barton erneut sprach.

Noch viel leiser als vorhin und mit einem unüberhörbaren Zittern in der Stimme fragte er: «Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?»


	65. Nein!!!

Loki spürte, dass es eng wurde, noch bevor die anderen es mitbekamen. Die anderen, das waren in diesem Fall nur Strange und Thor, die beide noch an seiner Seite kämpften. Die Avengers waren längst abgedrängt worden und SHIELD...

Nun, SHIELD hatte inzwischen alle Hände voll zu tun, die Zivilisten, die noch zurückgeblieben waren, zu retten.

Washington war seit drei Tagen verloren und nun breitete sich der Kampf auf die umliegenden Städte aus. Sie brauchten endlich einen Durchbruch oder das Ganze hier war letzten Endes nur noch ein einziges grosses Selbstmordkommando.

Wenn Strange wenigstens davon zu überzeugen wäre, den Infinity-Stein ihm zu überlassen. Oder Thor, wenn es denn sein musste...

Aber nein: der sture Sterbliche hatte einen Schwur geleistet und würde das Auge des Agamotto erst dann hergeben, wenn er tot war.

Im Moment sah es so aus, als wäre dieser Augenblick gar nicht mehr allzu fern...

Die Chitauri rüsteten auf und nicht nur das... Die Black Order, Thanos gefürchtete 'Geheimwaffe', mischte vollzählig mit. Am schlimmsten war dieser Ebony Maw: nur Strange und Loki konnten ihm die Stirn bieten, denn Thanos Lieblings-Schosshündchen, wie der schwarzhaarige Asgardianer ihn insgeheim nannte, war ein genauso geübter Telekinet wie sie beide. In einiger Hinsicht sogar versierter. Und so hatten selbst die beiden Magier unter den Kämpfern Midgards ihre liebe Mühe mit dem Kerl.

Eine Strategie... Loki wälzte schon seit dem frühen Morgen jede nur denkbare (und undenkbare) Strategie in seinem Kopf, bloss um sie dann alle wieder zu verwerfen.

Es war aber auch nicht so ganz einfach nachzudenken, wenn man ständig durch Kampfhandlungen jedwelcher Art gestört wurde!

Doch sämtliche Möglichkeiten, die Loki in seinem Kopf wälzte, traten augenblicklich in den Hintergrund als er die Gestalt sah, die sich auf Seiten der Gegner neu in den Kampf einmischte.

In schierem Horror ahnte er instinktiv wer der Riese war, bevor er ihn genau erkannte...

_Thanos!_

Holla – das musste andererseits bedeuten, dass es doch nicht so rosig um die Feinde stand wie angenommen. Denn wenn Thanos sich persönlich dazu bequemte, mitzumischen, musste das schon einen sehr triftigen Grund haben.

Trotzdem konnte Loki nicht verhindern, dass er einen Moment lang stocksteif und wie paralysiert dastand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

_Dann reagierte er... beinahe automatisch und ohne nachzudenken._

______________________________________________________________

Strange tat sein Bestes, um das Auge des Agamotto zu schützen. Doch er war dankbar, dass er nicht alleine dastand. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte: aber ohne Thor und Loki wäre er schon längst tot – und der Stein in den Händen der Feinde.

Gerade sah er wieder diesen Ebony Maw auf sich zukommen. Er hob die Hände und bildete seine Abwehr aus purer Energie.

Seine Kraft traf den Gegner auch... Doch leider schleuderte der Ausserirdische noch mehrere Autos in Richtung des Zauberers, ehe er selbst getroffen zurücktaumelte.

In letzter Sekunde konnte Strange sich aus der Gefahrenzone bugsieren...

Im nächsten Moment hatte Ebony Maw sich gefangen und griff bereits wieder an.

Strange fluchte in sich hinein. Er warf hastige und leicht verzweifelte Blicke umher: wo waren Thor und Loki?

Thor entdeckte er schliesslich nicht weit von sich entfernt. Der blonde Hüne schleuderte gerade einen Blitzhagel auf eine Horde Chitauri, die ihn geschlossen attackierten.

Nun gut, das war wohl – fair gesagt – Beschäftigung genug... Auf den Donnergott konnte er im Augenblick also nicht zählen.

Aber Loki?

Der schwarzhaarige Asgardianer hatte die mühsame Angewohnheit, immer erst im letzten Moment aufzutauchen.

Doch zumindest war er noch nie zu spät gekommen...

Strange wehrte einen weiteren Angriff seines Feindes ab und versuchte, sich wieder voll und ganz auf Ebony Maw zu konzentrieren.

Loki würde schon kommen, wenn es nötig war...

Bis dahin musste er zusehen, dass er alleine klar kam.

Allerdings sah es nicht danach aus, als würde er das noch sehr lange schaffen. Neben Ebony Maw war nun ein weiteres Mitglied der gefürchteten Black Order aufgetaucht: Proxima Midnight! Strange liess einen weiteren Fluch fahren und wappnete sich für den Angriff...

Wieder warf er einen suchenden Blick umher.

Loki.... Er brauchte Loki!

Und dann sah er ihn – und erstarrte.

__________________________________________________

Lokis Horror, als er Thanos erblickt hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, den Thor spürte, als er sah, wie der riesige Titan auf seinen Bruder zustapfte und dieser sich nicht regen konnte. Als er mitanschauen musste, wie Thanos Loki am Hals packte und von den Beinen riss...

Eine Schrecksekunde lang konnte sich auch der blonde Donnergott nicht rühren, ehe ihn ein Strom an Energie durchfuhr und er mit lautem Schrei auf Thanos zuraste.

Leider wurde sein Flug abrupt gebremst...

Cull Obsidian, der Riesenzwerg mit den noch riesigeren Kräften, hatte kurzerhand einen Laternenpfahl aus dem Boden gerissen und ihn dem Donnergott in den Weg geschmettert. Das ungewohnte Geschoss traf und brachte Thor aus dem Kurs - mit einem lauten Krachen prallte er gegen die nächste Hauswand.

Zwar konnte er sich wieder aufrappeln doch der Angriff hatte ihn Zeit gekostet. Wertvolle Zeit, wie er mit blankem Entsetzen erkannte, als er sah, was sich da vor ihm abspielte... Zu viel Zeit!

Denn was sich seinen schreckgeweiteten Augen bot, liess sich nicht mehr aufhalten.

Loki zappelte hilflos in Thanos Griff. Seine Bemühungen, sich freizukämpfen, waren völlig erfolglos.

Und dann... Nur eine kleine, winzige Sekunde später...

...erschlaffte der Körper seines Bruders...

Seine Arme hingen leblos herab, der Kopf baumelte zur Seite...

Und mit einem lauten und verächtlichen Schnauben schleuderte Thanos den Magier von sich.

«Loki!» Thors Schrei hallte durch die Strassen und mit einem einzigen Blitz kämpfte er sich den Weg buchstäblich durch Cull Obsidian hindurch. Der Riese zerfiel in zwei Hälften ehe er richtig wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Thanos schien einen Moment unsicher, ob er sich um Thor oder Strange kümmern sollte, entschied sich dann aber für Strange.

Der Donnergott war unwichtig – der Doktor hatte den Stein.

Thor fiel neben Loki zu Boden. Er schrie seinen Namen, immer wieder, doch er wusste lange bevor er es persönlich feststellte, dass sein Bruder tot war.

Loki... Loki...

_Nein!!!!!_

Thors Erschütterung dauerte nur ein, zwei Minuten, ehe der Krieger in ihm wieder übernahm.

_Durchdrehen würde er später..._

Jetzt....

Jetzt durchströmte ihn auf einmal etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Eine solch unglaubliche Kraft, dass es ihn selber überwältigte und einen kurzen Moment fast von den Beinen riss.

Dass nicht nur sein Hammer Blitze zu schleudern begann sondern sein ganzer Körper ein einziges konzentriertes Gewitter wurde, realisierte er nicht einmal...

Doktor Stephen Strange dafür umso mehr.

_'Nicht Wut...'_ zuckte es durch das Gehirn des Zauberers, verwundert und ehrfürchtig zugleich, _ 'nicht Wut löst seine verborgene Kraft aus, wie Loki glaubte... Nein, es ist Schmerz. Schmerz ist der Schlüssel zu Thors wahrer Kraft!'_

Ein Schmerz, der Thor nun in eine unbesiegbare Waffe verwandelte.


	66. Die lebende Naturgewalt

Thor wurde regelrecht vom Boden abgehoben. Um seinen ganzen Körper herum zuckten Blitze und über seinem Kopf braute sich ein Sturm zusammen, der jedes noch so heftige Gewitter dagegen wie einen kleinen sanften Regenschauer aussehen liess. Seine rechte Hand mit Mjölnir hob sich, als er den wahnsinnigen Titanen fixierte.

«THANOS!»

Der Schrei gellte durch das ganze Stadtviertel und liess nicht nur den Angesprochenen, sondern auch alle seine Gefolgsleute innehalten. Und einen flüchtigen, sehr flüchtigen Augenblick lang waren sie alle komplett verdattert.

Allerdings entspannten sich die hier versammelten Mitglieder der Black Order und die anwesenden Chitauri gleich wieder. Klar, Thor war – neben Loki – der stärkste Gegner. Kein Zweifel. Aber so stark der Donnergott auch sein mochte: gegen ihren Meister kam er nicht an.

Aus diesem Grund war Thanos ja nun auch persönlich hier. Es wurde Zeit, die Sache zu beenden. 

Es hatte Thanos Spass gemacht hatte, die Hauptstadt dieses erbärmlichen Landes der Erde, das die Menschen Amerika nannten, und deren umliegende Gebiete dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Aber ganz egal wie lustig es gewesen war, das Spielchen wurde langweilig und die Geduld des Titanen war erschöpft. Thanos wollte endlich den Stein.

Den letzten, der ihm noch fehlte.

Schliesslich hatte er seine Tochter Gamora nicht umsonst auf Vormir geopfert, um an den Seelenstein heran zu kommen!

Einen flüchtigen Moment lang wunderte sich Thanos, was wohl der Auslöser für Thors offensichtlich vergrösserte Kraft gewesen sein mochte. Der tote Bruder? Wohl kaum. Loki hatte ihm damals anvertraut, wie sehr er seinen Bruder hasste, und Thanos war immer davon ausgegangen, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Gut, der Blonde schien ganz kurz etwas erschüttert über Lokis Tod gewesen zu sein. Aber das mochte davon herrühren, dass sie in diesem Kampf Verbündete waren. Der Auslöser für Thors Verwandlung in ein lebendes Blitzgewitter konnte es jedenfalls kaum gewesen sein.

Oder etwa doch?

Sei’s drum, er, Thanos, war immer noch stärker…

Hoffentlich!

Zum ersten Mal seit er das hier begonnen hatte spürte er leise Unsicherheit in sich aufkommen. Doch der Titan kämpfte sie sofort nieder und rannte auf den Donnergott los.

Er besass fünf Infinity-Steine: was sollte Thor ihm da also schon gross anhaben können?

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und wieder neu gewonnener Arroganz liess er den Donnergott herankommen. Dieser raste auf ihn nieder, blitzend und zuckend am ganzen Körper und aus den Augen heraus.

‘Ein beinahe faszinierender Anblick!’ fuhr es Thanos durch den Kopf.

_Es sollte der letzte Gedanke in seinem Leben sein..._

________________________________________________________________________

Loki handelte wirklich völlig instinktiv und ohne genau über das, was er tat, nachzudenken.

Er teleportierte sich in die nächste Stadt. Weit genug weg, dass er hoffen konnte, dass Thanos ausreichend abgelenkt wäre durch die Kampfhandlungen, sodass er seine Präsenz nicht mehr wahrnahm. Denn natürlich hatte Loki nicht vergessen, dass der Titan ihn spüren konnte. Doch ein paar hundert Kilometer reichten vielleicht aus, um nicht auf seine Signatur zu achten – zumal Thanos ihn ja scheinbar noch vor der Nase hatte...

Denn obwohl der echte Loki sich verdünnisierte, liess er einen Zwilling zurück. In genauso fester Gestalt wie den, den er für Doktor Strange gemacht hatte.

Und dieser Zwilling griff Thanos nun an.

Natürlich nicht offen. Der falsche Loki versuchte, den Titanen mit schmeichelnden Lügen und dem Vorschlag, ihm Strange persönlich auszuliefern, davon abzulenken, dass sich in seiner rechten Hand ein Dolch zu bilden begann. Thanos lauschte ihm interessiert und schien das Angebot tatsächlich abzuwägen.

Der echte Loki rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass er Erfolg haben würde. Aber das kleine Ablenkungsmanöver – wie immer es ausgehen mochte – würde wohl reichen, Strange genügend Zeit zu geben, um aus der Schusslinie zu gelangen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Zauberer begriff, was er plante. Es war keine Zeit geblieben, um ihm in irgendeiner Weise ein Zeichen zu geben.

Der falsche Loki war jetzt ganz nahe an den Titanen herangekommen. Thanos hörte ihm immer noch unbeweglich zu. Da, als er nur noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt war, hob Loki blitzschnell das Messer mit dem Dolch und stiess zu.

Oder meinte, zuzustechen...

Eine flüchtige Sekunde lang sah es wider Erwarten fast so aus, als ob es gelingen würde.

Aber dann blockte Thanos den Angriff. Allerdings nicht mit seinen Händen, sondern mit der Magie aus den Infinity-Steinen.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Lokis Zwilling am Hals gepackt und erwürgt.

Der echte Loki, der mit seiner Kopie natürlich in Verbindung stand, seufzte. Er hatte es geahnt – gewusst eigentlich – aber manchmal hasste er es einfach, wenn er Recht hatte.

Nun gut, sein Zwilling durfte ja ruhig sterben. Auch wenn er durch die Verbindung einen Moment lang das Gefühl hatte, selbst erwürgt zu werden. Doch das ging schnell vorbei und er fokussierte sich wieder auf das wirklich Wichtige: auf Strange.

Er konnte von da, wo er sich jetzt befand, nicht sehen, ob Strange geflohen war oder nicht, aber damit hatte er auch nicht wirklich gerechnet. Sein Zwilling war hinüber und somit fehlten ihm Augen und Ohren vor Ort.

Blieb also nichts, als selbst nachzuschauen...

Loki teleportierte sich nahe genug zurück zum Ort des Geschehens, um einen Blick auf die Lage werfen zu können. Eine Sekunde würde genügen um zu sehen, ob der Doktor begriffen hatte, dass er die Gelegenheit zur Flucht nutzen sollte. Wenn nicht, würde Loki ihn eben kurzerhand mitschleppen.

Er entdeckte Strange in einer Seitenstrasse zwei Blocks von ihm entfernt. Der Idiot hatte also nicht kapiert, dass es Zeit wurde, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Nun gut, dann würde er ihm wohl ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen müssen. Hoffentlich war er schnell genug, sodass Thanos nichts davon mitbekam. Doch die Chancen dafür standen gut, denn der Titan konnte die Ecke, an der sich Loki befand, nicht einsehen. Wenn er sich Strange quasi auf dem Vorbeiweg schnappte, würde schon alles gut gehen.

Loki wollte sich gerade zu Strange rüberteleportieren, als er stockte. Der Doktor starrte unverwandt in eine bestimmte Richtung. Was war denn los mit ihm – war er am Boden festgewachsen oder was..? Der Magier folgte Stranges Blick und konnte sich dann ebenfalls nicht mehr rühren.

Er sah Thor – und sah ihn doch nicht.

_Zumindest nicht den Thor, den er kannte..._

Denn der Mann vor seinen Augen war ein wahres Abbild an purer, ungezähmter Naturgewalt. Anders liess sich das nicht beschreiben. Thor verschmolz beinahe mit den Blitzen, die überall um seinen Körper herum zuckten und aus ihm selbst herausflossen. Über seinem Kopf hatte sich der Himmel nachtschwarz verdunkelt. Unzählige Blitze liessen auch die Luft rund um Thor in einer geballten Ladung an Elektrizität geradezu knistern.

Lokis Mund klaffte auf und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als fassungslos zuzusehen.

Das war ja einfach unglaublich! Die ganze Macht des Donnergottes brach auf einmal – endlich! – durch.

Aber warum jetzt? Was hatte Thor derart in Rage versetzt, dass er endlich zu seinem wahren Selbst gefunden hatte?

Nun gut, diese Frage konnte warten. Loki würde jetzt Strange holen und mit ihm verschwinden, ehe Thors Kraft nachliess. Doch dann verhielt er erneut mitten in der Bewegung...

Thor stürzte auf Thanos hinab. Die Blitze zuckten jetzt nicht mehr um ihn, sondern wurden wie Geschosse von ihm weg geschleudert. Der Titan hob die Hand mit dem Handschuh, auf dem die Infinity-Steine befestigt waren und versuchte, den Angriff des Rasenden abzuwehren.

Es gelang ihm nicht.

Lokis Augen wurden riesig, als Thors Blitze die Magie der Steine einfach zur Seite warfen, als wären es kleine Energiebällchen und nicht die fast vollständig versammelte Kraft des Universums, die er da abwehrte. Auch Thanos Augen wurden riesig – vor allem als die Blitze nicht nur auf ihn herunterhagelten sondern auch auf seine Leute, die längst an seine Seite geeilt waren.

Und die nun alle ausnahmslos getroffen niederfielen.

«Wow!» entfuhr es Loki. Er kam sich ein klein wenig vor wie ein staunender Junge... Aber der Anblick war ja auch einfach zu gewaltig! Er hatte geahnt, dass Thor, wenn er denn einmal seine ganze Kraft besass, stark sein würde...

...aber derart stark? Nein, das übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen bei weitem!

Und dann staunte er gleich noch viel mehr, als der nächste Blitz – ein einziger nur, dafür gebündelt und so gross wie er noch nie einen gesehen hatte – Thanos mit voller Wucht traf...

...und ihn wortwörtlich in Stücke riss.

«Wow!» stammelte Loki nochmals, ehe er fassungslos an der Hauswand entlang auf den Boden rutschte. Erschöpft aber mit einem seltsamen Gefühl, das sich wohl nur als grenzenlose Erleichterung beschreiben liess.

Strange ging es ähnlich – auch er setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Boden und rieb sich die Augen, als ob er sich in einem Traum wähnte.

_Der Krieg war aus. _


	67. Des einen Leid - des anderen Freud

«Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, Thor: hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich wäre so blöd, Thanos mit einem Küchenmesser anzugreifen?»

«Das war kein Küchenmesser...»

«Hätte aber genauso gut eines sein können. Echt jetzt, ich werde ja manchmal als verrückt bezeichnet. Aber so verrückt, Thanos nur mit einem Dolch angreifen zu wollen, bin ich denn doch nicht. Bruder, ich könnte fast beleidigt sein, dass du das geglaubt hast!»

Die beiden sassen im SHIELD-Hauptquartier und waren endlich – nachdem sie die ganzen Begeisterungsstürme und Umarmungen der anderen hinter sich gebracht hatten – allein. Als ob die anderen gespürt hätten, dass die zwei Halbgötter dringend einen Moment für sich benötigten, hatte sich einer nach dem anderen unter irgendeinem Vorwand verabschiedet.

Nun schaute Thor ein wenig betreten, fast schon etwas schuldig, drein. Da neigte sich Loki zu ihm hinüber und meinte schmunzelnd: «Naja, ich könnte mich beleidigt fühlen... Wenn ich nicht gleichzeitig ziemlich gerührt wäre.» Er wurde wieder ernst. «Dass mein Tod dich so mitnehmen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. Und dass es das war, was dich endlich richtig stark gemacht hat...» Er zuckte die Schultern als könne er es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. «Dabei war ich mir so sicher, dass du eine richtige Portion Wut brauchst, um in Fahrt zu kommen. Aber Trauer... Und dann noch meinetwegen..?»

«Spinnst du, Bruder?» Thors Mund klaffte auf. «Hast du etwa gemeint, es wäre mir egal, wenn du stirbst?» Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. «Also, jetzt könnte _ich_ mich beleidigt fühlen!»

Loki hob in gespieltem Entsetzen die Hände. «Bitte nicht! Sonst lässt du am Ende nochmal so ein Gewitter vom Stapel.»

Thor blieb ernst. «Als ich dich da liegen sah, da war mir, als würde mein Herz zerspringen. Ich wollte durchdrehen, so weh tat es. Doch ich wusste, dass ich damit warten musste, bis Thanos erledigt wäre. Aber ehrlich, Bruder: am liebsten hätte ich mich neben dir auf den Boden geworfen und nur noch geheult.»

«Jetzt werd' nicht pathetisch.» Loki konnte sich ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch andererseits genoss er das Gefühl, dass Thor seinetwegen so sehr getrauert hatte. Oder hätte... Wenn er denn wirklich gestorben wäre.

«Noch so eine blöde Bemerkung von dir und du kannst dich wirklich auf das nächste Gewitter gefasst machen!» schnappte der Blonde. Doch dann musste auch er lachen, ganz kurz zumindest, ehe er beinahe nachdenklich fortfuhr: «Und dann überkam es mich plötzlich. Dieser irre Schmerz, der mich fast um den Verstand gebracht hat, hat mich von einer Sekunde auf die andere stark gemacht. Richtig stark. Ich wollte nur noch töten...»

«Tja, ich würde sagen, das hast du dann auch getan.» Loki klopfte ihm auf die Schultern und ging zum Kaffeeautomaten. «Ich schätze, damit hast du dir einen Extra-Cappuccino verdient.»

Thor nahm das heisse Getränk entgegen, nippte aber bloss daran. «Echt, Bruder,» sagte er nach ein paar Minuten. «Tu sowas nie wieder.»

«Was denn?» Loki hob unschuldig eine Braue.

«Du weisst schon, dass ich dir jetzt am liebsten eine reinhauen würde, oder?»

«Oh Thor, du klingst gerade fast wie Tony! Habt ihr zwei die Körper getauscht oder was..?» Als der Blonde mit gespieltem Ärger aufstand, beeilte sich Loki, hinzuzufügen: «Hey, benimm dich oder du bekommst nie wieder Kaffee von mir.»

Thor konnte sich ein flüchtiges Lachen nicht verkneifen. Aber er war andererseits viel zu aufgewühlt, um es bei diesem leichten Geplänkel zu belassen. Zudem kannte er seinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen, dass der nur wieder abzulenken versuchte.

Davon, dass Thor ihm sagte, wie viel er ihm bedeutete.

Aber es war ihm egal. Loki würde das jetzt zu hören bekommen – ob es ihm nun passte oder nicht.

Darum stellte er den Kaffee auf den Tisch, trat vor seinen Bruder, legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und fixierte ihn so eindringlich, dass Loki kurz zusammenzuckte. «Ich liebe dich, Bruder. Das habe ich immer getan und das werde ich auch immer tun. Und es wird Zeit, dass du anfängst, mir das zu glauben.»

Loki wollte die Augen verdrehen, brachte es dann aber doch nicht übers Herz. Thor sah so... knuddelig aus, irgendwie. Beinahe hätte er gelacht.

_Aber nur beinahe._

Denn da wurde plötzlich eine Saite in seinem Herzen angestossen von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt da war. Er überlegte, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Doch Thor kam ihm zuvor. «Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht früher geholfen habe. In Asgard, meine ich, als du...» Er brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippen, aber Loki wusste auch so, worauf er anspielte. «Die anderen haben mir deswegen übrigens auch ganz schön den Kopf gewaschen. Vor allem Tony!»

Jetzt musste Loki doch lächeln. «Ja, für einen Sterblichen kann Tony ganz schön angsteinflössend sein..!»

Thor erwiderte das Grinsen kurz. Aber dann atmete er tief durch und wiederholte: «Also, Loki, ich sags nochmal: tu so etwas nie wieder! Wenn du das nächste Mal 'toter Mann' spielen willst, gib vorher Bescheid! Und ja, ich weiss schon, dass das gar nicht möglich war in diesem Fall, aber das lassen wir jetzt mal beiseite. Und hör gefälligst auf zu grinsen: ich meins absolut ernst!»

«Ja grosser Bruder!» erwiderte Loki gespielt demütig und warf nun seinerseits Thor einen Hundeblick zu. Dieser boxte ihm in die Seite und musste dann doch auch losprusten: «Du bist und bleibst unmöglich!»

«Wer ist unmöglich?» erklang da eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die beiden Asgardianer wandten sich um und konnten einen Moment lang nicht ganz glauben, wer da im Türrahmen stand.

Fandral grinste übers ganze Gesicht und sagte: «Der Allvater hat mir erlaubt, rechtzeitig zu eurer Siegesfeier wieder auf der Erde zu sein. Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich da unbedingt mit dazu gehöre – von wegen gemeinsam mit Coulson und Daisy bestandenen Abenteuern und so.»

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Thor zog ihn eine kräftige Umarmung, während der Fandral Loki einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwarf. «Könntest du ihm das nicht mal abgewöhnen?»

Loki trat hinzu und klopfte dem Krieger auf die Schultern. «Ich hab's jahrhundertelang versucht.» erwiderte er seufzend. «Und aufgegeben!»

______________________________________________________

Fandrals Ankunft war natürlich nicht unbemerkt von statten gegangen und innert kürzester Zeit füllte sich der Aufenthaltsraum wieder. Die SHIELD-Agenten verteilten die traditionsgemäss zu jeder bestandenen Mission gehörigen Bierflaschen. Tony hielt sich lieber an seinen guten alten schottischen Whisky – unterstützt von Loki, der dem Bier wenig bis gar nichts abgewinnen konnte und auch eher auf edle Tropfen stand.

Tony konstatierte es mit einem «Wenigstens einer hier, der guten Geschmack beweist!» woraufhin sich die beiden Männer zuprosteten. Wie gute alte Freunde – und zwar so, als ob sie das nicht erst seit wenigen Monaten wären, sondern schon seit ewigen Zeiten.

Steve und Bruce hielten sich hingegen wie immer mit Alkohol zurück und stiessen mit Cola und Mineralwasser auf den Sieg an.

Die Gespräche bewegten sich einige Zeit in oberflächlichen Bahnen – und natürlich in ausführlichen Berichten über die bestandene Schlacht, die Fandral ja schliesslich verpasst hatte, weshalb er auch alle Details hören wollte. Doch irgendwann fiel Leopold Fitz wieder ein, dass es da noch eine offene Akte gab.

Die Dunkle Dimension und die Suche nach demjenigen, der für die Öffnung des Portals in ihre Welt verantwortlich gewesen war.

Als er fragte, wann sie mit den diesbezüglichen Nachforschungen beginnen wollten, waren Thor und Fandral sofort Feuer und Flamme. «Gleich morgen, Freunde.» sagte der Blonde eifrig, der schon den Duft des nächsten Abenteuers spürte.

Fandral, der hoffte, so noch etwas länger auf Midgard verweilen zu dürfen – er fand die hiesigen Speisen einfach grandios – fügte hinzu, dass er sie nach besten Kräften unterstützen würde.

Die SHIELD-Agenten und die Avengers reagierten zwar mit etwas weniger Begeisterung, denn ihrer Meinung nach hätte jetzt gut und gerne mal etwas Ruhe herrschen dürfen. Aber auch sie waren natürlich bereit, diese offene Frage rasch möglichst zu klären.

Loki hörte dem Hin und Her schweigend und mit einem feinen, amüsierten Lächeln zu. Tony, der als erster realisierte, dass der Schwarzhaarige erstaunlich ruhig blieb, stiess ihn leicht an. «Hey, du bist wohl auch eher für Urlaub, stimmts?»

«Urlaub?» Lokis Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen, ehe er sich wieder daran erinnerte, mal davon gehört zu haben, dass die Menschen sich einige Wochen pro Jahr eine Auszeit von der Arbeit gönnten. Er grinste und flüsterte Tony zu: «Ja, das wäre echt mal nett. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich denen jetzt den Spass verderben muss.»

«Ach nein?» Nun stellte Tonys Gesicht ein Fragezeichen dar, aber Loki liess ihn nicht mehr zu Wort kommen sondern sagte, an alle gewandt: «Leute, so sehr ich euch den nächsten Einsatz ja gönnen würde... Es wäre gemein von mir, euch ins Leere laufen zu lassen. Obwohl...» Er hielt inne und dachte scheinbar einen Moment lang angestrengt nach. «Vielleicht sollte ich es doch tun. Sonst verliere ich noch meinen Ruf als Gott des Unfugs.»

«Schabernack!» warf Tony ein und grinste ihm zu. «Gott des Schabernacks.»

«Wie auch immer.» Loki erwiderte das Grinsen und fuhr dann fort: «Das Rätsel um die Dunkle Dimension ist gelöst. Wenn ihr in der Hinsicht also nach einem 'Feind' zu suchen beginnt, werdet ihr lange suchen müssen.» Er hielt einen Moment inne und amüsierte sich köstlich über die verwirrten Gesichter vor sich. «Weil ihr den eigentlichen Bösewicht nämlich schon in Gewahrsam habt.»

«Ach ja?» Fitz fand als erster die Sprache wieder. Er zog die Brauen hoch. «Aber Sie sagten doch selbst, dass Thanos nicht dafür verantwortlich war. Dass er den Riss nur... aufrecht erhalten hat.»

«War auch so. Trotzdem muss ich euch das Vergnügen, sofort hinter dem nächsten Bösewicht herjagen zu können, leider nehmen.»

«Was meinst du damit, Loki?» fragte Fandral verdattert. «Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir den Betreffenden schon dingfest gemacht hätten.»

«Nein, du sicher nicht.» gab Loki liebenswürdig zurück. «Du warst damals ja noch nicht hier. Aber ich schon – und die Leute von SHIELD auch, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre.» Er genoss es sichtlich, die immer noch konfusen Gesichter vor sich zu sehen, beschloss dann aber, den Bogen nicht zu überspannen. So gross die Versuchung auch war, sie alle noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen: sie hatten sich wirklich eine Auszeit verdient.

«Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher noch an den netten Herrn, der kurz davor stand, die Welt in Stücke zu reissen, weil er es nicht lassen konnte, mit Gravitonium herum zu spielen? Nun, mir ist klar geworden, dass dieser enorme Einschnitt in die Stabilität der Erdkruste diesen Riss verursacht haben muss, der dann zwar langsam, aber eben auch unaufhaltsam das Portal zur dunklen Dimension wachsen liess – bis es schliesslich gross genug war, um Schaden anrichten zu können.» Er blickte sie reihum an und fügte hinzu: «Ian Quinns Versuch, an das Gravitonium im Erdinnern heran zu kommen, hat diesen Riss verursacht und die Anomalien ausgelöst. Wie gesagt: es brauchte eine Weile, bis es sich entwickeln konnte. Aber wie wir alle wissen, war das Loch irgendwann gross genug, dass es nicht mehr zu übersehen war.» Er liess die Worte kurz wirken, verschränkte dann die Arme über der Brust und schloss mit feiner Ironie: «Aber Ian Quinn habt ihr ja schon geschnappt. Er wird in irgendeiner netten SHIELD-Einrichtung sicher verwahrt und damit ist der Fall leider bereits gelöst.»

Eine Weile blieb es still – bei zwei der Anwesenden aus Enttäuschung, bei den übrigen aus Erleichterung.

Schliesslich sagte Fitz nur: «Oh...»

Und Bruce Banner, der sich intensiv mit dem Fall Ian Quinn beschäftigt hatte, als Loki und Tony ihren kleinen Ausflug zum Mond Titan unternommen hatten (das untätige Herumsitzen hatte an seinen Nerven gezehrt), nickte schliesslich langsam. «Ja, das macht Sinn.»

«Sicher, Bruder?» fragte Thor. Die Enttäuschung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

«Es tut mir soooo leid.» gab Loki zurück. «Aber ja... _sicher!_»

Die Avengers und das Team von SHIELD hingegen atmeten sichtlich auf. Es würde also doch eine Pause geben.

_Was des einen Leid war, war eindeutig des anderen Freud!_

«Seufz.» Fandral hob in einer theatralischen Geste die Hände. «Dann wird es wohl doch nur ein kurzer Besuch auf Midgard.»

«Umso rauschender gestalten wir das Fest.» versprach ihm Coulson mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

«Ich zähle drauf!»

____________________________________________________

Am nächsten Abend stieg das Fest - ein rauschendes Fest, zu dem man alles aufgeboten hatte, was es in der kurzen Zeit aufzubieten gegeben hatte. Doch Coulson hatte Fandral versprochen, seine ganzen Lieblingsspeisen aufzutischen - und der Agent hatte Wort gehalten.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Loki endlich dazu kam, alleine nach draussen zu gehen. Er brauchte einen Moment Abstand von den anderen – und zudem frische Luft.

Der Sternenhimmel über ihm wirkte so friedlich und beruhigend, als ob es in diesem Universum niemanden gäbe, der irgend etwas Böses im Schilde führen könnte. Wie sehr der Schein doch trügen konnte! Loki wusste besser als jeder andere, wie viele gefährliche Welten es da draussen gab. Und wie viele gefährliche Wesen, die sie bevölkerten.

Er genoss die Stille ausgiebig. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass er Ruhe hatte – jedenfalls länger als nur ein paar Minuten. Doch gerade, als er sich wieder ins Innere der Basis zurückziehen wollte, nahm er einen Schatten rechts von sich wahr.

«Du bist auch lieber allein, stimmts?» sagte eine bekannte Stimme neben ihm. Sie rasselte wie immer etwas.

«Ja, so wie andere auch.» erwiderte Loki vielsagend, drehte den Kopf und blickte dem Ghost Rider entgegen. «Was willst du: mitfeiern oder mich um die Ecke bringen?»

«Dich um die Ecke bringen?» Der Totenschädel lachte kurz auf. «Nein, das lasse ich lieber. Erstens würde ich es nicht schaffen und zweitens...» Er kam einen Schritt näher, plötzlich wieder ernst geworden. «Zweitens braucht die Erde dich.»

«Ach ja?» Loki hob spöttisch eine Braue. «Und wer sagt dir, dass ich hier bleibe?»

«Du bleibst hier.» erwiderte der Ghost Rider, als wäre es die grösste Selbstverständlichkeit.

Loki wollte ihm zuerst eine scharfe Antwort geben, doch dann zuckte er die Schultern und meinte: «Ja, hast wohl Recht.»

Eine Weile blieben sie stumm nebeneinander stehen, ehe Loki nochmals fragte: «Also _mitfeiern?_»

«Hä?»

«Du. Feiern. Mit uns.» Loki grinste.

Der Totenschädel schüttelte den Kopf. «Ich habs nicht mehr so mit Feiern. Ich bin bloss gekommen, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.»

«Na dann...» Loki machte eine einladende Geste Richtung Tür, aber der Ghost Rider winkte ab.

«Es reicht, wenn du das den anderen von mir ausrichtest. Nicht nötig, dass ich sie alle wieder mit meinem Anblick erschrecke. Sag ihnen, dass es mir eine Ehre war, an ihrer Seite gekämpft zu haben – und dass ich zur Stelle sein werde, wenn sie mich mal wieder brauchen sollten.» Er warf Loki einen langen Blick zu, ehe er hinzufügte: «Obwohl das kaum der Fall sein wird, solange sie dich haben.»

«Moment mal: hast du mir etwa gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?»

«Gewöhn dich besser nicht dran.» Erneut stiess der Totenschädel sein rasselndes Lachen aus, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder im Schutz der Nacht verschwand.

Loki starrte ihm einen Augenblick lang hinterher, ehe er sich mit einem weiteren Schulterzucken wieder ins Innere des Hauptquartiers begab.

Ja, er würde definitiv auf Midgard bleiben. Er hatte diesen kleinen blauen Planeten und seine Bewohner ins Herz geschlossen.

_Nicht, dass er das je laut zugeben würde!_


	68. Epilog

Es wurde Zeit für den Abschied. Thor und Fandral mussten nach Asgard zurück. Beide wären gerne noch geblieben, vor allem Thor, der seinen Schock, den Bruder beinahe verloren zu haben, noch nicht restlos überwunden hatte.

Doch die Pflicht rief und der Allvater wartete auf sie.

_Eigentlich auch auf Loki..._

«Du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?» versuchte Thor ungefähr zum hundertsten Mal, Loki zu überzeugen, dass er nach Asgard gehörte.

Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen Blick zu Tony hinüber: «Ich kann nicht. Wenn ich nicht auf die Avengers aufpasse, reiten die sich garantiert in den nächsten Blödsinn hinein.»

Tony verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber gleichzeitig bekräftigend. Die übrigen Avengers, die etwas weiter hinten standen, die Worte aber gehört hatten, nickten ebenfalls. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich das Team mehr ohne Loki vorstellen.

Und ja, SHIELD würde wohl hinten anstehen müssen – der Asgardianer gehörte jetzt eindeutig zu ihnen.

Nicht, dass sie ihm das schon so direkt gesagt hatten... Aber das würde er schon noch merken.

Thor seufzte leise. Er hatte begriffen – und mit leisem Staunen stellte er fest, dass er wohl nicht mehr länger der Beschützer Midgards war. Die Erde hatte jetzt einen neuen. Noch dazu einen, der auch tatsächlich vor Ort war, wenn er gebraucht wurde.

Er zog den Bruder in eine feste Umarmung und wandte sich dann schnell um, damit Loki die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die ihm in die Augen steigen wollten.

Ja, es würde neue Kämpfe und neue Gefahren geben und ja, er würde Loki wiedersehen. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er ihn schrecklich vermissen würde.

Dennoch war es ungeheuer tröstlich zu wissen, dass Loki am Leben und unter Freunden war.

Als das Farbengewitter des Bifröst erloschen war, hatte sich wie immer ein tiefes Muster in die Stelle gegraben, an der Thor und Fandral eben noch gestanden hatten. Tony betrachtete die zerstörte Erde kurz, blickte dann auf Loki und meinte trocken: «Also echt, ihr Asgardianer habt kein Mitgefühl für die armen Gärtner, die jeweils den Rasen wieder neu ansäen müssen, wenn ihr da wart.»

Der Magier schenkte ihm sein liebenswürdigstes Grinsen: «Tony, du weisst doch... Ich bin kein Asgardianer.»

«Oh nein, komm mir nicht so. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass die jahrhundertelange Magie dich zumindest zu einem halben gemacht hat.»

«Trotzdem...»

Diskutierend und debattierend gingen die beiden Männer wieder hinein.

Die restlichen Avengers und das SHIELD-Team schauten ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Das versprach ja, echt heiter zu werden!

Tony allein war schon schlimm... Aber Tony mit Loki..?

Was hatten sie sich da bloss eingebrockt?

«Hausverbot.» sagte Coulson schliesslich nachdenklich.

«Wie bitte?» Die anderen wirbelten zu ihm herum.

Der Agent lächelte sein typisch feines Lächeln. «Wir könnten ihnen Hausverbot erteilen. Zumindest solange, bis wir sie wieder brauchen.»

Eine Idee, die vielleicht zu vertiefen wäre...

«Dumm nur, dass die zwei die Stärksten in unserem Team sind.» warf Fitz ein. «Wir werden sie also kaum davon abhalten können...»

«Sie meinen in _unserem_ Team.» unterbrach ihn Natasha süffisant.

«Wer sagt das bitte?» Fitz stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. «Gut, okay, Iron Man vielleicht... Aber Loki...»

Coulson und die anderen schauten sich an. Wortlos. Bis Clint einfiel, dass Loki sich ja – sozusagen – aufteilen konnte. Warum also um ihn streiten?

Sein Vorschlag löste dann natürlich eine Diskussion darüber aus, welche Gruppe den Original-Loki erhalten würde und welche eine Kopie...

Es versprach, ein ganz normaler Tag im Team SHIELD zu werden.

Genauso wie im Team Avengers.

THE END

________________________________

I hope you enjoyed the story!  
Lots of Loki-love


End file.
